Claymores In Space
by Redwood Sorrow
Summary: Despite her silver eyes, and yoma blood, hunter Samus has lived a life separate from her fellow "claymores" in a personal quest for revenge. Now she has to work with the top warriors of the organization to save the galaxy while taking care of a clingy girl. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**I probably shouldn't be making more stories when I've already got 3 going on. But when you get ideas, you gotta write them down, you know?**

**"Metroid" is owned by Nintendo. "Claymore" is owned by Madman Entertainment and Viz Media.**

She'd like to say that she was above it. The hunger. The instinct. It was certainly tempting at times. Especially surrounded by all this... flesh.

Maybe that's why she left the federation. Too many bodies. Too much temptation. Plus being alone let her go out to the wilderness which she honestly preferred.

"So, what am I doing back here?" No matter how many times she looked at it, it didn't make sense.

"Come on, you don't need to go. Just walk back out and voila! You're on your way to… anywhere but here."

Nope. She had to do it. She had to see it again. For some reason.

She sighed. You'd think she was above sentimentality after all this time.

She set the ship down and rummaged though the cargo. Needed to walk through town with something a little more appropriate than her Zero suit.

"Home sweet home."

…

K-2L looked a lot different than she remembered. Of course, her memories of it nowadays mostly consisted of the burning, the bodies, and… the monster.

It looked as if it had rebuilt quite a bit since then. The buildings had been rebuilt. The rubble was gone. Almost like the event hadn't happened.

Of course, she knew better. She still felt the burns from then. She actually pinched herself to make sure they were healed.

Still somewhat nervous, she stepped into the bar. Not that she really drank mind you. But what better place for local gossip?

"Excuse me maam. Might I help you?"

"Oh err, yes. I mean. I suppose. I got word that there might be some kind of infestation in this town."

"Infestation? Here? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. We haven't had anything bad happen to this town for 20 years. Not since the massacre."

"So, I've heard."

"Right. Well I don't know what else you've heard about this place. But I assure you, there's no kind of problem here nor has there been since."

"Really? Nothing? Not even any yoma sightings?"

The man laughed. It was an annoying screechy sound that got on her nerves.

"Yoma? Please, lady. That doesn't bother us here. We're not like other settlements. Yoma have no reason to bother us here. We have nothing to offer them."

"Yeah nothing except, I don't know. Food. Aka you."

He paused a moment.

"Something wrong sir? That is what yoma want after all. Not power or prestige. Just sustenance. Which is us."

"Right, of course. We've heard the stories. Well they haven't bothered us here since that massacre. We're about as happy as you can get. We've certainly had our fair share of troubles trying to get this place up and running again. But It's all paid off, as you can see."

His smile bothered. She didn't know why. For some reason, it just looked… how should she put it? Fake. That's the word.

"Huh. That's strange. The rumors I heard suggested a disappearance of several people. That doesn't ring a bell?"

"Oh, I have certainly heard such rumors myself. And true there have been a few disappearances. But from a yoma? As I understand it, they then to not be fussy about leaving bodies for us poor humans to find. I think they like the panic it causes."

"What if this one is different? It could be smarter. It could be a lot more subtle."

"Or it could not be a yoma at all. It's a big galaxy missy. Not everything is due to one single source. More likely than not, we're dealing with a common criminal. Sometimes something mundane is the most likely."

She frowned. "I understand your point. But I have my skepticism all the same."

"Hey free galaxy, right? And if it turns out there really is one of those despicable creatures in our midst, well…. I guess we've always got those silver-eyed witches, right?"

She stiffened.

"Pardon me maam, but why do you wear those shades over your eyes?"

"No reason really. I just have sensitive eyes. I've been in some strange places. They do things to you. I don't mean to be off-putting."

"Not at all! Of course not! Do you plan to stay for some time? K-2L is sort of out of the way of other places. If you've come all this way why not make the most of it?"

"I actually intended to stay in town for a bit. Know of a good inn?"

"Why yes I do actually. Just down the street! Have yourself a good stay! Nothing but happy memories here!"

She snorted at that.

…

"No sign of yoma? Lying coot."

Her yoma visor was already picking up traces of yoma blood around the town. Here and there, she could find bits and pieces. It wasn't a huge amount, but it certainly was enough to prove this town had a problem.

"But why wouldn't they tell me? Are they afraid? Is it possible they could be protecting it?"

This wasn't the first town she'd encountered where that was the case. Now and then, she'd entered a town where the townsfolk had struck some kind of deal with the beast. They'd offer up an occasional morsel in return for the rest of them being spared.

"Damn. Doesn't appear to be any pattern. I need to find one. Who's the bastard hiding as?"

Another problem with hunting yoma. They weren't just mindless beasts. They could hide. Disguise themselves as the deceased and walk amongst the unaware cattle. That wasn't a problem for her visor of course. It could make out the vermin and allow her to blast it to hell. And most of the time, she could just follow the taint from some poor individual, and voila! But not this time.

"Mommy! What's that pretty lady doing?"

"Oh, I'm sure she's just lost. Maam. Pardon me maam. I think you may need some help."

"Why yes. I could use some help, actually. What's the latest individual to have disappeared? Do either of you remember? Time, date, and exact name would be most helpful."

The woman and her daughter stared strangely at the woman's odd request. She rubbed her head with her hands. She wasn't used to this much talking.

"Ok. Have there been disappearances or deaths of people recently?"

"Oh no deaths! Some disappearances but no deaths. I assure you. Why I'm sure they're in a happier place right now."

It took all of the hunter's self-control to keep her eyes from widening in shock.

"I… I'm sorry. That makes no sense."

"There's nothing to worry about dearie. Nothing here at all. Except of course your sense of direction. What brings you to this old hellhole? Here to honor the dead or something?"

Looking up, her eyes did widen this time. To anyone else, the demolished house would be just another eyesore. But to her…

"What… What is this place?"

"A memorial to the tragic event that occurred here 20 years ago. When the beasts came and devoured our whole town. It was decided that this one place would stand as a reminder of the terrible price we paid."

"Why? Why this house? Why?" She felt herself trembling all over. It couldn't be a coincidence could it? No of course not. Someone was playing with her, weren't they? WEREN'T THEY?

"Maam? Are you all right? You look shaken."

"I... Can I have a moment? Is it all right to go in?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well technically no one is allowed but…"

"Of course. I understand. Thank you."

"Excuse me? Maam, do you need help? Where are you going?"

She ran into a nearby alley and huddled down. In the darkness where no one could see,

No one except a very small figure who had been following her for some time.

"Huh? What? What do you want girl?"

The girl did not respond. She just looked at the hunter with a curious look.

"What's wrong? I got something on my face? What gives?"

The girl stepped closer and looked her in the face. She stumbled a little bit while doing so. Her green eyes looked her all over, eventually settling on the shades covering her eyes.

"Seriously kid. Do you need something? Where are your parents?"

The girl tried to speak, but for some reason couldn't seem to utter the words. The hunter began to feel both nervous and concerned for the child's safety.

"You look like you're limping a bit there. Are you injured?"

She made a move toward the child. When she didn't pull away, she took her hand in her own and looked it over.

"Damn. These are some serious scars. Who gave these to you?"

The girl seemed to shake her head at this and refused to answer.

"All right. I guess I can't just leave you by yourself. Let's go find your parents."

But half an hour later, she was no closer to doing that than when she started. No one knew who the girl's parents were. They just saw her around town now and again and apparently didn't think much of it. Didn't help that the girl couldn't or wouldn't talk.

"Ok look. I'm kind of on a time limit here. I'm trying to help you out, but I can't do that if you don't help me too. Can you please show me where you live?"

The girl looked at her with eyes that seemed almost… sad. But she nodded and ushered her along.

She didn't know where she was being led but she had a good idea it wasn't somewhere pleasant. She'd already used her visor on the girl.

Traces of yoma.

…

"Under the streets? Girl this is no place for anyone to live."

The girl didn't respond but instead walked forward. She could see her shaking a bit with each step.

She sighed. No doubt where this was going.

Eventually the path ended in a fairly large room. A large heater lay on the other side, supplying warmth. A refrigeration unit was stacked in a corner.

Her visor picked up the scent all around her. Yoma.

"So, let me guess. This is your idea of a trap? You're their… what? Their errand girl? Leading innocents down here to be a snack?"

The girl looked up with fear. Still unable to speak.

"I must say, they chose the right pick for the job. Innocent little girl. Is that even your real form? Did you just take it to make your food lower their guard?"

The girl raised her hands and shook them in denial. As she did, a soft growl could be heard around the chamber.

The hunter closed her eyes and breathed in deep. Focus on the aura. The energy. Release your true self.

She removed her shades as her true flesh took shape. Steel intertwined with blood melded over her human form.

Finally, the helmet materialized over her head, and her true self came out.

From behind the visor, she looked at the girl. She couldn't help but chuckle a little at her expression of shock and awe.

"Impressive suit. I'll have to keep it as a trophy."

The hunter turned to the source of the voice. Her eyes widened.

The creature was quite a bit larger than her usual catch. It had two massive arms, four wing-like appendages, six crab legs, and a lengthy tail that slammed the ground with immense force, causing the whole room to shake.

So, this was a voracious eater. Shit. Something she'd been lucky to avoid up to this point.

"Quite the catch you've made girl. I haven't had the time to stretch my legs. Or have real recreation for some time now." She turned to her prey, salivating.

"I've had many a warrior down here. But none with your… attire. Do try to put up a halfway decent fight please." With no further warning, the beast lunged.

Most yoma were surprised to see the bulky hunter was in fact not at all slow. As the beast launched herself forward, the hunter backflipped and extended her right arm forward. Now a cannon.

A light flared from within and hit the beast's hide… With no effect as the monster dodged.

Her eyes widened from behind the visor. The beast gave a malicious grin.

"An impressive weapon. On some simple yoma, it could indeed prove quite the problem. But to me…" She just smiled before punching back into the hunter's chest.

She struggled back to her feet but in the blink of an eye, the beast grabbed her by the throat.

"A formidable effort. But did you really think you could take a number one? You don't even have a sword!" A monstrous laugh emanated from the beast's mouth.

The hunter didn't have a sword, true. But she did have other tricks up her sleeve. She clenched herself up into a round sphere and slipped through the beast's grip.

"What the hell!? What an adorable little technique!"

She swung her tail yet again, forcing the hunter to duck and relaunch another attack from her cannon. This time a missile struck the monster in the head. With a roar, the monster retaliated faster than she could blink and got her with her tail.

The visor was shattered and the hunter's face shone clearly, No shades. No glass to hide her eye color. Just two grey orbs stared back with no sign of fear.

"What!? You… You have our eyes. So, you are one of us after all! What a catch you made girl!"

The girl just stared at the hunter with wide shocked eyes. She had seen a silver-eyed witch or two before. But never one like this.

"But you don't dress like us! I've never seen a sister with your… fashion sense. Not that I'm complaining mind you! But I wasn't aware of any such sisters during my time! Are you another of the organization's experiments? Are they done with swords?"

The hunter couldn't help but smile.

"No. There's no one like me. I'm alone."

The smile meant no ill will. But the monster clearly took it that way.

"That smile…. I hate that smile… It brings back memories…. Bad memories… It makes me so… so sick!"

The monster lashed out again in every direction. The hunter was used to speed. Yoma were notorious for it. But this being, clearly a voracious eater, was on a whole other level above her usual skill level, and all her acrobatics couldn't help her dodge this time.

Pinned up against the wall, she raised her arm to launch another missile, but the monster had caught on and pinned both arms against the wall.

"Who taught you how to do this? It was her, wasn't it? That bitch! She always was a monster. Who's to say she couldn't do something like this? Bet you learned that smile from her too, huh!?"

The hunter tried to struggle free. She eventually resumed her ball mode and slipped through, but not before getting hit again by another claw. The eater didn't seem to be paying too much attention to her. Rather ranting with a distant gaze.

"Damn her! She took everything from me! My pride! My purpose! My life! I'll kill her! I'll kill you too! Send her your head as a gift!"

"That may prove difficult."

The arm was quickly shredded to pieces before the eater or the hunter had any chance to respond. They both just stared at the lump where it had once been with distant gazes.

"You… What did you do? What did you do!?"

"She didn't do anything. She was foolish to come down here alone, knowing the danger that awaited."

From the darkness, a long-haired woman emerged. Like the hunter, her eyes were silver. But her attire was very different.

The hunter gasped and felt her heart bet fast. It was one of them. Here?

"Ah a proper sister! Why aren't you dressed up like your friend here? Isn't this the organization's new thing?"

"She has never been a member of the organization. Never truly been one of us. If she were, perhaps she would put up a better performance right now."

The hunter felt her cheeks flush. She opened her mouth to retort but the newcomer beat her to it.

"Rosemary. Former number 2 of the organization. Under order-"

"Former number 2!? It's number 1! It's always number 1, you hear me!? I don't care what that bitch can do! I will always be the real number 1!"

She attacked but hit thin air. The silver-eyed woman retaliated and chopped at her other arm with a flurry of sword strikes so fast the hunter couldn't follow.

"Well, well! Pretty good! I suppose you must be in the single digits. Tell me. How's the smiling bitch? Is she still-"

She didn't get to ask about the smiling bitch as something slashed her across the throat before she could blink. Her head tilted dangerously on its axis as she turned to see the short-haired newcomer.

"Ha! Love that look on your face girl! You should see it!"

"Another… How dare you? I am the true number 1! You make sure and tell-"

She didn't get to finish as yet another witch jumped onto her back and with mighty kick knocked her head from her body.

"Please, stop blathering. It's repulsive to see something as disgusting as you move your lips."

"Well, all brute force and no style. Typical Sophia."

"At least I get the job done. Quick and pragmatic. No wasting time with unnecessary acrobatics."

"Bitch, are you messing with me? I'm warning you."

"Quite both of you. We have more important business to attend to." The first to arrive finally turned her attention to the hunter. The other two turned their heads as well.

"So that's her huh? I see the eyes all right. But what's with that get up? Why doesn't she wear this sick outfit?"

"Ilena explained everything on the way, you idiot. Didn't you listen?"

"First of all, her name is Irene. Second, of course I was listening! I just found myself enthralled with your sloppiness!"

"Silence, both of you. As I said before, she does not dress like us as she is not truly one of us. And it shows in her sloppiness. Wouldn't you agree, Samus?"

The hunter felt her face blush from the savage insult, and the savage grins of the other two. The mute girl continued to stare. Not with fear. With awe.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

"Not the talkative type I see. You're not upset, are you?"

Samus stared at the tomboy with visible annoyance. She had been trying to get a rise out of her for a few minutes now. If she weren't a single digit…

"Ah well, I can't say I blame you. If I were humiliated like that, I probably wouldn't want to draw attention to myself either."

"Noel. Behave."

"Hey! I'm number 3! I do what I want!"

"You mean behaving like an unrestrained dog, yapping at the heels of people who don't want anything to do with them?"

"Hey watch your tone! Learn to talk to your betters!"

"You my better? Please. There's a reason you do all your fancy acrobatics. Your insecurity complex."

"Insecure? Me? You… You…"

Samus gripped her ears. Please stop. Make it stop. More yoma. Anything.

"Please stop. Both of you. Can't you see you're irritating our newest member?"

"Thought you said she wasn't a member. Pretty sure I don't have to regard her opinion."

"Not a full member, no. But she shares our burden. Our curse. And soon our mission. So please try to leave a somewhat acceptable impression."

At this, Samus looked up with surprise. "Mission? What mission?"

The woman Ilena (or was it Irene?) sat down across from her at the mess table. The dim light of the witches' ship made the color of their eyes somewhat difficult to see. Almost made them see normal. Almost.

"Samus. The organization has had its eye on you for some time. You are, to say the least, unique. You carry our blood. Our gifts. Our powers. Yet you rejected the organization. Rejected our training. Even our swords."

"I had training from another source. Another family."

Irene/Ilena stared at her with her blank face. That was one of the reasons Samus didn't enjoy dealing with them. Hard to read.

"You refer to the Chozo correct? I hardly think they would consider you part of their "family." No more than we-"

Samus in that moment reared her hand up but had it caught by Sophia who stared at her with an amused smile.

"Well, well. Not as stoic as you appear, are you? I admit Ilena might have been a bit harsh. But I would advise against attacking her. She's not number two for nothing."

"Her name is Irene stupid."

"Ilena. And who are you to call someone else stupid?"

"Bitch."

"Insecure little girl."

"Enough. Both of you." Irene/Ilena hadn't looked away from Samus this whole time. Nor had her expression changed.

"I apologize for that. That was a little far, I confess."

Samus didn't forgive her. But number 2 rank wasn't something to disregard. That did raise a question though.

"You're number 2? But that voracious eater said she was number 2."

Noel guffawed, holding her chest and struggling to contain herself.

"Wow! Voracious eater? You really don't know shit, huh?"

Sophia chuckled a bit herself. Even Irene/Ilena couldn't stop a small smile from spreading on her face.

"This is what I meant to say earlier Samus. No doubt the Chozo trained you well as one of their own. But it is clear, they left out crucial parts of your training that only the organization could provide. You should have come to us first."

"Like I had any fucking choice!"

The smiles faded as the previously stoic hunter's face flushed red with rage. She breathed heavily, her chest huffing up and down.

"Like I choose who I ended up with and what they did with me! Like I choose to have my home and family murdered! Like I choose -"

She felt a hand on her shoulder doing turning motions, subtlety calming her down. Sophia wore an expression of sympathy.

"There, there. We all know that. We know no one decides to be one of us. We understand. We all know how that feels. We all have a story."

"Yeah. Everyone's life sucks. So, suck it up and move on. It's the smart move, right?"

Everyone turned annoyed to Noel, who herself looked about confused.

"What?"

"Forget it. Just get to the point. Why are you here? The last time one of your men in black approached me, I told them no. I'm independent. I don't want to work for them. Did they not understand?"

"Apparently, they did not. They've had their eye on you for some time. Your techniques and weapons are unique to say the least. You need more experience. That much is clear. But you could make a real difference. Make the galaxy a better place."

"I'll admit I find that hard to believe since your organization has been doing it for centuries and hasn't apparently made a dent."

"You can never stop the tide. But you can prevent it from overflowing. Prevent a catastrophe."

"A catastrophe? What kind?"

"Are you familiar with the creatures of the abyss?"

Samus thought back to her index. Then recalled she didn't need to remember. She willed her helmet on and scanned through it.

"Incredible," Sophia watched her with awe. "You can form it at will. It's like a second skin."

"Yeah, Jesus. I need to get me one."

"You might find it hard to perform acrobatics in such attire."

"Oh please. Nothing would stop me."

"Abyssal ones." Samus read from her visor. "Former number ones who awakened and became the most powerful… awakened beings of all time."

"Yes. Awakened beings. Like poor Rosemary down there. Voracious eaters are the public name given to them to help them understand. In truth, they are former warriors. Former sisters who went over their limit and became the thing they despise."

"Yep. Sooner or later, everyone does it. If they don't get mauled first. Wonder how you'll go?" Noel looked at Samus with a grin.

"That is part of why you would benefit from our tutelage. When you have our powers but not our discipline, you run the risk of awakening much more easily."

Samus raised her eyebrow. They thought she lacked discipline?

"The abyssal ones are the greatest examples of this. They were former number ones. The most powerful members of their time."

"So much for all that training."

Noel and Sophia laughed, while Irene/Ilena looked somewhat annoyed.

"She's got you there Irene."

"Ilena." Sophia insisted.

"Irene." Noel shot back

"Enough. Yes, it's true it is no guarantee to keep from awakening, but it is still the best means to prolong life. You showed that beneath the city."

"So, what do these abyss creatures have to do with anything?"

"For most of history, these beings have been dormant. Passive. Remaining in their respective territories and more or less leaving the galaxy alone. But now, one of them has begun to stir. Luciela. Or as the public more accurately knows her: The Mother Brain."

Samus' eyes widened. She did know of that name. Spoken in hushed whispers. A voracious eater, aka awakened being, beyond anything she knew of.

"That look in your eyes says you understand. And she has set up her home in a very particular place. The Planet Zebes."

If Samus was surprised, she was now beyond stunned. Another coincidence? Impossible. First, she went to her first home and ran into these witches. Now her second home was populated by a monster of legend? The hell?

"Zebes?"

"Yes, a place of some significance to you if I recall."

"What do you mean? How's it significant? What's she saying?"

"Nothing that concerns you Noel."

"But Irene-"

"Enough. This is for our friend here. Not you." This whole time Irene/Ilena hadn't turned her attention away from the hunter.

"Samus, the organization believes this is a chance to start over with you. They have requested- Well, perhaps that's the wrong word. In any case, they want you to come with us. To help us defeat Luciela."

Noel snorted. "I had doubts about this before. And having seen her in action, I have even more doubts."

"Thanks for the confidence Noel."

"You're welcome Sophia."

Sophia put her face in her hands.

"And why would I do that?" Samus was still holding out hope that this was some kind of sick prank.

"Because we believe you would be useful. Your technology and familiarity with the planet may help us to stop the abyssal one before she can form a fully-sized army."

"Right, but that still doesn't answer my question really. You've only said how I might be beneficial. Why would I want do this?"

"Well, for one thing, you don't have a choice I'm afraid. We've confiscated your ship."

"What? That's mine! I built the damn thing myself! You have no right-"

"Rights are not the issue. The organization gave us orders and we obeyed. They thought you might try to flee. Now that that potential has been removed, it should make the decision-making process a little easier."

"Oh sure. Easier. Because of blackmail."

"Call it what you want. But we need you. And we had no reason to believe you would join willingly, given your rather vocal rejections in the past."

"Well, surely we don't need her. I mean, she's no single digit."

Samus turned her eyes to Noel who smiled back.

"Aw. You're not upset are you honey? I'm just being honest. Surely you can appreciate that."

"Not making this sound very appealing for her Noel."

"I don't have to! This isn't a vacation! This is a journey into hell itself!"

"Indeed, it is. And one that may grow worse over time. Luciela has begun amassing yoma to her. Forging her own army. We even have rumors that she has awaken… the metroids."

Samus snorted. "A legend. Nothing more."

"All legends begin somewhere. And one too dangerous to ignore. We have to act now or all our work will be for nothing."

"But again. Why me? You're sending the number 2 ranked member of your army along with… Err, what are your ranks again?"

"Stormwind Noel! Number 3! And this loser is muscular Sophia."

Muscular? Samus looked her up and down. She didn't seem muscular at all.

"Admiring my physique?" Samus blushed as she giggled. "True, I don't appear the muscular type. But I assure you. I can break stone. Unlike this arrogant little fool."

Irene/Ilena groaned angrily.

"Knock it off! Both of you!"

"So, it's going to be me. Someone who's not even a member. And numbers 2, 3, and 4. Why can't you just send number 1 with you instead?"

An awkward silence settled over the room. Irene/Ilena stared ahead with obvious discomfort while the other two looked at each other. Not sure what to say.

"Number 1… Cannot make it."

"Why? She's number 1, right? They're sending you! You're telling me your superior isn't up to the job?"

"Oh, she could totally do the job! Hell, she could probably do it herself! She just…" Noel's voice trailed off as Irene/Ilena shut her up with her stare.

"She is unavailable. She recently ran into some… problems."

"Problems? Like what? What's so problematic that your top warrior can't be sent to battle an abyssal one?"

"Problems you need not concern yourself with. Only how you can aid us in this difficult task."

"I still haven't agreed to this, you know. You can't force me-"

"Uh, actually we can honey." Noel grinned again. "I mean, I think anyone of us could take you on alone. But all of us? Yeah, you're screwed."

"Not that we would do that." Sophia smiled warmly. "We want you to feel welcome in this group. We may not technically be part of the organization. But we are still sisters of the same blood."

"Uh, excuse me? I would totally do that! Here, let me show you!"

"Oh, for the Goddesses' sake, shut up!"

Irene/Ilena's snap shut them both up proper.

"That said, both speak the truth. You are our blood and we would much rather you come and aid us willingly. However, we are under direct orders to bring you on this task and have every authority to bring you in by force. A task as Noel put it, any of us can achieve alone. So, Samus. How shall we proceed?"

She stared hard at them. She really couldn't believe this. Once again, life had thought she was having too much of a break and decided to take a dump on her once more.

She sighed and through grit teeth nodded.

"What's that? What does that mean?"

"Yes! It means yes. Happy?"

"Oh sure. We're going after a former number one with some rookie wielding an oversized cannon for a hand. Yeah, we're totally happy."

"Shush Noel." Sophia placed another hand on Samus' shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll do fine."

"Yeah. Because otherwise you're dead!"

Irene/Ilena stood up as the bickering picked up again.

"I need a fucking drink." The number two left the table.

…

Samus waited for some response from the woman. She understood the need to think things over. But could she not see the state the girl was in?

"All right. I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Yes of course! How could I resist such a cute adorable face!"

The woman squeezed the mute girls' cheeks with a satisfied grin. The girl herself barely seemed to notice, instead focusing all her attention on Samus.

"To think the poor thing was a slave to that awful beast all this time. And we never knew! Oh child! How you must have suffered! Well don't you fret! We'll make sure the rest of your life is a paradise! Or at least however much a paradise can be in a galaxy like this."

Samus nodded and turned to leave after a last look at the girl. Despite not having said a word, her eyes spoke volumes. They said not to leave her. It was the adoptive woman who spoke though.

"You know, I've thought a bit since I saw you outside that house. I'm ashamed that I didn't see it earlier. That was your home, wasn't it?"

The hunter paused but did not respond.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I only wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss and I thank you for finding the courage to return. If you hadn't, that creature might have devoured us all. And I wouldn't have gained another daughter. So, thank you."

"Sure. Of course. Just take care of the kid, won't you?"

"Of course. Come along now, err… What did you say her name was again?"

"I didn't. She hasn't spoken a word in the time I've known her. I think she's still shocked from all the trauma."

"Of course. Understandable. Well don't worry girlie. We'll get that sorted out."

Samus turned away from the family and the girl who still would not take her eyes off her.

She didn't have to do it. But she still felt the urge to check her home one more time. She stopped by the ruins and took one last look at the wreckage. She thought back to the happy moments with her parents. Before the massacre. It wasn't easy, but if she concentrated hard enough, she could see it again.

"Mom. Dad. I promise. I'll make them pay. I'll make them all pay."

"This was your home?"

She didn't turn to Irene/Ilena. Just continued staring ahead.

"My first. For a time anyway."

"I know how that feels."

"Right. Hence out of sympathy you drag me along on a suicide mission."

"I do what I must to ensure that no one else go through the pain we've gone through! Perhaps it's a lost cause. But I must try lest I be consumed by my despair. Better to do something than nothing. Even if that achieves nothing."

"Whatever. Let's just go. I've had enough of this place."

She turned away. Inadvertently pausing in the direction of the sewer entrance. Down there, the corpse of Rosemary still remained. Rosemary. A former number 2. An elite warrior. One of the best. And even she couldn't resist the urge. What chance had weak little Samus?

…

Samus had to admit. The organization may have been a bunch of misanthropic, amoral, shady bastards. But they could provide some fancy ships. The one she inhabited was by no means the largest she'd seen, having served in the federation for a time. But it was still impressive nonetheless. Not that it made her want to be their slave.

"What do you think? Pretty savvy, huh? Certainly, better than that dumpster you fly around in huh?"

"Well it fits more room no doubt. But I never had need of such a thing until now. I remained independent. No need to share."

"Oh please. Don't act like you're unique. We all have to be independent. Doesn't mean we can't enjoy this occasional luxury. Don't be so stuck up."

Samus stared back at Noel. Trying to hide her annoyance. "You don't like me very much, do you?"

"Oh, it's not that. I just don't think you've proven the skill to handle this mission. You're an outsider, through and through. You don't even use a sword! How do you expect to keep up with us?"

"I've got a gun. A really big gun."

"Ha! Guns! Novice weapons! There's a reason no number 1 ever used one."

"Well, you needn't fret. I'm not looking to be number 1. Nor am I planning to join your cult."

"Cult? We save lives! Give our lives for the galaxy! We do good! How can you be so selfish?"

"I'm not selfish. I fight yoma as well. I just do it without following the orders of creepy old men."

"And it shows! You don't have the skill or class to fight with us! You're out of your league and you know it!"

"Then at the very least, we won't have to deal with each other for long. Good evening."

"Hey! Where you going? I'm not done with you!"

Samus however was done with her. At this point she wasn't sure what frightened her more. The prospect of fighting this legendary mother brain. Or working with these bitches.

"Hunter! A moment please."

Samus stopped reluctantly in her tracks to address Sophia. Number 4 was nicer than her comrades no doubt. But she still got the nagging sense she didn't think highly of her.

"Forgive me number 4. But I've had a long day. Can this perhaps wait?"

"Of course. I understand. You've had to take in a lot just now. I just wanted to apologize for Noel's behavior. She can be a bit much."

"I've noticed. What's up between you two anyway? You clearly aren't the best of friends."

"Oh, I think it's exaggerated to tell you the truth. But yes. She's very competitive. In her mind, another's success is her failure. It doesn't make much sense to me. But it's the way it is." She leaned in closer and lowered her voice.

"Between you and me, I believe it's related to her trauma somehow. But I can't say for certain."

"Right." Samus paused for a moment unsure whether to ask. But what the hell? Why not?

"Sophia. Be honest. Do you think I'm cut out for this assignment?"

Another pause. Sophia stared into her eyes. No, rather into her soul.

"I think you have the potential. And your weaponry will certainly be a useful asset… But no. I don't think you have the skill for an abyssal one."

Samus took a deep breath. "Thank you for your honesty." She turned to leave, when she heard her companion speak again.

"So do try to prove me wrong, won't you? I do enjoy it when that happens, I find. Because when I'm right, bad things happen."

Samus merely nodded as she wandered off to the quarters set aside for her. So, they were all on the same page. She was going to die. Great.

"Why am I here? Why did this happen to me," she muttered. "Is this Karma? What?"

She punched her pillow in frustration, shaking with rage and despair. She didn't show much emotion in public. But she had no qualms showing it out of public eyes.

"Damn it. Damn it all, Damn you claymores. Damn you black robed bastards. Damn you yoma… Damn you Adam."

That's when she felt the hand on her head, patting her. Comforting her. She looked up into the green eyes of the mute girl. Those eyes now filled with tears. Samus' were only filled with shock now.

"What. The. Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3: Zebes

"You… are… so… cute!"

"Sophia, please stop."

"Oh come now, Ilena! Look at her! She is just the cutest thing ever! Aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you are!"

The girl seemed oblivious to Sophia. All her attention was focused on Samus.

"Stupid as ever Sophia. Like I said, her name is Irene. Also, that's not how you raise a kid. You're going to spoil her! Get over here, short stuff!" Noel literally pulled the girl from Sophia's arms and sat her down on another chair.

"Noel, what the hell!?"

"Now listen here kiddo, what's your name?"

The girl tried to speak, but with no luck. Samus raised her eyebrow.

"Geez. That kid's got some real issues."

"Oh, the poor dear! Noel, give her back!"

"Now listen here pipsqueak! On this ship, we all gotta pull our own weight. So if you think your cute little face is gonna make me fall for you… Think again!"

"Oh you are just the worst person ever! How can you say that to such a cute little munchkin!? Ilena, I would like to relieve this child endangerer of her number 3 ranking immediately! She is clearly-"

"Shut. Up."

The two did indeed shut up. Even the tiny bit of emotion on Ilena/Irene's face was apparently enough.

"We are on an incredibly important mission. Not daycare. This child should not be here. Case closed."

"Well, duh! That's totally what I thought Irene!"

"Ilena."

"Shut it bitch! I'm totally wondering myself why the rookie thought it was a good idea to store an extra passenger along for the ride!"

"I did not store anyone along. She came herself. Uh, excuse me?"

The girl had left her chair and placed her hands around Samus' waist. She buried her head into the hunter's chest while Samus stared straight ahead confounded.

"Wow. The kid's got a thing for you newbie. Maybe you should be a mom instead of a hunter."

"For once, Noel makes a good observation. The child seems quite smitten with you."

Samus turned to the leader to gauge her reaction. As usual, it was hard to read.

"This girl, she was Rosemary's… prisoner? Companion? What exactly, Samus?"

"Something like that. She acted as bait. Led me down below the city. I left her with someone to look after her before we left. I swear."

"But she chose you. Strange." Ilena/Irene bit her lip. This was somewhat outside her expertise.

"We are here for a mission. We cannot turn back now when we are so close to our destination." She rose from her seat.

"The child will stay on the ship. She will not touch anything. She will not do anything. Understand girl?"

"Is that a good idea Ilena? Who knows if we're even coming back from this mission? We might abandon her to her death."

"You might not. But I sure as hell am! They don't call me Stormwind Noel for nothing!"

"Can't we try somewhere else? What's the nearest town?"

"See! You totally want to be a mama! Good for you! I say we ditch the two of you elsewhere and deal with the brain chick ourselves."

"No. Samus comes with us. And there are no human settlements nearby where we can leave her. She stays on the ship."

"You're putting her in serious danger." Samus rose to her feet, an unusual maternal feeling flowing through her.

"And she put us in serious danger when she snuck on board this ship. She's in the same boat now. She'll have to deal with it." She moved away from the table.

"We'll be arriving in a few hours, and we haven't had any proper sleep. Go get some. The autopilot will let us know when we're in orbit. I suppose the girl can stay with you. She seems comfortable enough."

Indeed the girl hadn't let go, and still had her arms wrapped around Samus' waist and her head buried in her chest.

"Of course if you don't want her…" Sophia looked at the girl hopefully.

"Oh please. And let you spoil her further. Let the noobie take her. It's not like she's going to contribute all that much to this mission."

Samus resisted the urge to slap the arrogant bitch and instead made her way to her room. Eventually, she did manage to make the girl let her go, only for her to follow behind.

"You are a strange one, you know that? Why didn't you stay? Sure those people might have been a little weird, but it sure beats me."

The girl shook her head furiously. Samus' eyebrows raised.

"You disagree? You saw what I did, right? I kill those things for a living. If you stick with me, you're going to encounter more of them. More danger. That doesn't sound very fun, does it?"

The girl stared silently for a bit, but eventually shook her head again. Albeit, slower.

"Right. So naturally, following me is not a good idea. You'd be much happier with humans. Right?"

Once again, she shook her head. Samus continued to stare.

"Ok. Well you can clearly understand me. So I presume you understood Ilena. Or was it Irene? That woman with the long hair? You understand you have to stay on the ship, right?"

The girl finally nodded. Samus smirked to see her do something other than shake her head.

"God, you are bizarre. Then again, who am I to judge?"

Too tired to continue arguing, she scooted over on the bed to make room for the girl. The child climbed in and wrapped her arms around the hunter once more, lying her head on her chest.

"You sure are touchy feely aren't you? I guess Rosemary wasn't great company. Being a giant crab and all."

Seeing her asleep like that. So peaceful. So innocent. Against her best instinct, Samus brushed her hand through the girl's hair.

"Not that I'm much better."

…

"Home sweet home. How does it feel, rookie?"

"Noel, stop agitating her."

"And you stop sticking up for her! She's a big girl she can take it, right? Because if not, you're in the wrong line of business sweetheart."

Samus as usual blotted out the annoying number 3 and stared on the harsh planetoid. She hadn't set foot down there ever since… Well a long time. Not that she didn't have some pleasant memories living below the surface. It's just hard to focus on the good stuff when so much of one's life has been so rotten.

"Down below the surface somewhere, an abyssal one lurks. Luciela the mother brain. The greatest challenge any of us has faced to date." Ilena/Irene looked between her fellow fighters.

"I need you all to put your A game on. And to do that, I need complete coordination. In other words, Noel and Sophia: Put your petty rivalry on hold. And Noel: Lay off the hunter. The biggest killer in a team hunt is an ineffective team. I will not let you doom the biggest hunt of maybe any of our lifetimes."

"To be fair, Noel is the one with problems. Samus and I merely respond to her aggressions."

"Problems? Me? I'm number 3 and you're number 4, bitch! And you're talking smack about me? Maybe you're the one with problems!"

Ilena/ Irene pushed both of them apart. It was a simple gesture but sent the two practically flying into the walls. A reminder of her rank.

"See, this is exactly what's going to get us killed. If you can't put it aside, you might as well label yourself yoma food."

"But she started it!"

"Very mature Noel. I see your ranking does not take your maturity into account."

Ilena/Irene's face displayed genuine raw anger. Both of them shut their mouths at the sight of it.

"Enough. Now. If you're going to get me killed, I might as well remove that possibility right here and now. No one need know. I could easily say a yoma did it. Very few expect you to come back alive. So what's it going to be?"

Apparently, the opposite of that since not a word emerged from their mouths for a time.

"That's the spirit. Now get your swords and prepare for entry." She moved toward the cockpit, then stopped, seemingly having another thought.

"Samus. You don't have a sword, do you? Have you ever even used one?"

"No to the first and second. I have used a sword from time to time. Just… not proficiently."

"Not like me, you mean!" Noel's proud grin quickly faded under Ilena/Irene's stare.

"Fair enough. I was going to provide you with one. But for this mission, stick to what you're best at." As she walked away, Noel leaned in and whispered.

"What are you best at rookie? Hope it's staying alive." She winked and wandered off. Followed by Sophia who nodded Samus' way.

Samus herself didn't need to get anything. All the equipment she ever needed was always with her. A part of her. Her armor was a second skin that could come at will.

With a thought, the familiar cold metal formed over her body. Her right hand now a cannon once more. Looking through her visor, she saw the girl huddled in the corner. Looking at her with worried eyes.

Feeling that strange maternal instinct again, she walked over and placed her left hand on the child's head.

"It's ok. I've done this before. Many times. Nothing's going to happen. I'll be back. You'll see."

It was a good thing her visor made it hard for people to see her eyes. Because they did not show confidence.

The girl seemed to buy it however, and leaned in to hug her again. Samus rubbed her hair, trying to be gentle with her metallic hand.

"It'll be ok. I'll see you soon. Just wait here. I'm not leaving you. You'll see."

Maybe if she said it enough times, she would believe it herself.

…

Light shone around them. The light that would transport them to the surface. Or in this case underground. Samus didn't blink anymore from it. She was long used to it by this point. A brief flash and bam! On the surface. Or in this case, beneath the surface.

"Mama mia! I hate that shit! I feel like I just downed 20 bottles of rum!"

"Ah poor baby. Ship life too much for you?"

Noel opened her mouth to respond. But one look from Ilena/Irene shut her up.

"Good girl. Now let's move."

For such a dangerous mission, much of it passed in relative silence. The next hour was spent in relative silence, traversing the maze of Zebes' bowels. Trying to find a way further down.

"Oh my god! This is ridiculous! Where the hell do we go! I'm a fighter, not a cave explorer! This is beneath me1 I'm number 3, god damn it! This is beneath me!"

"Calm yourself, Noel. I would think you'd appreciate something else besides fighting." Sophia tried to defuse her comrade's anger.

"Fighting is why I live! I live to bring death to the monsters of this universe! I am the storm!"

"Be patient, Noel. You'll get you battle soon enough. We need merely get our bearings. Now, where are we?" Ilena/Irene walked forward and whipped out her light. She moved it over the wall and showed wall paintings of what looked like humanoid birds.

"What the hell is this? Birds? Fucking birds? How does this make any sense? Hey rookie? What are you doing?"

Samus wandered forward as if in a trance. She found herself tracing her hands over the paintings with a complete lack of emotion. She couldn't help it. The memories came flooding back. A little girl who had just been through hell. Now in a new home. What else could she do but watch?

"Hey rookie! What gives? Why are you looking like that?"

"She's remembering the past. Give her a minute."

"What? You mean she knows this?"

"Wasn't that obvious?"

"Watch your mouth-" Noel stopped herself when she saw the leader's face.

Samus stared at the mural for a minute or two, before she decided she'd had enough. She pulled away from the past and returned to the present.

"Thank you err… Ilena? Irene? I needed that."

Ilena/Irene nodded before moving on. Sophia followed but Noel held back.

"So this was like your home? Seriously? I mean… What was it like? Growing up here? Must have been hell."

However hard it was to identify Samus' expression through that visor, Noel could make out this one perfectly.

"I had already lived through hell. Compared to that, this was paradise."

"Yoma! Noel! Get your arrogant ass up here!"

"Oh, you hear that? It's game time! You ready, rookie?"

Samus cocked her gun in response.

"Bring it on."

The next hour was considerably more eventful than the proceeding. Yoma after yoma fell before their might. Or rather the might of the actual claymores. 2, 3, and 4 whatever else their problems were well deserving of their ranks. Samus certainly had a long-range advantage with her missiles and power shot. But once they closed the distance, she couldn't keep up. Nothing could stand before them. Nothing. Except a statue with two heads.

"What the fuck is this shit? What am I looking at? Where the hell do we go?"

"Down, I reckon."

"Well listen to the noobie here! Talking like she knows shit! What makes you say that novice?"

"My scanner is picking up a rather large yoki aura down far below. My guess is that's our queen of the abyss."

Ilena/Irena closed her eyes and concentrated. Samus thought she saw her shudder.

"Yes. I can sense her too. How strange that she not hide it. She must know of our presence."

"Maybe… She's not afraid to show it." Sophia couldn't keep the fear out of her voice.

"Oh really? Well that's her mistake! Let's get down there and smash her to bits! Move aside statues! I command you!"

"Shockingly" the statues did not obey Noel's command. They remained in place. So naturally, she turned to what she did best. Hitting stuff with her sword.

"Die! Damn you! Why won't you die for fuck's sake!"

"Because they're statues, genius. They're not even alive!"

"Let me try." Samus stepped forward and scanned the statues. She sorted through the information available.

"They both give off some sort of yoki aura. It's strange but it looks like I can… Hang on. Analyzing."

"Analyzing? Irene, are we really trusting the rookie?"

"Give her a chance Noel."

"Ok. This may sound crazy. But this visor has been designed to act like your yoki sensing. Or whatever you call it. I think I can follow the aura back to its source. These statues… It's like they have their own life force. It sounds crazy but-"

"In this line of work, nothing is too crazy." Ilena/Irene gave a rare smile. "So you would have us follow the statue's auras back to their source? Is that it?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess that's it?"

"Oh, real cunning plan there genius. Put a lot of thought into that one, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Noel. It's a good plan. I can also detect the two auras. Both are strong, but one is certainly… stronger than the other."

"Shall we split up then? Two could take one yoma down."

"We… could. But I think it best we stick together. We'll go for the weaker of the two auras."

"You know only an awakened being is strong enough to boast that kind of aura. You ready for another rookie? After you got your butt kicked so easily by the last one?"

Samus simply cocked her gun in response. Noel grinned.

"That's the spirit!"

The four set down one road, deeper into the bowels of the planet. They found themselves on another elevator. Sophia groaned.

"I hate these contraptions. So unnatural. So unclean. How does anyone stomach this?"

"Ah, little Sophia-"

"Shut up."

"Ah come on Irene! She's totally asking for it!"

"And you're asking for me to take your hands off if you say another word."

Samus admired Ilena/Irene's powers of persuasion. If only she herself had that kind of strength.

Getting off the elevator, the trio was immediately ambushed by another group of yoma. Before Samus could even point, they were dead. Killed by an unseen force.

"I… Did you… What just happened?"

"Ilena happened. They don't call her quicksword Ilena for nothing."

"You mean quicksword Irene."

"Stow it both of you."

"Wait, you did that? I mean… What did you do? I couldn't see."

"That's why we call it quicksword. The swing is so fast, you can't comprehend it."

"Yeah! Bet the bird men didn't teach you that, huh rookie?"

Samus didn't respond. No they did not. What else didn't they teach her?

Through another few doors, Samus raised her hand to signal stop.

"The aura ends here. Whatever we're looking for, I think we found it."

"Way ahead of you girl. It found us."

Samus turned and to her horror discovered a great green behemoth rising out of the acidic magma. The beast turned its great horned head down to face the claymores and appeared to laugh… Until its horn came off.

The beast screamed and thrashed its claws about in a vain attempt to catch the faster than sight soldiers. But what the beast had in size, it did not in speed.

Not wanting to feel completely useless, Samus fired a missile at the creature's eyes, making it practically powerless against the women's assault. And indeed, without landing a single blow, the head came loose from the massive body.

"Huh. You know I kind of thought that would be a little more… uh…"

"Epic? For you perhaps rookie. For us though?" Noel simply spread her arms and gestured to the three single digits. Not a sign of sweat or fatigue on them.

"I myself expected more of a challenge. That was a bit of a letdown. And all this blood on me for nothing!" Sophia wiped the creature's blood off her with a grimacing face.

"Enjoy these easy moments. As single digit ranks, you deserve it."

"Yeah, we sure do. You know if all the monsters down here are as easy as this big oaf, I think we're good."

"Do not get cocky."

"Oh don't worry Irene. I won't. I just worry about our new friend here. Seems like you're not needed here after all."

Samus hid her emotions well behind her face. But inside, her heat was a maelstrom of confusion and anguish.

If she couldn't do anything here, what chance did she have for revenge?

…

"This is where the trail ends. At least according to my visor."

The aura led them to a room filled with lava in another section of the underground complex.

"Not just your visor. I detect the aura source is very close. I must say hunter, that is one impressive tool you carry."

"Don't give her unnecessary compliments Sophia. It's just a substitute for a really important skill all warriors should have. If she spent less time with those toys, she might become a competent fighter."

Samus turned about to face number 3. She usually didn't care what people thought of her. So why did she now?

"Oh ho! Getting a little feisty are we? Can't handle the truth?"

"Noel, enough."

"I'm sorry Irene, but seriously! What was the organization thinking? Sending along someone like her with us? It defies logic! It-"

Whatever it was, Noel herself never got to say. On account of the sudden removal of her arms. Followed by a swift fall over the edge.

"Noel!" Sophia seeming to fly, launched herself and stopped her comrade's fiery death.

"Noel! Talk to me! You ok?"

"Damn. It's time like this I wish I were a defense type. Move!"

Sophia backflipped out of the way of… something. It moved too fast for the eyes to comprehend.

"Nice try yo- Uugghh!"

Despite moving out of the way, Sophia was still sliced across the chest by what appeared to be a large hook connected to… was that a tail?

"Damn! Sophia! Get her out of there!"

Samus meanwhile scanned the air for the attacker. She could sense the presence in the air above them.

"It's moving too fast! I can't keep up! Oh shit!"

She felt the presence coming at her. Without thinking, she activated her morph ball and managed to avoid the monster. Quickly rolling out of her shell, she turned around and fired a missile at the beast, causing an annoyed roar from the enemy.

She prepared to fire another volley but stopped as her eyes met her opponent's.

"No. No it can't be. No way."

This awakened being was considerably smaller than the previous. And certainly, didn't look anywhere near as formidable. A walking pterodactyl with purple skin and razor-sharp teeth wouldn't seem to signify an outstanding threat. But to Samus…

"You!"

"Me?" The creature gave an innocent semi shrug. "What about me?"

"You… You attacked K-2L. You…"

"K-2L? Hmm?" The creature put its finger to its chin as if in mocking contemplation. "Sorry honey. Doesn't ring a bell. I've attacked a lot of places."

"Don't lie! You killed everyone! Now I get to return the favor!"

"Samus, wait!"

Samus was not in the mood for orders right now though. The images of the dead spurred her on to fire with almost reckless abandon. The creature was quick though. Too quick for even her trigger arm.

"Such ferocity! Such passion! I love it! However."

The creature in the blink of an eye appeared behind Samus. But before he could attack, Irene launched herself at him, forcing him to move.

"Watch it hunter! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Back away! He's mine!"

"Hunter? That's a new word for a warrior. Is that what they're calling you now? Poor job so far." The creature grinned before flashing out of sight.

"From above!"

Samus heeded the master's advice and rolled aside from the creature. However, she wasn't fast enough to dodge the tail and had her leg pulled off.

"Oh, so you bleed? Strange. I can't decide what you are. I sense your aura. So why the getup?"

"It's for you! I wear it to find you. I live to kill you!"

The beast appeared to raise its eyebrows. Or what would appear to be eyebrows.

"Kill me? Why me? I wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless it had a big sword and reeked of humanity."

The creature raised a hand to further strike down the immobilized hunter but found himself stopped by the number 2's sword.

"Oh, such vigor in this one! You must be a high rank."

"Number 2. And I earned it through the blood of monsters like you."

"Number 2? You don't say."

While distracted by Ilena/Irene, Sophia snuck up behind to nab the creature in the gut. The tail however, fully expected such a move and jabbed at her, nicking her in the shoulder.

"From one number 2 to another: You need better tricks than that!"

Samus had a better one. Distracted by both number 4 and 2, the creature never saw her charge shot.

"Gah! Pesky, little bitch!"

The creature jumped back but Ilena/Irene got him in the shoulder. Flying high into the sky, the beast glowered down at the warriors.

"So a little spunk in this crowd. Makes sense I guess. The organization wouldn't send rookies to a place like this."

"Ha! Think again bud! This one here is a rookie!"

Noel had managed to heal her legs and stand next to the hunter. A feat Samus still struggled with. The whole room seemed to stare at her.

"You are odd, I admit. None of these other dames carry that getup. You some new experiment of the organization?"

"I am a survivor of K-2L. A colony that had good people! Innocent people! And you murdered them all!"

The creature didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"Oh, is that it? Sorry I don't remember hun. I've done that to a lot of villages. It's an ironic life. I would have once defended a place like that from yoma. And now look at me. All those years, holding back my true nature! What a waste!"

"Fighting yoma? You are a yoma!"

The creature looked at Noel.

"Nice observation genius."

The creature lunged again. This time, Noel dodged. Samus moved to help, but then remembered her legs.

"Let me help you." Sophia kneeled down next to her and placed her hands on the hunter's legs. "It's tricky to do in a fight."

"Yeah. I figured that a long time ago. Usually, I tried to fight them off before reattaching them."

Sophia laughed.

"Wonder what that's like."

Samus couldn't return the laugh. Merely stare at the battle.

"I have to kill him."

"We'll do it together. Just hang in there. You're actually doing better than we thought. Though to be fair, that wasn't a high expectation."

"He killed them. He killed them all."

"We've all been there sweetie. We've all had that same feeling. Just work as a team and we'll pull through."

Before she could fully heal the legs, the creature knocked Sophia aside, taking her own legs out. Putting her in the same situation Noel had just left and Samus was currently in.

"Sorry love. But this metallic beauty wanted me all to herself. Well honey. Now you have me."

The creature grabbed Samus by the throat and flew into the sky with her.

"Confused, aren't you? By a male warrior?"

"No. I know all about you. You're from the first generation, aren't you?"

The warriors below stopped. This was probably the first time they had heard of male warriors.

"Clever one, aren't you? Yes. I was there at the beginning of your little club. Almost at the top. You should feel honored honey. You as a little girl survived number 2 Ridley. The cunning god of death!"

The beast let out a horrendous laugh, while ripping Samus' right arm off. While she screamed, Noel jumped up and managed to cut the tail off.

"Ha! No wonder they got rid of males! You're easy to hit!"

Ridley as he called himself kicked number 3 back to the ground. Once again near the edge to the lava pit. Fortunately, Samus managed to squirm her way free with the distraction.

"Oh that's not why they stopped making us darling. We were just too strong to be their little pets!"

Ilena/Irene caught him while he was monologuing.

"Pride can be a fatal flaw. Easily exploited."

"I've killed hundreds of your kind toots. That's pride well earned."

"Not me bastard. Not me."

Samus kept repeating that line to herself as she pulled herself towards her arm cannon.

"Cunning god of death? Is that your nickname?"

"That's right number 2. A well deserved one I'd say. What about you?"

"Quicksword." She grinned and with her invisible sword, cut multiple cuts across the enemy's face.

"Heh. Nice trick. I'll try and replicate it to honor your memory."

Samus grabbed her cannon and reattached it to her arm. She grimaced from the pain but held on to consciousness as she worked to reattach it.

"Need a hand?"

Sophia moved in and placed her hand on the stump. Their combined strength quickly got it reattached. Samus looked up at her enemy. Dueling with number 2 and 3 at the same time. Despite her hate, she had to admire his skill.

"Sophia. How's your throwing arm?"

Number 4 grinned.

"They call me Muscular Sophia. What do you think?"

Ridley pinned Noel and Ilena/Irene to the wall and licked his lips.

"Not bad. I admit. I'm sort of surprised you aren't number 1. I'd be kind of curious how you fare as a monster." The monster racked a claw against number 2's cheek.

"What do you say, lovely? Want to taste true power?"

"Taste this, you bastard!"

Samus having just been thrown into the air in front of the enemy's jaw grabbed the upper jaw to hold it open and jammed her arm cannon into the mouth.

"This is for mother!"

Tapping into the depths of her soul, she felt previously unknown energy flowing through her. That energy flowed through to her arm and burst from her cannon in a blast of light.

There was a scream of pain and rage. And then it ended.

When she came to, she smelled smoke and burning flesh. Her 3 comrades knelt down around her.

"Well. Shit. To think I had you pegged for a rookie."

"I am a rookie. With a big gun."

Noel chuckled.

"Yeah. That you are. Not bad. Gotta say."

"Indeed. I must agree." Sophia placed her hand on the arm cannon again. Looking it up and down to check for any further injuries. "I think I see now why our leaders have such an interest in you. You are… unique."

"That's one word. Where is he?"

"Fell into the magma pit. Can't sense the aura either. I think we can consider our way forward open."

"Not bad rookie! Your first awakened being kill! And against the object of your revenge!"

"One object of my revenge. I have another. Another awakened being."

"Oh really?" Noel took on a sneakier look. "All the more reason to join up with the organization then! We can help-"

"Enough. We still have a job to do." Ilena/Irene stood up. "There's still an abyssal one down there. If you thought that was tough, you haven't seen anything yet."

Samus looked at the magma pit. Her visor couldn't detect anything. She had to assume her nemesis was dead. Her parents avenged. No way something could survive that. Right? Right.

"Just you wait Adam," she thought to herself. "I'm coming for you next."

…

Returning to the scene of the statues, they found the statues had parted way for yet another elevator. After a long ride down and lot more complaining from Sophia, they reached the bottom. The first thing they noticed was the heat. Even for a claymore, it was significant.

"Gah! For the love of the goddess! This is not what I need after such a dismal elevator ride!" Sophia gripped her hair and shook her head.

"How the hell did you make it to number 4 rank?" Noel shook her head then looked around.

"We must be pretty far down below the surface now. Looks a lot more… mechanical down here."

"And we're not alone." Samus scanned the surroundings.

"I detect life. But it's not yoma. No yoki."

"On your guard." Ilena/Irene drew her sword. "Lead the way Samus. You can detect something we can't."

Soon enough, they found the source of the scan. Floating in jars. Samus read the scanner logs

"Metroids."

Noel and Sophia looked at each other in shock.

"These are… metroids.? Goddess! They're uglier than I could ever imagine!" Get them away! Ew!"

"Sophia I swear you are not cut out for this job."

"Not cut out? Look at them! What are they?"

"It's not totally clear." Samus poured through the logs. "It's believed they were created artificially. Not naturally. No agreement on who. Their purpose however is clear. To drain life. To feed on life. Genocide."

"Geez. There's so many." Noel looked all around in awe. "How did Luciela get so many?"

"I'm sure she'd love to tell you herself. Let's move."

Moving further down through the laboratory proved an unnerving experience. Though the metroids remained confined. Meanwhile another larger aura was growing in proximity.

Another glass vial lay at the end of a large room. Within it lay the great mother brain. Or at least what remained of her. She was hooked up to tubes, great parts of her still regenerating.

"Woah. She's got uglier than before. What happened to her?"

"She's injured. How? What could have hurt her?"

"More… More of you? Go away…"

The brain appeared to be in some kind of trance. She was clearly injured and not responding well.

"I don't understand. It all happened… So great. Everything… Why'd that bitch refuse…

The warriors continued to stare for a time longer before turning to each other.

"So… Mission complete. I guess?"

…

"Well well. The bounty hunter proved her worth. I knew you had the potential in you."

"Somehow, I don't think you're pride is genuine Rubel."

The man smiled. He always wore the same hat and glasses. Every time he had come by to offer her a job. Didn't he have a wardrobe?

"Oh no. It is. Truly. I mean sure. Luciela may have already been defeated by the time of your arrival. But according to number 2 here, you helped land a crushing blow to Ridley the cunning god of death. Twice now you've survived that savage monster. Not something many can claim."

"Not something anyone can claim again. He fell into the magma pit. He's not coming back from that."

Rubel's smile did not abate.

"With most I would believe that. But this Ridley… He's been around a while. He's a survivor who's managed to survive the worst we've thrown at him. Way I see it, unless you get the head off you'd best look over your shoulder."

Samus was about to ask what the hell that meant, but the old bastard had already turned his attention to number 2.

"From the looks of it, Luciela had been engaged in a prior fight. Judging by the room you found her in, it wasn't there. No signs of battle/ She must have gotten roughed up elsewhere. The wounds she suffered were significant. Consider it fortunate it happened in time for your mission."

"So she got her ass owned by… something. Pulled her way back to her vial and was still so beat up from it that she couldn't fight back against us?"

"A mystery Noel. Though that does appear the most likely case at the moment. We're still not sure what caused her that amount of damage. Regardless, we can see why she might have been moving again. She certainly hit the jackpot with that stash of metroids down there. Thousands of them. Enough to potentially take over the whole galaxy. You did good work finding it for us."

"For you? Is that who it's for? Seems to me the kind of thing the galactic federation should have a say in."

Rubel's smirk did not fade as he turned to the hunter. It only seemed to get even bigger.

"A loyal rat I see. They couldn't keep track of a single ship. You think we're going to trust something this big with them?"

"They're going to know sooner or later. And they'll be really pissed if they find out you're hording an entire army of these little monsters."

"And what are you going to do about it exactly? Are you sure you trust them with these things anymore than us? You did leave their employment after all. And they don't have such capable warriors to guard the specimens if they got out."

"Something that seems to happen quite a bit with you guys, wouldn't you say?"

Her comrades looked at Samus worriedly. She was really testing the limits. Even if Rubel didn't seem annoyed.

"Our soldiers do have a tendency to awaken that is true. But it's a risk worth taking for the safety of humanity. And we have soldiers able to handle the problem. Can your federation soldiers say the same?"

Samus didn't respond.

"I thought not. Don't worry. We're not letting these things out to wander. We're keeping them to find their weakness. We're here to protect humanity Samus. Never forget that."

"Forgive me if I find it hard to trust someone like you has humanity's safety at heart. My advice? Wear something a little less scary."

"Samus…  
"Oh it's quite all right Sophia. Let her have her say. Judging by your answer, I presume you still don't wish to become a true sister and help protect the galaxy."

"I'll protect the galaxy my own way. Without the orders of creepy slave drivers like you."

He didn't blink. Damn it. Did nothing get this guy angry?

"A shame. You could be a force for good. And we could be good for you too. We could teach you all the things the Chozo didn't teach you about learning. We could even help with revenge."

Samus went silent at that. Rubel leaned in closer.

"Even if Ridley really is gone, that's only half of your revenge, isn't it? You've still got another to contend with, don't you? Perhaps we can help with that."

Samus actually seemed to consider that for a bit. The organization did have many resources she could only imagine. And these warriors she traveled with had skills she couldn't reach without proper training. Still…

"I don't think so."

His smirk finally faded. She got nervous for a second then. She was currently on a ship orbiting the planet, surrounded by organization warriors. If they really wanted to, they could take her without much effort. Fortunately, that didn't seem to be the case today.

"A pity. You could do really good. Now if you'll excuse me." He turned about to leave.

"You should go. Now. Before he changes his mind."

"Wait, Irene. We're just going to let her go?"

"What's wrong Noel? Don't want your rookie to leave?" Samus to her surprise saw sadness on number 3's face.

"Well, I don't know if I can call you rookie anymore. You know? Hard to say that anymore. I guess… I don't know…"

"Yes?" Samus leaned in closer.

"I guess I'm saying… Nice job. You would've made a good claymore. Not as good as me though!" She pushed her away. "Don't ever think otherwise!"

"I think otherwise." Sophia placed her arm around the hunter's shoulder. "I think with skills like yours, you could be better than any of us. I'd love to have you as a shield sister."

Samus smiled at that. Not something she did often.

"Enough. Time to see our hunter to her ship."

Ilena/Irene escorted her to her gunship. Within, she could see the girl. The instant she looked up and saw her beloved hunter outside, her eyes lit up.

"I'll leave her fate to you. Children as you've no doubt noticed are not my specialty."

"Not me either."

"Too bad. If you'd stuck with us, the organization would have taken care of it."

"How? Made her like us?"

Ilena/Irene didn't respond immediately confirming Samus' suspicion. When she did finally respond it was about another subject.

"This isn't the last time I suspect we'll see each other. I sense… something big it about to happen. You need to keep your guard up."

"Yeah. Seems like it."

Number 2 extended her arm out.

"It was an honor hunter Samus. I'm glad I was wrong about you."

"And I'm glad I was wrong about you. About all of you."

"Well not all of us. But certainly some. Certainly the men in black."

"Yeah. Fuck them."

Ilena/Irene's eyes lit up but she grinned.

"Yes. Fuck them."

"Excuse me? Are you the hunter?"

They turned to a man with half his face… burnt off? Was that the right word? Impossible to say.

"Yes. I'm the hunter. What of it?"

"Interesting. Very interesting. I've met many strange warriors. But you…"

He reached out to touch her hand cannon. She pulled it away. He didn't seem bothered at all.

"Quite a sight for sore eyes you are. Yes indeed. I would be very interested to see how it works. Maybe even see if we could give it other warriors-"

"Sorry. This is for me and me alone."

That didn't seem to faze him. It actually made him more excited if anything.

"For now perhaps my dear. For now."

He waggled his finger and slunk off. His eyes never left her.

"Now you see why I don't join?"

Ilena/Irene rubbed her head.

"At least you have a choice. I never did."

"Right. Sorry."

"However, since you at least do have a choice, I'm giving you this."

"A claymore sword?"

"I believe it belonged to Luciela herself. Since she's currently being experimented upon by that creep you just spoke to for god knows what, she doesn't really have a use for it."

"And so you're giving it to me? I'm no expert."

"Then become one. Train hard. If you could master both the sword and your weaponry, you could become a valuable guardian of the universe. Whether or not you join the organization. We need more like you out there. You have the potential to be something great. I just know it."

Samus pursed her lips but eventually nodded and took the sword.

"When I use it, I'll think of you."

Ilena/Irene raised her eyebrows.

"I mean I'll… I'll…" She just shrugged.

"See you around number 2. Stay alive"

"Likewise bounty hunter. I hope to fight alongside you again. Godspeed."

…

"So you really don't want to leave huh?"

Samus patted the girl's head as she buried herself in the hunter's chest. They were now a safe distance from the organization fleet. Or at least she hoped they were. She had removed her armor and now was trying to steer while holding this little child. No easy task.

"Even after you know what I am you still want to stick around. You're a weird little girl you know that?" She shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

The girl looked up. Her eyes lined with tears.

"Oh please stop. You're going to make me cry too."

"Don't…Please."

"What?" Samus nearly leaped out of her seat. "You can talk?"

"Yes…I." She coughed as if trying to get something out of her throat.

"Thank you. That's what I wanted to say." She buried herself further in.

"Without you, I…" She shuddered. "I have… nothing else. Please. Don't send me away."

Samus stared for some time. How could she want this? What kind of hell must she have lived to consider life with her a blessing?

"It's not safe. I'll just… I'll probably get you killed. I can't give you stability. It's not what you need."

"Not for me!"

"What?"

"It's not about me! It's not what I need! It's what you need!"

Samus didn't respond.

"You look so hurt. So angry. Like you were dying inside. When you looked on that planet… You looked like you could barely stand. I… I've never seen someone look so miserable." She looked deep into Samus' eyes. Something Samus was now having trouble reciprocating.

"I'm here for you. So you don't have to be alone. Not anymore."

Samus could feel the tears coming on. Something she hadn't felt in years. Somehow she was powerless against this small crying girl. The mighty hunter who had just recently stared her parent's murderer in the face wrapped her arms around the child and succumbed to her embrace. She lost track of time. It could have been hours for all she knew.

"All right kid all right. You can stay. For now."

"Clare."

"Clare? Like the goddess? Huh. Interesting."

"I'll be good. I promise. Just don't die on me. Don't leave me alone."

Samus smirked. Her eyes still filled with tears.

"After what I just went through? Bring it on. I don't care what's out there. I'll keep you safe."

"You promise?"

"I promise Clare. I won't let anything hurt you. No matter how strong."

…

A woman in white walked. She didn't really know where. She just walked.

She just needed to let off steam. That was a pretty intense fight she just went through. Who would have thought a massive brain could make her sweat. And who would have thought that same brain could flee so fast for her life? What a strange galaxy.

She looked at the blood on her sword. She knew it was wrong, but the sight of it made her feel alive. Excited. Powerful.

"Guess you were right mother. I am a monster. You knew that didn't you? Is that why you sold me?"

She looked at the necklace in her hand. It seemed strange to keep hold of it. But it was all she had left of her old life. Her human life. The life of an insect.

"The thing about monsters mother, is that they survive. And I happen to be the best."

She knew it. Everyone knew it. She was the queen of monsters.


	4. Chapter 4: New Mission: Tallon IV

**This marks the start of a new arc. Life's about to be kind of unpredictable, so this might be the last chapter I get up for some time. So sorry. **

**Also a genuine question: Why do fanfiction sites and some fans refer to quicksword Ilena as Irene? As a major fan of Claymore, I should probably know. But I don't. **

"God damn it! Blistering barnacles from hell!"

Clare rushed out from under the ship. She had been making some repairs but in response to her guardian's anger rushed to her aid.

"Samus! Samus! Are you all right?"

"All right? Of course I'm not all right! This stupid quicksword won't work!"

Clare stared then sighed.

"You're still mad about that?"

"Still mad? Of course I'm still mad! I've been trying for damn close to a year and well… Look at this!"

Samus moved her arm at speed almost impossible to see. Clare stared amazed. After about a minute, the hunter stopped and panted.

"What's wrong with that? It's incredible!"

"Incredible? That's shit! After a year's worth of training, I still can't keep it up for more than a minute! Nor can I go nearly as fast as Ilena or Irene, whatever her name is, could!"

"And that's what made you shout and curse just now? Seems the wrong thing to shout curses over."

"Why not? I've given it my all and I can't go anywhere with this damn thing!" Samus threw the sword in anger.

Clare rolled her eyes. She was finding it hard to remember who was the guardian and who was the child.

"With all due respect to your abilities, Ilena or Irene, whatever, has had decades of practice with her sword. You just really started about a year ago. Of course, you're not going to get it immediately!"

"I know that! I just-"

"Just what? You just lost it and decided to throw a tantrum? That's not like you. Not like the woman I love."

Samus rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Last time you talked like that, you were just buttering me up for-"

"I assure you dear guardian I am doing no such thing." She wrapped her arms around her "dear guardian."

"Dear guardian. The last time you said that- "

"Yes. Yes. I know. I said I'm sorry. I got that down. You can get this sword thing down too. Just need a little more patience."

Samus sighed.

"Of course. I know that. It's just, well fuck! You should have seen them. What they could do."

"I did, remember? I saw them when they killed Rosemary. But all of them have had years with the organization, with- "

"Clare, if you're about to suggest I join them-"

"No, not at all! I only mean that well. They have access to different skills. They're always going to beat you there. Maybe it's best to focus on your guns."

"I would love to. But you never know when I might not be able to rely on them. It's always good to have a backup."

Clare squeezed harder. Samus sighed and rubbed her hair. She'd gotten slightly taller over the last year but was still outclassed several inches by the hunter. Samus smiled somewhat sadly.

She'd tried again to find the child a proper guardian. But she wouldn't have it. She said it was because she felt her pain. But Samus believed the girl mainly saw her as a savior. Which she was technically, but that was hardly a good reason to stick with someone who saw such frequent danger. Oh well. At least she could help with the ship and equipment.

"I can think of one such backup."

"Oh and what's that?"

Clare looked up into her hero's eyes.

"You could make me like you. Half yoma."

"No. Absolutely not. Do you have any idea what that would mean for you?"

"Um, great power? Improved endurance? A better chance to protect you?"

"How about endless pain? And the threat of awakening?"

"Well you haven't awakened yet after all these years. So the way I see it, with you as teacher-"

"No. Gods no Clare. We are not having that discussion. Do you hear me?"

"But Samus- "

"No. No. And no. Just… get back… To whatever you were doing."

Clare could see she wasn't going to get anywhere else on this issue and so she went back to fixing the ship. Behind her she heard her guardian failing at the quicksword again.

"Mother fucking god damn it!"

….

Samus opened her eyes. She had heard something moving. Even without her visor activated, she had honed her senses well enough that she could hear something as small as a mouse running through the grass.

"My, my. Sleeping outside with your back against a rock when you could be sleeping safe and sound in your ship? If I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to act more like one of us."

In truth, that had been her reason. Not that she'd ever admit it to this creep.

"Rubel. I thought our business was concluded."

"I said no such thing my dear. I simply let you go as a gesture of goodwill."

"And now you're back to fix that mistake. Is that it?"

"My superiors thought it was a mistake as well. They think it's too dangerous to let a warrior wander about without a leash. Even if they were the best we had. Which you are certainly not."

"I've thought about that for some time actually. Why did you let me go?"

He shrugged.

"More of a spur of the moment than anything. And number 2 vouched for you. So far, I'd say you've kept yourself in check, so we saw no need to reign you in."

"So you came all this way just to check up? Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine. So if you don't mind-"

"I'm glad you're fine. Because your friends certainly are not."

"My friends? The only person I even considered a friend was Anthony Higgins. And that was a big maybe!"

"Not whoever that is. I mean our numbers 2 through 4. Quicksword, Stormwind Noel, and Muscular Sophia."

She stared at him hard. Her lack of response encouraged him to continue.

"There's been another surge of awakened beings on another planet. We sent them to investigate once again. This time they have not returned."

"And so you want me to go in alone?"

"Oh no. Of course not. We wouldn't risk the lives of elite warriors to the inexperience of an inferior warrior."

She felt her cheeks flush red at that. He noticed.

"Another downside of your Chozo upbringing. Inferior emotional control."

At that, she actually felt her arm cannon forming around her arm.

"Oh please. Relax. We're not sending you in alone. We're sending our number one there as well. You'll meet her at these coordinates."

Samus looked over the coordinates. Tallon IV.

"I'm doing this for them. Not for you."

"Of course. Whatever motivates you. Good hunting dear."

She breathed in and exhaled. Back to work.

….

"Tallon IV approaching. Looks like a pretty desolate place." Clare frowned. "Apparently most of the planet is uninhabited."

"It was once. By my people. By the Chozo."

Clare looked at her guardian's face. She hid her sadness well, but it was still evident to someone who knew her.

"You know you really don't have to do this. You said yourself you didn't want to follow the organization's rules. So why are you?"

"It's for the women who I fought with. They deserve it. I don't have a choice. You certainly do however."

"I told you, I'm not leaving. Not while I can help you."

Samus sighed. "If you think you're going to do much good against awakened beings, let me tell you- "

"Wait. Ship on our scanner."

The ship was soon no longer on the scanner and instead in plain view. The thing looked almost dead. Like a graveyard of metal.

"Strange. Looks like it's not on. More like it's… Maybe it's abandoned?"

Samus shook her head.

"I've seen enough of these ships to tell when something is abandoned. Trust me. It isn't."

They set the ship down on an abandoned landing site on the larger ship's exterior. Upon exiting the ship, Samus performed a backflip and landed perfectly on her feet.

"Nice. Show off." Clare spoke in her ear through the com.

"I've worked hard to earn that. I'd say I've earned the right to show off."

Clare laughed. Then turned serious.

"Please… Please be careful."

"I've done this at least a hundred times with you. I'll be fine. Just wait in the ship."

She marched off across the exterior of the ship to the entrance door. The sword Ilena/Irene had given her was strapped to her back.

The instant she got inside, her yoma sensors went crazy. Even if she were still too inexperienced to detect with her natural senses, her hardware was more than sufficient.

She stepped into a room filled with test tubes. Most of them were smashed. Blood filled what remained. Heads of what she assumed were awakened beings lay scattered about the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" She scanned the room beyond. More of the same. More bodies of monsters and more signs of experimentation.

She found a nearby computer. Looking about for any living monsters, she pulled up the file. She paused when she found the name.

"Orpheon? Where have I heard that before? Where- "

She stopped. Her eyes widened. The memories came flooding back. She had to leave. Had to get Clare away. Far away. Before she could take another step, she heard shouting from the next room.

Rushing in, she found a young girl with one hand along the wall and the other hand waving out in front. She stopped when Samus approached.

"Stay away! Stay back! I know you're there!"

"Calm down girl. Calm down. What's going on? We need to get you out."

"Get me out? Don't lie to me! I sense the aura! You want to lock me away again, don't you?"

"What are you talking about? No one's locking you away! Come on!"

"No! Stay back!"

"Girl, what's wrong?"

"She's where you once were. Going through the stages of grief. She's currently in the denial phase. Trying to pretend she's something she's not."

Before Samus could even turn, a claw went through her chest and emerged out the other side, covered in blood. Another appendage hit her on the head and knocked her out

….

The hunter woke up in a tube with her wound healed. Her hands were bound and strange rods were attached to parts of her head.

She tried to will her armor back on but proved unable. A shock went through her body whenever she tried.

"Shit. What's going on? Where am I? Oh right."

She looked around. The room didn't immediately stand out but slowly over time bits of it started to come back to her. As did her panic.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! I've got…. I've got to get out! Damn it! Come on! Come on!"

"It's pointless. You know it is."

She stared forward with horrified eyes. The man before her…. It couldn't be…. But it was."

"Adam. You…. You!"

"Yes. I. We had some time to study how your armor works. We set this up for when you would return to us."

"I didn't return to you bastard! Now let me out!"

"Samus. It's for your own good."

"My own good? Turning me into a monster?"

"A monster of necessity. Monsters are strong. Monsters can survive what the galaxy has to throw our way."

"So you're doing it to save us? Save the galaxy?"

"Yes. Look at you. Look how strong you've become. Imagine-"

"Quit it! Just let me go! And that girl too!"

"That girl? Oh Galatea? She's just like you. Still in denial. Most of them are. That will change."

"Them? How many do you have?"

"More and more every day. Many children we saved from their humanity. Others are some of your fellow sisters in the organization. Sent here by their masters. They proved unprepared as claymores. But as awakened beings, I think that will be a different story."

"You…. You better let them go! Let them go now!"

The man smiled a little.

"Oh lady. Still having your objections. I was once like you. But you'll come around. I came so close last time. But you pulled back after you passed the brink. And all these years later, you still haven't. Remarkable."

"What are you talking about? You never make sense! Let me out!"

"Of course lady. Of course. Right after you and your new friend awaken. Fully this time."

"My new friend?"

"In the ship. Frankly I'm surprised you brought such a small child-"

"You evil motherfucker! Don't you dare hurt her! You hear!? Don't you dare!"

"Sorry lady. It's for her own good. And yours."

No matter how she struggled, she couldn't break free. She hung her head in shame. All those years of training and she couldn't save the closest she had to family.

….

"Samus! Samus! Help!"

No Samus. Only yoma walking about outside the cells. They leered in and smiled with razor teeth.

"Samus? Samus, where are you?"

"Stop yelling. It's making my head hurt."

She turned her head to the wall. It seemed her voice could reach inside the cell next to hers.

"What's going on? What are they doing?"

"What do you think, genius? They're making more monsters."

"More monsters? They're making more monsters?"

"Of course. That's what they do isn't it? Make monsters of us all?"

"Please help me. Please."

A dry laugh emanated from the other cage.

"What am I going to do? It's too late for me."

"Too late? What are you-"

"They made me one of them. The bastards. The evil bastards!"

"Hey. Are you ok?"

"Bastards! All of them! I'll kill them all!"

"Hey, listen to me! Please listen! Please!"

"Kill. Kill them all. Burn them all!"

"Please- "

"Time to go little one. You're about to be saved."

Clare looked at the grinning monsters. Her time was up.

….

"They're doing it now. Soon, she'll be one of us."

"No…"

"It's for her own good. She'll better be able to protect you. That is what she would want I imagine?"

"You son of a bitch. Leave her alone…"

"I'm sorry for your objections lady. But you have a role to play too. You need to awaken."

"I won't. I won't…"

"It's a new galaxy Samus. We need to be strong to survive in it. Down there on that planet. The start of it all. You'll see. It's going to be glorious."

"What are you saying… Make some damn sense…"

"I will make sense when your mind is ready for it. When it's let go of those silly human limits."

Staring straight ahead, Samus found it in her to give a thumbs down. Adam laughed.

"See you've still got your spunk. That's good. It'll serve you well."

"I never gave in… Not once… as a child… I won't give in now."

"You're right. You never did. That was my fault. I let you take your time. I knew you'd come around eventually. You showed all signs of giving in just before… those filthy birds…"

"Don't you…. Don't insult them…" She found it increasingly difficult to speak through the pain.

"They took you from a proper family. One that would have taught you the skills you needed. But that's all in the past now. The Chozo are a bitter memory. They won't keep your from your destiny this time. No one will."

Fate it seemed had a sense of irony. For at that exact moment, an alarm blared throughout the ship and a body was flung through a nearby wall into Samus' tube, breaking it.

"What the hell? Report!"

"Sir! We have an intruder! A silver-eyed witch!"

"Friend of yours lady?" He shook his head.

"I'll go take care of it. You two lock her away. I'm not done with her."

"Of course sir. Come on you bitch. Get up!"

Samus slowly looked up to see that Adam had gone. She breathed in through the pain. Nothing she hadn't felt before and slowly managed to recall the armor to her arms.

"Hey bitch. What are you doing? What are you doing!?"

She looked at the monster's face, eyes ablaze. Her cannon lit up. ….

"What the hell are those morons doing? We're trying to work here! Very delicate work! This girl is only a quarter yoma right now! Can't they handle one little silver-eyed witch?"

"Clearly not! Must be a single digit! We need to get out! Leave her be!"

"Ah hell! If I leave her now, the flesh will heal and she'll be stuck a quarter yoma! That's no good for the cause!"

"Who cares? We'll have plenty of soldiers! Is one brat worth our lives?"

"Fine. Fine. Let me just sew her up."

"Come on! Move it! There's a few humans in the cells who look especially tasty!"

"Sick glutton! I wanted a taste first!"

Clare was barely registering anything through the pain. Her stomach had been torn open and her innards removed. In their place were new organs. New feeling. New numbness.

Weakly, she reached her hand to her stomach where the awakened being had quite forcibly closed the wound up. She felt stitches.

Her pulse quickened. She knew about the stitches. She had seen accidentally seen Samus naked once. But for that to happen to her…

She couldn't move. Couldn't fight. Couldn't do anything. Some help she was.

"Samus, I'm sorry. You were right. I couldn't help. Damn it… Damn it all…" She wept at her helplessness.

"Who's there? I sense your aura. It's faint."

Turning her head to the side, Clare saw a blind girl gripping the walls and shuffling her way toward the bedside.

"Please… Help…"

"You're not one of them? Are you…?"

"They said they weren't done. That I was only a quarter done."

The blind girl stared for a bit then moved her way to the side of the bed.

"I can't see. Can you stand? We could help each other escape."

"No. I can't. Samus. I need Samus."

"Samus?"

"The woman in armor. Hand cannon?"

"Uh… Can't see."

"Right. Shoot! I don't know what to do." Tears began rolling down her face.

The blind girl placed her hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Don't panic. Something will come our way I'm sure."

The door burst open from a charge shot and indeed the way out stood there.

"Clare! Oh my god! What did they…?"

"It's ok. I'm ok."

"No, you're not. You're not ok. That stitch. Bastards." The armor shook with anger. She knelt down and clung her to her chest with her one hand.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not the most comfortable. Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared. I'm with you."

Samus looked at the blind girl. She stood there uncertain of what to do.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't know if you were one of them."

"Don't worry about it." Samus willed her arm cannon away and grabbed the girl's arm with her own hand. "Hold on. We're leaving. Hope you haven't gotten too attached to this place."

"Not at all. But my friends. Other girls. They need help"

Samus nodded and led the girls in the direction of the cells. Fortunately she didn't encounter any resistance. The whole ship was preoccupied with… whatever was apparently attacking this ship.

At the cells, scores of bodies lay about. All the cells were open. No sign of the children.

"They're… gone? Where could they…?"

"Clare. Don't speak. Save your strength." She checked her scanner. "I'm detecting faint yoki readings making for the outside of the ship. Maybe they escaped?" She found that hard to believe herself.

"What's Yoki?"

Samus smiled.

"Oh right. You just became one of us didn't you? I'll explain later. You know you should be glad you can't see this. Something tore these monsters totally to shreds."

"I don't feel glad."

"I know."

She led the two down another few corridors. They had to duck in the shadows at a few points while awakened beings ran from… something. They finally came to an elevator.

"If I recall this should get us to the flight pad. I'll call it."

Immediately after that, an explosion occurred from the ceiling. It spread and hit Samus square in the chest.

She went flying against the wall of the elevator. Clare went flying from her grip and into the blind girl.

"God! Do you not like me anymore?"

"Samus? Samus, are you ok?"

The hunter lay on the floor. Electricity ran through her armor. Slowly, the armor faded away, revealing the silver-eyed woman underneath.

"Samus? Samus, help me. Please."

The blind girl hit the elevator button just as a group of awakened beings came rushing forward. When the elevator reached the top, the hunter finally managed to pull herself to her feet.

"Clare! Your wound! The organs are coming out!"

"Samus! You're… you're hurt too!"

"My armor. I can't call it… Why won't it obey?"

"Come on! Please hurry!

The blind girl accidentally stuck her hand in the hole of Clare's chest. She shouted in shock and pulled her hand out.

"Ugh! What's happening? Is this blood?"

Samus clenched her fists. She was in no shape for this.

"Hey! Are you the hunter?"

Looking up, she saw a warrior of the organization leading a group of children toward the outside of the ship. She kneeled down next to Clare and began putting the organs back in.

"Here, put this one in here. How are you with healing?"

"Uh… Pretty shitty."

"Don't worry. I've got more stitches. I'll sew them up. There we go. This child. She's only a quarter done."

"I don't care! Just… please help me get them out. Can you take her?"

"Of course. You take the blind one."

"Galatea."

"Right of course. Come on. We're getting the kids out."

Samus took Galatea's hand while the woman carried Clare to the door leading outside.

"We don't have any more helmets. Wait here. I'll get more from the ship. Take her."

"Thanks," Samus said taking back Clare. "I uh.. Who are you again?"

"Elda. Number 6. Nice to meet you. Hold here."

That left the hunter and the two children alone. One blind, one on the verge of death, and another without her armor.

"What a group we make, huh?"

Clare merely grunted.

"How would I know? I can't see anything."

"Oh right. Well it's pretty wild."

At that instant, claws punched their way up through the floor and pulled the trio down.

Samus held the girls to her chest and let herself take the fall. She groaned and checked the children. They were shaken up. But fine. They weren't about to be though.

A giant parasitic monster hung from the ceiling. It's mouth leaked green acid.

"I don't appreciate you running off like that Samus. I try to give you and these children the ultimate gift. And you reject me. Typical women. No matter how much you offer them, they still turn on you."

"This isn't a gift you bastard. It's a curse."

"A curse that makes you ageless, and indestructible. Isn't that worth the pain? All the things those insects say about us?"

Samus tried to rise to her feet. But no use. She was injured from the fall and the electric shock.

"Pain too much? Don't worry. When you awaken that won't be a problem anymore."

"Yah!"

Adam reached one of his claws out and grabbed the little braided girl who had come rushing at her with a sword.

"Let go you ugly bastard! Let go and die!"

Clare opened her eyes a little. She recognized that voice. The voice from the other cell.

"Ah that's the spirit! Such ferocity! You'll make a fine soldier yet!"

"I'll never be a soldier for you! I'm gonna kill you! You hear me? Die!"

"Cute. But none of you have the strength to best me. I was number 4 in my time! The first number 4 ever! You ladies don't stand a-"

The arm holding the girl came off in the blink of an eye. Adam didn't even blink as he turned to the stump with purple blood.

"How… How…?"

Another slice came faster than the eye could process and the beast fell from the ceiling. Adam looked back with widened eyes in fear. One look and he quickly scuttled away.

"Get back here you bastard! You here me!? Get ba- Hey let me go!"

Another silver-eyed witch grabbed the girl by the shoulder. She turned to Samus, still lying on her back.

"The hunter, I take it?"

"Uh, Yeah. You're not Elda? Or are you? did your face change?"

"No. She had to take off with the other children. This ship is going down. Guess I'm your only way out, huh?"

Samus raised her eyebrows at the women's casual disrespect. But then looking at Clare with stitches, Galatea with blindness, and the angry braided girl in the woman's grip, she sighed and nodded.

"You got a ship?"

….

"Come on hunter! Move it!"

Samus pulled her way out of the wreckage of the escape ship they had crash landed onto the surface of the planet. She placed Clare over one shoulder and Galatea over the other. One good thing about being out of her armor was the use of another arm.

The proper claymore slung the braided girl who had tried to attack Adam over her shoulder and began to run. The girl did not enjoy this.

"Hey, put me down you bitch! I could've taken him!"

"I'm sorry. Really sorry. But this is for your own good! Please forgive me!"

Samus raised her eyebrows at the sudden respect shown to the girl but ran as fast as she could after the other warrior.

Turned out she didn't stand a chance. The claymore was way faster than her. Faster than she had even seen Ilena/Irene run. She literally left her in the dust within the first ten seconds. And all poor Samus could do was run her fastest towards the nearby ruins as they had agreed.

She had barely been going at it for three minutes before the claymore ran back and stopped in front of her.

"Are you always this slow? For the children's sake, can you at least try to give it your all?"

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Never mind! Guess that's what desertion does to you. Give me the girl with the stitches. I'll get her there faster."

"Clare stays with me."

The woman stared at her clearly annoyed. But before she could open her mouth, the sound of ships overhead reached their ears.

"You want that poor child to die? Are you really willing to put another human life at risk from your arrogance?"

Samus opened her mouth to respond to the strange woman but was beat to the punch by Galatea.

"Uh miss Samus? I think you should do what she says."

Samus looked at her, then Clare's ragged breathing and sighed.

"Please be gentle with her."

The woman nodded and took off leaving Samus in the dirt once again.

"Wow that woman has a really big aura. It makes yours look tiny in comparison."

"Hey! Mine is not small!"

"I didn't mean it as an insult! Just that next to her, everyone's is small!"

Eventually, Samus reached the edge of the Chozo ruins. She ignored their decrepit state and followed the massive yoki aura. Even without her visor, she could still sense its enormity.

She found the woman leaning over Clare with great concern. The braided girl was sitting nearby and sulking.

"Oh please don't die on me girl. Please don't die little girl. Please, please, please." The woman looked up at Samus and immediately her concern vanished.

"Took your time, didn't you? I expected as much from a deserter."

"Excuse me? What are you talking about? How's Clare?"

Her expression softened as she looked back down at the girl.

"She'll live. But her fate is sealed. She will become one of us. Well… A quarter of us."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she will be significantly weaker than the average warrior. She's in for a difficult life."

Samus clenched her fist, shaking with rage. She promised she'd keep her safe. Give her a better life than she had. And now…

"Excuse me maam, but your aura is massive. Huge!"

The woman looked at Galatea with surprise then embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I kept it up so you could find me! Here, let me deal with that."

Instantly the aura dissipated. Galatea's eyes widened.

"Wow! How did you do that? I can't sense you anywhere!"

"I hid my aura. Do you like it? Pretty cool right?" Her giddy smile faded when she turned back to Samus, and her tone turned more professional.

"I presume you can't hide your own aura of course. We'll have to move deeper then before those monsters track us."

Samus moved to pick up Clare but was once again beaten by the woman who carried her in her arms before turning to the sulking girl with the braids.

"Please come too, little girl, ok? We need to get you somewhere safe."

The girl seemed like she was going to refuse for a second but then got up and followed. Samus looked at Galatea and followed her.

Deeper in the ruins, the woman finally stopped and set Clare down.

"This should be deep enough. Those monsters have bigger priorities than us. We'll let this poor little child rest."

Samus ran over and checked Clare. She checked her pulse. She was alive.

"Galatea, can you stand near her? Maybe keep a check on her aura?"

"Sure thing miss Samus. Thanks for coming to save us."

The hunter nodded and looked at the claymore.

"Thank you. She wouldn't be here without you."

"Indeed, she would not. She would be dead or an awakened being. What were you thinking bringing her along?"

"She insisted on it. I kept her on the ship and-"

"Oh so you couldn't argue with a child? Such- Oh, hello little girl! How can I help you?"

The girl with the braid looked up at her annoyed.

"You're weird."

The woman looked stunned as the girl walked away.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! So sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad! I'm sorry! So sorry! What? What are you looking at?"

Samus tilted her head.

"What were you just saying about arguing with children?"

"It's- It's not the same! Anyway, it doesn't matter! Why the organization would send someone like you to such a dangerous place is beyond me." She sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah what's going on here anyway? Why are so many awakened beings assembling on this planet? Why is fucking Adam here?"

She shrugged.

"There's some kind of activity going on. Some sort of… discovery they claim. I don't know anything beyond that." She turned about.

"I'm going to explore for any threats. Stay here and try to do something useful all right? Like guarding the children?"

"Wait! What's your name and rank?"

She turned; her face expressionless.

"What do you care about rank? You're not a member."

"But at the moment, I'm your ally. So please. Your name?"

She paused. She did not look happy about this, but seemed to accept the logic.

"Priscilla. Number 1."

Number 1? Samus gulped. This girl was more than she seemed.

"Thanks for the assist, number 1." She reached her hand out. Priscilla merely stared. Then turned again.

"I'll shake your hand when you remember where you belong, traitor." She walked away, leaving Samus standing there blinking a few times.

"What the fuck?"

….

"Hey, you ok?"

"I… I think so. Where are we?"

"The Chozo ruins on the planet Tallon IV. And you well…"

"I'm… one of them. A claymore."

The blind girl tilted her head.

"I don't really know what that is but you are part yoma yes. Just like all of us."

"Heh. Becoming the thing I hate."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What's your name?"

"Galatea. Clare was it?"

"Uh huh. Sorry about your eyes."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I'll just have to use my other senses now."

They gripped each other's hands when they head footsteps.

"So you're awake huh?"

"Your voice… You were in the cell next to mine."

"Yeah. That's right. Truthfully from your own voice, I didn't think you'd survive the procedure."

"Well I only got a quarter way there. So maybe I got lucky?"

The braided girl smirked.

"Bet you did. Wonder how long that luck will hold."

"I'm Clare and this is Galatea. What's your name?"

The girl raised her eyebrows.

"Trying to get on a first name basis already? Is that wise? Who knows how long we're going to be alive?"

"I'd like to know it anyway if you don't mind."

The braided girl stared and shrugged.

"Ophelia. Name's Ophelia runt."

"Hey! I am not a runt!"

Ophelia giggled. "We're all runts here, runt."

"You both look the same to me." Galatea snarked.

Clare flushed red and looked at her chest. A reminder of who she was.

"Now I can protect you Samus," she thought to herself. "Just watch."

**Sorry if Priscilla seemed OC. I was trying to strike a balance between the serious knight templar and the shy naïve girl. **


	5. Chapter 5: Refuge in the Ruins

"_She's dangerous. You know that don't you?"_

"_Are we not all Grey voice? We all have our little dark sides do we not?"_

"_This is different. Her dark side is far too great. Her dark side actually puts us all at risk."_

"_She is a child. A little girl with nowhere to go. No one else will take her in. She needs us." _

"_Yes, she needs us. Needs our flesh!"_

"_Stop! Don't say that!"_

"_Why? Should we pretend there's no danger! That she doesn't put us at risk?"_

"_There's no risk-"_

"_Face it! She's a monster! She must be sent away before- " _

"_I said stop!"_

"_Old bird?"_

_The elderly Chozo turned to the little human girl. Her grey eyes stared in confusion. _

Years later, that same human girl (now a woman) stared at portraits of Chozo on another planet. Another ruin. She stared at the sword Ilena/Irene had given her. Her only means of defense now.

"A monster huh?"

...

"Easy. There you go. Just watch your feet. Woah, careful!"

"It's weird. I can sense you and everyone else here. But not the stones or the planet I walk upon."

Clare smiled a little at that.

"You know I redefine weird on a regular basis. That's the thing about traveling with Samus. It's never dull."

"I imagine not. I admit I'm curious how you met up with a half monster. It seems-"

"Don't call her that."

Galatea pulled back a bit from Clare's anger.

"I'm… I'm sorry. It's just… That's what the yoma on the ship… That's what they called them."

"They're wrong. They're the monsters. Samus isn't anything like that. She saved you damn it! Show some respect!"

"I'm sorry. Truly. I didn't mean anything by-"

"My my. Looks like momma's girl has some bite after all."

The third girl (Ophelia was it?) was sitting against one of the walls. She smirked but her eyes conveyed annoyance.

"Momma's girl is a compliment thank you. My momma is the best person in the galaxy. Among the stars, she's the one light that burns brighter than all others. Her battles extend beyond her life, and etch themselves into history."

The girls looked at Clare in silence. Ophelia smirked and chuckled.

"Nice. How long did it take you to come up with that? You write poetry?"

"Now. I just came up with that now. That's how great she is. She inspires that in everyone she meets."

Galatea raised her eyebrow. It made it hard to look at her with her scar.

"I'm sure she's amazing, but she never inspired poetry in me."

"Not poetry! The truth! The truth is she's a hero!"

"Of course she is. She saved our lives. I never-"

"Did she? Did she save us? Seems to me like that silver eyed witch saved us in the end."

"Samus would have totally gotten us out of there. She just needed more time."

"Oh yes, totally. Much more time than that ugly bastard would have given us. Face it girlie. We'd be parasite food without the claymore."

"But-"

"Enough. Please Ophelia be a little considerate of her feelings. She's clearly sensitive."

"Sensitive? Sensitive? I am not sensitive! I'm just smarter! Smart enough to know who we should be grateful to!"

"Yeah. You're totally not sensitive. Not at all. Such a strong strong girl! Just like Momma!"

"Stop it! Don't you dare talk shit about her you bitch!"

"Or what? What are you going to do?"

"What's going on? Is everything all right children? Can I- Woah!"

The Self-proclaimed number one showed up out of nowhere rushing to the children's aid. However, it was the children who had to rush to her aid after she tripped and fell on her face.

"Can I help you?"

"Ow. That hurt a bit."

"Hold on. I'll go get- Momma!"

"Uh. Hi. Did I miss something here?"

"Oh totally. Your little girl showed how sensitive she is and number one here went splat on the ground!"

"Oh. Wow that sounds bad. Are you ok Clare?"

"I'm perfectly all right Samus. But thanks for asking."

"Well let me know if that changes. We're not exactly in a five-star hotel. She rubbed her girl's head causing her to giggle in delight then turned to her fellow warrior. "And you?"

"I'm perfectly all right as well! Thank you!" Priscilla got to her feet and quickly straightened herself out.

"You sure? Because it sounded like you said that hurt."

"I'm fine! Thank you!" She sighed and looked at the children.

"What are you doing walking about by yourselves? We're in hiding. We need to be cautious."

"I just wanted to show Galatea some stories. The Chozo keep their relics of the past inscribed on the walls of their homes."

"And I wanted a chance to walk. Get used to moving without eyes."

"And I just wanted to see how strong little Clare is."

"Shut up!"

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. You've got my emergency pistol Clare?"

"Right here!" She held it up proudly.

"Then I don't see any problem. Clare is more than qualified to-"

"You gave a gun to a child? Are you insane?"

"What? Don't they give swords to you as children?"

"That's not the same! We're trained! Instilled with purpose. Forged in the-"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. They give you swords as kids?" Ophelia's eyes lit up. "Could they give me one? I am half yoma myself!"

"Now hold on. You don't need to do that little girl. I am fully able to protect you."

"While I question that last bit, I do agree you shouldn't be holding a sword."

"What? You give your crybaby a gun!"

Samus leaned her face in close. Ophelia instinctively backed away.

"Crybaby? You got a problem with my Clare?"

"Uh… No. Not at all!"

"Good. Let's keep it that way. After all we are stuck together with who knows how many monsters hunting us."

"And on that note outcast, I feel we should talk."

"Outcast?"

"Follow me please."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Samus and Clare looked at each other. This woman was odd enough with her clumsiness and her number one rank. But she really had it out for Samus for reasons she was still trying to wrap her head around.

"Ahem. Do you have a problem with me?"

"Sure she does. She's not used to following orders from people with such poor balance." Ophelia smirked.

"Poor balance? I- Uh…"

Samus just stared. This woman could probably kick her ass. But not verbally.

"Enough! The hunter will come with me! Children you- Stick together."

"Sure thing. Come on Clare! Let's go shoot some yoma with that thing!"

"Shoot yoma? No! You mustn't! Please don't! Please I'm begging you!"

"I think she's shitting you."

"Shitting me? What do you mean outcast? Clearly she is not shitting me! Do you see my head coming out of her- Her- Uh... I don't really feel comfortable saying this."

Everyone just stared. Ophelia shook her head.

"Boy I feel safer already. See you around."

"Clare will you and uh… Galatea, was it? Will you keep an eye on her?"

"Must I Samus? She's so… mean!"

"Come on. After all we've been through together, I think you can handle an angry little bitch. If she gets mouthy just hit her with stun."

"Samus!"

"What? That's how I would shut her up." Samus stood up and reluctantly followed the embarrassed Claymore.

"You're quite right. She does burn bright."

"Of course! But how would you know? You can't see!"

"Not her. Her aura. It's very bright. Brighter than she would admit."

...

"So are we having a sparring match or a battle to the death?"

"Every day is a battle to the death. We must greet each as such and be prepared to give it our all."

"While I don't exactly disagree with you, it does concern me about what happens next."

"You should always be concerned. That is the fate of our kind. It's how we survive. With concern. With fear. With hate."

Samus thought that last bit sounded out of touch with the rest but didn't have a chance to respond before her companion tossed her sword to her.

"Leaving your sword. A rookie mistake even by rookie standards!"

"I just wanted to find Clare."

"And left your means of defense behind? What if she were under attack by yoma? How would you have saved her?"

"Why I have my-" She paused. Her face flushed red. Her hand usually covered by her arm cannon clenched. It felt naked without her shell.

"You have what? Looks to me like you have nothing."

"Right. Not at the moment." She felt down to her core. Her yoki aura. She called upon it. Called upon her second skin. Still nothing.

"Damn. I guess I'm so used to my armor that I just... Forgot."

"Forgetfulness." Priscilla shook her head. "How you've lasted this long is truly a mystery."

"I survived this long by being tougher than everything I fought. Same as you."

"Perhaps. But that was with your suit which appears very much unavailable to you now."

"Something happened up there. The electricity. It messed up my aura. My very chemistry. I can't call upon my armor."

"And that as of right now makes you weaker than our number 47. Without your armor, you can't hope to last long on this planet."

"I've gone without my armor before. I can still fight. I did serve in the Galactic Federation for-"

"The Galactic Federation? You worked for the Galactic Federation?"

"Yes. For quite some time in fact. Why? You don't like them?"

"Don't like them? That's putting it mildly."

"You want to elaborate on that?"

"No. You left them yourselves didn't you? Surely you already know."

"Not the way you seem to. You sure you don't-"

"They're not us. That's why. Now. Back to the problem at hand. Without your armor you're dependent on your sword. And I don't have much hope in that regard."

"I've been practicing. A bit."

"A bit? Show me."

She breathed in deep and focused on the yoki energy in her arm. She then began to move her arm at an increasingly rapid rate.

That's it she thought looking at her arm. It doesn't even look like it's moving.

And just like that, her sword went flying out of her hand and across the room.

She slowly turned to her empty hand with wide eyes before turning back to the barren faced claymore.

"Ilena's quicksword. I take it you've been trying to master it. I've tried myself. I haven't been able to do it either. Not yet anyway."

"Really? You the number one? Also, don't you mean Irene?"

She swore she saw a flash of irritation on Priscilla's face, but only for a second. Their kind really hid their emotions well, but this one seemed to struggle in that department.

"Ilena said the quicksword is something that requires intense concentration and calm." She stared hard at Samus. "She said she feared you would be unsuited for something like that. While you have the outward expression of us, she felt you had a lot of unchecked anger. Passion. Ilena mastered it due to her strong spirit and calmness of heart. Things you do not appear to have."

Samus felt a flash of annoyance at the bit about strong spirit. She was tempted to shout out her spirit was plenty strong! But that would have proved Priscilla's point really.

"What about you? You said you couldn't master it either."

Priscilla looked at her own sword. Uncertain of how to respond it seemed.

"It appears..." She paused. She looked nervous. "It appears I'm too angry."

"Angry?" Not that it really surprised her. Priscilla showed her anger well.

She nodded. "She said I'm not calm enough. She came to terms with her anger long ago. I though... Have not. Not that you're any better."

"So we're too what? Too angry to use it?"

"Yes. It seems that way. So we're going to stick to the basics. Pick your sword back up."

Samus did as commanded. More out of desire to keep some semblance to order than actual fear. That would change.

"Now let's begin. Ready yourself outsider."

...

"Look at this. The story of how they arrived."

"I can't look at anything."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Anyway it discusses their foundation. Samus told me. They left technology behind. Choosing a life of simplicity."

"A life of simplicity? Sounds kind of like a claymore."

"Uh huh. They could do a lot without it though. They could get glimpses of the future even!"

"Glimpses of the future? That sounds like quite a stretch."

"Oh not at all. Samus told me-"

"Oh Samus told you? So that must make it true."

"Hey! Don't mock her!"

"I apologize. I just find that hard to believe. True, there are some unusual things out there in the galaxy. But reading the future seems unlikely."

"The Chozo could do amazing things. Saw that armor Samus had on?"

"No."

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, the Chozo built that too. Fused it into her very blood. Like a second skin. It's amazing. A work of art! Shame about the electricity though."

"You seem quite taken with these bird men. I suppose Samus instilled that in you."

"Well forgive me if she's just that amazing!"

"And if we escape this, do you still plan to stay with her?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Your transformation?"

"My transformation is not changing that! Nothing will! You'll see."

Galatea looked at the girl saddened.

"I wish I had someone like that."

"You could come with us. She'd take care of you."

"I don't know. One girl to raise seems challenging enough."

"What do you mean? She loves it!"

"I'm sure she does. It's just well... She feels tired."

"Tired? Of me?"

"I never said that. Only tired. She hides it but the fatigue is there."

Clare remained silent. It bothered her that this blind girl could read her mother figure better than she could.

...

"You seem tired. Should I stop?"

Samus could see the hints of a smile on the Claymore's face.

"Not at all. I'm just getting warmed up. Come at me again."

"I think not. Take a moment. You can barely swing anymore."

Samus felt her knees wobble and reluctantly agreed. She fell to the ground panting.

"You actually have more skill than I thought. Your anger is great. If you had been raised in the organization, you could have probably been pretty high."

"You can keep your organization. I'll take the Chozo any day. They saw me as family. Not a weapon."

"Did they? What makes you think the organization saw me as only a weapon?"

"... Just rumors."

"Rumors? So you don't know for sure?"

"I know this much. Most initiates die before they even get an emblem."

"And I'll never forget them. But it's necessary."

"Necessary to put little girls to death?"

"Necessary to show them the reality of the galaxy! To ensure they aren't blind to what's out there! At least I had teachers to show me the way! Who did you have?"

"The Chozo."

Priscilla breathed in deep. She seemed to contemplate her next words very carefully.

"The Chozo. The birdmen. I hardly think-"

"Don't call them that. They were not just birdmen."

"No of course not. But they were hardly warrior material."

"They were great warriors. The best. But they were more than that. That's the point. They built this. All this. They crafted my armor. They saw the future. They-"

"A lot of good it did them."

Samus stopped. Priscilla stopped herself. That was too far and both knew it. She opened her mouth eventually to say something else but Samus beat her to it.

"Let's go. Again."

"You're still sweating."

"I don't care. Let's go again."

Priscilla reluctantly picked her own sword up. She showed guilt for the first time, and that for Samus was enough.

...

"_Samus come back!"_

"_Samus? Grey Voice? What's the meaning of this?"_

"_He wants to send me away!"_

_Old bird stared at Grey Voice. Despite his building anger, he spoke calmly._

"_Is this true? What is she talking about?"_

_Grey Voice also tried to keep his voice steady. But to less effectiveness._

"_It's for her own good... And the good of the colony."_

"_Good? How is this good for anyone?"_

"_There's a man in black. A man with glasses. He told him to... To have me!"_

"_Have you? A man in black? Grey Voice. Tell me you didn't..."_

"_Didn't what? Call for help? Someone who knows their kind. Who helps their kind. Who-"_

"_Tell me you did not sell her out to those bastards!"_

"_Really now. It's for her own benefit! You know how her species end up! They at least have ways to prepare for that! We don't have a clue how to raise such a child! They do!"_

"_I have seen how they raise children thank you. They raise them as slaves! Weapons to be used and discarded! How could you even think of condemning her to such a fate?"_

"_I thought what was best for the colony. At the very least she would learn how to control her nature. Her... urges. They could-"_

"_Get rid of him. You hear me? Get out and get rid of him!"_

_Grey Voice looked like he had more to say but one look at Old Bird's expression caused him to turn away. They heard him talking in the hall._

"_Some kind of problem?"_

"_Apologies Mr. Rubel. Perhaps we could discuss this upstairs?"_

"_Old bird? Do you think... Do you think he's right? Should I go with that man?"_

"_No." The elderly Chozo grabbed Samus' shoulders and looked her in the eyes. _

"_I'm not sending you away. I will not leave you. You are one of us. I told you that."_

_Samus stared at him hard. A time ago, she would have probably believed that._

...

"Clare, is there water nearby?"

"Yes. I wouldn't go swimming in it though. It looks dirty."

"It feels dirty. There's a strange aura rising from it."

"Aura? From water? What are you talking about?"

"I said it did I not? I can sense auras. From you. From the others."

"And now from the water?"

"I don't know what it means. But it's all around. Everywhere. This energy."

"So wha- I- Wait."

Clare doubled over and released the contents of her stomach on the floor.

"I can't see but it sounds like you're suffering some nasty side effects. Here. Sit down on... This feels like a rock. Is it a rock? Well sit on it anyway."

With wobbly legs, she sat down and vomited again. Some of it got on Galatea's legs who cringed.

"Well excuse me! Guess that's what I get for charity!"

"Sorry. I- Bleurgh!"

She let loose again. Galatea patted her back.

"Same thing happened to me after they made me. Your body isn't used to the changes yet."

She continued rubbing her hand on Clare's back. The child shuddered from the gurgling in her stomach and the aching in her muscles.

"There. There. At least you deal with it here. I had to do it in a cell. Hardly the place for a little girl I tell you!"

Clare finally got to her feet, still dizzy. She looked at the toxic water, following the flow up underneath some cracks.

"You say you can follow the flow? Then let's follow it!"

"Oh, a sense of adventure? Ophelia rubbing off on you?"

Clare looked at her annoyed. Nobody spoke.

"Are you giving me the stare? Not much use to me you know."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

...

"All right. That's enough for now. Sit down."

Samus did as commanded and lay with her back against the wall. Her sword embedded in the ground. Priscilla smiled a little.

"You look more like one of us. Doesn't mean you are."

"Thank you too."

"What? Are you expecting a pat on the head? This is standard training. Only the strong survive. Only the strong are given the honor to defend the weak."

"Wow. That's a rather morbid outlook."

"I don't take joy in it! I miss all my sisters who fell! But it's necessary! It needs to happen! We can't have weaklings like you running about!"

"Weakling? Am I?"

"Without your armor? Yes, you most certainly are."

"Uh. Excuse me?"

The pair turned to Ophelia leaning out from behind the corner.

"Any chance I could learn how to swing that sword?"

"No. Stay with the others."

"Here." Priscilla handed Samus' sword to the little girl who upon holding it dropped it to the ground.

"Damn! That's heavy! How do you swing it so easily?"

"Oh no! Are you all right little girl? Here, let me-"

"I'm fine! Holy mother Teresa! Stop being so-"

She stopped when she saw Priscilla's eyes flash yellow for a moment. A whip of energy stirred the air around them, causing a section of the wall to break off.

Without thought, Samus rushed forward and enveloped Ophelia in her arms, shielding her from the shockwave.

Fortunately for them, the energy quickly dissipated. They looked up and stared at a visibly frightened Priscilla.

"I.. I.. What have I done? I... I'm so sorry."

"What have you done? You nearly killed us! What the hell?"

"That was awesome! How do you do that?"

"Oh god! I'm sorry. So sorry."

"You'd better be! What the hell happened? You really are a nut!"

"It's not... Oh god no. We need to get out of here! Out of these ruins!"

"What? No wait! Do that again! That was so awesome!"

"You don't understand! I held my yoki under control! Kept it hidden. The rest of you... Your yoki is too small to attract much attention! But mine! Oh gods no!"

"What are you saying? Someone will have felt that?"

"Undoubtedly. If there's anyone nearby. Oh god!"

"Clare. If you put Clare in danger... Ophelia, where is she?"

"Your girl? I don't know. I didn't- Ow!"

"I told you to stay with her! You. Number one. You did this. Help me find Clare."

For once, Priscilla didn't smart mouth or anything. She just nodded and followed along behind the hunter.

"I don't get it. Why did she lose it? What did I say?"

"I think it was... Teresa."

"Teresa? One of the twin goddesses? Why would that make her mad?"

"I don't think she was thinking of that Teresa."

...

"What... What was that?"

"I... I don't know. It felt big though. Really big."

"Yes. Much too big. It looks like it came from the way we just came."

"Way we came? Should we go back? Warn Samus?"

"She's with the number one. She should be fine. We should go the other way."

"Should we? I mean, you did sense some kind of aura from the water."

"Much less significant I do say."

So they kept walking. Hoping to put some distance between themselves and whatever had just gone off like a nuclear bomb.

"I feel... Anger. Someone is angry."

"Angry? Is it whoever just released all that energy?"

"No. I don't think so. I think it's someone else. I don't know but they feel weaker. The strong one feels... I don't know. A lot of different emotions."

"Ok. Good to know. I think.

As they pressed on, vegetation began showing itself throughout the walls and the ceiling.

"Something is up ahead. Significantly smaller than the one back there but still large."

Before anything else could be said, a massive tentacle crashed through a nearby wall and wrapped itself around the two girls.

"Company? How lovely. I haven't had company in years!" Galatea stared at nothing, simply taking in the massive yoki aura. Clare prayed.

"Oh Samus, where are you?"

...

"Oh Clare, where are you?"

"Can't you tell? Can't you like sense her aura or something?"

Samus looked away embarrassed.

"Right... I actually relied on the yoki visor. It sort of did the job for me."

"Well crap. What good are you then?"

"More than you."

The little girl looked angrily at the hunter.

"Give me time."

"She's up ahead, hunter. We'll find her soon enough."

"Oh so it's hunter now? Not outcast?"

Priscilla didn't respond. She must have been feeling guilt over her loss of control back there. She really wasn't great at hiding her emotions.

"I'm going to be like her. More control for sure. But I'm going to be strong too."

"You want to be one of them? It doesn't look like fun."

"I'm already one of them. Seen the eyes?"

"Yes I noticed. Still not sure it's an ideal life though."

"What else is there? You aren't with the organization but you still hunt yoma don't you?"

"Well, yes. But not as one of their stooges."

"And it shows! You can't swing a sword for shit! You can't defend shit without your armor! They can teach me how to!"

"Probably but think of-"

"Think of what? What else can I do? You know about our bodies?"

Samus nodded sadly. One disadvantage to her solo act: No one to help stitch her up.

"Yeah! Of course you do! Who's going to hire a girl like that? No one! That's who? No one except someone like her! That's the life for me! It's my destiny!"

Samus looked to Priscilla for help, but the number one had stopped. She looked back the way they had come.

"Do you sense that? They're coming."

"They? Awakened beings? Yoma?"

"Most likely both. They came sooner than I thought."

"Shit. Ophelia get behind."

"No. Take her and go. Find the others."

"What? And let you have all the fun? Bite me lady!" Ophelia glared hard.

"Bite you? Why would I do that? That would hurt!"

"Never mind. Come on Ophelia. Let's go find the other kids."

"Hmph. Kids. Me? A kid?"

"That's right! Come on kid!"

"Don't push it."

Samus wished she had time to examine the ruins and their messages. But her parental instinct kicked in. Not something she would have thought she had before she met Clare.

"Clare, please be ok."

...

Clare was not ok. Though she didn't appear to be in any immediate danger. The massive plant-like creature didn't seem to want to butcher them right away. Though its grin didn't make their survivability odds any more likely.

"What adorable little claymores! And one of you is blind? Terrible! Such a precious little flower! Your kind are always my favorite. So easy to break yet so beautiful."

Galatea shivered. Clare meanwhile saw an opportunity. The longer this feminine sounding creature talked, the longer they lived.

"You're... Quite beautiful yourself."

The creature stared her way. As did Galatea, apparently not having caught on.

"Why aren't you just the kindest little rose? And you have the prettiest hair! My name is Flaahgra. Such a delight to meet you my little darlings!"

"Likewise miss Flaahgra. My name is-"

"I don't particularly care for your name sweetie. Not now anyway."

"You're the source. The source of the toxic water."

Clare looked at Galatea with a look saying are you kidding me? But the plant monster didn't seem to mind.

"Yes a by product of my beautiful transformation I fear. I can't help it you see. Everything has some kind of drawback."

"Transformation? You're an... Awakened being?"

The creature sighed. "If you want to get all technical, then yes. I'm an awakened being." She rolled her eyes at the nomenclature. "Number, oh what was it at the time? 11. Yes that's it. 11."

"Only 11? For someone like you?"

"Yes! Can you believe it? Me 11?" She shook her head in disgust.

"Such disrespect! Such a lack of appreciation for all my hard work! No one appreciated me! Nobody! Until I came here, and met the birdmen."

"Birdmen? You mean the Chozo?"

"Yes. The Chozo. Such a strange but amazing people. They treated me with the respect I never had. They didn't see my body or my eyes. They just saw me as... Well maybe not one of them. But pretty damn close."

"They must have been remarkable people."

"Oh they were. Yes they were. And then..." She paused.

"Ah well. Not that it matters anymore. They're dead and I'm hungry."

"Wait! No! Go on! What happened?"

Flaahgra paused. Unsure how to respond.

"I knew one of them. We were close. Then the organization sent a few of their own down to reclaim me. Reclaim me! Like I was their property!" She paused and shook her head.

"Anyway, this friend of mine... She took a sword in the heart for me and I just... Lost it. Next thing I know... I'm like this. And suddenly all those birdmen look really tasty. You know what I mean?"

"You... you ate them?"

"Not all of them. But a lot. Girl's gotta eat. You know?"

She smiled. A horrible thing to see on her face. "And you know the best part? I didn't feel anything. No remorse. No nothing. It was just... natural. The right thing. The natural order. The big eat the little."

"Not this time bitch!"

A bolt hit the creature in the back, causing her to release the children. Ophelia ran over to them.

"Boss lady says I've gotta help get you out of here. Don't think I'm doing this out of affection or nothing."

"So polite."

Samus had actually managed to train a bit with the sword even before Priscilla. She'd trained using a combination of sword and gun. Now was the moment to put it to the test.

And honestly she could use a little more training.

"Looks like your girl's getting her ass kicked. Guess I'd better go save her butt."

"Perhaps but not that way. I'm sensing a.. a weakness."

"What? Blind girl, what are you saying?"

"Let her talk. She knows what she's saying."

"At the base. I sense a weak point. The yoki there is... It feels off."

"Good enough for me. Ophelia? Want to get dirty?"

"Oh now we're talking momma's girl."

Momma was already panting heavily. Her sword might have been enough to fend off the creature's tentacles. But she couldn't hurt the beast.

"Seems I took your for granted arm cannon. Sorry about that."

"Hang on. Your scent. It's that off a fellow warrior. But also of... could it be? Chozo?"

"Yeah. That's right. The great Chozo. Who took you in and who you repaid with death!"

"Now that's not really fair. I just did what I must to survive. And your friends were the closest thing to good eating!"

Samus felt another rush of energy flow through her. Anger. She leapt back into action. The plant monster didn't seem too worried however.

"You intrigue me woman. A hybrid of human, yoma, and Chozo. Quite a sight!"

Samus remained silent, trying to find a weak point in the creature's skin.

"I wonder. What kind of a life must that have been? I can't imagine you fit in with anyone. Tell me. Who raised you? Humans? Chozo themselves? Did they sell you to the organization? Maybe as a lab rat?"

Ignore her. Stay focused. Remember your training. Chozo training. Not organization.

"No response? I suppose you could say I got to the root of the problem!"

Samus didn't have time to comment on her ridiculous pun before a wave of vines caught her foot and sent her face down into the thorny thicket.

"Well, no matter seeing as you're about to become plant food! Please give them my regards! Hey! What are you doing kiddos?"

A tentacle carried Galatea and Ophelia, holding them in the air.

"Trying to kill you, giant bitch! What do you think?"

"Maybe don't tell her that," Galatea groaned.

"No no! I like the honesty! And the bluntness! It's so much better than the birdmen! They kept talking in riddles! Too hard to understand! I really appreciate the straightforwardness! Truly!"

Samus used that time to hack aside the thorns and pull herself free. Not really thinking at that moment, she threw her sword at the tentacle holding the children, sending them into the water surrounding the monster.

"Well that's a fine how do you do! Clearly the birdmen didn't teach you any manners!"

Samus quickly bolted after her sword but another tendril knocked it out of her reach. She ducked to avoid another hit. She whipped her stun pistol out to hit the creature in the eyes. The beast did not like that and hit her with one of her talons.

"You must have a death wish." Flaahgra held Samus up to her eyes. Her talon poking through her chest.

"You're just digging a deeper grave for yourself."

"Ugh. Enough with the plant metaphors."

"Now, as I said. Please give your people my thanks." The creature opened her mouth and pulled the hunter towards it.

At that moment, Clare made her move. She jabbed the sword into the root at Flaahgra' s base, causing her to scream.

Samus took that moment to pull herself down and place her hand on her stomach, feeling the blood pooling out.

"Come on lady! That's the weak spot! So stab it!" Ophelia grabbed Samus' shoulders and shook trying to get the hunter up.

Samus looked at her hand covered in the blood of her stomach.

"I think I'm gonna need a little more help than your words of encouragement kid."

...

"Bitch! Stay down!"

Priscilla did not stand down. She continued her assault. No matter how many came her way, she didn't stop. The walls were absolutely stained with purple blood. Not a sight of the Chozo's words lingered.

"Wow. You're really something girl! A real monster!"

"Monster? I am a warrior! A slayer of yoma! You're the monster! You and your kind are abominations!"

"Come now girl. Don't be like that! We're what you really are. Under that cute face!"

"Don't compare me to you! Don't ever compare me to you!"

"Don't get angry darling! Come here! Come to daddy!"

That really set her off. Her eyes once again flashed yellow and the energy she generated sent her enemies flying back.

"How dare you talk about my daddy! I'll kill you you hear me? I'll kill you!"

A shriek rippled through the corridors at the outpouring of energy. The claymore and her enemies looked at each other.

"More of you? Send all you want! It won't save you!"

"Uh, trust me girlie. That ain't ours."

...

"Well it's been fun." Flaahgra stared at the hunter and the three children lying on the ground injured before her. "But I think it's time to accept your fate. As plant food!"

"I told you. Please stop with the plant puns."

The creature stopped with much more than puns. She stopped everything when she heard a shriek from the entrance to her grotto.

"What in the world is that? Wait. No. Is that-"

From the corridor came a flood of ghosts. Ghosts resembling Chozo. Samus' people.

"What? Wait. How? How is this... How is this possible?"

The Chozo (or whatever remained of them) ceased their shrieking and began floating around the awakened being who stared around in terror.

"My... My friends. You're... you're alive! I can't... I'm so thrilled!"

The ghosts did not appear to share her same expression. They got closer. Their expressions blank.

"I know I made a mistake. I didn't mean to do it. I just... I was so hungry! Don't you know how that feels? Hunger! I can't help it!"

One Chozo floated close to the creature. Flaahgra' s eyes widened.

"Lizzie? Is that you? How... I thought... I'm so sorry I let them kill you. I tried..."

The plant didn't get to finish her sentence. The ghosts at that moment swarmed the creature from head to toe. Her screams deafened the ears of the half yoma who watched with shock.

"Samus?" Clare got close to her and grabbed her arm in concern.

"Stay near me." Samus got in front as the ghosts left the corpse alone and circled them.

"Another. Yoma." The ghost Lizzie hissed but upon coming closer took on a more curious tone.

"One of us? Why?"

Samus paused for a moment, thinking how to proceed. Her words could save or damn them all.

"I am one of you. I may carry the blood of yoma and the body of human. But my heart is Chozo."

She held up her hand in the symbol Old Bird had taught her. The symbol of friendship. The ghosts stared hard.

"I am one of you. Raised by our brothers and sisters on the planet Zebes. I know where my allegiance lies. And my goal is peace."

It seemed to work. The ghosts nodded. Until they turned to the children.

"Not them. Yoma. All three. Killers."

"No. They are pure. They believe in peace. They believe in you."

"She's right. Peace." Clare followed her adoptive mother's posture and held up the symbol of friendship. The ghosts seemed more at ease. Lizzie turned back to Samus.

"Do us proud. Avenge us. Kill the monsters. Kill them all."

Samus nodded. Not really sure if she could live up to it.

"I'm sorry for your pain. I'm sorry for what you've suffered. I'll make them pay. You can rest in peace."

The bird woman stared her in the face. Her expression did turn more peaceful.

"You. We saw you. Your face. We saw the future. The hero. Great destiny awaits you. Great pain as well."

"What about us?" Galatea stepped forward feeling brave. "Did you see us in the future?"

Lizzie stared at Galatea and the other children.

"Monsters. I see monsters."

The children paled. Lizzie turned back to Samus.

"Make us proud little sister." She then began to fade, leaving Samus alone with the three.

No one said anything for a time until Clare touched Samus' hand.

"Samus? You ok?"

"Yeah. I guess so. I just... Not the reunion I was hoping for you know."

"I'm here! Fear not! I'm here!"

They turned to Priscilla standing there wild eyed and looking about. Her gaze eventually settling on Flaahgra' s corpse.

"Did I miss something?"

...

"_You're leaving?"_

"_It's for the best old bird. No one here wants me."_

"_I want you here."_

"_And only you. I've seen the looks. The whispers. Everyone keeps their distance. No one else wants anything to do with me. And how can they? How can they want anything to do with a monster?"_

"_We've been over this. You are not a monster."_

"_Aren't I? Tell Grey Voice."_

"_He's just scared. He loves you in his own way. He lent you his own DNA for god's sake! In a way he's your own father!"_

"_No. You're my father. The only one who accepted me for what I am. I'll never forget that."_

"_Samus. Please. This is your home."_

"_I know that old bird. But I'm not welcome in my own home. And I can't take it anymore."_

_Old bird opened his mouth to try and persuade her again, but kept it shut. He saw the determination in her eyes. This was happening. She was leaving._

"_Where will you go? Surely not to the organization."_

_She shook her head rapidly._

"_No. I won't be their weapon. I'll just... I guess I haven't figured it out yet. I'll go somewhere where I can fit in I suppose. If that's even possible."_

"_It's your choice my dear. But you know deep down there's nowhere that will accept you like I have."_

"_I know. But they've already made their minds up here. And I've had enough."_

_Without another word,, Old Bird pulled her in close. The closest he would ever have to a daughter and the closest she would ever have to a father._

"_Whatever happens out there Samus, remember this. You are no monster."_

"_Thank you papa."_

...

Now years later, that once 14-year-old girl stared once again at the same portrait she had stared at hours before. Probably the last chance she would ever get.

"Samus? Priscilla says she's found a way out. Through some caverns."

"Underground tunnels probably full of monsters? My kind of thing."

Clare followed her guardian's stare.

"They would be proud of you. You know that right?"

"Would they? I sure don't feel proud of myself. I swore I wouldn't be the organization's weapon. And now here I am again. Their weapon."

"You're doing it to save friends. There's nothing wrong with that. They'd be proud of you for that alone."

"Strange. I don't feel proud of myself."

"Well I'm proud of you." Clare once again wrapped her arms around her adoptive mother's waist and buried her head into her chest.

Samus couldn't help the smile that came over her face.


	6. Chapter 6: Exile in Ice

"Here we are! Oh, isn't it beautiful!"

Galatea brushed snow out of her hair. "I can't comment on whatever beauty you're referring to. All I know is it's cold."

"I think that adds to the beauty, don't you? It's glorious!"

Samus smiled at her adopted daughter dancing around in the snow. "Yes. It really is beautiful."

She wasn't overstating that. After 2 days of hiking through a hot underground cavern, they finally found an entrance to the surface. And found themselves in a snowy wonderland.

"The Phendrana drifts. The coldest region on this planet. Watch yourselves. All sorts of dangers await us here. Freezing. Avalanches. Frozen lakes. You name it."

"Boy lady. Way to take the fun out of everything."

Priscilla sucked in a deep breath at Ophelia's comment.

"I don't take fun out of anything! I can be fun! I uh..."

"Oh, can you? What can you do that's fun?"

"Uh...I can uh... Ow!"

"Huh. Guess you are fun for something." Ophelia grinned as she tossed another snowball at the number one who cowered from the tiny projectile.

"Little girl, please! Let's not have a fight. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Oh, come on! Some warrior you are! Show some spine! Put your back into it!"

Wham! A snowball from Clare knocked Ophelia on her face.

"How's that for spine?" Clare giggled, making Ophelia's' face redden.

"You'll pay for that momma's girl."

"I don't know. I mean can you beat a snowball this big?"

"I didn't mean with a snowball brat." Ophelia rushed her with baled fists but got hit in the head with another snowball.

"Interesting. I can tell not only the aura of individual people. But it seems I can also tell who it belongs to. Partially based on emotions. Hence, Ophelia's anger made her stand out."

"Your bruised eye is going to make you stand out!"

"Settle down kiddies. We should probably find camp. Somewhere secluded. We don't know what's out here."

"The hunter speaks wise. We should proceed onward. Get out of the open."

The trepidation of their predicament didn't appear to spread to the children. Not right now anyway. Clare enjoyed the snow too much. Ophelia sulked over her earlier embarrassment. And Galatea was focused on something else.

"There's something else. I feel it."

"Right. So, we should probably keep moving."

"No. I think we should follow it. It's over in that direction."

"No. We should not follow it! God damn it kids! How do they live long enough to be adults?"

Priscilla led them to a cave. She told them to remain still and quickly ran further into the cavern alone.

"I still think we should go back. I swear there was something worth seeing."

"Oh, I reckon it would be interesting. But safe? No."

"Man, and here little Clare was talking about how you were an unparalled badass." Ophelia shook her head. "Have you no sense of adventure?"

"It tends to come out when I don't have 3 kids to look after! I can't guard you and chase after monsters at the same time."

"No, you can't. And therein lies our dilemma."

They turned to Priscilla who stood there observing the discussion blankly.

"Did you already search the whole cavern?"

"Yes. The cavern continues back a way. We'll be safer deeper in."

She tapped her sword against the wall. A light tap, perhaps. But in testament to her strength, it knocked snow on top of the entrance down sealing it from the outside.

"That should make it harder for them to find us. Don't fret. There's another harder to see exit at the other end."

"Won't they just sense our aura?"

Priscilla turned surprised to Galatea.

"They might. But awakened beings tend to rely more on their eyes. They forget what it means to be a warrior."

They followed her deep into the cave to an open chamber. In the corner lay some fresh corpses of bipedal carnivores.

"I take it you killed those sheegoths, Priscilla?"

"Those are sheegoths?" Clare approached in amazement. "I thought they had crystals on their back or something."

"Not the babies. See that ice sheet on their backs? That protects their vulnerable point until they're old enough."

"What the hell is a sheegoth? Some kind of awakened being?"

"No. Just a native predator. I looked it up in Samus' database."

"Then I'm not interested. Unless it's about awakeneds and how to kill them."

Clare and Samus stared worried at the angry girl while Galatea clutched her head in pain.

"I fear you'll get your wish soon enough. I sense things all around. I sense them. So many. Their power. Their hunger."

"Why so many? I know they don't generally congregate in groups."

"The hunter did her homework. Surprising."

"Hey just because I'm not an employee doesn't make me oblivious to the trade. I know this grouping is unprecedented."

"Indeed. This doesn't happen. That's why we're here. To solve this mystery."

"I'm in. Whatever it takes."

"Uh, no Ophelia. You're not. If we get a chance to get you and the other kids off planet, we're taking it."

"Oh, come on! I'm part yoma myself!"

"And a kid. I'm not sending you to fight monsters. Deal with it."

She dealt with it the way Samus expected. Walking off in a huff and cursing. Galatea herself walked around waving her hands about.

"I feel everything. I see everything. I- ow!"

"Clare. Go help her."

"Roger."

The hunter stared at Clare helping up the blind friend who had just walked into a wall. She stared at the number 1 nervously fidgeting and looking between Samus and the ceiling. She stared at the braided girl standing in the corner grumbling and sighed.

We are so fucked, she thought.

...

"What are you doing?"

"Gah! Damn are you silent! Guess that's why you're still alive."

"Meanwhile it's a miracle you're still alive. Are you trying to die?"

"God, the innocent way you say it is so annoying. And don't fret. I don't plan to die. I'm still here in the cave. They can't see me. They'd have to feel me."

"I suppose that's somewhat logical. You're so small and irrelevant. I doubt they would notice your energy."

"Watch it momma's girl. I'm still bigger than you. Shh. There."

Off in the distance large shapes moved through the snow.

"There the bastards go. So many of them. Something big is going down. Let's find out what."

"Hold on. Where do you think you're going?"

"It's payback time. Stay here girlie."

"Wait. You can't go out there. Don't you dare..."

"Get off me! I'm just going to look."

Clare pulled the older girl's arm around her back and pinned her down.

"What the hell? How did you-"

"Benefits of being a momma's girl. Momma teaches you how to fight!"

"Oh really? Well nobody taught me how to fight. I taught myself!"

Clare was about to comment how that didn't inspire respect before Ophelia grabbed a ball full of snow and smeared Clare's face with it. She took advantage of the younger girl's confusion to kick her off. To both their surprise, her kick sent her flying into the wall of the cave.

"Pretty sure I didn't teach myself that. Oh well. I'll take it!"

Clare gripped her chest in pain and slowly tried to pull herself to her feet before rushing after the surprisingly fast angry girl.

"Ophelia, please! This is dangerous!"

"Wah, wah! Go running back to momma! Let the big girl do big girl stuff."

That lead to a silly and highly irresponsible chase through the snow. The two appeared to have forgotten their elders' rule to stay hidden or quiet for that reason.

"Ophelia, please come back! You're going to get in trouble!"

"We're monsters kid! Trouble is what we're all about! Learn to live a little!"

"We won't be living if we get caught! Stop!"

The elder girl continued laughing. Even if she didn't end up finding anything, Clare's reaction was proving worth it.

"Now then. Let's see what's over that hill."

"Ophelia!"

"Well well. What are they hiding up there?"

They stood at the edge of a small frozen lake. A large platform rose from the water, blocking most of their view. But just beyond, they could make out the entrance to a metallic structure.

"So that's the entrance to their little clubhouse. Let's go pay them a visit."

"Really, don't think that's a wise decision. Please come back now."

"Do you want payback or not?"

Clare stared. "What do you mean?"

Ophelia sighed. She had a lot to teach this runt.

"What does it sound like? Payback? Didn't your momma teach you that one?"

"Well, technically the scanner doesn't have a definition-"

"Figures. Look momma's girl. I don't have time for this. Why don't you go running back home if you don't have the nerve?"

"Please don't! We're all too happy to have you here!"

Before they could react, the two found themselves surrounded by a host of yoma and awakened beings. They moved so fast; the girls hadn't even seen them coming.

"Claymores? But you're so young!"

"Yeah, you're not all that well trained, are you? We heard you coming from a mile away. You ought to know snowballs and screaming doesn't do you well out here."

"Ah, don't be too hard on them! They may be monsters, but they're still little girls! They can't help being loud and obnoxious! Good of them to be like that! Prey is so much easier to catch when it's predictable!"

"This isn't prey, you gluttonous dullards." The awakened being put his hands in front of the lesser monsters. "There's only one place child claymores could come from and arrive here. The frigate Orpheon. These two must be future sisters who weren't saved before the ship went to hell. Well let's correct that."

Clare moved behind the older girl; eyes wide with fright. Ophelia didn't seem to share her fear though. She stared at the creatures with anger. Suddenly, her eyes flashed from standard grey to yellow.

"Woah! Looks like our new sister is way ahead of your boss! She's already getting her mojo on!"

"Yeah. I'm getting my mojo! Wanna see it?"

She slammed forward into one of the monsters. Its eyes widened as her hand went through its chest. Everyone else including Clare starred wide eyed at her rip the creature apart.

"What the fuck." Clare muttered stunned.

"Hey! You're supposed to do that to humans! Not us!" Another yoma reached for the girl but she turned and hit him in the cheek before he could grab her.

"Feisty! You'll make a fine monster yet! Let's get you home dearie!" The massive awakened reached his hand out for her.

Ophelia growled. Strong as she felt right now, she didn't think she had what it took to bring this behemoth down.

"Get down girls!"

Clare looked up with joy expecting her hunter and was somewhat let down to see Priscilla leap in and chop the awakened creature to bits.

"Woah! Where'd she come from? I couldn't sense her!"

The normally clumsy girl became an entirely different beast in combat. Her fighting style was an art. The monsters didn't stand a chance.

"Wait! Wait! You don't understand! We're you! We're your siblings!"

The number one scowled angrily and raised her sword before Ophelia charged forward and ripped the creature to pieces.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! They'll all bleed! They'll all die! They'll all-"

One hit from Priscilla knocked the girl unconscious. The claymore then turned to Clare who did her best to maintain eye contact.

"Does that displease you?"

"Oh, no. Not really. I just wish you would have let me do it."

...

"Care to talk?"

Ophelia glared at her. Her face effectively saying no.

"Well I'd like to talk anyway. After all you never seem able to shut up around me."

The older girl continued to not respond. Just kept glaring.

"Look I uh... I guess you really can live up to your boasts. At least that's what I saw."

Ophelia remained silent. That encouraged the girl to talk a little more.

"What happened back there? Are you just a little mad? Just a-"

"A little? A little?"

Clare backed off. Her comrade's eyes didn't go yellow, but she felt a surge of energy from her.

"What's going on? Clare, are you ok?"

Samus rushed in and pulled Clare close while Priscilla gripped Ophelia's shoulders.

"Calm yourself! Please calm down! Please?"

Ophelia continued to simmer while Priscilla stared on helplessly. Clearly unable to figure out the correct human response to calm her down.

"Excuse me. Girl? Can you please take a moment? Think of happy things. Things that make you happy. What makes you happy?"

"Blood."

"Ok. Maybe not what I had in mind. Um. How about kittens? Ducks? They make you happy right?"

"They bleed."

"Ok. Bad example. I... err. Hunter!"

Samus at this point chose to intervene and knock the girl over the head. Not the most appropriate way to handle a child. But it did the job.

"What is wrong with you? You horrid abuser! Is this how you raised Clare?"

"No! Samus never hurt me! Never!"

"This isn't Clare. And as fun as it was watching you flail at basic human communication; you were going to let her awaken."

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't lost her! You completely fail at basic yoki sensing! You strayed away for a few minutes and look what happened!"

"Don't blame Samus! Don't ever blame her!"

"Clare, stay out of this."

"Little girl, I had to leave to scout the area. Given how good you turned out, I presumed the hunter could keep you safe for a few hours. Wrong again."

"It's not all bad! We did find something out there! The entrance to something!"

"I already found that entrance. I was scouting it out before you let these two run out on their own."

Clare was hoping to gain Samus some brownie points. It didn't work. Samus however managed to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"A door? So, some kind of facility. Might be where these bastards are converging. Worth a look?"

"Oh, it's worth much more than a look. But I'm not sure I can trust you to watch my back when you can't even look after three children." Her face took on a look of confusion followed by fear.

"Wait. Where's the third child?"

...

Galatea couldn't get the strange aura out of her head. She had to find it! To see the source. So, when Samus went out to search for the other two children and Priscilla had already left for scouting she couldn't help herself. She had to go look!

"Monsters. Wait here. Wait here. Ok they're going on. Let's keep going. Keep going."

She felt her excitement rising despite the cold and constantly having to hold her hands out and gripping the walls.

"So close. So close. Should be just... In here! Wait."

To her disappointment, a wall of ice blocked her progress. No matter how hard she pushed, she couldn't bust through. So naturally, she did what children do when confronted with such problems. She threw a hissy fit.

"Come on! Open damn you! Move! Move aside! Open sesame! Open sesame!"

"What's this? Dinner?"

She froze. She couldn't see, but she could feel the auras of the creatures.

Damn it, she thought! She had been so focused on the strange miniscule aura that she hadn't kept her eyes open for the surrounding monsters.

"You're a long way from home girlie. Fancy running into your kind out here."

"Oh, just uh... Enjoying the sights."

"The sights? Seems to me you can't see anything. How'd you make your way here? Blind luck. Heh heh. Get it? Blind?"

"Wait. You're putting off yoki." A different monster leaned in close. "A warrior in training?"

"In training? I suppose wandering around this winter land blind counts as training."

"Not the kind of training I meant. Could it mean you aren't an initiate of those bastards in black?"

"Well..." The child struggled to find the right words. How to talk her way out of this? Fortunately, she didn't have to.

"Let her go."

Galatea froze (not literally) and from the silence in the air, she presumed the monsters had paused as well.

"Who's there? Come out nice and quietly and die."

"Err, pal. Don't you mean...?"

"Oh right. Sorry. Come out nice and quietly or die."

No response. Nothing Galatea could hear apart from her own heartbeat.

"Hello? You hear me? Come out now or this little bitch is lunch!"

She felt a large clawed hand grab her shoulder and grip it, hurting her immensely. She tried to pull away, but she was too small and fragile.

"Huh. All talk and no show. Too bad for you kid. Guess we're all you've got. So, guess you'll just have to come with us and-"

She never heard anything beyond and before the hand gripping her shoulder came off. She heard the monster's screams of terror followed by their blood splatting over her face. When the screams stopped, she felt a familiar aura. The one she had been following.

"I found you! I found you! You're real! Oh, this is awesome! So awesome!"

She ran towards the source. Of course, being blind, she didn't see the rock in her way and tripped over it falling face first into the snow. She heard a voice respond in astonishment.

"I should have stayed in bed."

...

"Don't blame yourself Samus. It's not your fault she wandered off."

"Really? Because seems to me she was told to watch a little blind girl and she couldn't do that because she still can't get yoki sensing down! I'd say it's totally her fault!"

"Ophelia, shut up!"

"No, you're right Clare. It's actually both of your fault."

"Yeah, that's the spi- Wait, what?"

"If you two hadn't run out like headless chickens chasing after whatever you could, maybe I wouldn't have lost track of her, hmm? And Priscilla calls me irresponsible."

"Wait, mama. We're sorry. Both of us are. Really. Please don't be angry."

Ophelia rolled her eyes as Clare buried her head in Samus' chest begging for forgiveness.

"God, what a suck up. How do you expect to rise in the ranks with that kind of attitude?"

Samus looked up from her adopted daughter to Ophelia with a frown.

"Rise in the ranks? You mean the Claymore ranks? Why would you want that?"

"Why would I want anything else? What else could I do?"

"Anything else. Really. You don't have to be a warrior."

"Don't I? Even if I wanted something else, would I really want to do it?"

"I certainly hope so! You don't want the lives those women live. Believe me kid."

"Oh sure. I want the life you live. On the run in armor. Never fitting in. I think I'll go with the silver eyed bitches."

"Really? You want to end up like Priscilla? She doesn't strike me as a good role model."

"And you're better? Running around with a little cry baby? Dead bird friends? You think you're the one to tell me how to live life to the fullest?"

Samus gripped Clare's shoulder. The look she gave Ophelia made her seriously question her word decision.

"Careful with your mouth girl. I've done things you really don't want to know. Don't make me show you."

"Samus! Language!"

Both stared at the girl who rubbed the back of her head uncomfortable.

"Too much? I apologize."

"See what I mean? How could a goddamn hunter raise such a goody two shoes little suck up? Where's your pride?"

At that moment, the ceilings vibrated. The ground shook. Inhuman voices echoed around the caverns. Samus pushed Clare away and stood up.

"Stay here. Whatever happens, stay hidden."

"Samus. Wait..."

"I promised to keep you safe. I'll keep that promise. I swear."

Her voice was steady and strong. But her eyes showed fear. Not something Clare was used to seeing in her guardian.

...

"Why is your aura so small?"

Galatea felt the woman shuffle uncomfortably. Though she had saved her life, it didn't feel like she wanted her here.

"Through training. Not much else to do in my years in exile. None have ever detected it before, however. How did a child like you find it?"

"Through training. Not much else to do without eyes."

She expected a chuckle. But no. Typical claymore she'd heard the yoma mutter.

"A blind trainee lost alone on this of all planets. Not something I've ever seen. And I've seen things, believe me."

"Trainee?"

She heard the woman sigh and mutter something to herself. She thought she heard the words children and patience.

"Trainee. Being trained to be a warrior? Ring a bell?"

"Nope! Can't say it does! I was trained to be a yoma!"

The woman's silence suggested to Galatea that she probably shouldn't have said that. But she was a child who had just discovered a fascinating outcast in a frozen wasteland. How was she supposed to react?

"You were trained... to be a yoma? Is that what the organization does these days?"

"The organization? Is that what the yoma call themselves?"

Another long pause.

"Where did you come from?"

"A frigate in orbit around the planet. Or at least it was until it got brought down."

"I see." Another pause. "And what did they do on this frigate?"

"They... Experimented."

"Experimented? Is that where you gained your aura?"

"As far as I can tell. I mean I couldn't sense any of this before. Or maybe I could, and I just didn't realize I could until now."

"This isn't something you're just born with. It's something you're given. Not willingly I find from experience."

"No. Not willingly. I was taken. My parents they..." The girl shuddered. And not from the cold.

"I understand. So, these yoma. They made you this way?"

"Yes? Isn't that how they make us all?"

Another pause.

"In a way. I suppose you could say that. But indirectly. Not directly."

"What do you mean?"

"The yoma do begin our path to inhumanity. But it is by the hands of man that becomes a reality."

"We? You're a claymore."

She imagined the woman may have nodded. But without eyes she couldn't tell.

"I was. But I'm done with that life."

"Is that why you're so hard to read?"

"My aura? I worked hard to keep that hidden. Impressive for a child to read it."

"I had to use my other senses. Hearing. Touching. Eventually in those tubes I could sense something else."

"Energy. Our energy. How did you lose your eyes?"

The girl paused. "One of the yoma got a little...intense."

"Say no more." The woman paused. "You know I've long wondered what it would be like to gain company again. I hadn't really planned for this."

"Yes. I imagine. One could be forgiven for thinking you chose this spot specifically because you didn't want to be found."

She heard the woman chuckle. "Well, not only the Phendrana drifts mind you. I've sort of been all over this planet. You just happened to find me during my travel here."

"And why are you traveling here? Why aren't you with your sisters? Fighting the good fight?"

"There's nothing good about it! Don't you dare think otherwise!"

Galatea thought on how to respond to that when a shout rang out from the nearby clearing.

"Galatea! Run! They're coming!"

"Priscilla! I have to help her!"

"Don't move!"

The woman grabbed her before she could run in the direction of Priscilla's voice. Through the darkness, the girl could hear a strange high-pitched sound.

"Oh shit." The woman muttered in horror. "We need to go. Hang on!"

"Why? I don't sense anything. Wow!"

The woman threw her over her shoulder and ran. Ran away from the chirping of something she couldn't sense.

For once, she was glad she didn't have eyes.

...

Samus did have eyes, however. She wished she didn't when the time came to awaken and use them.

Her arms were bound in unbreakable metal and she lay strapped to a table

"Ugh. My head. Did I drink? No. I haven't drunk in years."

"Nah. Ain't drunk you didn't. You'll probably want alcohol soon though."

She turned her head as best she could to gaze upon the ugliest man she'd ever seen. And she'd seen plenty. He was somewhat obese but strongly built with major muscles throughout. She shivered.

She wasn't having much luck with mastering yoki sensing. She'd been too dependent on her armor it appeared. But she didn't have to try with this man. His aura was massive. Almost as large as the creature Ridley who she'd encountered on Zebes.

"Where's Clare? Where is she!?"

The man's face got even uglier as he scrunched up in confusion.

"What do you mean where is she? You're right here! Duh!"

It suddenly occurred to her that this man might not be terribly bright. Oh well. Better for her.

"Not me you oaf. The girls with me!"

"Girls? You said she! Who're these girls?"

"I... Clare is one of the girls! Where are the girls?"

"Oh... Clare is one of the girls! I get it! Wait. Who are the other girls?"

Samus would slap her hand against her forehead if her hands weren't tied down.

"Will you please just let me go then? I'm rather busy now."

"I'll bet! I'd say you're all tied up at the moment!"

Samus groaned.

"Please just release me."

"Uh uh, little lady! No can do! Boss says I gotta wake you up!"

"Well I'm already awake. So, mission accomplished."

"Nuh uh. You're not awakened yet! Can't let you go till you have!"

"Wait, you mean awaken as in..."

"As in, awaken! Like me! Become stronger! Better! Prettier!"

Samus couldn't keep herself from grinning.

"Hey! Why are you smiling? Are you laughing at me? You better not be laughing at me!"

"I can't help it if you're laughable. I mean really. Prettier?"

The man looked shocked before he once again got mad.

"You insulting my looks? Nobody insults my looks! I got the prettiest girl in the galaxy to love me!"

"She must have poor taste."

She might have pushed him too far, because he took on a murderous grin.

"Keep talking all you want little claymore. I'm gonna make you sing!"

A long rod formed from his arm. He pulled it out and moved closer to the helpless hunter.

"Sure, hope you're strong! Don't want any more failures!" He looked at the corner with a grin.

She followed his eyes to the pile of bodies. Their silver eyes wide awake in terror.

"I should probably get that cleaned up, huh? Hey grunts! Clean up my shit!"

...

"No."

"But we have to!"

"No."

"My friends are up there!"

"Your friends were fools then. Fools to come here."

"They had no choice! It was their job! Your job!"

She heard the woman snort.

"I told you. It hasn't been my job in years. I left that behind me."

"But it's still a part of you! You still have the skills!"

"And look where those skills have gotten me!"

Galatea tilted her head.

"I can't look anywhere."

"Right, sorry. But you know what I mean. I came here to get away from that life. All it brought is pain, and I'm done with it."

"Selfish. You're so selfish!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're selfish! You're going to let two brave women and two little girls die so you can have peace!?"

"Girls? There are children with them?"

"Yes. Little girls. The closest I have to sisters anymore."

The woman's pause this time was easily the longest. Her aura also began fluctuating. She was in distress. She eventually sighed.

"I'm too old for this shit."

...

"There you go girlie. You're doing pretty well, I've gotta say."

Samus grimaced. She couldn't speak through the pain. It was taking all she could just to stay conscious.

"Ya know, you don't seem like much. Your aura isn't very big, and you couldn't really swing your sword. Not sure why that strong one kept you with her."

"Pri...Priscilla?"

"Oh, you can speak! That's pretty good! Hey! Is that her name? Pri...Priscilla?"

Samus moaned in pain.

"Well yeah. Pri...Priscilla, is damn tough! She killed everyone! Or most of them! It got so bad, Riful told us to use the metroids!"

Samus' eyes widened. "You... you didn't..."

"Hey, your eyes! You seem shocked. Guess you know that means they're bad, huh?"

He chuckled. "Ya know none of those claymores seemed worried like ya did. Guess you know more than them huh? Is that why Pri...Priscilla brought you along? You smart lady?"

Samus moaned. More from this man's words than her own pain.

"Uh... Lord Dauf?" The awakened being clearly had trouble saying that with a straight face. "The master wants to contact you."

"Riful! Hang on Claymore. I'll be back soon! Until then!" He pulled another pole out from his arm and stabbed it in her chest. She screamed in rage as he walked away.

Keep it together, she thought. Keep it together.

She remembered her training. The Chozo's training. Clear her mind. Maintain balance.

No use. No use at all. She could feel control slipping away. Her human mind overwhelmed...

...

"Do you hear that?"

"Be quiet momma's girl. I'm trying to rest."

"No time for that! Listen!"

"All I'm listening to right now is some annoying brat who won't let me sleep."

"Come on! You wanted to see action!"

"Yes, I did. And I'm not getting any in here. So, could you please shut up until we get some real action please?"

Yoma screams followed by the door opening appeared to answer her prayers. Galatea ran in and gripped Clare in a hug, followed by a one-eyed woman.

"What the hell? Another Claymore? Where'd you find her? And what happened to her eye?"

"Ophelia! Be nice! She's here to help!"

"Wait. She only has one eye?"

"Yes! How do you not know that? You blind or something? Oh right."

Clare slapped Ophelia. Galatea raised her eyebrows.

"Did I just hear you slap Ophelia, Clare? Didn't think you had it in you."

"Enough. I did what you wanted. Now we're leaving."

"Wait, leaving? What about Samus?"

"She only came for us children. I tried, but that's the deal we made."

"No! That's not acceptable! We need to save Samus!"

"Why bother? Just wait for that number 1 to save our asses. She might be unstable, but she sure seems to know how to fight."

Galatea bit her lip.

"Actually, Ophelia. I think she got caught too."

"What? A number 1? How the hell did that happen?"

"Metroids. I don't know for sure if they caught her but-"

"Samus could have helped her. She's dealt with metroids. She'd know how to stop them."

"No. Children are one thing. But that's all I'm risking my life for."

"That's it? You're just going to let them suffer? Maybe awaken?"

"That's the fate of all of us. We all awaken, or we die. You'll learn that in time."

"I can't let her die! I don't care about our fate! You must help her! Isn't there something you could do?"

"There are too many monsters around, and I have no way to tell where your friend is with all this yoki aura about. And as skilled as your young friend here is with tracking aura, I doubt she could do it either."

"What about a security station? This place has cameras, right? So where would we find that?"

"How would I know? I don't have a map of this place. I've been running blind." The warrior shook her head and muttered something about children.

"Please. They're good women. They need your help. Can't you do something for them?"

"I sympathize with their plight. But it's too dangerous with children here. I'm getting you out. That's final."

"Wait. I no longer sense Ophelia's aura. No wait, there it is. Moving away."

The two with eyes turned to see the aggressive child indeed hurrying off by herself.

"What does she think she's doing? Get back here you idiot!"

"Wait for me! Ophelia!"

"No! You stay too! I won't- Oh shit!"

A wall of awakened beings filled the corridor in the opposite direction. The direction they had come from, cutting them off from the exit.

"Hang on, both of you! We're moving!"

The woman grabbed the two girls near her and rushed forward to sweep Ophelia off her feet before taking off down the corridor.

"Hey! Put me down! I wanna fight! I wanna see their blood splatter!"

"Shut up! Shit, more! Here!"

She rushed into a nearby room. Looking about, she found a nearby console. Not thinking, she hit it and it sealed the door.

"Looks like that door's holding. Strange. This place does its job well."

"Hey look! Cameras! We're in the main terminal! Nice going maam!"

"That was not my intention, I assure you. I choose wherever."

Clare was more focused on the images before her though. Two in particular.

"I see Priscilla! They've got her in a tank! Suspended animation!"

"She is quite strong," Galatea mused. "They must be hoping to study her. Gauge the source of her strength."

"And she's in the Metroid section! I guess there's nothing else around here that could take her down."

"If you're so focused on pictures, perhaps you could search for the exit?"

"No, wait! I found Samus! She's being tortured!"

The one-eyed woman looked at the screen. She then looked at the other videos and groaned.

"This friend of yours. Can she fight?"

"Well..."

"No."

"Ophelia! Shut up!"

"What? Doesn't your mommy like honesty? Without her armor, she can't do shit."

"That's not true! She can do all kinds of things! She can make weapons no one else can. She can hack into computers. And she has knowledge about creatures unparalleled by any of you! Even about the metroids!"

The one-eyed woman pursed her lips at that. She looked back at the screen towards Priscilla.

"And her? She can fight?"

"Oh yes. She's number 1!"

The former claymore took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead.

"This is crazy. Oh, what the hell. I'll go help your friends. You stay here." She looked about. "If only there were a way to stay in contact."

"I've got it!" Clare pulled some kind of communicator and handed it to her. "Samus gave me this in case we ever got separated! Let me show you how it works!"

While she did that, Galatea walked over to Ophelia.

"Why did you run off like that?"

"I wanted... I wanted action!"

"Why? Haven't you had enough for one lifetime? You were up there with me on the frigate."

"If you're too scared to do what needs to be done so be it. But me. I'm going to learn from it."

"Believe me. I have learned from it. If I hadn't, I never would have found this woman and she wouldn't be here helping us."

Said woman moved towards one of the ducts on the wall and pulled it open.

"Keep in contact where to go. See if you can open some of these doors."

"What? You're trusting momma's girl to figure this out?"

"Of course. Samus taught me well."

"Hmph. Momma's girl."

"The door should hold out. Get out this way if it doesn't."

As the woman disappeared through the ducts, Galatea looked towards the door.

"There are many of them out there. You sure this door can keep them out?"

Clare and Ophelia stared at each other. Neither was smiling now.

...

"Don't look so upset little claymore. If you survive, you get to be part of the best army in the whole galaxy!"

Samus muttered in pain. The blood pooled down her face.

"Almost there. Of course, you gotta be strong. And your aura, well... Not big."

More moans of agony.

"But you might survive! Who knows? Certainly not like me of course! But you might be strong enough!"

"What... are you doing... here?"

"What... am I doing... here? Why torturing you of course! Heh heh! Such a stupid question!"

"No... Here... On this planet..."

"Oh... Why didn't you say so, stupid? Geez! Claymores! We're looking for the monster! Duh!"

"The... monster! Yeah! You don't know about that?"

"No... Nothing..."

"Huh. Yeah. We got some kind of monster in the mines a couple continents away. Pretty weird, huh?"

"Yeah... Weird... Oh god!"

She felt her stomach begin to churn. She vomited out blood. Some of it getting on the bastard hurting her. He just smiled.

"That's the spirit! It'll get better soon enough. Believe me!"

"I don't believe you."

"Ah that'll change when you- Wow!"

Samus' eyes had seen the warrior approaching from behind. Unfortunately, the bastard (apparently having something of a brain) followed her eyes and managed to dodge in time with surprising speed.

"Who..."

"Samus Aran? The children say hello. Yes, they're safe. Yes, they're quite demanding."

"Where... did you..."

"No time for that. Hang on."

Without a change in expression, she cut Samus free from the table. The hunter fell to the ground. The blood pooled around her.

"Goddess, are you all right?"

"N... No... Who..."?

"Hey! I was busy with that! That makes me mad!"

The man hunched over and began to grow. His eyes turned yellow. His skin a metallic red. The women's eyes lit up with fear.

When he was finished, he was about half the height of the room. The energy put out by him was tremendous.

"Oh well. I guess I get two claymores! She might be weak, but you feel pretty strong one eyes!"

The one-eyed woman didn't feel strong at this time. She'd been in exile. No major combat for decades. This was not the kind of warmup she needed.

"Not bad, huh? You thought I was just another lowlife? No way, girlie! In my time, I was number 3!"

They exchanged gazes. The hunter was not going to be much help. Even if she weren't as bloody as she were.

"Need... to get out..."

"That you do. Here take this."

"I gave this... to Clare... Is she..."?

"She's fine. Well alive anyway. She'll tell you how to find your number 1."

"Pri...Priscilla?"

"Yes. I'm not strong enough to fight this thing alone. I'm going to need help. And given your condition, that only leaves your number 1."

"I... All right... I'll find her."

"I'm counting on it. I'm taking a huge risk for you. Now get your ass moving!"

Samus sprinted as fast as she could. But with the damage she'd sustained, the fastest was a rather fast human trot.

"Hey, get back here!"

The monster shot another rod out of his hand. This one much larger from his increased mass. But the warrior sliced the rod out of the sky before it hit the limping hunter.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice! I'm just trying to do my job you know. Why you gotta be so mean?"

"It's who I am." The woman grimaced and prepared to battle once again.

...

"Samus? Are you there? It's Clare!"

The injured hunter tapped the device in her ear to respond.

"Read you loud and clear you little idiot. What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to help you! I can see you on the cameras! Oh my god! Samus! What did they do to you?"

"Bad shit. Really bad shit. I feel like I've been strained through someone's bowels."

"Wow. That's… I mean… Can you go at all? Maybe you need to lie down?"

"Fuck that. Just tell me where I can find Priscilla. None of us are going to last long ourselves without her backing us up."

"Ok, ok. Let's see. Uh… Ok. I've got her location. Let me guide you."

Samus obeyed her commands, doing her best to hold back the pain flowing through her. Each step was like having a sword stab up through her foot, causing more and more blood to soak out.

"Wait. A group of awakened are coming your way. Wait for them to pass."

She obeyed and did her best to try and silence her yoki aura. Although it was already so small, they probably wouldn't notice it anyway.

"Ok. Go! Wait! Wait! More coming! Hang on!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

The hunter grimaced but complied. Resisting every urge to collapse to the ground.

"Ok. Go! Wait! There! Ok, now you can go!"

Samus moved onward. Her vision turned blurry. Her despair growing more and more.

Against all odds however, she made it to the chamber where Priscilla. And against all odds, not a single awakened being patrolled the area. But number 1 wasn't the only thing floating in the chambers.

"Metroids…. What are… these crazy bastards thinking?"

She racked her brain for an explanation but then it hit her.

"The cold. Metroid's weakness… is cold. This is… the perfect place to keep them then."

She moved about, looking for the means to free Priscilla from her unwanted sleep. She made her way up to the main control pad for the room. In another time, she might have figured out how to open the tube. But she was dealing with too much pain for that right now.

"I can… blow… it open… I just need. Oh shit!"

"Hold it there!"

She barely regarded the shouts of the awakened beings as she fell on her knees. She couldn't take it anymore. A burst of pleasure rose through her body as she lost control.

"Woah! She's a big one! Look at all that energy!"

The sound was bloating out all others. She was going to lose it any second now.

"Holy shit! Get back!"

Through the chaos, she could hear one other sound. The cracking of glass.

"She's going to set them free! Stop gawking and finish her off!"

She chuckled darkly. Blood pouring down from her mouth.

"Too… late…"

...

"Hey, didja feel that? That was wild! Feels like someone awakened."

"Shit. Guess I'm on my own."

The former claymore was struggling with all her strength. But it just wasn't enough. She'd been out of the game too long, and it showed.

Not that she'd been totally slacking. She'd practiced to be sure. And now and then, she'd take on a yoma or two.

But how long since she'd engaged in a fight against a real opponent? Not since…

No. Couldn't dwell on that. She'd go insane.

Stupid as her opponent might have been, he packed a punch. And his skin was too strong for her sword. There were parts in between where she might be able to leave a wound. But that required skill she no longer possessed.

"Gah! Hold still! You're making me kind of angry!"

He reached out again. She dodged and thrust her sword through his arm. She then pushed herself off into the air and cut him in one of his armor's weak points.

"You bitch! Is this how you repay kindness?"

She pulled the sword out but took too long and got a fist to the face for her lack of speed.

She went flying across the room and collided into the wall. At the speed she went, she left a dent in the metal.

"Heh heh. Ya know, you ain't too bad! A lot better than that loser I tortured earlier! Wonder how strong you'll get when you awaken?"

"Not happening. I won't go that route! You can forget it!"

"Ah, come on. It's not bad! Just a little snip and it's over! I promise!"

"I said no."

"Ah well, I don't need your permission. More fun for me that way! Heh heh!"

She gritted her teeth. So that was it? One act of altruism after years of self-imposed exile and she was about to end up another monster? Damn it all. What would her sister think if she could see her now? Given how she was now, she'd probably laugh. Watching her inferior little sibling get throttled by an oaf.

"Uh, sir Dauf?" A voice came out over the intercom. "We have a slight… problem."

"Hey what gives? I'm having lots of fun! You'd better have something important!"

"Uh the problem sir is… well it seems all the metroids have been released. Sorry."

Her eyes lit up immediately, but this fool's brain took longer to catch up. Soon enough he caught on.

"Wait, what!?"

...

"Hunter? Hunter, can you hear me?"

She could. But barely through the pounding in her ears. The beating of her heart. Her body's transformation.

"I…. I can't go back…. Why?"

Priscilla stared at her with sad but understanding eyes. She placed her head on the hunter's head. It felt comforting given the circumstances.

"Those wounds. They tortured you, didn't they? Forced you to go past your limit."

Samus couldn't respond. Too great was the pain.

"They'll pay for this. I promise you that."

Priscilla's voice was uncharacteristically even. That made it even more terrifying when she drew her sword.

"Pri…Priscilla?"

"There's nothing I can do for you. Nothing but this. It's the way of all warriors. Die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

"Wait! I don't… Priscilla! Wait!"

She tried to move to stand. But the number 1 placed her hand on her head and forced her down.

"I'll make it quick. You needn't suffer."

Damn it all! It was like moving a hundred trucks! No matter how she squirmed, she couldn't get up with the hand keeping her in place. And Priscilla wasn't even trying! She shuddered to imagine her at full strength.

"Clare…. Need… Clare…"

"I'll take care of her. You have my word."

"No! Stop! Maybe you can…. Help…"

Priscilla looked with even more pity at the hunter. If that was even possible.

"My poor hunter. Another sign of your inexperience. There is no help for you now. Don't you know already?"

"Nothing? No… There must be… Clare needs…"

"You'll put her in danger. You'll put everyone in danger. That isn't what you want is it?"

Samus gritted through teeth and pain. She knew in her heart that was true. And a year earlier she would have accepted it. But not anymore. Clare had that effect on her.

"It's the way of things. I'm sorry. There's no alternative."

"No…. Mommy…. Daddy…."

Priscilla stared down with shock. Samus was no longer staring and pleading at her. She was looking away. Her eyes appeared distant.

"What did you say?"

"Mommy…. Daddy… Help…."

Priscilla shook. Her hands clenched. Her eyes grew watery.

"She's lost it. Her awareness has gone."

She breathed in deep. Remember your duty, she told herself.

"Mommy? Please don't go."

Her eyes widened as the delirious hunter wrapped her arms around her waist and held close. Priscilla could only stare in confusion and horror.

"Hold me mommy. Don't leave again mommy."

"Please! Stop! I must kill you! You're a yoma now! A monster! And monsters must die!"

Her resolve steeled she prepared to do her duty.

"Don't kill me daddy. Please don't."

That shattered her will. Her sword dropped.

"I… you can't…. Damn it! This should be easy! Why isn't this easy?"

She gripped her head. No clue what to do. She was a warrior, damn it! The finest warrior of her generation! They looked up to her to do the job. And here she was, unable to do it!

"No! No, you're a monster! I must kill you! I must!"

Samus' only response to that was to curl up even more into her chest.

"Daddy. Don't leave me again."

"I… oh hell. What am I doing?"

She leaned down and gripped Samus' shoulders.

"Hunter! Hunter! Hang in there!"

The hunter seemed to notice her now.

"Daddy?"

"Yes. Daddy. I'm here… uh… sweetie…. Always here."

"I hurt…"

"Just hang on sweetie. Just stay here. Just stay close."

She had no idea what she was doing. But it seemed to work. Right up until a flash of light emitted from the hunter, signaling the transformation.

"Oh no. Hang in sweetie. Just hang on!"

"It hurts…. Hurts…. Daddy…. It hurts…."

"Don't go! Please don't let go! Stay with me!"

...

"Hey! The camera in the Metroid facility just went off! Something took it out!"

"Will you forget about that? The door's barely holding together!"

"I can feel them. So many. They're afraid. So afraid."

"You don't need to feel them blind girl! You can hear them!"

Indeed, the screams of terror from yoma and awakened beings could be well heard from within the control room… Along with the blood curdling shrieks of the Metroids draining them.

"Never mind them! We need to get the cameras back online! I can't tell what happened to Samus!"

"Clare, honey. The camera is destroyed. Unless someone replaces it, you can't see anything."

Clare ignored Galatea and kept trying. The older girl grabbed her hand and guided her away from the screens.

"Maybe we should move. We could get out through the vent. Try to find the other Claymore."

"Like either of you would last long. You can't sense those jellyfish and she's… well her! Our only choice is to stand and fight!"

"With what, may I ask? Your fists of steel?"

"Very funny blind girl. But I was thinking more along the lines of this!" She held up a fearsome looking gun far too big for her. "You won't believe what they left lying around in here! Lazy monsters!"

"I'm going to skip scolding you for keeping that hidden all this time and instead reprimand you for holding a weapon you have no idea how to use."

"Well, excuse me for trying new things your highness! I'm not looking to be a science experiment again! Or Teresa forbid a meal for those jellyfish! You know what they say! Go out with a bang!"

"Pray tell who they are who say this?"

Clare ignored the girl's banter. All she could think about was the image on the screen. Samus lying there in Priscilla's arms. Close to awakening…

...

"I don't believe it."

"Nor can I." Priscilla stared at the hunter in her hands. Still not entirely sure if she should be spared.

Samus Aran lay naked in Priscilla's arms. Bare of all clothing shed from her incident. And bare of all injuries she'd endured under such relenting torture. She just lay there in Priscilla's arms. Staring at her entire body. Unsure if she was dreaming.

"I've never seen… I mean… You should be…."

"A monster? Maybe I am and this is my awakened form."

"If it is, it's the prettiest one I've ever seen."

Priscilla immediately flushed red in embarrassment, but Samus didn't notice. She continued looking at her apparently unawakened body.

"Hunter? Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

"I don't know. I probably shouldn't be. But all things considered I feel… Pretty good."

"Pretty good? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"2. Why? Is this common Claymore protocol?"

"Protocol? None of this is protocol! This shouldn't be happening! You shouldn't be human anymore! I mean… Fuck! What are we doing? Is this real life?"

"Thank you."

Samus placed her hand on Priscilla's cheek who only became even more questioning of her surroundings.

"Ok, now I know this isn't real life. You thanking me? I haven't exactly given you the time of day!"

"You have now. You saved me. I don't know how. But you saved me. Thank you."

They stared in each other's eyes. Though they'd traveled together for close to a month now, it seemed like they were seeing each other for the first time. Of course, that was quickly interrupted by the shrieks of the Metroids on the other side of the door.

"Metroids? Loose? Looks like we'll have to continue this another time."

"Indeed. Your awakening was so powerful it broke the glass of every subject container in the room! I have no experience with Metroids, so I had to pull us in here."

"Yeah. Probably the best thing to do against them. Swords don't work on those things. Only cold."

"Cold? It's plenty cold here and they don't appear to be stopping!" Out of her element and up against an opponent she had no defense against, Priscilla was quickly slipping back to her childish ways. For the time being, Samus was in charge.

"There must be a safety mechanism in case they broke out. That or some kind of cold weapon. I'm going to go find it. I need you to follow the especially large aura to another lab. There's another claymore there fighting an awakened being way out of her league."

"Excuse me? Are you giving orders? I am still number 1 thank you!"

The hunter stared at her with raised eyebrows. Priscilla herself sighed.

"I suppose you know more than me right now. Very well. I shall follow your judgement this time and help our sister."

"When you do that, get her to take you to the children. Bunker down somewhere safe and don't let the metroids get you. I'll find way to subdue them."

"That is incredibly foolish to do alone. I cannot sit by and cower!"

"You're trained to right yoma. Not these things. Besides I'm an outsider, right? Not a real sister."

"Even so, you should not be functioning right now. I can't rely on someone who might awaken any second."

"This someone who might awaken any second is your best shot. The children need you. Better you survive than me."

She didn't really believe that but whatever motivates.

"Very well. I'll trust you for now hunter. Let's hope your logic is better than your swordplay."

"Heh. The old you. Missed you."

...

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? This is just starting to get fun."

"Not for me! Fun is beating up on weak people! But these things don't get beat up!"

The previously immense monster had turned back into his ugly human form and begun to run. Surprisingly fast for a fat bastard. Not that she blamed him. The swords didn't appear to work, and the bastard had barely managed to fend all the little cretins off.

"Bet you wish you'd awakened now, huh? You might have stood a chance! Hey get off me!"

While he ran off down another corridor, the one eyed woman found herself backed up against the wall. Waiting for death.

"Fear not! On my way!"

Out of nowhere, a more properly dressed claymore came barreling in and snatched the desperate woman off her feet.

"It's good to see you! I don't recognize your face. Or your eye! What's your name and rank?"

"Uh… can this wait?"

"Oh right. Metroids! Of course! Tell me where the children are!"

"Take that passage through there and I'll direct you from there!"

"Sounds good! Now since we might not have much time left, can you tell me about that eye?"

"No."

"So forceful! I respect that!"

...

"Samus? You're alive?"

"I think. Maybe? I'm running and talking. That's good enough."

"But how?"

"No time for that. If we get out of here, we can talk and do all the shit I said I wouldn't let you do until you're 18."

"Wait, everything?" Clare's eyes lit up despite the chaos going on around her. "Even…"

"Except that! Not doing that!"

"But Samus…"

"No! I don't care if you were on the verge of awakening! Now, focus! I need directions."

"Uh, ok! Where to?"

"Come on you bitch! Let go!"

"You are not qualified to wield this weapon! Let it go!"

"Tell that to the monsters about to bust in! No one else can do it!"

At this, the door burst open and Priscilla and the one-eyed claymore came rushing in She was bleeding and seemed to have a few bones broken.

"Your aura is off. Are you injured?" Galatea placed her hand worriedly on one eyes' shoulder.

"That doofus put up a pretty good fight. More than I'd expect from an idiot. We need a safer place than this."

"No, we have to stay! I need to stay in contact with Samus!"

"Oh please. If she can't handle herself, what good is she?"

"Ophelia, shut up! She's in danger! There's a large fight between awakened beings and metroids! And it's heading in her direction! Samus! You hear me? Samus?"

"What's wrong Clare? Your aura feels upset."

"You don't need aura sense or whatever to figure that out! Hey! Give me back that gun!"

"I don't think you should be swinging that around." Priscilla confiscated the weapon and turned to Clare.

"Can you talk to her?"

"No! Her communicator isn't working! I need to warn her!"

Priscilla bit her lip.

"Where is she?"

...

She didn't know where she was. Her communication device had chosen the worst time to stop functioning. So here she was running through enemy territory blind and on the run from life sucking monstrosities.

"Shit! Not that way. Damn it all to hell! Where is the fucking thing!?"

At this point, it came down to checking down random halls and having to flee when she encountered opposition. Though she'd had situations like this in the past, it was usually the other way around, with her giving the pursuit.

"Back when I had my damn armor of course. Now all I've got is this stupid sword. How does anyone fight with this?"

Given her luck, she wouldn't be all that surprised if she awakened at any moment. Just this once though, luck gave her a pat on the back.

She found herself in what appeared to be the armaments room. She found a terminal listing the equipment and their locations

"Yes. This looks more like it. Ice cannon! Now what kind of damage can I do?"

Just as she outfitted herself with the device, the lights in the room went out and she found herself standing in near complete darkness. She sighed.

"Hope for the best. Prepare for the worst. I forgot to do the later it seems."

That's when she heard the shrieks.

She felt her pulse quicken. Was this her end?

"Let's not wait here to find out. Hope for the best. Hope for the best."

It was hard to hope in this dark environment. She could only rely on sound and her meager yoki sensing to guide her.

"Come on. There must be a central station. How to find it?"

"Hunter! Stay close and follow!"

"I thought I told you to stay with the children!"

"You did! They're fine with the one-eyed claymore! But if we don't fix this outbreak, they'll die! You need me here!"

"There isn't a second ice cannon here, so I doubt you'll be much use against the Metroids."

"No. But against yoma, you won't find anyone better. I can sense them in the dark. Something I believe you still haven't been able to master, hmm?"

"Perhaps. What I could really use is another communicator."

"Communicator? Oh right! Clare had this!"

"I believe it would have been ideal to start out with that. Clare? You there?"

"Samus! Oh, thank the goddesses! Somehow the power went out! Probably due to the metroids."

"I need a way to put them down. Do you see anything in your room that looks like a system shutoff?"

"Hmm. Nothing that I can tell. But maybe… Hold on…"

"How old is she again?"

"8."

"And she can read such technology? You taught her well."

"I think there may be a way. A room containing what you seek. There's a control panel there which I believe activates a cold energy field which should freeze all metroids within the base. It's been made specifically to target their DNA so it shouldn't have any effect on any non-Metroid organisms."

"And how did you learn all this exactly? Surely not from a few cameras!"

"No." The one-eyed claymore spoke in. "To be honest I once snuck in here before you lot by suppressing my aura. It wasn't easy, but I managed to figure a out some more important aspects of the base."

"Well that's convenient. So, where do we go?"

The claymore's instructions led them to a vast chamber composed of several levels of floor. The walls were lined with broken glass walls. Doubtless left by the Metroids who were now scattered around the room feasting on the yoma.

"Looks like the controls are down on the lower level. Find a way to activate the failsafe. I'll handle these creatures."

"What? You need this gun to fend them off. And I don't think you have any experience with it!"

"Oh. True. Well, I suppose you'll have to deal with them then. Do your duty!"

The number 1 leaped off the edge while the hunter targeted the Metroids trying to stop her descent. Not that she was too worried about Priscilla. She was far too fast. She was more concerned about herself.

"Ah, a gun again. How I've missed you."

The gun effectively froze the little bastards, allowing her to shatter them with her sword. But there were so many, the best she could do with most was simply to freeze and retreat.

"This is taking too long. I should have let Priscilla give them a chase and activated the failsafe myself. Does she even know how to do it?"

There were too many now. And not just metroids.

"Hey! I recognize you! You were Dauf's plaything! Didn't you awaken?"

"Maybe. But it doesn't concern you right now."

"Doesn't it? Are you awakened or not? I can't tell!"

"That makes two of us." Samus aimed at another Metroid, sending it to the ground frozen.

"Aw well. Not like we're going to get the chance to find out…"

The monster shrieked as one of the creatures attached itself to his neck and sucked his life out. Given their number, she figured she would soon share his fate.

The goddesses be blessed, however. She didn't share their fate as a rush of cold blasted through the room. The metroids quivered in midair and dropped like flies.

She placed a hand on them. They weren't frozen. But somehow not moving.

"Their temperature is down. Curious. I might like to look at that machine."

Priscilla jumped back up to the same level just in time as Samus sat down against the wall.

"Those computers are hard to figure out! How do you do it?"

"I don't know. How do you do that stuff with the sword?"

"It's who I am. What I do."

Samus sighed and rubbed her bleeding face.

"Just heal me please. I need a fucking nap."


	7. Chapter 7: Child Care

**Not much excitement this time. More of a transition chapter.**

"Come again?"

"I don't have a rank. I left."

"But, you can't!"

"Can't? I already did."

"A deserter?" Priscilla clenched her fist. "You know what the penalty is for such, don't you?"

"I've been in exile for over a century. If they cared about me, they'd have sent someone long ago."

"Over a century? What was your name and rank?"

"Name: Rafaela. Rank: 2."

"Rank 2? That's not easy to bring down. Did the organization force you out?"

"Not quite. I wanted to leave, and they encouraged it. They deemed me a failure."

"Indeed, if you're here!"

"Priscilla, be nice."

"No! This is treason! You must come back! It is necessary for harmony!"

The one-eyed woman snorted.

"We've never had harmony in that club, kid. Anyone who thinks otherwise-"

"It's not a club! And I'm not a kid! I'm ranked number 1!"

"Yes. I can believe that." Rafaela's eye stared her up and down warily. "Doesn't make you any more correct."

"What is correct is that you're coming back with me to the organization! It's the rule!"

The one-eyed claymore hesitated. She'd been number 2 and had served alongside the number 1 of her time. But this woman overshadowed them both. If she decided to fight her…

"Priscilla, with all due respect, we have more important priorities now. Maybe we can deal with her later, if we have to?"

Priscilla grumbled but nodded and turned back to the one-eyed exile.

"This isn't over. You will relearn discipline. Mark my words!"

Rafaela looked Samus' way who could only shake her shoulders sadly.

"She does that. Sorry."

….

"So whatcha doing mamma's girl? Is that a game of some kind? Move over! I wanna play!"

"This isn't a game! I'm looking through the records! Trying to figure out what's happening on this planet!"

"Heh. Brainy little girl, aren't you? Your mommy teach you all this? Bummer. Wish I had one to teach me that."

"What did your mother teach you?"

Ophelia laughed hollow.

"Self-Reliance. She left me and my brother alone. No fancy ships or armor."

"…Sorry."

"Ah, taking pity on me? Don't. I'd kick your ass anyday."

"Is that the only thing that matters to you? Blood?"

"Excuse me, blind girl? This is between me and momma's girl. What right do you have to barge in?"

"All the right, actually. We haven't established any rules over how to interact. Henceforth, I have every right to get involved."

"Galatea! How are your eyes?"

Both girls stared at the young woman until she realized her mistake.

"Sorry. I meant to say how… how is your sight? No. Not right. How is your… sense?"

Looking both ways and seeing no bad response she sighed in relief.

"My sight is doing quite well, thank you. Well, not all that well actually. This is all so new to me. So bizarre. I'm blind. But I've never been able to see so much. I can sense Clare's confusion and your annoyance."

"Well excuse me! I only wanted to have a little chat with momma's girl! Is that so wrong?"

"And why is that impossible with her here? Be nice Ophelia! She's a friend too!"

"Heh. Friend. Not a term I know all that well. But I'm pretty sure this isn't friendship. Friends I believe have to have things in common."

"What don't we have in common? I mean look at us."

"Look? Really blindie?"

"Now hold on. I saw what we look like before they took my sight, thank you very much! We all were turned against our will and we are all stuck on this planet against our will with an army of monsters pursuing us!"

"Yeah, but you don't want to do anything about it. You just want to hide and cower like good little kiddies!"

"As opposed to charging in blindly and trying to kill them with little fists? I do prefer our way thank you very much."

"I never said charging in blindly- "

"Really? Then what would you call what you did earlier today, hmm? Clare tried to stop you and then Priscilla had to save you both."

"I- Ok maybe that was a bad example. But at least I tried! You two would've just hid like cowards for the rest of time I bet. We'd probably still be in that cave, feeding on each other!"

"I don't think that last bit is likely. You won't see me eating meat! We could have been the meat they ate however if I hadn't come back to save you!"

"Oh sure. You saved us. No, all you did was find someone who herself saved us."

"Who wouldn't have been found without me. Might I ask what you offered oh mighty Ophelia?"

"Stop! Both of you! We can't live together if we keep arguing!"

Ophelia laughed. That made Clare concerned as she had noticed a bit of a pattern. Ophelia didn't usually laugh at things most found funny.

"We're not gonna live together. You two have made your goals clear. I know what I want."

"Now hold on a minute darling. Your goal is clear. You want to fight yoma. But we haven't said what our goals are. You've been much more vocal."

"You've made plenty clear. If you don't want to fight, you want to live. And how do you plan to do that?"

"I haven't given that much thought, truth be told." Galatea pursed her lips. "I've just been focused on surviving this before I think about the future."

"And some future that'll be huh? Imagine. Blind, and a claymore? You really think that's a winning combination? What kind of life are you going to live?"

Galatea didn't respond. It was clear she hadn't given that much thought. Nor did she want to.

"You could come with us. Both of you. I'm sure Samus would love- Well she'd take you on anyway. She'd feel responsible."

"Doesn't she fight yoma though? How is that different from what they do?"

"Yeah and she does it shitty I might add!"

"She's not a slave. And that's what matters."

Ophelia snorted. "Not a slave my ass. We're all slaves. One way or another."

Before Clare could comment on her cynicism, Rafaela called from the other room.

"Children? That feels weird to say. Come with me please."

"Thank you. We're coming." Clare felt great relief.

"We're not done with this momma's girl. You know I'm right deep down. You both do."

….

"Impressive. This is all quite orderly. Not the kind of thing you expect when dealing with yoma."

"Another sign of your inexperience. Yoma can be quite clever."

Samus looked at Priscilla somewhat annoyed by her remark. Rafaela smiled a little.

"That's true. I meant you don't see much tech skills. Nothing of this magnitude anyway."

"You speak true. And then there's the numbers. In all my years, both as a warrior and in exile, I've never seen yoma congregate in such a horde. They're usually such solitary monsters."

"You just admitted yourself you used to be a warrior. Since you're clearly not anymore, why should we listen to you?"

"Priscilla! Sorry. Indeed, that does not appear to meet their usual standards. Which raises the question of why and how? How did they organize all this and why?"

"I find it unlikely they could do that. Not without leadership. They did answer to the monster who tortured you. But the idea of an oaf like that leading them is laughable."

"He did mention… someone else. A master. Someone called Riful."

"Riful… Riful. I know that name. A creature of the Abyss. One of only three number ones to ever awaken."

"Abyssal one? You mean like Luciela?"

"Ah yes. Dear Luciela. I heard of your "epic" battle."

"So polite Priscilla."

"Wait. What was that about Luciela?"

"We have her. This dear hunter and a trio of the finest warriors besides me infiltrated her fortress on planet Zebes and found her on the edge of death. We still don't know what could have beaten her up like that, but she's still under our control."

Though Rafaela's face was impassive, Samus knew better. While in the Galactic federation (not a time she looked back upon fondly) she had gained some skills in reading people. Like most Claymores, Rafaela hid her emotions well. But her posture and the tone of her voice when she had spoken, Samus could sense anxiety. Even distress. She decided to save that info for later and keep to the matter at hand.

"So, a creature of the abyss is leading a big group of yoma and awakened beings. Just like Luciela before. That explains the organization. But not the why."

"We conducted an inquiry into Luciela's reasoning. Well, ok. It was before I joined. When Luciela did it, as far as I can tell it was because she had uncovered metroids and she believed that would give her and edge to retake the remaining sectors of the galaxy. But Riful already has metroids so she must be after something else."

"That bastard who tortured me said something. Dauf I think his name was. He said something about a monster in a mine somewhere."

"What mine? Where?"

"I… He didn't say. At least I don't think he did. I don't really want to think about that."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned confused to Priscilla who looked back for a bit until she realized what she was doing and took her hand off embarrassed and turned to the data.

"Is there any record of where this mine is?"

Samus combed through the data while Rafaela waited patiently, and Priscilla waited impatiently.

"I think… I've found a location where ships regularly go to and depart from. I can't say for certain, but I'd wager that's a good place to check out."

"Then that's what we'll do. Reckon you can pilot one of their ships?"

"Probably could. But we can't bring the kids. Not this time. It'll be too dangerous."

They both looked at each other. Rafaela eventually sighed and interjected.

"Maybe I can help there."

….

"Hey kids. How are you all doing?"

"Glad."

"Angry."

"Blind."

"Huh. Lots of emotions here. Well maybe this bit of news will change that for you three."

"News is going to help me see again?"

"Well, maybe not yours. Sorry Galatea."

"And I'm not going to be glad? Why would you tell us that like it's a good thing?"

"I don't mean that to be good Clare. I… Look I really meant maybe Ophelia-"

"Oh, so I'm the only one who has to change? Is any emotion I feel automatically less justified than these two wimps?"

"No. But anger is not a good emotion I find so I thought-"

"What? That you could just take it away? That you could work some magic? Did you ever consider my permission? Did you ever consider whether I wanted to lose my anger?"

"And what about my joy? You said that wasn't good, so why did you put it in the same context with Ophelia's anger. You should have said this bit of news might change that for you Ophelia. I don't want to not be glad!"

"Enough!" Samus rubbed her forehead.

"Kids." She muttered before getting back on track.

"We need to go somewhere else. Somewhere worse. The home base of the yoma on we think. Not totally sure. But it's our only lead."

"So, we're going to take the fight to them? I stand corrected. That does help my anger." Ophelia grinned.

"Then this will disappoint you. This is probably going to make everything up to now look like a cakewalk. We can't afford to bring children along. You're going to stay here with Rafaela."

"What!? You said you'd cure my anger! This does the opposite!"

"And it doesn't make me glad either! What if you die? How could you think that would make me glad!?"

"To be fair, it doesn't cure my blindness either, so I fail to see your promise as a success."

"You're missing the point! We're going to have our hands full and we can't keep track of monsters and little kids at the same time. It's a risk we can't take."

"Then how are we ever going to advance? To become stronger?"

"You can't be stronger if you're dead! Did you ever think about that? Maybe if you had, you wouldn't have run off alone and gotten their attention! No. Don't talk back to me. It's decided. You can't come and that's final."

"Samus, please." Clare wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face into her chest. Samus felt her heart melt, but her duties always overtook everything.

"Enough. It's decided. I need to get moving. Rafaela will keep you safe. She used to be the second highest ranked warrior in the organization."

"Oh? Is that so?"

Samus didn't like Ophelia's change in demeanor. Or that disturbing smile. But she didn't have time to deal with it.

"Samus, please. You can't leave me alone. You promised you wouldn't. You promised!"

"I'm not leaving you forever. I never would. You know that Clare. You know it. But I can't bring you into further danger. It's better this way."

She looked ready to argue further, but she closed her mouth and nodded in agreement.

"You're tough kids. You'll all do fine. Of that I have no doubt."

Oh, what a lie. A lie out of love. But still a lie.

….

"I swear if I come back and find you've eaten them-"

"I am a former warrior of the organization. I would never ever- "

"Exactly. A former warrior. You've been out of practice for over a century. Who's to say you won't lose control and turn your cravings onto them?"

"Out of practice? Doesn't the fact that I haven't awakened in all that time say increase your trust in me?"

"I haven't any trust in you because you could have spent that century doing something useful. Like fighting yoma! But no! You abandoned your duties! How do I know you won't abandon them again?"

"Priscilla, go easy on her. She did help save our lives."

"About time she did something good I suppose. But I'm still hesitant about this."

"I suppose I could come with you and leave the children here by themselves. I could prove my sincerity and they could prove their independence."

"What? Hmm, well I suppose if you aren't alone with children-"

"Priscilla. No."

"Oh. OK. Fine then. But know this. If I come back and find your bellies filled with-"

"Number 1. I promise I will not eat any children." She then turned to Samus and said the Chozo word for trust.

"I trust you. It's time Priscilla."

Half an hour later after a tense breakfast, the hunter was readying one of the yoma ships with Priscilla in one of the seats.

"Wait, that's what you guys are flying," snickered Ophelia. "Looks like a giant mouse."

"Really? Oh, how I wish I had my eyes right now! Mice are so cute!"

"I think she means the type humans used to use for computers."

"That's exactly what I meant! Hey maybe you two can make that clicking sound and annoy them to death!"

"Thanks. We'll make that our plan B. Rafaela. Take care of them."

"Of course."

"Samus. Please come back."

"I will Clare. I always do."

With that, the ship's engines flared and just like that, they were gone. Flying towards what might be their tomb.

"So now that it's just us for the next… Who knows how long? I sure don't. But since we're alone for some time, I've gotta favor to ask you one eyes."

Rafaela looked down at Ophelia. She didn't want to ask what favor.

"Your sword. Can I hold it?"

….

"I don't know why she left her job. But if she weren't trustworthy, she wouldn't have risked her life to save us. She had no reason to."

"There may be some traces of her old self still in there. But she's had over a century to repent! If she hasn't realized her duty and returned by now, I honestly don't have much hope for her."

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you about that. How could she still be alive after over a century? She doesn't look like she's aged a day!"

Priscilla looked at her stunned.

"How old are you?"

"22. Isn't this how old I should look?"

"Ah I see. Another thing the Chozo never taught you. We don't age. A side effect of the yoma blood. We look like this until we die or awaken."

Samus' eyes opened wide. Now that was something!

"You're serious? You mean… Immortality?"

"Not immortality. Agelessness. Death is still very much a likelihood for us. Especially for someone like you with your limited training."

"Oh, not this again. Please no."

"Yes. This again. That number 2 may be a cowardly traitor. But at least she learned enough to keep herself alive and fight. You however have somehow gone through life without even the entry training. That's really going to limit your effectiveness on this mission. In fact, come to think of it I wonder if it might not have been a better idea to leave you back with the children."

"Woah woah. Hold on. What?"

"Don't get me wrong. You have your uses. You proved that back there at the fortress. But I still am concerned about your ability to fight against the kind of monsters we're going to face."

"I agree. You'll probably have to do most of the fighting. But that doesn't mean I can't aid in other ways."

"I agree as well. But it would be much more fitting if on top of that, you also had the skills necessary for our kind."

"Again. I agree. But I'm not joining the organization to do that."

"And why not? The organization has kept peace for hundreds of years. They are a force for good! For balance! Their rules and discipline ensure our kind works well with humanity!"

"And a fine job they've done at that. I still have to wear shades to hide my eyes."

"Yes, there are difficulties and flaws. But you are either part of the solution or a hindrance to it. Those with the organization are part of the solution. Those who are not a danger to society!"

"Wow. You know I wish I saw life as all black or white. But I know better."

Priscilla took on her childish anger face. A reminder that for all her power she was a child at heart.

"You know I thought we were making progress with you. I suppose you're too far gone."

"No. The Chozo just raised me better."

Priscilla gave a harrumph.

"Fine. Just don't ask me to save you next time."

"Wow. How old are you? Wait. Don't tell me."

They flew on in silence for a time. Their chances not looking good. They were about to enter the most dangerous place either had visited up to this point and they couldn't function as a team which was their only chance for survival.

Samus hadn't been on a team for some time, but she remembered the basics. How did- God forbid. How did Anthony suggest it again? Break the tension with a question.

And so, against her better judgement telling her it was a bad question to ask Priscilla of all people but more importantly because it means taking advice from goddamn Anthony, she asked away.

"Priscilla, I've been wondering something for a while now. Ever since the ruins. What does the name Teresa mean to you?"

The number 1's eyes flashed yellow. Her aura took out the windows. The screens flashed emergency.

Seriously. Fuck you Anthony.

….

"Got you!"

"Damn it. Again? Who would've thought a blind girl could be so good at tag? That's it! I want to be it!"

"I would like to keep it this way actually. It's very useful to develop this ability. And since I can't see any objects this might make it near impossible to find you."

"All the more reason to do it then. Wouldn't you say?"

"Ophelia. Rafaela won't let you handle her sword I presume?"

"No. I don't get why. They make children use swords in the organization, don't they? Why not us?"

"Maybe because we're not in the organization, hmm?"

"Very clever mama's girl. Anyway, since I can't use a badass weapon, I might as well focus on some other techniques."

"So, you wish to turn our little game into a training exercise?"

"Sure. Let's do it."

"What's that? Little Clare wants to train with the big girls?"

"Why not? Might as well learn something useful. Might make us more useful to Samus."

"Oh of course. Always got to think about dear mommy. Don't you have an independent thought in your mind?"

"Here's one. I'm it. And I come and find you with my eyes closed."

"Ha! Now that's more like it! All right then! Let's see if you're up to it pipsqueak!"

"All right. I'll follow your lead. But I warn you. It's harder than I make it look."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out Galatea. All right. Closing my eyes! Go hide!"

The world disappeared before her. She didn't like closing eyes. Didn't like seeing the black. It reminded her of the darkness of Rosemary's cavern. She'd often hide in a corner and shut her lids. Listening to the screams of the latest unfortunate she'd dragged to their doom.

She felt her breath quicken at the memory. It never went away. No matter how kind Samus was.

"Breath. Remember what she taught you."

Use the breath to clear the visions away. The Chozo way. Only peace.

Well not entirely peace. But she had put the memories aside for now. Now to focus on something else.

She reached out. She could sense… something. Someone. Their energy. She followed it.

Ow! Right into a wall!

"Ha! Ha!"

Clare's face lit up, but she managed to keep her eyes closed.

"Peace. That is the way of the Chozo. Peace. Remember. Remain calm."

….

Her mentor meanwhile was feeling anything but calm.

"What was that about lack of experience? Something about how I would gain those skills if I just joined the organization?"

"Samus, I- "

"Well, I might not be in the organization. But I did learn basic sense, and emotional control!"

"Please- "

"I simply ask that you practice what you preach. Perhaps set a good example for potential recruits?"

"It was not intentional- "

"And yet you still did it! You still lost your shit and grounded us! And you're the number 1 warrior! If this is your level of discipline, I can only dread what the lowest rank is like!"

She stopped and starred at the mighty warrior. Now a crying child burrowing her head into her knees.

Losing control of her emotions again, she no longer bothered to hide her aura and Samus was nearly overwhelmed by the output. It boggled the mind how such an insecure and unstable woman could hold such strength.

She sighed. How many times had Clare cried? How many times had she nearly given up on her? It wasn't easy to work through trauma. She knew that from personal experience. This was no different. More powerful and dangerous to be sure. But this creature needed help.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to cause you trauma or anything. I just thought that it might help to break this wall between us."

"W-Wall?" Priscilla looked up her eyes filled with tears and shame.

"Wall. It's a subjective trope. We can't function as a group if we're bickering like this."

"I- I know. I… I'm sorry. I just. Oh goddess, please help me."

Samus grabbed her by the shoulders and starred into her eyes.

"There's no goddess here. Only us. Now if you really are the number 1. Prove it. Lead."

It took another minute or so, but Priscilla wiped her eyes and nodded.

"All right. First, we need to look where we landed. Wait down here."

She made several jumps to the top of the nearby cliff. She looked about and stopped off in the horizon. Even from down here, Samus could hear her gasp and jumped up herself only to gasp herself.

They had landed in a rainy marshy area with beautiful swamp all around. But it was the object off in the distance that stood out. Both to the environment and to their sight.

"Is that… the frigate? The one where we first met?"

"Yes. It seems that way. So, this is where it landed."

Samus looked off into the horizon above it. The direction they had been flying before… Their predicament.

"That would be the direction of the mines we read about?"

"Yes. I think so."

"Did they teach you to swim in the organization? Is that a skill necessary for our kind?"

"Silence, please."

….

"Hee hee!"

"Quite! She'll hear us!"

"Come on Ophelia! You're taking this too seriously."

"And you're not? This is training for the future!"

"Of course, you'd say that! Everything is so serious for you!"

"And why shouldn't it be! I'm going to be a fighter! I need to have this down if I'm going to rise in the ranks and kill monsters!"

"Ahem. I'm no warrior myself but I think one useful skill to rise in the ranks is to work on the tone of your voice."

"Damn it, Clare! I told you to stay quiet!"

"Me? You were the one yelling!"

"Ah enough of this! I'm tired of hiding anyway! I want to hurt something! Come on!"

"Wait, Ophelia! Oh, this isn't going to be good. Come on Galatea! Let's stop her!"

"Coming! Let's- Ow!"

"Are you ok? Goddess. What were you thinking? Didn't you see that wall? Oh wait. Sorry."

Clare tried to not look at Galatea's annoyed face while they ran after their aggressive friend to what appeared to be planetarium with holograms of planets.

"This looks big enough. Whaddaya say girls? Ready to get a little up close and personal?"

"I truly don't know what you mean by that. Where are we by the way?"

"Oh, I don't mean you blind girl. Even I don't feel comfortable doing that. Nah I meant maybe I could make a woman out of mamma's girl."

"All right, fine. I can go a few rounds."

"What? For real?"

"Yes. For real. Already want to back out?"

"No, of course not. I just expected you to reject as you always do."

"And since that clearly doesn't work, perhaps a sock to the jaw will."

Ophelia grinned and without warning threw a punch at her opponent who ducked and grabbed her arm to toss her to the ground.

"I… What?"

"You know being a momma's girl has some perks. Especially if that momma knows hand-to-hand combat."

Ophelia merely grinned again and rushed her. But Clare managed to dodge the larger girl and kick her in the side.

"Damn!"

"Want me to hold back?"

"No! This is awesome! Just what I wanted!"

Ophelia kicked Clare off her feet and pinned her down. However, Clare punched her in the stomach and forced off while also getting another jab in.

"Not a great awakening eh Ophelia? Think you're going to take on the monsters of the world and then find you can't beat a momma's girl. Sucks to be you, huh?"

Big mistake. Ophelia's eyes flashed yellow. The air pulsed with energy.

"Die!"

….

"Caught us some beetles? Thanks. Wait. What happened to your face?"

"A plant exploded."

Samus stared for a minute before laughing her face off.

"Excuse me? A plant exploded in my face and you find an excuse to laugh!? Further evidence of your lack of training!"

"No. No. It's just… I did some reading on this planet's ecology before I arrived. I'm going to assume the plant in question had a large orange sac filled with sap?"

"Yes. You know this?"

"It's called the Sap Sac. A major part of the diet for many species here. It almost got eaten to the point of extinction, so it evolved a rather unique means of defense."

"Exploding in your face!?"

"Exactly! And it worked! Isn't that absolutely amazing!?"

Priscilla stared back at her passionless for a time. Eventually though, her face cracked a smile and she laughed. It was a nice change from her usual unstable demeanor. It also made her look more…. Human? Was that the word? Neither of them were fully human after all.

"I confess. That is… interesting. And what about that? What creature is that?"

Samus looked to a spiny creature climbing along the nearby rock wall.

"I believe that's a Geemer. Cute little thing ain't it?"

"Yes! Yes, it is!"

Her smile was intoxicating. Until she saw Samus smiling her way and quickly changed back to stoic.

"I mean, yes. Yes, that's all… Exciting. But we have other things to talk about. We can't go to the mines yet. I've sensed yoki aura within the downed vessel. It might be more yoma. But… well."

"It might be survivors. Is that what you're saying? You think someone might have survived that crash?"

"That frigate was quite fortified. If they got closer to the center, they might stand a chance of surviving the initial impact."

"A slim chance. But if it's even slim, you're right. We need to look."

"I can take out the armor and get us close. But we'd still need to deal with the water."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and find some kind of underwater equipment."

They managed the first bit quite easily. Priscilla was a beast with that sword and managed to cut her way through the outer hull like cheese. She was truly extraordinary. But then they reached the watery interior.

"Let's look around. There should be some equipment to-"

"No. Another plan. Wait here."

Her other plan turned out to be running about with her sword and cutting holes in the ship through which the water leaked. Meanwhile Samus could only stand and watch in awe. Her number 1 ranking was unquestionable to her at this point.

"There. Enough water should be removed to let us search. What's wrong? You look saddened."

"Without water, the aqua sacs will die…"

Priscilla followed her gaze to vines with a blue sac growing along the wall.

"You mean another plant that will blow up in my face? Forgive me if I don't mourn. Wait. Do you feel that? The presence is moving closer."

Both looked up at the vents from where the energy flowed. They readied themselves but were completely caught unaware when a young child leaped out at Samus and began gnawing at her.

"Get off!" Samus picked her up and held her in the air while the girl kept trying to bite her. Her disheveled hair, crazy eyes, and thin chest suggested extreme malnourishment.

"Woah. Hold on there kid. Settle down. What's your name?"

"Apples! Give me apples!"

The girl bit into Samus' arm.

….

Meanwhile, back at the fortress, Rafaela was having her own problem with children. One had gone close to her limit and seriously injured Samus' adoptee who Rafaela had mostly healed after restraining her attacker.

"You still wonder why I won't train you?"

"Um… Yes. Aren't setbacks like this common?"

"Setbacks, yes. Like this? No. Not in those who haven't even set foot on the battlefield. This only happens with… Well…"

"High rankers?"

"…Yes."

Ophelia grinned. That twinkle emerged in her eyes. Rafaela had seen a look like that before. The woman whose eyes she'd seen it in hadn't turned out well.

"You hold great power. Very great power. Tell me how you became a claymore."

Ophelia paused. Everyone stared with interest. Even Clare lifted her head up somewhat to get a look.

"Why is that important?"

"It's believed that a claymore's strength is linked at least partially to trauma. Trauma born from yoma. The greater their hatred for yoma, the greater their potential. From what I just witnessed; you possess immense potential. Therefore, I can only assume you come from a dark place."

"A… dark place?"

"Yes. I assume you've experienced great trauma. To have such power. I know I did. I was number two once."

"Why do you say that with such sadness?"

"Sadness?" Rafaela turned to Galatea confused.

"Your tone hides it well, but your aura seems… unstable. I've felt it like that when people are sad."

"You see much blind one. I'm sad because a high rank is a curse. That power comes with a heavy price. Your mind is forever tainted with that trauma. And if you lost control, the suffering you inflict on the world is all the greater. Look at that number 1, Priscilla. Her power is beyond any claymore I've ever met. Well, except one. Can you imagine the kind of trauma she must have experienced to gain that? Can you imagine the risk she poses to those around her every day?"

"But it's unlikely, right?" Clare sat partway up while entering the conversation. "Only three number 1's have ever awakened right? One is some guy…"

"Isley."

"Right. Isley. One is on this planet, and the other is Luciela the mother brain who Samus helped capture. They're the only three number 1's who have ever awakened. In all these centuries! Most number 1's have managed to keep their impulses in check."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that it seems higher rankers have greater ability to control themselves than most. I think it speaks more to the weakness of those three number 1's than anything else!"

The room went silent. Everyone's face had gone passive. Except for Rafaela who took on a scowl.

"Weakness? Luciela…. Weak?"

"Uh… Well…"

"Go to sleep child. You mouth madness."

"Wait… I don't…"

But a stare from the one-eyed warrior made her comply after one more worried look at Ophelia. The former number 2 picked her up and stared at Ophelia.

"You need better mental conditioning. Lest you end up another monster."

She carried the sleeping injured child away while the two children stared. Eventually the blind one turned to Ophelia.

"So, no more hide and seek?"

….

"Mm! This shit is good! Got more? I need more!"

"I'm not surprised." Samus handed her another Geemer carcass. "Considering how long you've been stranded in this ship; I'm shocked you didn't turn to eating each other."

"Me eat Deneve? Never! Now that bitch Ophelia yes! I'd rip her eyes out and have it with some fava beans and a nice chianti!"

"She is kind of a bitch, but I wouldn't advise trying that. She seems like a strong kid."

"What!? You know her personally? Don't tell me she survived!"

"She did. She and a blind girl called Galatea escaped with us."

"Don't know a blind one. But it's bullshit! She didn't deserve to escape! We did! I promised everyone apples when we escaped! And look at all the good it did me!"

Priscilla doing her best at connecting (something she wasn't great at you might have noticed) placed her hand on the girl's head and rubbed it. At least that's what it looked like. But honestly it was more like she was pulling her hair.

"Ow! Ow! What the hell?"

"Priscilla, maybe you should stop that."

"Oh. Ok. If you say so."

"Geez, maybe it's a good thing you didn't find us."

"Listen uh… Helen was it? How did Elda not find you? She found all the other children."

"Deneve got caught under rubble and couldn't move. And I couldn't just leave her so…"

They investigated the corner where the girl in question lay sitting upright against the wall. Food in her hand. She didn't meet their eyes and looked instead at the Aqua saps lining the wall which would soon dry up with the water out of the frigate.

"Ah she's just shy. She's perfectly fine with me doing the talking for her."

"I'd rather speak for myself actually."

"You doing ok? You were in pretty bad shape when we found you."

"I'm doing better now, thank you. You really are number 1 to have fixed those injuries so well. It's like they never existed."

Priscilla blushed red and rubbed the back of her head."

"Oh, it was nothing." Her aura betrayed her excitement, however. Praise worked well for her. A rarity for claymores.

"Hey! Who kept you alive all this time!? Don't I get any thanks?"

"I have given you thanks Helen. Every day."

"I know. I just like to hear it again."

Samus stared between the two. Based on first impressions alone, they couldn't be more different. Helen was all cheers and grins. Deneve, stoic and indifference.

"Well, this puts us in quite the pickle we can't exactly leave you here, can we? But then again, we can't take you to the mines either."

"The mines? Is that where all those monsters went? The place with the blue stuff?"

"Blue stuff?"

"Yeah. Wanted to go near it but well uh…"

"I advised against it. I saw all the bodies scattered around and presumed it was radioactive."

"Radioactive? Well that's bad timing. This would be the perfect time for my armor."

"Your armor? You claymores have armor? Does this armor come with apples?"

"Eh, no. It's just me. And no, it doesn't come with apples."

"What!? Then what's the point of it all?"

"To… Survive?"

"How can one survive without apples? You don't! It's that simple! You don't… You people are crazy! All of you! Gah! Just leave me be! I need some fresh air!"

The girl stomped off. Samus and Priscilla blinked to make sure that had just happened then turned to Deneve.

"Is she always like that?"

"She's been through a lot. Cut her some slack. But yes. She is."

"How do you not go insane?"

"Priscilla!"

"Who says I haven't? I mean, I'm still with her, aren't I?"

….

"Hey uh, Clare. You ok?"

"Ok? I don't know? Are you really Ophelia? And are you really asking about my well-being?"

"Hey, at least I'm trying! Give me some credit you little- I mean uh… Yeah look I don't want you to die! Who else would put up with my shit? Those other two? One's missing one eye and the other's missing both! That's no fun! Uh… I mean… Fuck this is hard."

"And would that one with no eyes be standing around the corner giving you directions?"

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous! This is my idea all the… Oh what the hell? Of course, she's making me do this! You think I'd ever apologize for kicking your ass fair and square?"

"No. I suppose humility is too much to ask for you. Maybe instead we should just focus on how you almost lost your sanity?"

"What, that? Relax. I've got that under control."

"No, Rafaela had that under control. Without her, you might have gone full yoma."

"I will never be a yoma! Or an awakened being! Never ever! I'll kill them! Kill them all!"

"So, you're determined to go through with joining the organization?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. And you will too."

"And why would I do that? To prove you're right?"

"No! Because… Because I want you to!"

Silence. Took a time for that to sink in.

"You want me to work with you? Is that the gist of it?"

"I… Yeah. I want you to work with me! Who else would I work with? Blindie here? She's no fun!"

"I beg your pardon? I'm plenty fun! Why in fact I-"

"See what I mean?"

"To be honest though, how many other potential warriors do you know? Maybe you'll get lucky and meet someone-"

"You mean those girls I met on the frigate? Please. The thought of working with any of them is just… Bleh. Especially that apple lover. What was her name? Ellen? No. It's got to be you."

Clare paused for a time to let that sink in. After a minute, she giggled to herself.

"Well how can you join up without fighting skills? Come on, help me up."

"Wait. Is that a good idea? Aren't you injured? Nonsense. She's tougher than that. Aren't you?"

"Well duh. Samus taught me."

"That's the spirit! Let's go find one-eyes and get her to teach!"

"This is not the best idea." Despite her doubt Galatea followed them outside where they found Rafaela staring off into the wild and muttering to herself. She was muttering to herself.

"Weakness. Was that it? Were you just weak? If so, what does that make me for letting you- "

"Rafaela?"

The one-eyed woman turned around. They saw fear in her eyes. Except Galatea who could only feel it.

"Girls I… What did you hear?"

She didn't get to hear what they had heard since a beam of light enveloped her and carried her into the sky and out of their sight.

The three stood there trying to process the situation.

"What the hell just happened!?"

….

"That must be the blue stuff."

Samus may not have had her suit to analyze the substance before her, but she had gained something of an intuition for things like this. Enough to realize the threat and potential radiation of this phenomena. AKA, it was big.

The substance appeared as a network of blue veins and sacs. No nectar in these, however. Scattered throughout its mass lay numerous corpses of yoma. What stood out about the corpses was they were not fully yoma. At least half of them resembled the substance. It was like the substance were absorbing them into more of itself.

"I've seen a lot of things in my time. But that? That's a first. I recommend we keep our distance."

"Agreed. Up there along the cliff face. Perhaps that will help us stay far away enough."

And so, they did just that: Hugging the side of the nearby cliff and trying not to stare down on the field of… whatever that shit was.

They jumped up to the top. Priscilla straightened herself up like it was nothing. Samus however needed a moment to catch her breath.

"What did I say about experience?"

"Oh please. We've been over this. Let it go."

Priscilla huffed but stared out over the field of blue. Littered with corpses.

"Are you sure it was wise to leave those children?"

"It's safer than where we're going. And we left them all our food. They should be able to hold out until we get back. If we get back."

"Please. With me, we'll be fine. Just follow my commands and we'll be… fine."

That suddenly got called into question when they turned away from the edge onto the wreckage of a familiar ship.

"Is that…" Samus' voice got caught in her throat.

"Ilena's ship."

They immediately dug through the remains but found nothing to indicate their current whereabouts. That left only one conclusion.

"They must have been captured. But it's been several months now. No way to know if…"

"They're alive. They're the finest warriors besides me. They must be alive. They must be."

Samus dared not challenge that. That belief was all that would keep them going.

They trudged along in silence. Looking down along the cliff, they found the blue substance continued to stretch on. As if it were following them. Eventually they found the source.

"Sweet lord."

A massive complex lay before them. The blue trail dipped down into its recesses. Even Samus untrained as she may have been could feel the massive amount of yoki.

"Goddess help us."


	8. Chapter 8: The Gauntlet

**Happy New Year! Hope it's a good one, although the recent news admittedly doesn't make it look that way. Still, never lose hope! **

"What the hell happened here? Some kind of orgy?"

"Nah. It'd be even worse. Trust me. I know."

"Yeah, somehow I doubt it. This is a travesty. Did Dauf go berserk? I knew it was a mistake to put him in charge. Why does Riful keep him around?"

"No one else puts up with her, I guess. I don't know why. Have you seen her when awakened?" The awakened being shuddered with pleasure. "All those tentacles…"

"Keep focused idiots. The metroids are gone. They must've gotten loose and caused a station-wide panic."

"You think…. Uh…"

"That they might still be here? Probably. Why do we keep those things around? I'm telling you. Not worth the risk."

"Ah I don't know. They're kind of cute! Until they become adults at least."

"God, and I thought Dauf was dumb."

The children listened from behind a nearby door. Against all odds, the monsters hadn't sensed their yoki yet. But it was only a matter of time.

"Let's get them."

"No. Their aura senses big. We should keep on the move. Stay out of their sight."

"No. We should get to their ship. It's the only way to Samus."

"Oh, so you want to head into harm's way now? That's a 360 from before."

"Why not? No more Rafaela. It's only us."

"Hmm. Is this supposed to make us safer? You know to find them we'd have to head to those mines. Into danger's way."

Clare paused. That was a problem.

"Well? What say you dear Clare?"

"Yes. Let's do it. Not like we can run from it forever."

"That's the spirit! Now, let's start off with these chumps!"

….

"They're everywhere. I can feel them everywhere!"

"Calm yourself."

"Calm myself? How? How can I calm myself with all this? It's madness!"

"It is. I've never seen a gathering of this magnitude. This will be the greatest challenge either of us have faced to this point."

"So how do we do it? We can't! That's how!"

"Samus. Look at me."

The number 1 gripped the hunter by the shoulders and starred her in the face.

"Samus? We really must be fucked if you're referring to me by my first name."

"It is a daunting task ahead of us. But if we work together, we can make it through. Now, take this."

She handed her a bottle filled with pills.

"This suppresses your yoki aura, making you weaker. But it also makes you near impossible to detect. As I see it, stealth is your best option here. Keep to the shadows while I draw their attention."

"You mean let you fight off an entire base yourself? That's suicide!"

"Not for me."

The seriousness of her voice made Samus fully believe her.

"You're better suited as a tech woman and backup. So, stick to that and try not shoot outside your weight class."

"I… all right. If you say so."

"I do. Now let's move."

And so, they moved. Well right after Samus took one of the pills. And vomited.

"What the hell is this shit? It's terrible!"

"It is isn't it? But it's useful. If you ever need some privacy or want to try a sneak attack."

"Privacy, huh? You like that? I sort of figured a Claymore had nothing but privacy."

"Being alone for days on end is not privacy. They are always watching. How do you feel?"

"Wobbly. It's actually… Kind of hard to stand…"

"Easy there. Easy. Just lean on me for the time being. There we go. Ready?"

"No."

"That's the spirit! In we go!"

And in they went. Or rather, Priscilla went. Samus just hung on. She stayed close to the ground and in the shadows. Like a ninja, Samus thought amusedly.

They did encounter monsters of course. Far more than the Phendrana base. But the could hardly be called opposition since Priscilla dispatched them before any knew what hit them.

They saw little of interest for the first half hour, however. Up until they reached a large cavern with 2 transparent tubes. It reminded Samus of the Metroid chamber back in Phendrana. But rather than Metroids, the tubes were filled with… women?

"This can't be right."

"Yes, it can. These are yoma. Monsters."

"Wow. Guess I have a lot to learn."

"And yet another downside to living a life without the organization."

"Will you let that go?"

At that moment, the women within the tubes stirred. Their eyes opened and they punched the tubes, causing them to shatter and removing the one thing separating them from the claymores.

"Stay back hunter."

Priscilla raised her sword and pointed it at the monsters. One of them flashed yellow eyes and changed to her true form.

But that is when the monster switched back to her human appearance. For some reason, confusion sprouted on their faces.

"I… Is this my true face?"

The other woman looked at her, confused as well.

"No… I think… This is right, yes. This is how we're meant to be. That's right."

"Wait… Your eyes… Fellow warriors!"

The women turned their silver eyes upon the intruders. They seemed even more confounded.

"Fellow? You don't look like fellows. Why are you attacking us if we're fellows?"

"We're not! What's going on with you? How can you retain your silver eyes after awakening?"

At that moment, the women began shivering. Blood dripped from their mouths. Their eyes rolled into their heads.

"Oh… That was a bad idea. Sorry Sister. I wasn't ready."

"No… Why didn't they tell me it would feel so good?"

"Bitch! That tentacled bitch! She said it would make us better! That we could contain it!"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this! It was supposed to be a thing of beauty!"

Both women at this point changed after a brief struggle. But before they could launch another offensive, Priscilla tore their heads off with her hands.

Samus stood by, trying to process what happened. Rather than ask a question she knew she couldn't however, she looked at the nearby terminal.

"Huh. That's odd. Looks like they had some sort of… link?"

"Link? What does that mean?"

These two… sisters was it? These two sisters had some sort of link to each other. Twins. They wanted to test that link and see what they could do with it."

"What do you mean do with it?"

"I… Sorry I can't say. Not enough data."

Priscilla sighed and looked at the headless corpses.

"This is truly the devil's work. Someone will pay for this. You can't mess with children like this."

Earlier, Samus may have pointed out that that was exactly what the organization did. But now wasn't the time.

"Come on. Let's move. We've got a long way to go."

….

"Where am I? What the flipping hell?"

"Among friends."

"Who- Rubel!? You're the last person I would consider a friend! How dare you!"

"How dare I? Well technically you never formally left the organization. Henceforth, you remain an employee at our beck and call. And you are long overdue for a call my dear."

"I want nothing to do with you. Beam me back down. There are children down there!"

"Ah yes, poor children. One must always think of the children. It's why we're in this business after all."

His chilling smirk always disgusted her. How was this a hero again?

"You don't understand. These children need serious help! One is blind. One is a quarter yoma. And the other… She's a time bomb waiting to happen."

"Oh, that sounds so exciting! I can't wait to see the results! I'm sure it will be thrilling!"

"Thrilling? These girls haven't had any kind of training! They could die!"

"A necessary risk for progress. You knew that once. You never complained about the trials we put you through. You knew it was necessary for a safe galaxy."

"A safe galaxy?" Rafaela rolled her eyes. "A fine job you've done. Centuries since you started your little army and we're no safer off for it."

"We could be with stronger warriors. I take it you've met our new number 1? She's quite a sight, isn't she?"

"Yes, for the mental institution. That poor woman is highly unstable and needs therapy. And you give her a fucking sword! Your recklessness creates these monsters! Your recklessness made…" She trailed off. Still had a hard time discussing that.

"Made poor Luciela awaken? Yes, such a terrible thing, that. It's been what? Over a century since you laid eyes on her and fled? I'm sure you're curious how she's been since then. Would you like to see?"

She stared at him. Her one eye quivering with barely constrained rage.

"See what?"

"Your sister. She's here on this ship. Not exactly in the best state of mind, but maybe she'd recognize your aura. After all, you two still share that bond, don't you? Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Her heart stopped. The moment she'd dreaded for decades now thrust at her with no preparation.

Dare she see it through?

….

"You know, I think the elevator would have worked fine."

"Wouldn't they have expected it?"

"Maybe. But what could they have done? No one's proven much trouble so far."

"True. To a rookie like you, these would be the stuff of nightmares. To me, however not so much."

Samus held back a cutting remark and slipped through the nearby corridor. She rubbed her head while doing so. Those pills were

"What I am concerned about however are the auras further below. There are several massive ones. But even further below them lies one that makes them all look like yours."

"So polite."

"It's immense. It must be the one that drew them all here. I have no idea what could create one so big. We must be ready for anything."

Indeed, they must. Further down, they found more tubes. Tubes with metroids and more twins. All more of the same insane work at play.

"I find it hard to believe that they could get all this set up I such a short amount of time. The development of this facility must have taken years."

"And the yoma are not known for technical prowess. They must have had serious leadership."

"Oh yes! Like you wouldn't believe!"

Priscilla barely pulled Samus out of the way before a mass of tentacles struck the ground where she formerly stood.

"Thanks. How the hell did I not sense that?"

"The pills. They make you harder to sense. But make it harder for you to sense as well."

"Harder, but not impossible! Not for me! Trust me! I've done the research!"

They turned and gazed with horror upon a towering woman with tentacles instead of feet. Her skin was jet black and her eyes a fiery red.

"Is this…"

"The massive aura? No, not that big. But still immense. Stand behind me."

"Now that's strange! I can sense the weak one just a little bit. But I can't sense you at all! Yet here you are with no apparent pills or anything!"

"I need no such cheap tricks. I am the greatest warrior you've ever faced. I can hide my aura from anyone. No matter their strength."

The massive woman's confusion turned to intrigue. "Well that's a rather unique gift! Unique indeed! I must say, a skill like that must be a huge boon to whoever wields it. Or whichever side wields it."

"Whichever side? Only one side wields it. The side that fights the horrendous yoma!"

"Now that's not very nice, is it? We're not all horrendous! I mean, look at me! I'm pretty damn good looking, aren't I?"

"Well now that you mention it-"

"Priscilla, stay focused."

"Oh, right. Anyway, it's not your looks that define you. It's what's beneath! You sold your soul to evil long ago! And for that your head is mine!"

"Quite a feisty one, eh? I like it that way! Makes them more fun to break!" Her tentacles rose up once again preparing to strike.

"Wait. What is this place? How did you manage all of this?"

"Quite down there weak one. I'm not interested in you. But I'd love to tell you strong one! Once you join me of course!"

"Not a chance in hell." Priscilla with that, turned, swept Samus off her feet and ran.

"Wait. I thought you were going to fight."

"I would. But I need to get you far away. Like here."

"Another elevator?"

"Yes. You get to take it this time. Go find our comrades and free them. I'll deal with her."

"Hold her off?"

"Deal with her. Get a move on and stay silent. Stealth is still your best option. Now go!"

"Priscilla I- "

"I said go!"

Samus reluctantly nodded before hopping into the elevator.

"Boy, you're a quick one! You might prove fun after all!"

"This won't be fun for you monster. Your doom is at hand!"

"Pfft! I've heard that before. Well try your luck honey! I have lived centuries! I've watched Civilizations fall! And I will live forever!"

….

"Luciela…"

"What do you do think? Is she as you remember?"

No. She wasn't. Rafaela had worked hard to only remember her sister as she used to be. As a human being. She had only gotten a glimpse of Luciela's awakening through the smoke at the time, so she hadn't ever truly had her monster form burned into her mind. She didn't want to anyway. No chance of that now.

Her sister was to put it mildly, a brain. A brain on legs. With claws and a single eye. She knew someone as powerful as Luciela would make quite a sight when she lost control. But this was more than she could ever have imagined.

"Sister… I… I'm so sorry. I can't believe…. What happened to you!?"

"You know what happened. She lost control. I believe that's partially due to you, isn't it?"

Rafaela had nothing to say. Because she couldn't argue with that. If she'd been a little stronger…

"But you didn't awaken yourself, did you? Kept your control. You were one of our best soldiers. We need more like you."

"And why would I come back? You said it yourself. I let my sister awaken."

"True. And you left her. Ran away. Is that what a good sister does?"

Couldn't respond. Didn't know how to respond.

"What better thing could you do for your sister than be for her? As you can see, she's under heavy sedation. Necessary of course. But she can still retain awareness of certain things."

"Awareness of what?"

"Ra... Rafy?"

She stared shocked at her sister. Her one eye was focused on her, albeit lazily.

"We have her on less sedative this time. We thought she might like some kind of a reunion. What do you think?"

Rafaela thought. Not long though. She knew what she had to do. What else could she do?

"Fine. For her, I'll stay."

"That's wonderful! But first, I believe you owe me an apology for your harsh words earlier. Don't you think?"

"Eat shit, you miserable bastard."

….

"You… Wow… Incredible…"

"Yes… You too… Not bad for…. A little girl…"

Both women were painting with blood dripping all over their bodies. Despite this, neither showed anger at their situation. Both were grinning savagely in fact.

"I haven't had someone to challenge me like that in… How long has it been? God, I can't even remember!"

"I've never fought someone with such skill. Clearly you were worthy of your number 1 ranking."

"You too! How long have you been doing this?"

"I entered the service of the organization just over a year ago and received my number 1 ranking 2 months ago."

Riful opened her mouth in shock.

"You're kidding! No way! That's… That's impossible!"

"Not at all. With me, nothing is impossible."

Riful felt a strange overlap of both excitement and fear. She was fighting someone truly incredible here. Someone of previously unseen power. Here she was struggling. She who had accumulated centuries of experience and fighting prowess struggling to keep up with someone who had been in the field for just over a fucking year! What could she become if allowed to continue?

"You know you've left me in a pickle sweetie! I like the idea of you on my side! But I don't think I can leave someone this powerful to run around unchecked! The damage you could do is incalculable!"

"The damage I will do to you shall indeed be incalculable. No more talk!"

"Yeah! No more talking! Talking hurts my head!"

Priscilla dodged out of the way as a pair of large powerful hands slammed her previous spot. They belonged to a large red monster whose oafish grin faded when he lifted his hands and found nothing there.

"Hey, that's no fun! You're supposed to stay still! That's more fun!"

"Fun is not the relevant issue beast! The only thing that matters is the safety of the galaxy!"

"I heartily disagree. Fun is everything! Life becomes about maintaining that fun as long as possible!"

"You're mad! You're all mad!"

It was then when she heard the chirps. When a horde of her worst nightmare surrounded her. Dozens of the shrieking little jellyfish horded above her. She thought she could see drooling.

"You see sweetie, when you get as old as me, life ceases to be so important. Fun and pleasure are all that matter. When you give up on that fragile human form, you'll understand too!"

….

"Well, well. What's this pretty thing?"

"Excuse me, kind sir. Can you help me to the nearest ship?"

"Kind sir? Pardon me girlie, but do you have eyes?"

"No actually. I'm completely blind."

"Is that so? Yes, I can see that. Our lucky day, huh?"

"Indeed, it is sir. Think of the praise you'd get if you helped me find my way home."

"Oh, I'm thinking of something a little more appealing than praise darling. Something that runs red. Fills you up and keeps you warm."

"You mean blood?"

"Well, if you want to get all literal about it, yes."

"How convenient. We want that too."

Clare took that as the signal to fire her freeze gun at the monsters. She got two, but the last dodged and grabbed her.

"Naughty little girls, here! I recognize that eye color! You a trainee claymore? How would you like some training?"

"I'd love it!"

Ophelia popped up from behind, flashed her eyes yellow and put her fist through the monster's chest.

"What…. How?"

Ophelia grinned savagely and moved her hand up through the creature's spine. His head exploded and the blood poured over her and Clare. One was disgusted. The other kept grinning.

"Looks good on you mama's girl. What would she think if she could see you now?"

"She'd say I could use a bath! And for once I'd agree with her!"

"Girls, if we may. Now that we've treated our guests what shall we do now?"

"Go for the ships. We can't wait here for Rafaela. More will be coming. We need to help Samus."

"Really? Isn't that the kind of thing mama would disapprove?"

"Perhaps, but- "

"Awesome! You're learning! That's good!"

"Yeah, whatever. Come on. Let's get cleaned up."

"No! Stay like this! It looks good on you!"

"Ophelia, really. You both must look terrible. You should-"

"Really? You think I look good?"

"Yes. Absolutely. I mean… It makes me respect you more. You know?"

Clare couldn't help blushing. It was weird to hear any kind of compliment at all from Ophelia. Even if it highly disturbing.

"Do you two hear yourselves?"

A few minutes later, they were on board the yoma's ship and Clare was familiarizing herself with the controls.

"All right. I think I've got it figured out!"

"Good. Let's hope you're better at flying than fighting."

"And let us hope you can keep your urges under check and not kill us midflight."

"Oh, don't worry blindie. You've nothing to fear from me. I'm saving my anger for yoma."

It was less than half an hour after they took off, that another ship carrying Rafaela and a platoon of warriors landed. She was to put it lightly, not happy to find the children missing.

"They're gone! They must have taken the monster's ship! Damn you Rubel! I told you not to leave them down here!"

"Fascinating. Three untrained girls overpowered these monsters and escaped. I expect great things from them."

"You won't see anything from them if they get killed!"

"Worry not my dear. It's obvious where they're going. and wouldn't you know it! We're headed there too!" He pulled a radio out from his pocket and spoke into it.

"It's time. Get the ladies ready. The assault begins now."

….

"No way. It can't be."

It wasn't the tubes filled with women that surprised Samus. Nor was it the fact that they were filled with women. It was the women within that shocked her.

Her friends! Well, limited definition of friends. But the closest she had to friends. The three who had fought with her. And honestly saved her life. She remembered their power. Their grace! To see them like this…

No time. She looked around. No sign of yoma. They were probably busy with Priscilla. She could certainly be a handful.

She gripped her sword and took a deep breath. She jumped down to the ground.

**Identify.**

She jumped. The electronic voice came from all around.

"Wait, what?"

**False identification. Non-recognizable individual. Deploying cloaked drone.**

It was at this time, she wished she had access to her armor and visor. But not an option at the moment when she would need it most and would she ever need it!

She couldn't sense any yoki, but her senses were superhuman from years on the hunt. She suddenly heard a whirring sound on her right. She dodged behind a panel as a stream of bullets hit where she previously stood.

She peeked out. She couldn't see the shooter, but she heard the whirring sound.

She held her sword up. The bullets came again. She pulled her hand back down just in time.

So, she knew where the drone was. But how to damage it? She fired her ice gun.

For a brief moment, she saw the drone encased in ice. But that quickly changed when a burst of electrical energy erupted from its body and shattered the ice. The drone's form quickly faded again, and it resumed its offense.

Damnation! This was no Metroid. She would need to use wave energy. But she didn't have a wave weapon!

She'd stayed still too long. A beam swiped the floor and she was forced to dodge before she lost her arm.

"No weapons. Except this sword. And this grapple whip Guess I'll have to do this the claymore way."

She huddled behind a tube. She breathed in deep. Her aura tensed up. Time to move.

She threw something next to her out in the open. Didn't have time to confirm what exactly.

The stupid bastard took the bait and shot it out of midair, giving away its location.

She let herself use a tiny bit of yoki. Just enough to change her eye color and sped out of hiding. One eye on where she was running and the other on where she believed the drone was.

She ducked to avoid another beam. She could feel the heat. She flung her whip at the invisible enemy and managed to grab hold.

The enemy struggled against the whip and Samus felt herself being pulled into the air. She held her sword ready to plunge into the machine.

But it dodged, and she went soaring to the opposite wall. She landed with both feet planted and her whip still wrapped around the drone.

It whirred heavily and readied another laser. If the things could feel, it'd probably be feeling anger.

She leaped off the wall, but the beam tore through the whip and sent her collapsing on the ground.

"Ow… Fuck… This is so much more fun with the armor."

She needed more yoki. So, she used more. What was it? 30? 40? The armor told her. She hadn't mastered estimation.

With the added strength, she leaped into the air over the drone. Its beam and guns were too slow to catch her. She held out her sword with her right arm and placed her left on top to steady it.

It was a technique she had been practicing. She was accustomed to the armor. Not the sword. So, she practiced as if she still wore the armor.

"It's just like your arm cannon. Just aim and… Fire!"

She threw her sword with all her strength. And her aim was true. It tore through the drone, who in that brief moment lost its invisibility just before it exploded.

She fell to the ground, turning over in the air and landing with one hand on the ground in her usual grace. Her other hand was turned upwards to catch her sword…. Which fell and cut said hand off.

"Augh! Damn! I need to work on my landing! Fuck!"

She looked about to make sure the other warriors were still asleep and didn't see that embarrassing display. She quickly set to repairing her hand. Harder than it looked.

"All right. I think you've slept long enough."

She stumbled over to the three tubes containing the warriors she recognized. The others she would free as well. But they deserved first billing.

One by one, she opened the tubes and caught her allies before they fell to the ground. She lined them next to each other on the ground.

"Come on. Wake up! Please. I kind of need you."

"Ugh. What happened? Did I drink too much?"

"Of course, you would Sophia! Such a weak stomach! I knew you couldn't take it!"

"You passed out too Noel! You don't get bragging rights!"

"Yeah, but obviously after drinking a lot more! I mean really Sophia! How did you get to be a single digit if you can't even hold down a drink!"

"Holding a drink isn't one of the prerequisites for a top rank warrior Noel! That's how!"

"Stop. Both of you. Just stop." Ilena/Irene gripped her head and looked about "Where in the galaxy… Do I know you?"

"I don't know. You've met me. But I don't think I'd go so far as to say..."

"Rookie? Is that… Did you kidnap us? I'm impressed!"

"No, I did not kidnap you. Actually I…"

Sophia interrupted her with a pounce on top of her, followed by a long drawn out hug while pinning her to the ground.

"Oh, my dear hunter! How I've missed you so! Gah! You smell awful! And you look so disheveled! How could you forget proper etiquette my sweet! How do you expect to stand out in a crowd looking like that?"

"I didn't exactly have the time to worry about appearance Sophia. And we don't have the time right now either."

"Yeah! You heard her princess! Get off! She needs to tell us how she kidnapped us all! Maybe she deserves a higher rank after all!"

"I told you, I didn't kidnap you!"

"Samus. What's going on? Where are we?"

Samus turned to Ilena/Irene relieved that someone was maintaining their sanity.

"Tallon IV. Some mines run by Riful of the west."

"Riful of the west? So, we meet again in pursuit of yet another abyssal one. Our luck is not strong."

"Ha! I say it couldn't be better! I sense the bitch right now! Somewhere above us! And…." Noel's eyes grew wide.

"I…. What is that? I sense something else… Far below us. Is… Maybe that's actually Riful?"

"No. Priscilla confirmed it. It's not."

"Priscilla? That stuck up little brat? Don't tell me she's here!"

"Yeah. Up above us. Keeping Riful busy. At least she was last I checked."

"We must help her. Priscilla is powerful, but she's still only a child. We can't risk her awakening." Ilena/Irene started to rise. Samus rushed to her side.

"Hang on. Who knows how long you've been in there? You need time to recuperate."

"I don't think we've got that time rookie. I'm sensing monsters closing in from all around us."

"For once, I must agree with my obnoxious colleague. I suggest we fight my dear hunter. I would hate to lose you so soon after getting you back."

"First off, she technically got you back. And second, I am not obnoxious!"

"Shut up both of you. Prepare to fight."

"With what? I don't have my sword!"

"I need none. I have my muscles."

"So, lady-like. Well, I prefer style! Hunter, give me yours and done your armor!"

"Yeah, about that. I can't se it right now. Long story."

"What? Then what good are you?"

"Enough. Keep your sword Samus. The rest of us will fight without them."

"God, so graceless."

"Deal with it. Samus?"

"Yes?"

"For what it's worth, it's nice to see you."

Samus couldn't help her grin.

"Yeah. You too."

And that was how Samus the outcast yoma hunter found herself fighting once again with the closest she had to friends against impossible odds. And despite the impending danger, she felt happy for the first time in months.


	9. Chapter 9: The Dark Descent

**So sorry for the delay. Life doesn't let us do the things we love.**

"Nice landing momma's girl."

"Well excuse me princess! Would you care to fly? Maybe you've got a better handle for ships than me?"

"I guarantee you I do. In fact, next time we fly I'll take over! Show you how a real warrior rules the skies!"

"Did that sound good in your head? Because it didn't sound good to me."

"Oh, excuse me miss high and mighty! You couldn't fly at all! You couldn't see where you were going!"

"No doubt about that. But at least I'm more sensible in the head!"

"On that we can agree! Of course, anyone's more sensible than you Ophelia!"

"Well look who it is! The loudmouthed little bitch who doesn't have an off switch!"

"That's right! You can't shut me up! I'm loud and proud! And I want some goddamn apples! So, give me some or you're next!"

"Stop! Please stop! My poor ears can't take any more of this! "

"Galatea's right. We need to find Samus!"

"Samus? The hunter lady with the food? Yeah, let's go!"

"Wait, you know Samus? Wait!"

"She helped us out of a fix. We showed her the way to these mines. Told her not to go. At least she's finally got some backup now."

Another short-haired girl strode after Helen. She pointed up into the sky where to the children's shock an armada of ships had appeared and were landing about around the complex setting up a perimeter.

"Well I'll be damned. We've got a real battle going on! Come on momma' girl! This is what life's all about!"

The two remaining children stared at each other. Well Clare did. Not the blind one.

"I sense your hesitation Clare. It's perfectly understandable if you don't- "

"No! Samus needs us! Let's go!"

….

"Not bad hunter. Not exactly single digit material. But you've certainly improved."

"Appreciate it Ilena. Now what?"

"Her name is Irene!"

"I believe I can provide that information!"

"Elda! It's been too long!"

"Indeed, it has quicksword. And I remember you hunter. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time."

"These kids? All from the ship?"

"Yes. I couldn't get them to safety. They surrounded us the moment we crash landed. We never stood a chance."

"Maybe that explains why we didn't encounter any. In which case, we owe you."

"We?"

"Yes. The children with me. And Priscilla. She's upstairs now. Fighting Riful."

"Riful! That bitch has it coming to her! I'm gonna show her how I earned top rank!"

"You're number 4 Noel. I told you. You need to work on your math skills."

"Fuck math! I'll kill every bastard in this joint! Teach them not to lock me up!"

"Hang on. I'm sensing multiple yoki auras up above. More of us!"

"Oh, we've got back up! Yeah! Now we've got a party going!"

"Oh dear! What will they think about my appearance? I haven't done my hair in like… How long has it been?"

"Goddess damn it Sophia. You really need to get your priorities straight."

"What's wrong with maintaining physical appearance? Absolutely nothing! It's better than picking a fight with every- "

"Stop. Both of you. Just stop."

"Thank you Ilena. Or Irene. Whatever." Samus looked towards the children. "I think we need to get them to the surface. Put them in safe hands."

"Fully agree. You and Elda should lead them out. You've been through this base, so you know the way better. The three of us will proceed further down and try to clear the way for the lower rankers."

"What? Only the three of us? Come on! Why not he hunter? Get the full band back together!"

"Without her armor, I fear her usefulness to us is limited in terms of battle. No disrespect Samus."

"None taken. Any idea how I could get this armor back on?"

Ilena/Irene placed her hand Samus' chest and closed her eyes.

"Damn Irene! Making moves on her already! I know she freed us and all but wait till we can afford a room!"

"That's not what she's doing you idiot. And it's Ilena."

"No! It's Irene! Maybe if you used your head for something other than makeup- "

"If I'm correct, your armor is linked to your yoki flow. And that appears to have been messed up somehow. I think I can aid you, but you'll ultimately have to do it."

"All right. how do I do that exactly?"

"Let me guide you. You have to take the step and link your strands together however."

"Uh… Ok. I think?"

She closed her eyes and focused deep inside herself. She could feel another aura. Ilena/Irene's. Though she heard no words, she somehow knew what I wanted her to do.

Her whole body was suddenly on display to her. All its inner workings. She could sense the strands that were cut. The strands that connected her to her armor. Her second skin. She remembered Old Bird's words.

"_Everything is connected. To think otherwise is to deny reality. If there is a cut in a bond, it must be restored, or nothing works. Everything impacts something else. Yin and Yang. Push and pull. Nothing can work without something to counter it."_

Following his advice and Ilena/Irene's, she set out to reconnect the strands. It should have been tedious work. But somehow it was rewarding. It was like she felt whole again. Like she was curing herself of some great disease.

"Wow! Looking good girl! That's the hunter we know and tolerate!"

"Yes. It is good to see you restored to full power. Though I personally preferred you without the helmet. Your face is so pretty."

Samus blushed.

"You too! Damn rookie! You're gonna need a big bed!"

"Uh… Maybe we should just go, you know? We've got a lot of work to do."

"Indeed. Get the children to safety and reconvene with the leaders. Good luck."

"No need to say that. The rookie doesn't need luck! Not with that armor, right?"

Samus looked herself over.

"You're right. I don't need luck. Our enemies will need it."

….

"Samus! Thank god you're alive! And with your armor too!"

"Clare? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to help you silly! And we kind of had to escape because of monsters, but still!"

"Monsters? Why didn't Rafaela- "

"Hey! You the lady who helped us in the frigate? You got anymore apples?"

"What the hell are you doing here!? Can't kids stay the fuck still when I tell them too?"

"Never mind that! This is for the best! Listen children! My name is Elda! I need you to follow me and the rest of the children up to the organization ships! Come on! Let's go!"

"Organization!" Ophelia's eyes lit up. "About time! Lead the way! Future single digit coming through!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this. But I think we should follow her Clare. I sense great danger here."

"Come on Deneve! They've probably got food onboard!"

"Really, Helen. Is there anything else you think about?"

"Not really! No!"

"You should go with them Clare. Hurry along."

"But Samus- "

"No buts! I can't focus on the fighting if I have to watch you to! Please, for my sake if not yours. Go with them."

"But I came here to help you!"

"And you have. You've shown me that you're safe. That's help enough."

Clare wanted to press the point further but simply resigned herself to Samus' will.

"At least you got your armor back. Glad to see. You look so much better in it."

"I fully agree. Now go! Get out of here! Chop chop!"

With one final pleading look (with puppy eyes to boot) her adoptive daughter followed the other frightened children up the stairs to their destiny.

"So, they made it. Thank the goddess."

"Rafaela! You've got some explaining to do!"

"No need Samus dear. It's my fault little Rafaela left I fear."

"Rubel. Will you never leave me in peace?"

"I'm afraid not my dear. You see we find ourselves in a rather unique scenario. One year after the fall of one abyssal creature, we now get to witness the fall of another! And with the same hunter who helped bring in the last one to boot!"

"I confess, I find it hard to believe you could have done that. Even if she was near death."

"So why are you here Rafaela? Don't tell me you intend to help? You made your position on that very clear last time."

The one-eyed warrior bit her lip and looked to the ground somewhat embarrassed.

"Wait. You are here to help? Rubel, what did you do?"

"I just gave her the necessary push to convince her to give up her exile. In this case, her abyssal sister."

"Sister? Wait? You mean Luciela?"

The one-eyed warrior looked down at the ground. She couldn't meet Samus' eyes. A situation usually reversed.

"Seriously? Luciela is your sister? Does that have anything to do with why you're in exile?"

"Was in exile. But she realized that might not be the work of a good sister. She thought about the good of those close to her, rather than herself."

"Oh? And how is this for Luciela's good? She's already awakened. Is her presence going to change that?"

"Samus. Please. She has no one else. I need to be there for her."

Samus wanted to argue it more but shut it. Rafaela's mind was made up. What did it matter?

"Fine. I'm too busy to argue anyway. Your top 4 ranked warriors need help. Especially Priscilla. She was fighting Riful last I checked. I have no idea what's happened to her."

"Oh dear. Not a good thing to leave that girl alone. She can be a bit… moody."

"And so, like a fucking dumbass, you ranked her number 1 and sent her off on a suicide mission. How has your organization lasted this long?"

"With the sweat of warriors like her. And in this scenario, warriors like you. Crazy as that might sound."

"Don't forget us!" Elda bounded out of nowhere with a whole entourage of warriors behind her. The best today, Samus reckoned. "All children are aboard the ships right now Mister Rubel!"

"Excellent, Elda. We'll add babysitting to your list of qualifications. Ladies. For many of you, this will be the battle of a lifetime. Riful of the west: A creature of the abyss has been kidnapping children and your sisters for torture and experimentation. At this very moment, your strongest sisters are engaged in deadly combat with the beast and her soldiers. Your objective is to provide support and discover their unholy agenda. Move out! Show your courage. Wipe these abominations from this planet and the galaxy."

Rubel wasn't exactly packing charisma but the warriors must have had low standards because they applauded like mad and began following number 6 Elda into the depths of the mines.

"Now I know you've both been loners for some time, and you were a former number 2. But for the moment, Elda is your superior. Take orders from her until you find Ilena."

"I thought it was Irene."

"Is it? No one remembers anymore. Anyway, have fun ladies."

She stared at Rafaela who was still having troubling staring at her eyes.

This is the exact opposite of fun, she thought.

….

"It's so nice to see our little hunter all grown up. She looks like she hasn't aged a day!"

"And you call me stupid. She hasn't aged Sophia. And she was already grown up last time we met."

"What about you Ilena? What do you think of her?"

"Her name is Irene!"

"Be quiet both of you. We can talk about her later. We need to find the source of this."

She gestured to the large underground lake of blue radioactive substance stretching before them.

"Oh yeah! I remember seeing this stuff above ground when we landed. What the hell is it?"

"Nothing friendly to our constitution I imagine. It appears to be coming from further in the mines. We need to find the source."

And so, they did. Or at least tried following it down. Always down.

"I don't like this. This feels a step above my usual grade."

"Ah. Little Sophia wants to call it quits? Can't take the heat?"

"Be quiet! This place is not natural! How can you be enjoying this?"

"Because it's different! Exciting! This is when you really learn to test yourself! Trying new things! Expanding your horizon!"

"How many times must I tell you both to cut it out? We need full coordination. This is dangerous territory."

"Sure is. You reckon this is where Riful's been hiding all this time? Building this facility and digging to uncover all this?"

"Certainly not all this time. But perhaps recently. This is decades in the making."

They pressed onwards until they found man-made structures again. More tubes.

"Well well. What have we here? Looks all fancy and shit."

"Almost as fancy as your words Noel. Truly a poet."

"Why thank you. That wouldn't be sarcastic would it?"

"Wait. There's people in there. More warriors?"

Indeed, there did appear to be more warriors in the tubes. 3 of the tubes anyway. They held fellow warriors. Except they appeared dead. And had blue streaks all over their bodies.

"Goddess! Check out their skin tone! They haven't used skin cream or anything! It's horrible!"

"And I'm the stupid one? I don't think skin cream is gonna take care of that sister!"

"Well, should we help them? They've probably been here longer than we have!"

"No. I don't think that's a good idea. We don't know what's wrong with them. They might have already awakened."

"For some reason, I don't think that's the case Ilena."

"Irene!"

"Shut up Noel. Their aura doesn't reek of any awakened being I've ever sensed. But it's definitely not normal. Something's up with them."

"And check out their stomachs! Doesn't look like stitches! It's covered in blue stuff too!"

They looked over the corpses. Even covered in the blue substance, their beauty was unquestionable. One had short hair and long pointy ears like Ilena/Irene. Another had dreads. And the last had her hair in curls.

"What could that mean? I don't sense any breathing. Are they dead?"

Nearby roars captured their attention.

"I'm not sure. Unfortunately, we might soon be."

….

"This substance is so strange. Do you know anything about it Rafaela?"

The one-eyed warrior pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Nothing except that it's extremely radioactive and dangerous. You're probably the safest with your suit. I've seen it in a few places on this planet. Wherever it lies, death follows."

Looking closer, Samus could make out some shapes in the blue sludge. The edges of her visor gave her an idea.

"That's right! Now that I've retrieved my visor, I can scan! Another thing your sword can't do!"

"Scan? Pardon me?"

She reactivated that particular setting within her armor and scanned the shapes.

_Recording complete: Bodies appear to be awakened beings and regular yoma. Analysis of the bodies' decomposition suggests these individuals met their end some time ago. They most likely got to close to the unnamed substance before its radioactivity was common knowledge. Further analysis suggests the bodies are being transformed into further sources of the substance._

"I… Wow. That is… I mean…"

Elda had overhead Samus reciting her suit's findings and couldn't pretend to not notice anymore.

"How did it do that? I mean… What the fuck?"

"It's essentially an inbuilt computer analyzing the surrounding area. When facing down certain creatures, it first pulls up images from known federation archives and then analyzes all accessible information on the creature to complete a minor entry about its behavior, strengths, weaknesses, etc."

Both warriors stared at each other with a look that clearly said what the fuck?

"How in Teresa's name did you make something like that?"

"With… You know… Help. The Chozo could do amazing things with flesh and machines."

Elda continued to stare.

"The Chozo. Bird People. They raised you right?"

"The ones on Zebes. There were different tribes across the galaxy. I never met the ones here on Tallon IV."

"Well whether you met this tribe or not, it seems they had something to do with this place. The data logs here feature some Chozo entries amongst all the ones from yoma."

"Really?"

"Yes. They say something about building a prison at the base of these mines. Maintaining it up until the… the yoma came."

Samus hesitantly walked over to the nearby computers. She didn't want to see it. But what choice did she have?

_We have maintained the seal as best we can. Our friend within assists. The elders have instructed us not to use that term. But I cannot help it. I cannot forget the sadness and despair in those eyes. The warmth that took time to draw out but was entirely worth the trouble._

_It feels wrong to have gone to these lengths. But this is what our friend wanted. For our own safety. Those were the words. While I respect the wishes of anyone, I still feel that we have made a mistake._

_Not that it matters now._

_Monsters have come. Our ancient enemies. The awakened the elders call them. They have come for our secrets. Our defenses are useless. There is nothing we can do to repel them._

_We can only hope that the prophecies prove true and the hunter comes to fulfill her destiny. That is all any of us can hope for now. That our lives at least ensured that came to pass._

"The hunter? Could they… have meant… well, you?"

"Prophecy?" Rafaela snorted. "Even warriors can't predict the future. Now some bird men think they can?"

Samus' glare issued an immediate apology from her.

"The Chozo were unlike any race I've ever encountered. They could do all kinds of things. Including seeing the future. And I can already tell from your expressions that you don't buy it."

"It is a bit hard to believe." Elda stared at the contents of the data herself to make sure Samus hadn't read it wrong. "Prophecies are not our specialty. I mean, the date of this entry is several months ago. Did they really know you were coming?"

"I don't know. I wonder…"

"Never mind that bit. What's this about a seal? And a friend within?"

"It appears they constructed this place. At least partially."

"Not the technology. The Chozo would never use anything like this. This was most likely developed by the yoma. Or maybe part of it."

"Uh… Excuse me, maam? You seem zoned out."

Rafaela turned to the younger warrior visibly annoyed.

"Maam? My name is Rafaela. Please don't refer to me in that manner. It makes me feel old."

"But aren't you old?"

Despite her stoic face, Samus could make out some twitching at the corner of her mouth. Before they could further discuss Elda's word choice, another warrior intervened.

"Elda! You uh… You might want to see this."

Elda might have wanted to see it. But Samus most certainly did not. She trembled and nearly fell to her knees.

"It can't be. There's no way. It can't be."

The creature upon the wall stared at her grinning despite the obvious pain it caused him.

"Whaddaya know? Guess fate has a sick sense of humor. The bitch that nearly killed me. Got me like this."

"Ridley. How are you alive? What the fuck happened to you?"

The wretch grimaced in pain. His body was now half flesh half machine.

"The other Abyssal bitch found me. Harvested the ruins. I was barely alive. My body was just a few scraps here and there. But they don't call me number two for nothing!"

Elda giggled. "Number 2. Heh heh."

"But my magnificence: My former body: You fucked it up too good to rebuild. Not by myself. I never was a defender you know? I prefer battle! To see my enemies, fall before me! To see the terror in their eyes as they realize they're fucked beyond saving!"

Samus clenched her fist. This creature already had her hatred for his murder of her parents. But to her his glee in describing such atrocious acts had risen that hatred to another level.

"So, they tested the armor on me. My idea believe it or not. I kind of thought about you and that suit. So, in a way, you both killed me and saved me. Ironic, don't you think?"

"I've heard enough. You want to know what's going to be really ironic? Me killing you again!"

"Wait. Hang on hunter. The higher ups say otherwise."

She turned to Elda with an angry and stunned look.

"I'm sorry but… What?"

"The men in black have been listening through our communicators. They want Ridley brought in alive."

"You… You're shitting me. Right? I thought you mother fuckers existed to kill awakened beings! Now you want to spare them? What are you a rehabilitation agency all of a fucking sudden!?"

"Ridley was supposed to be obliterated beyond the point of regeneration. Even with this armor, he shouldn't be alive. This deserves some… examination."

"Examination? ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING? THIS MOTHERFUCKER IS A FUCKING MURDERER AND YOU WANT TO GIVE HIM A CHECK UP?"

"Hunter, I'm sorry. We're just following orders. We have no choice."

"No. If this is what your bosses are commanding you to do, then fuck them all." Samus raised her cannon and pointed it at the beast.

Suddenly, all warriors in the room raised their swords and pointed them at her. All except Rafaela who herself seemed confused about their actions.

"What's all this? She's killing a dangerous criminal and you threaten her? What madness has possessed you all?"

"The will of the organization. That madness. We're sorry hunter. We understand your anger. But we have our duty."

Samus couldn't fathom the injustice on display. It didn't make sense. What could they possibly want with this monster? He was already awakened and beyond the point of return. Did they think they could control him? Was the organization really that stupid?

Didn't matter. It was out of her hands. She lowered the cannon and Ridley cackled.

"Aw don't fret too much kiddo. You couldn't kill me before, so even if you took the shot you probably wouldn't avenge mommy and- "

She raised the cannon again but was held down by the surrounding claymores.

"This is why abandoning the organization was a bad idea. They would teach you to control your feelings."

She simply forced them off and breathed in deep with a Chozo technique.

"I didn't abandon them. I was just smart enough to not join them in the first place."

He laughed again as she walked off.

"Ha! Guess she owned you little girls there! Quick, check for burns!"

"Leave him there for now. He's not going anywhere. I need to go after the hunter."

"Excuse me! Miss Rafaela! Technically I'm in charge… Err… Sorry. Do what she says ladies. He's not our problem right now. Continue scouting for useful things."

"Hey you! One eye! Your name's Rafaela, right? You wouldn't happen to be Luciela's sister, would you?"

The former claymore turned her one eye toward the creature on the wall. He laughed again.

"She spoke highly of you. She didn't even try to hide it. One of the few things she spoke openly about. She also didn't hide how much it hurt her that you never once dropped by for a visit in all these years. Trust me. I can tell. It made her insane with grief. I think it even lead her to self-mutilate."

Rafaela quickly turned and followed Samus deeper into the complex. Away from the cackling beast.

….

"Not bad Sophia. You certainly beat the shit out of that bastard. But you really need to induce more style. Otherwise no one's going to remember you or give you a fancy title!"

"I bed your pardon? I have a fancy title."

"Muscular Sophia? That's your fancy title? Please. That's nothing compared to Stormwind Noel!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop!? How did either of you become single digits with this constant bickering?"

"Oh it's because of it that we became single digits! You don't get into the category without challenging yourself a little!"

"We challenge ourselves all the time Noel. In case you've forgotten, we fight yoma!"

"I know. I know. But more than that. You've gotta have some impressive standards! Always gotta hold yourself up against someone to know how you're doing! Come on Irene! I thought you would get that!"

"I have never "gotten" you. Why would I start now?"

"I actually agree with Noel, "Ilena" not Irene. I would assume you had a strong rivalry with Teresa before she- "

Sophia stopped talking when she saw their leader's face. She'd forgotten the unspoken rule. Don't mention the former number 1.

"Ilena, I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's fine. Forget it. It's done. She made her choice. Nothing else to be done."

The two wanted to ask more about it. But even Noel knew better than to try her luck at that.

They continued on, encountering surprisingly little resistance since their discovery of the 3 claymores in the tubes. Which was good for them, since their minds were incredibly distracted by the events of their day so far and they probably wouldn't have noticed if something snuck up on them.

What they did continue to notice however was the increasingly large yoki presences as they descended into the darkness. They had felt large presences before. But this was something else entirely.

"You know I'm not really feeling the vibe here."

"What do you mean by vibe? Do you mean the terror in the air? IF so, then yes! I think you're feeling the vibe idiot!"

"No, I meant… You know…The vibe?"

"I never know what you mean. So poor with your words. That's why you'll never be number 1."

"Oh, as opposed to that crazy brat? Like she's got a way with words?"

"Well. Ok, I guess you have a point there."

"Priscilla is one of a kind. Matched only by Teresa herself. I wouldn't bother comparing yourself to her power."

"Where is she though? Do you think she survived her battle with Riful? I know she's strong, but…"

"Oh that, she is! Quite a remarkable creature!"

A large door with the face of the Chozo on it lay before them. From within arose the overwhelming yoki aura. And in front of it stood a host of monsters… and little girl.

"Aw! Such a cute child!"

"She's an awakened being, you idiot."

"What? Don't be ridiculous! How can you say that?"

"She's surrounded by monsters and smiling. That's how!"

"Yes. That's a very astute observation. Really, you should have come to the same conclusion as her immediately."

"Riful of the West, I presume?"

"Yes! Another astute observation! I take it you're the leader? Your aura is very impressive! Would you like a job?"

"A job? Working for you? You do know it's our mission to destroy your kind, correct?"

"Oh, please. I know! Believe me, I know! I used to be like you. A perfect little princess who did what she was told! Their ideal slave!"

"I do not agree with everything they have done, but it is for a good cause. To protect humanity from your kind!"

"Hmm. And that raises an important question. Why do we try to save humanity? What is so special about humanity? Their intelligence? Their compassion for their own? Their reason? I think we all know such things do not exist in them."

"There are exceptions. They deserve at the very least the right to decide for themselves."

"And what do they decide when given that chance? They decide that you aren't worthy of their thanks. Even as you risk your lives for them, they still hate and fear you. And nothing you do here today will change that."

"We don't do it for the praise. We do it for the survival of the galaxy. You knew that once. Long ago."

The little girl didn't respond. She didn't seem bothered at all in fact.

"I never knew it. I knew what they said. But I never knew it. I never understood the nonsense words they sang. I never knew it because it was a lie. A lie they kept me imprisoned in. They kept me a slave!"

"They taught you how to use your pain for greater purpose."

The girl cackled.

"Boy, you sure are brainwashed, aren't you? Just like this poor lost soul here! Gotta give them credit! They sure do their jobs well!"

"Let me hurt them Riful! I'll make them see!"

"No no Daufy. We promised the lost soul she could get a chance to prove herself. We need to keep our promise our who else would follow us?"

Before the trio could ask what, she meant by lost soul, a trembling girl walked out from the shadows. She was unstable and from what they could sense of her yoki, on the edge of awakening.

"Aw hell no. Is that the brat?"

"Please… Help me… I don't… I don't want to…. Be a monster…."

"Priscilla. Listen to me. You must…"

She didn't listen. Her eyes flashed yellow and the walls trembled at her power. She fell to the ground. Ilena/Irene stepped forward.

"Priscilla? Are you- "

She leaped at her.

….

"We're getting closer. I sense a lot of things down there. Powerful things."

"Me too. Even with all the auras however, one sticks out above the rest. Well, two of them do. They're both far higher than the others. Both feel… off. I can't describe it."

"You see much for a rookie. I can see why the organization has interest in you."

"Well, I have none in them. And as long as they keep Ridley alive, they can stick all notions of my recruitment up their ass!"

"Samus I… Look I know it doesn't make much sense- "

"It doesn't make any sense! How is it logical to keep monsters like that alive? I thought it was your job to kill them!"

"For the most part yes."

"For the most part? What about the rest of it? What part does keeping them alive constitute?"

"I… don't actually know. But it's for the best, no doubt."

"No doubt!? No doubt!?"

"You may not agree with the organization's methods, but don't doubt their mission. This is a dangerous galaxy and we're doing everything we can to keep it safe."

"Sparing Ridley does not make it safe."

With that, the hunter marched on ahead, leaving Elda in the back with Rafaela. Not her ideal position.

"I have to agree with the hunter. You'd think something would change after all these centuries. But no. Nothing has, apparently."

"And yet you chose to rejoin. Why?"

"Love."

"Love?"

But Rafaela was focused more on the surrounding infrastructure. Elda realized she wasn't going to get anything else out of these 2 strange warriors. No matter how much she wanted to.

Samus meanwhile was testing her natural yoki sensing without the armor. Not an easy task. Her time without it had revealed her over reliance on it. She would need to practice some more without it. Perhaps a mission here or there where she did not don it. She didn't know.

She did know one thing, however. She had no intention to join the organization. No matter her lack of skill. She saw what had become of Priscilla. She didn't know how it had happened exactly. But she can't imagine the men in black had made it any better. She didn't want that for her. Or god forbid for Clare.

"You seem lost in thought Samus. Does the past haunt you still?"

She jumped to attention and stared down the nearby corridor.

"Adam? So, you survived the crash. Shame about your ship. It was wasted on an ugly bastard like you."

"Is that anyway to treat your savior?"

"I think it's an entirely appropriate way to treat my "savior" given the nature of that salvation. And also, you did teach me to be honest. And isn't it the honest truth that your awakened form is damn ugly?"

The monster man sighed but didn't seem mad. It was hard to tell with him. That was the scariest thing about him. Even growing up, she'd never managed to truly read him.

"True beauty lies below the surface. It is in what we do that we find true beauty. Look at you in that suit. Most wouldn't find that pleasing. But the things you've done with it are works of art! Amazing spectacles of will and passion! Any objections to that lady?"

Samus didn't respond. He pouted.

"Come on. Won't you do it? Just one more time?"

"Forget it! Do you want to go another round?"

"I've never wanted to fight you. I only want what's best for humanity. For you. You could have been a steppingstone to that future. You still could be."

"I- I told you. That's not what I want. That's not what the Chozo would want."

"The Chozo wanted you out as I understand it. Their fear led you to leave. To seek out companionship with other humans. How did that work out?"

"It doesn't matter. I will not awaken. I will not end up like you. I will not help with whatever kind of bullshit you've got going here."

"Oh this? We didn't build most of it. Well, that's not entirely true. We did build much of the machinery. But this tunnel was all Chozo."

Samus didn't speak. She suspected as much from the log she'd read.

"Why would they do such a thing? You've felt the aura, too haven't you? Something of immense power rests below. Something they put there. Why would they do such a thing? Hardly seems like the work of a peace-loving race."

"I… They must have had their reasons. I don't believe they would just- "

"Wouldn't they? You saw their writing. Whatever's down there, they referred to as their friend."

"The Chozo loved all life."

"Even life that doesn't deserve it? Would you show me such mercy?"

"No. I don't think so." She raised her gun. "Prepare yourself old man. Vengeance is mine."

Adam shook his head.

"I don't want to fight you Samus. Even if you didn't have those warriors with you. All I have to say is this: There's going to come a time when you have to choose between what you pretend to be and what you really are. And when that time comes, I hope you choose right."

"Like you?"

"Yes. Like me."

"What's going on here?"

Adam turned to the newcomers. He gave a slight bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you number two. I heard quite a lot about you. You and your sister made an impressive- "

"Will everyone shut the fuck up about my sister!?"

"Sorry. Family is a sore point for us all. Anyway, I would advise you to continue your descent and follow the massive aura. It will lead you to Riful, your friends and the source of all this disturbance."

"What? Aren't you going to try and defend your master?"

The man laughed. Not man, Samus reminded herself. Monster.

"I don't serve that witch. Her skill is impressive. But I have another master. One who wishes the best for this galaxy. I was actually sent to spy on her. And maybe save a few children along the way. I wish you the best of luck in dealing with that beast. Any objections, Lady?"

When Samus still refused to do the thing, he pouted again.

"Maybe next time, eh?"

With that, he sped off in the blink of an eye. So fast, she couldn't even see. Rafaela turned her one eye to her.

"Friend of yours?"

"Don't even."

….

"Damn… Not bad… Brat…"

"Your role as…. Number 1 is…. Unquestionable…"

Ilena/Irene simply panted. She lay upon the ground, one hand on the sword, trying to get back to her feet.

Priscilla stood above her. Sword raised to strike number 2 down. Her face was filled with tears.

"Mommy… Forgive me."

"That's my girl! Make them feel a little pain! Not too much though! We want them to awaken. Not die!"

"Let me do it Riful! It's so much fun!"

"Now, now Dauf. Let's give the girl a chance! She's earned it, I think! That display was remarkable! I've never seen anything so impressive!"

"Hey, what about me I'm impressive!"

"Sure, you are Dauf! Just not that impressive."

The big red lug opened his mouth in shock, but his mistress' attention was on the spectacle before her. An entire squad of single digits brought down before a warrior less than a year into her career.

"I wonder. What could have moved you to this? What trauma could have possessed you?"

"Daddy… Daddy I'm… I'm sorry."

"Priscilla!"

"Oh, it's… Wait, your aura feels familiar, but- What are you wearing?"

"Hey! I know you! That one-eyed bitch hurt me really bad!"

"Oh, did she? Well, she's got quite a lot of aura built up! Maybe we can use her."

"Oh, come on, Riful! She nearly got me eaten by metroids! I don't want to work with her!"

"But she didn't, did she? Now go get her and her friends."

"Even the weak one?"

"Sure, why not. That's some fancy armor. I'd like a closer look at it."

Dauf lunged at the trio. While Rafaela and Elda tousled with him, Samus ran towards her comrades.

"Hunter… Stay back… She's not in control…."

Samus ignored her and grabbed Priscilla's shoulders. Remarkably, she apparently had enough control to not butcher her then and there.

"Priscilla! Snap out of it! You hear me!?"

"You… Always you…"

"You're supposed to be number 1! The best of the best! Are you just going to let it end like this?"

"Always you…. Always you daddy… All I wanted…"

"You're wasting your time rookie!" Noel spat through blood. "She's too far gone! And too inexperienced to do anything! Put her down!"

"Wait a moment! Hang on!" She thought back to Phendrana. When it was the other way around. Her humanity on the line. How did Priscilla do it then?

"Samus…." Ilena/Irene pulled herself back to her feet. "What are you doing?"

"This woman, this… overbearing, aggravating, arrogant woman saved my life. I owe it to her to try. To save her too."

"You are saving her! Let her awaken! Let her passions flow! It's what you all want deep down!"

Samus ignored the abyssal one and focused on Priscilla who was losing all awareness.

"Oh, oh. Daddy… Daddy it hurts…. Make it go away daddy, please…"

"Oh, course sweetie, of course. Daddy will always be here for you. Always. Just stay with me ok? Don't let go."

"Always here…. But you…. Can't…. Can't be here… Not always… Not after…."

"Always sweetie. I promise. Always."

"Always…. Then can you…." She leaned in closer.

"Can you sing? You always had the best voice…."

"What the fuck is going on? Just stab her!"

"Noel, shush!"

Samus thought back to Old Bird. The other Chozo. What was a song they sang? Oh yeah. There was that one…

She sang. She used to sing it more often. Usually to herself to help her sleep. Now she was doing it to save someone from the brink of madness.

Everyone stopped to watch her do it. It was almost unbelievable.

"Hey. That's not a bad tune! Makes me wanna dance!"

"Oh, please don't- Yes. He's really doing it. Really dancing."

Samus might have wanted to see the lumbering Dauf dancing clumsily to her song. But she had to stay focused on Priscilla who seemed to be responding well.

"That…. That was beautiful papa… I've never heard such a beautiful song…"

"I can sing it again. All you want. Just come back to me. Don't leave me."

"I… I didn't…. You…. You left me!"

Her aura rose again. Samus might have made a mistake.

"You're right. I wasn't strong enough. But not this time. I'll never leave you."

"It hurts… Hurts…. Daddy… It hurts…"

"Don't go! Please don't let go! Stay with me!"

….

"So, you really can't see?"

"No. But I can feel everything. It's unlike anything. Truly."

"Wow. So, can you feel where they keep the food?"

"Oh, for the love of goddess! Is that all you think about?"

"It should certainly be, Deneve! Food is what keeps us alive! Do you think most humans are thinking about how to beat monsters? No, they're thinking how to get their next meal!"

"Well, we're not human, are we? So, there's no reason to act like them."

"Not human!? Not human!? I don't care what you say? I'm still human!"

While they had this debate, Ophelia walked over to Clare.

"Sad that your rescue plan didn't do much?"

"No. It's more than that. I feel… There's something going on. Do you feel that?"

Everyone on the ship stopped talking. Even the men stopped talking amongst themselves.

"What the hell!?"

"Samus… What are you doing?"

….

"No way! It can't be! It can't be!"

Samus held Priscilla in her arms. Both stared at each other. Almost entranced.

"That…. Wow…. The rookie did it."

"It's…. It's beautiful! Amazing!" Sophia gushed with tears in her eyes.

Ilena/Irene didn't speak. She couldn't appear to find the words.

The awakened beings in the room couldn't speak either. Only Rafaela was unfazed, already aware of Samus' brush with awakening. How she'd been saved by Priscilla. And now she had returned the favor.

"Such a strong bond those two. Remarkable. Almost like me and…."

"How…. I don't… How did you do it…. Impossible…"

Samus turned to Riful. Her eyes like steel.

"I treated her like a human. Nothing more."

The little girl's eyes narrowed. She didn't like that at all.

"This…. This changes nothing. Looks like you need another lesson in pain."

Dauf seemed to respond to that word and took advantage of the shock to punch Rafaela and Elda to the ground. Riful extended tentacles and grabbed the injured claymores off the ground.

"Now, let's try again. This place is a new start for us. For our kind. From here we're going to change the galaxy! Make it clean! Forever!"

That's when the aura from behind the door shot up. It pulsed in their heads, causing them to fall to the ground from its intensity.

"What the hell!? It's never done this before!"

Samus clung to Priscilla. Didn't let go. As her father would have done.

Eventually it stopped. The shock passed. Rafaela was somehow the first to stand.

"What… What was that?"

"I… I think I know it!"

The one-eyed claymore turned to Ilena/Irene still on the ground. Her full attention on the door.

"What do you mean you know it? How could you?"

They were interrupted by a banging on the door. It was large and strong. But nothing against the force assaulting it from within.

"Riful! It's… It's moving! It's never done this before!"

"Something must have triggered it!"

The banging continued. A hole emerged in the door but whatever lay beyond continued to punch out.

"All right! Something worth my time! Let's do this!"

"Noel, I swear you want a death wish."

"Irene! What's happening?"

"Nothing good Elda. Now help me to my feet, would you? And please, call everyone else out. Tell them to stay away."

"But we might need the help!"

"They won't be any." Rafaela bit her lip. "They'll just get themselves killed."

"And what of you? I don't recognize you. You sure you can fight with one eye?"

"Don't worry about that dear leader. I was number two once, just like you."

Ilena/Irene's eyebrows raised. "Who are you?"

"If we survive this, I'll gladly introduce myself."

The door came down. They could only see darkness within. But they could hear something moving. Moving towards them.

"Samus?"

"Priscilla?"

"Don't leave me."

The hunter stared at the woman's desperate eyes. For the first time, she believed she truly saw Priscilla.

"I won't. Whatever happens, we'll do it together."

She hoped her fear wasn't in her voice.

Something stepped out of the darkness. Much smaller than they had imagined. A woman. A woman with their hair, their eyes. But blue streaks all over her body.

"I'm awake. I'm awake. But… Where are they? Who sang?"

"Wait." Sophia rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Ilena, isn't that…"

"No way… No fucking way…" Noel's mouth hung open.

"Teresa?"

The woman followed Ilena/Irene's voice. Her eyes though tired, showed great confusion.

"Irene? Did you wake me up? Are you with them?"

"Teresa." Rafaela strove to remember where she had heard that name. Ilena/Irene couldn't think at all.

"Teresa. What happened? Where did you go, after…"

"Priscilla? What are you doing?"

The number 1 had risen to her feet out of Samus' arms. Her eyes yellow.

"You… At last… I've found you… The worst criminal of all…. A traitor to the organization!"

Everyone turned to her. Only Teresa didn't seem concerned. Her eyes didn't seem interested at all.

"You don't look like a singer. Do I know you? Who sang?"

Her eyes drifted away from her to look out over the room. Priscilla did not like that and ran at her.

"Don't ignore me! You're dead traitor! You hear me? Dead!"

"Priscilla, wait!"

Number 1 did not hear the hunter or care. She kept running. Her opponent stared bored.

"Oh. So, you're not the singer after all. Well, that's a… problem."

Priscilla leaped at her. Her sword aimed at Teresa's Neck…


	10. Chapter 10: Goddess of Destruction

**Sorry for how long it took. It's been a rough few months for everyone though, hasn't it? I might have made this chapter a bit too long. Hope you enjoy it all the same. I wish everyone safety and best of luck.**

Everyone in the room stared, eyes wide and mouth open.

Well, not everyone. Ilena/Irene seemed more saddened. But not surprised.

Priscilla lay on the ground. Both hands trying to remove the hand around her throat holding her down. While the other one held her sword.

Her opponent stared down at her disinterested. She had the look of a typical claymore. Couldn't give a shit.

Except this particular claymore had blue veins running over her body and was putting out yoki energy unlike anything anyone had ever felt.

"Hey Sophia! What the hell do we do!?"

"How in god's name would I know?" Sophia whispered back in fright.

"Oh, yeah right. You're useless. Irene! What do we do?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing. We do nothing. Not yet."

"Uh, hello! She's got the brat by the throat!"

"I think she's confused. If we can reach her, we need to try."

"That is not what we were trained for!"

"You know how strong Teresa was. Imagine what she can do now. We wait."

Samus herself was in a crouched position, trying to debate what she should do. Nothing came to mind.

"Why would you do such a thing? Attacking without cause. Such a naughty child. I think perhaps you should learn some basic politeness."

Something came to mind then. Samus called out.

"Wait! Uh…. You said something when you came out. I think it- "

"Who woke me? That song. I know that song! Who sang it!?"

"Well… I did, actually. I sang it to her. That woman you have pinned down."

Her eyes widened as the blue veined woman appeared inches from her face. She'd moved so fast; she hadn't even seen her move.

"You sang? You?"

"Well… Yes."

"Hey! She didn't do anything! We woke you up!"

"Dauf, shut up!"

"Why? We wanted to make her join, right? So why shouldn't we- Hey! Not so close!"

The strange woman had once again seemingly warped in front of the big red lug. Despite her inferior size, she seemed to dwarf him.

"I'm sorry. What was that? You say you woke me up?"

"Yeah! I mean, no! I mean kind of yeah! Only not really! I mean- "

Riful extended a tentacle around his mouth. She bowed to Teresa.

"I apologize for his behavior. He can be really dumb. It's quite an honor to meet someone of your… err… Grandeur."

Teresa finally smiled at that comment. And what a smile it was! It wasn't anything overbearing. But it had this… mystical quality to it. It was hard to describe. But Samus would never forget it for the rest of her life.

"I agree. For someone like you, I'm sure it's the honor of your life. For me though?" She shrugged.

"I can't really see what's so great about you."

The little girl's face turned white. In all her centuries of life, she had never been talked down to like that. Not since she was in training. Nor had she truly felt fear in all that time. She was the monster in everyone's dreams. She was the danger.

Now she remembered how it felt to be on the receiving end.

"I… I'm like you. A former number 1! But I broke free from their shackles! Just like you! I sought freedom just like you! And look at us now! We are what we were meant to be!"

Teresa kept standing and staring. Riful stared back. While her voice and face were firm. Her body posture betrayed her fear.

"Don't stop talking. That was such a nice speech. I was enjoying it. Unless you were finished?"

"I… No! I'm not done!"

"Then please continue. Please tell me what the point is of all this."

"The… the point. Yes, the point!" The girl breathed in deep, then willed herself to stare the creature in the eyes.

"We can help each other! I can help you discover what you're capable of, and you- "

"What I'm capable of? I think that's something I can find out for myself. But I can tell what you're capable of." She leaned in close, still smiling.

"Nothing." She reached her hand in through the girl's chest. Her companion immediately rushed to her side to aid her.

"Get away from her, you blue bitch!"

Without a glance, Teresa socked him in the jaw and sent him smashing against the wall.

Everyone's eyes widened. So casual. No effort.

"Daufy!"

Riful used surprising strength to pull the arm out of her chest and stumbled her way over to her apparent lover

"Riful… Get out."

"No! Not without you fool! Get up and move!"

"What's this? Awakened beings showing love? Isn't that something?"

Dauf got to his feet and laid a hand in front of the little girl. She slapped his hand away, however.

"I don't need your help to stand."

"You sure? That wound don't look so good. Maybe we should get help."

"Help? Yes, that's a good idea, I think. The mighty masters of this damp mine running for assistance with their tails between their legs. It makes me smile."

The two injured beings got into attack position as their enemy approached. It was quite a sight to see these two immensely powerful monsters reduced to such desperation. Luckily for them, another monster had her own plans.

"Enough of this. Quit wasting your time with them, Teresa. Your business is with me."

Teresa stopped and stared bored at Priscilla. The former looked incredibly bored. The later had fire in her eyes.

"Can this wait? I just woke up and I'm famished."

"As am I! For justice!"

Teresa laughed out loud at that. Not quietly either. A loud guffaw that shook the walls.

"Justice is overrated little missy. It's all a matter of perspective."

"It's my perspective that matters! And from my perspective you're a murderer!"

Teresa just shrugged and turned her attention back to Samus who'd been standing there the whole time, not sure what the hell to do.

"Sorry, but I'm more interested in your armored friend. So, if you'll excuse me."

Priscilla stood between the two of them.

"Priscilla…"

"This is between us hunter. As number 1, it's my job to deliver sentence."

Teresa paused. She seemed to have gained some interest in the feisty claymore.

"You're number 1? You? When did you join? Were you there the same time as me?"

"No. I joined a year ago."

Teresa seemed genuinely surprised now.

"A year ago!? And you're already number 1!? Have those old coots gone senile?"

"Senile? They chose me because I was the best. After you broke the law and murdered innocent humans!"

Teresa frowned at that. Well, more than frowned. She flashed teeth.

"Innocent? What innocent humans do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! You murdered innocent humans! You violated the trust the organization put in you! Now people fear us more than ever! You single handedly destroyed the trust that took years to build! You are- "

Her opponent rushed forward and attempted to punch her in the face. Priscilla ducked however and returned the favor with a few swings of her sword. All of which Teresa dodged.

"You talk too much. If you want revenge, now's your chance!"

Priscilla roared. A strange combination of both rage and delight. She leaped at her nemesis. 2 gods clashed.

And the child of the Chozo couldn't do a damn thing.

….

"Hey blind girl? You ok?"

Galatea lay hunched over, gripping her head. Helen placed a hand on her shoulder to help her. For all the good it did.

"What's going on? I can feel so much confusion. Fear. Despair."

"Yeah, I'm getting that vibe too. Everyone's running around in a panic. Maybe they realized we don't have any apples on this damn ship!"

"Must you be so naïve, Helen? This has nothing to do with apples."

"Doesn't it, Deneve? Doesn't it?"

"I think she speaks the truth," Galatea spoke up in between her head throbs. "This feels different. This is panic over something else."

"Yeah! So shut the fuck up you apple-obsessed bitch!"

Helen turned angrily to Ophelia who smirked back.

"Excuse me? You calling me a bitch? You?"

"I am. You're a stupid uncontrollable bitch. How you survived the tests on the frigate is ridiculous. You should have died in agony."

"Helen. Honey, don't."

Helen ignored Deneve and leaped at Ophelia. The two struggled with each other, but it was clear that Ophelia was the stronger. Her eyes turned yellow.

"This is how it works little girl. The strong eat the weak. And you've been a waste of life for too long."

At that moment, Clare and Deneve both intervened. Deneve socked Ophelia causing her to recoil in surprise, while Clare jumped on her and pinned her down.

"Get off me momma's girl!" She pushed and Clare struggled to keep her pinned.

"No! We have to stay sane! Stay a team!"

That seemed to make her stop. She tilted her head.

"We're a team?"

"Yes. We're a team! You said you wanted me to work with you, right?"

Ophelia smiled at that.

"Yeah. That's right. I want that."

"Well, so do they. They also want to work with you."

"Wait, what?" Helen stared. "We do?"

"We all do. Because we're all in the same boat. Or in this case, ship. Whether we want it or not. We're dependent on each other. We need each other."

"I do not need her!"

"Helen, please let her finish."

"Deneve! You're not taking her side, are you?"

"I said, hush."

"As I said," Clare continued. "I'm with you. But we need them too. They're also like us."

"Why?"

"Why? Because the yoma took them like you and…"

"No. I mean why do we need them. We don't need them. Maybe you need them. I don't."

"But I do. Without them, I'm not going to be strong enough."

"I… Oh I get it. If you can't have momma, you need your pathetic friends!"

"Maybe. I'm a very needy person. And if I don't get what I need, well… You know what I'm like."

Ophelia bit her lip. Galatea smiled. Ophelia's aura was unsteady. She couldn't make up her mind. This was not her element.

"Ah… Fuck it. I can't take any more of your whining. All right. I'll put up with them. Even the apple bitch."

"Aw thank you Ophelia! You really are kind underneath!"

"Hmph." Helen folded her hands clearly not buying it. "All right then kind underneath Ophelia. What exactly do we do now as a team."

"Uh… I'm not exactly sure. What are we doing?" Ophelia turned to Clare.

"Galatea. Can you find Samus?"

"Maybe. I think she's still down in the mines. Along with something else. Something powerful."

"Then, that's what we're doing. We're going to save Samus. And the rest of our team here."

"Quite ambitious." Deneve cracked a small smile. "There's more to you than your small aura suggests."

"Woah! Deneve! I haven't seen you smile since… Actually, I can't answer that." Helen rubbed her head.

"And you call yourself my best friend."

"Deneve, I think I'm like your only friend."

Ophelia stared at Clare with pleading eyes.

"Do I really have to work with these losers?"

"Yes. Sorry."

….

The 3 single digit claymores, the abyssal one and her boyfriend, and of course the hunter Samus had all seen much in their lives.

But the battle between the two number 1's was something else. They moved too fast. Hit too strong to be claymores. To be half humans. Even the word monster didn't feel appropriate for them. It didn't do them justice.

How the mines still stood was a mystery.

Noel being Noel, didn't seem to fully appreciate the gravity of the situation.

"Wow! What a show! This is incredible! I've never seen anything like this! Gotta give that kid credit. She's really something! Fully deserving of her number 1 rank. Without question!"

"But will it be enough?" Sophia turned to Ilena/Irene. "Can she beat Teresa?"

Ilena/Irene just stared. No response.

"Ilena. Can she beat her?"

"Aw man! Who the hell knows! But they're sure putting up one helluva fight! Frigging awesome!"

"Noel, I think you should take this more seriously."

"Teresa," muttered Rafaela. "That little girl is all grown up."

Samus stared at her with raised eyebrows. But before she could comment on it, Ilena/Irene spoke again.

"Priscilla is indeed amazing. Her ability to hide her yoki aura is a large part of it. Teresa was a warrior who could read her opponent's energy flow. This in turn allowed her to anticipate their next move. That's part of what made her so dangerous."

"And the other part," asked Sophia.

"Being Teresa."

"So, if Priscilla can hide her aura, Teresa can't predict her next move," inquired Noel.

"Exactly. If Teresa were just herself, Priscilla might actually have a chance. Now that she's awakened though…" Her voice trailed off.

"I gotta say. She's got a weird awakened form." Noel touched her chin thoughtfully. "I thought when people awakened, they turned into monsters or some shit."

"They can still look human idiot. Look at Riful. She's awakened but she can look human as well." Sophia shook her head.

"Don't call me an idiot bitch." Noel growled

Samus did look at Riful. In fact, now that she had her armor again, she did something she hadn't done for a long while. She scanned with her visor.

Somehow this could activate machinery, pull up information on a scanned object from existing databases and even analyze a creature's strengths and weaknesses. The Chozo and their skills never failed to amaze her.

_Morphology: Riful of the West_

_Awakened Being _

_Logbook Entry: Formerly the first number 1 female in recorded organization history. Though formerly an amazing swordswoman despite her young age, centuries of inactivity have dulled her swordplay. _

_As an awakened being, the subject possesses immense strength and speed. Beyond even the visor's ability to detect. She also can generate infinite tentacles in her awakened form or hair strands in her human form. _

_Any attempt to subdue or destroy this creature should be done at a moment of great weakness or lack of awareness. Any direct confrontation is ill advised and likely suicidal._

_Judging by the subject's current condition, now would be an ideal time for offense. Subject is currently grappling with an unknown radioactive substance in her body. A foreign appendage appears to be the source of this contamination. Subject is attempting to contain the spread to the site where the appendage entered the body using her yoki flow. The effort has left the subject weakened and vulnerable._

"Hey rookie! Why are you checking out the little girl? How can you be missing this shit going on now?"

Samus ignored Noel and walked over to the awakened girl. She stared up nervously as she approached.

"What do you want? Come to kick me while I'm down?"

"No. Even if you deserve it. Maybe I can help. I'd like to look at the substance in you."

"You get back bitch! She don't need your help! Touch her and you go splat!"

"Dauf, please shut up. I'll take any help I can."

"Oh. Well, ok. But if you hurt her…" He made a slitting motion across his throat.

"Thank you for being so understandable. Priscilla could learn from you." Samus leaned in and observed the corruption. A blue wound marked the point where Teresa had driven her hand into Riful's gut. She changed her arm cannon to a syringe and set aside an inner chamber for storage and analysis.

Another rumble shook the cavern.

"Samus! What are you doing? Leave them! We need to get out of here!"

"Let her work Sophia."

"But Ilena…"

"I think she knows what she's doing."

Actually, Samus had no idea what the fuck she was doing. But a good show of confidence all around was good right?

"I'm going to try and get the substance out of your body. Whatever you feel, I just need you to try and relax. I apologize for any pain."

Riful tilted her head.

"A claymore apologizing to me? That's a first."

"I'm not a claymore. And the Chozo taught me to respect all life."

"The Chozo? The ones who built this door?"

She grinned. And lifted her shirt.

"Well, aren't you an interesting individual! And here I thought you weren't anything special with such a small aura!"

"A lot of people seem to think that. Right before I kill them."

The looks of the two monsters told her that was a bad joke. She apologized again and inserted her cannon into Riful's chest. She had to apply more force than she would have thought. Her skin was very thick.

"I think… I think I've got the source. I'm going to try and remove it now. Get ready. This might…"

"I'm used to pain. Just do it!"

She did it. Or tried to. The instant the substance entered her cannon, she could feel a strange reaction. The poison bubbled outward. Trying to force its way out of the control chamber.

No. It was doing more than that. It was going for her. Her vitals. She pulled her arm out of Riful and fell to the ground in shock.

"Hang on Rookie! Leave it to us to save your ass again!"

"Samus! What's wrong? What can we do to help?" Sophia gripped her hand and squeezed it.

"My… armor… rip it open…"

"What? Wouldn't that be… painful?"

Ilena/Irene didn't bother with questions and merely ripped the front part open. Samus screamed from the pain, but she was used to it and pulled out the container within her arm. The container was pulsing with the blue substance, trying to get out. She tossed it away from her just as it burst open and the substance lined the floor.

"Need…. To heal…."

"Stand back."

Riful pushed the others out of the way and leaned down towards Samus.

"What are you doing!?"

Riful didn't respond but placed her hand on Samus' chest and the armor started to rebuild itself. She clearly started with some trouble but quickly figured out the symbiosis between woman and machine.

"Impressive. Very impressive. You're really something. And this was all done by the Chozo! Same folk who made that door?"

"Yes. To keep her in. And now she's free. And I don't know what to do."

Everyone turned to Ilena/Irene. She knew Teresa the best.

She just shrugged.

"I don't think there's anything we can do. If Priscilla can't beat her…"

Right on time, Priscilla went crashing through the roof. Her face was bloodied. Samus ran up to her.

"Priscilla? Priscilla, you in there? Stay with me!"

"Daddy… Sorry… I tried…"

"You did great. Simply great. I'm so proud of you."

"So am I."

Teresa dropped down from the ceiling. She was smiling her strange smile and didn't bear a wound at all.

"Very proud! I've never fought anyone so strong! She could be amazing. More powerful than me even. I'm not sure I want a competitor."

Samus stood up between them. The same feeling that moved her to protect Clare now compelled her to stand up against certain death.

"Don't hurt her. Please. Can't we just… Talk?"

The woman stared. Her smile turned less malicious. Samus thought she might even see sympathy. The awakened being leaned in close.

"Yes. Let's talk. Now tell me. How did you know that song?"

"Err… Right. That song. Well…"

"Perhaps somewhere alone? I imagine all this food must be making you hungry. Hard to concentrate."

She threw Samus over her shoulder and zipped further up the tunnel. She stopped and threw her to the ground.

"Now. What did you do? How did you know that song? Did they teach it to you?"

"They? You mean…"

"I mean you don't look like them. I can't imagine why they would teach you something so precious to them. It doesn't make sense."

"This doesn't make sense! Just slow down a second…"

"You're right. It doesn't make sense! Any sense!"

The awakened woman seemed to lose control for a moment and ripped Samus' helmet off her head.

"Hmm? Another one of them? They taught their song of peace to an organization grunt? Unless…"

She leaned in closer to the hunter and suddenly began tearing her armor off.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Samus could no longer just remain motionless. She raised her cannon to fend her off but that too was quickly removed until nothing of the power suit remained. Just her standard Zero Suit underneath.

"Now, let's figure out what you really are." The Black-Haired Woman lowered herself and pressed her body against Samus', pinning her to the ground.

Even in a life filled with utterly bizarre moments that defined explanation, this stood out. The poor hunter could do nothing but lie with this strange creature pushing down on her and feeling her up.

"Oh god. Clare can never know about this."

"Yes. Yes, my instincts are true. You are part Chozo!"

Teresa's face lit up with genuine joy. Real happiness. It was almost pleasurable to look at. Except for the blue veins.

"I'm so sorry! We got off on the wrong foot. I thought you were just like those weaklings! Please forgive me!"

"Uh.. Sure. No problem." Samus tried to move herself out from underneath Teresa, but she still wouldn't move. If anything, she was getting more intimate with Samus. Cradling her face while leaning her own in mere centimeters away. Her eyes were bright blue with the substance in her veins.

"Why don't we start over? My name is- "

"Teresa? Teresa of the Faint Smile?"

Teresa looked up annoyed at the source of the interruption. The other claymores who Samus had last seen dismantling the place stood there eyes wide and jaws agape at the strange spectacle before them.

Samus heard Teresa's belly growl. Saliva formed at the awakened' s mouth. She grinned at Samus.

"You know. I don't know why. But I'm quite hungry right now. We can talk later."

The claymore in front didn't appear to recognize anything odd about Teresa and stepped closer.

"It… It is you isn't it? I mean… I thought… I heard you were excommunicated! This is…. Hang on. There's something off about your aura. Are you ok?"

Teresa responded by zipping forward at the speed of sound and removing the woman's head from her shoulders.

She tore the head open and buried her face into it like a watermelon. When she was done, she pulled her face out, now soaked in blood, and grinned at the claymore's horror.

"They told me it was such a terrible thing. You know? Such a terrible thing. A line you could never cross. Having done it now, well…. I wish I'd done it sooner!"

Samus took that moment to flee while Teresa gave into her hunger. She knew she couldn't get far. Her only hope was to find her allies and get the hell out.

"Samus!" Sophia called to her from across the room. "What happened to your clothing?"

"Teresa. What else?"

"Hmm. I must say. Without that bulky power suit, you've gotten a lot more agile!"

Everyone stared at Sophia with a curious look until one of the claymores under attack screamed out for help.

"We need to go. Now! We can't beat her!"

"Come on rookie, have some faith in old Stormwind won't you?"

"Stormwind doesn't stand a chance," Ilena/Irene fritted through her teeth. "We need to evacuate. Collapse the whole mine. Keep her from following. We stay here and we're food."

"Why did she spare you?" Rafaela looked the hunter up and down stoically. "What did she want?"

"I think you can ask her yourself."

They followed Sophia's fearful eyes to Teresa standing amidst a massacre. Covered in blood. Grinning like a madwoman.

Ilena/Irene had always known it was possible. But somehow, she still couldn't fathom the sight before her. Nearly half of the organization's warriors. All killed within the span of a few moments. She'd never seen anything like it. Teresa interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm sorry about that. Sometimes you just get these… urges. You know? Desires. You can't help it."

Her words were directed at Samus. But the hunter had no clue what to fucking say. How could she talk her way out of this?

"I realize this must be hard for you especially. The Chozo value all life. I get it. That's what I love about them. All life. Even a monster like me." Her smile became more peaceful. Less crazy. Which somehow made it worse.

"But death is part of life as well. Life feeds on life to survive. They never really liked to acknowledge that bit. Ah well. I suppose we can talk about it more in private. Shall we go?"

Ilena/Irene stood between her and Samus.

"Teresa. Stop. Now."

"What are you doing," Samus whispered.

"No idea."

"Step aside. I'm taking her with me. The rest of you can leave if you want. I'm quite full at the moment."

"No. You have to stop. Look at me Teresa. Don't you recognize me?"

Teresa was no longer smiling. She looked bored now. Not a good sign.

"Of course, I remember you. Number 2. The one whose name no one could agree on. The Quicksword."

"Yes! We were comrades in arms! Sisters! I ask you now to honor that sisterhood and- "

Teresa laughed. Her eyes remained fixed on Ilena/Irene. The apathy in those eyes made it seem like she was watching a bug. Something beneath her. Unworthy to speak.

"Sisters? We were never sisters. We were never even friends. You know what you were to me? A little puppy. A little puppy always following me around. Trying to get my attention. Or find out how to beat me. One or the other. You tried hard. But you never stood a chance. You were never my sister. To be that you'd have to be my equal. You weren't even close."

Ilena/Irene shook. The normally stoic warrior was on the verge of tears. She and Teresa had never exactly been friends. But she respected her. Looked up to her. She thought Teresa at least might somewhat do the same. Such a foolish thought.

"Now I am taking the Chozo with me. The rest of you get out of the way, or…" She pointed back towards the mountain of corpses.

"I remember you all. The arrogant Noel. Your bark was always worse than your bite. Muscular Sophia. Maybe if you'd paid a little less attention to your looks, you could rise a rank. And you. Old Rafaela."

Everyone turned surprised. Rafaela herself showed no expression. As usual.

"Where did you go? Why weren't you there when I need you? Why did you leave me to suffer alone?"

Rafaela lowered her eye. She couldn't keep eye contact anymore.

"I had nothing left to teach you. That's all. I'm sorry."

It might have been better if she'd kept her mouth shut. Teresa did not appear to like that answer at all.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"Tell me that's not all you have to say," Noel whispered.

"Because if it is," Teresa stepped closer. "I might just have to renounce my mercy."

Wings composed of the blue substance sprang from her back.

"Teresa…" Ilena/Irene tried to get through to her. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, you mean these wings? They are quite stunning, aren't they? Amazing. For all their knowledge, the Chozo were quite mistaken about this "Great Poison." They thought it an abomination. A cancer of this galaxy." She ran her hands along the wings.

"I disagree. I think it a work of art. The salvation of humankind."

"Shut up!"

Teresa turned and grabbed Priscilla's sword in midair. She waggled her finger in disappointment.

"For future reference, sneak attacks work better when the enemy doesn't hear you coming. Your admittedly impressive ability to hide your yoki is useless if your opponent knows which direction to strike."

Priscilla didn't respond but continued to push down against the woman's immense strength.

Teresa's eyes widened. So long had it been when she actually had to exert herself. This might be more fun than she thought.

Noel took this chance to attack from behind. Teresa's wings however retaliated and tried to strike her down.

Sophia moved Noel in fighting off the wings. Ilena/Irene couldn't bring herself to do the same though.

"You still consider her a friend don't you?"

She turned to Rafaela. A surprising amount of sympathy was emitted from that one eye.

"I don't know if I'd go that far. But she was always… remarkable. It just feels wrong to end it this way."

"I know how that feels. All too well. It's the ones closest to us that are the hardest. And sometimes we can't do it. We don't have the strength to do our duty. Even when it's needed most. That's why I left. Because I lacked that strength. And countless lives have been lost because of it."

Ilena/Irene sighed but nodded and rose to her feet.

"I won't allow that to happen. I'll find the strength."

"Good. What is your ranking again?"

"Number 2."

"2. Hmm. Ironic."

"Irene! What's happening?"

"Elda. Glad to see you're alive. Wait. How many warriors are there?"

"Err, well. The organization isn't taking chances. They decided to send. Well, everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yes. Everyone."

Samus stared open-mouthed as hordes of warriors came running down the tunnels. Their various stances suggested they were of all different ranks.

And here they all were. All to get one warrior. And that one warrior was still smiling.

"They really want to keep us apart, don't they? Don't worry my dear. Help is on the way."

Her eyes glowed. As did her wings.

The ceiling above them shattered as three women descended from the ceiling.

Their veins were blue like Teresa. And their eyes shone her same light.

They stared out amongst the claymores. 2 of them with glee. The other with boredom.

"Sisters. Are you awake?"

One of the women (with dreads) turned to Teresa with confusion.

"I… I have a sister? Where!? Where is she? Wait until she see what I can do!"

The woman with dreads looked all about for this sister. She turned back annoyed to Teresa when her efforts proved fruitless.

"What gives? Where's my sister? Wait, hang on. I don't have any sister! I think? What the hell is happening?"

"You're alive. I know your pain. I know your confusion. I've felt that too. And I've felt something else too. Something else you're feeling. Hunger."

The woman looked placed her hands on her stomach.

"You know. You're right. I may not have a sister. But maybe I can have… Oh! Hello there, comrades!"

The woman with dreads waved at the claymores. They stared torn between fear and awe at her beauty.

"Have you come to say hello? Don't be shy!"

"Excuse me! I'm number 1! And I command you to help me kill this traitor!"

The woman with dreads turned confused to Priscilla. Then to Teresa.

"She's a traitor? Funny. She does have a strange aura. But… It feels so familiar."

"We share the same aura sister." Teresa pushed Priscilla off and strode towards the dreaded woman. "I will help you to relearn yourself. But not if I'm dead."

"Dead? But you're not dead. Unless… Is that why we have blue veins? Am I dead? What the hell is happening?"

The dreaded woman started panicking. Walking back and forth with worry. Meanwhile the other two hadn't spoken once. The one with short hair still seemed bored. The other had curls and a strange smile that put Samus on edge.

"You're not dead. Not yet." Teresa stretched while talking. "But you will be if we don't clear up this infestation."

"Infestation? What infestation? What do you mean?" The dreaded lady still looked about confused.

"She means eat, moron."

The woman with curls finally spoke and lunged at Elda. The number 6 couldn't respond in time and collapsed with shock on her face.

Her killer wiped the blood off her sword and turned to the rest of the terrified soldiers.

"You all look like shit. Oh well. I'll manage."

"Out! Everyone out! Now!"

Ilena/Irene's order appeared pointless. That's already what everyone was trying to do. "Trying" being the imperative word.

The crush of warriors combined with the cramped spaces mad escape all but impossible.

And the 3 new warriors were too damn efficient at their job. No one could get away.

The curly haired one seemed especially happy. She raised her sword above a lower ranker.

"Pfft! Nothing worth learning from you. Seriously, I'm doing you a favor."

Her sword was interrupted by Sophia, whose eyes widened as even her incredible strength struggled under this new foe's.

"Well, damn. Finally, someone putting up a fight! So, what's your special move?"

"I uh… What?"

"I said… Oh woah! Hello there!"

The woman kicked Noel in the chest before she could sneak up on her. She sent her flying.

"Well, aren't you quick on your feet!? Can you perhaps tell me how you do it? I'll eat you last. Promise!"

"Damn bitch. Hey Sophia. Care to make a bet?"

"A bet? Now?"

"What better time?"

"Oh, you two are fun! I like that! Maybe you'll taste a little better than the usual shit I eat!"

The dreaded woman seemed to be going for the warriors who weren't looking her way as they ran.

"I hate being ignored more than anything! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!"

"How about me? Would you like attention from me?"

The dreaded woman turned to Ilena/Irene raising her sword against her. She smiled.

"Finally! Someone pays attention to their better! Is it too much to ask for some damn respect?"

Ilena/Irene's eyes widened with shock. "I thought you seemed familiar. But… I thought you were dead."

"Dead? Dead? Nonsense! I mean look at me! Do I look dead? Do I?"

The woman raised her arms and spun about. Ilena/Irene had to admit. She was quite the looker.

"No. You don't. Which raises many questions."

"Yes! I have many questions for you! But oh! I am hungry! And- Wait Hang on. You know me? What's my name?"

"I… How do you not remember?"

"I… Tell you what. I'm going to get some food. If you survive, make sure to tell me, ok?"

"Hey wait! Stop!"

Somehow in all the chaos, Samus found herself alone with the last blue-veined woman. This one hadn't spoken at all and in fact seemed confused about what to do.

Samus herself was confused about what to do. She was still in immense pain from Teresa ripping her suit off. She managed to regenerate enough to return the scan option to her eyes. Not enough to restore her helmet. But enough to give her eyes a strange metallic glow. She decided to scan the strange woman.

_Morphology: Unknown _

_Unknown_

_Logbook Entry: No information on this figure. Internal analysis suggests subject is confused and disoriented. May be possible to manipulate. High amount of aura energy. Extreme caution. _

_Recommended Strategy: Further analysis required. Consider psychological options._

Samus had never received such a strange logbook. Nor had she ever seen such an uncomfortable-looking warrior. With nothing else to do, she decided to engage.

"Hello."

The warrior stared at her like she had seen a ghost. Her eyes widened and she stood stock still.

"How are you? You look a little blue!"

Samus immediately regretted that joke. But the warrior didn't appear to notice. She continued to stare.

"Uh… Are you all right? Do you need help?"

The woman stared at her hand. The blue veins. She then stared at the ceiling. Frankly, it seemed like she was looking anywhere but Samus.

"If you don't need help, can you help me?"

Her head whipped down to Samus. She looked horrified.

"Please? I'm not going to hurt you. See? I don't have a sword."

The woman hesitated a little, but eventually walked over and leaned down to pick Samus up.

"Woah! Hey! Gentle! I hurt a little bit!"

The woman stared at Samus. She still seemed totally confused.

"Listen. I'm a little injured right now. Can you help a sister out?"

"Sister? Are you my sister?"

Her voice was so soft, Samus had to strain to hear.

"Uh, no. I mean that as a term of endearment."

"Endearment? You're threatening me?"

"No! No! Not at all. I'm just interested in you! That's all."

"Interested in me? Who am I?"

"I hoped you would know. After all it is you right?"

The woman seemed more and more uncertain, yet somehow managed to keep Samus held amidst the chaos. In that chaos, one took notice

Teresa threw Priscilla off into Rafaela and called to the woman.

"Cassandra! How long are you going to let her use you?"

Both "Cassandra" and the hunter she carried stared at the dreaded warrior. Teresa stared back. Her face no longer smiling.

"Remember. We are kindred. We share the same aura. I can help you relearn yourself. But I want to relearn myself too. She can do that for me. Help us both."

Cassandra stared between both. Clearly unable to make up her mind.

"Cassandra. I think I can help you too."

She stared down at the hunter in her arms. Samus smiled back up at her. Hoping to break the ice.

"You don't appear to have awakened. Perhaps I can help you. You just need someone to clear you of your infestation."

Cassandra's eyes widened in shock.

"I- I have no idea what you just said."

"I do. She meant hand her to me."

Teresa stood right in front of Cassandra, holding her hands out in front of her. Her strange smile on her face. Cassandra stood instinctively back.

"I don't know. It didn't sound like she said that."

Teresa's eyes turned bright blue. Her pupils vanished and Cassandra suddenly seemed fully at attention. That did not make Samus happy.

"Ok."

Cassandra without further question handed her over to Teresa who stared down at Samus with joy in her eyes.

"Got you. Got you at last."

"No wait!"

Teresa put a finger on Samus' lip. Her smile unnerved her. It was too polite, too kind.

"Hush. Hush. It's all right now. Let's get on with our conversation, why don't we?"

She began to walk off with the hunter who called back.

"Cassandra! Cassandra!"

Cassandra however had gone back to looking around with confusion. She couldn't be relied upon. Hell, no one could at the moment. They were all too busy trying to save their own skin. Except one.

"Priscilla! Priscilla!"

Number 1 struggled to rise. But to no avail. Teresa had bested her beyond doubt.

Someone was not totally beaten though. One who had mastered the art of the exile. She managed to crawl away in the chaos.

Teresa fondled Samus' hair as she whimpered. She knew this feeling. Helplessness.

….

"Blow it. We have no choice."

"No choice? Need I remind you that our greatest warriors are down there at this moment? Hell, practically every member under 30 is down there!"

"Who gives a shit? We'll just make more. Like we always do. Unless that bitch gets out. I say blow it!"

"That doesn't send the best message I think Lord RImuto."

"Message? Message!? What message are you talking about? Our message is that we protect the galaxy no matter the cost. That's our fucking message! So, uphold that message and bury the mines!"

"Lord RImuto, I've never seen you this upset. Maybe you should – "

"Have you killed for insubordination? What a wonderful idea! Better yet, why don't I feed you to that monster down there? Such good thinking!"

Clare heard the other man sigh.

"At least let me give the order to retreat. Teresa or not, that's a lot of capable fighters down there. A lot of resources went into making them. I'd rather not have them go to waste."

"Fine. Tell all but the top 4 to pull out."

"The top 4? You mean our best fighters? Why wouldn't we want to save them?"

"They're needed to keep Teresa occupied. Their loss is nothing compared to the damage that will befall us if she escapes."

"So, we leave them to their deaths? Even Priscilla? We may never get another like her."

"For the last time. I told you what to do. And I am the head of this organization. So. Do. It."

Clare and her friends looked at each other with fear.

"Boy, I don't feel so hungry for apples all of a sudden." Helen clutched her stomach.

"That's a first." Deneve muttered. "Any ideas?"

"Yes." Clare said with absolute certainty.

"We fly. Like my mother."

Helen tilted her head.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

….

"There you go. Just settle down. Easy there."

Teresa placed the terrified hunter down in a chair. She looked around the lab at the blue substance growing all over and smiled relaxed.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it? I confess that I felt fear when I first saw it. But now that I've been blessed with it, I can't believe I ever lived without it."

Samus remained still. She truly had no idea how to get out of this one.

"Shh. Shh. Easy there. Like I said, it's all right. I mean you no harm. But I do have to say. Your flesh does look… exquisite."

The strange woman placed her palm and ran it along Samus' face. She seemed fascinated by her contours.

Samus' eyes looked elsewhere. Anywhere else. Anywhere she could. Until she couldn't. She had to stare at her captor.

That was a mistake.

Her eyes stared into hers. Grey orbs staring into blue. Funny. Her own eyes had been blue. Before Adam. Before she became this.

"What do you want?"

Teresa smiled. She leaned in close again.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"How could I tell you?"

She didn't get that chance to respond. A horde of Metroids came swarming out and attacked the strongest thing in the room. Teresa herself.

"What? What is this? Gah… Make it stop…"

Samus tried to move. But she was still too injured from the torn off armor and didn't have enough yoki to regenerate it.

"Shh. Let me help you."

"Rafaela?"

"Shh. Don't worry. Hang on."

"You… Stop…. She's mine…. Give her to me…."

Rafaela stared at Teresa. Sadness in her one eye. But she ran off with Samus regardless.

"Here. Lay down. Easy. Riful. Heal her."

The little girl placed her hand on Samus' chest and the wounds closed. Samus looked herself over amazed at her skill.

"There. You fixed me. I fixed you. Consider us even."

"Uh, thank you? I figure we might be owing each other more favors by today's end if we're going to survive."

"Yes, I suppose we will. Those metroids are amazing. Even the strongest awakened being are vulnerable to them. Created by the Chozo, I think you know. The Chozo were fascinating beings, weren't they?."

"We have no time to debate that." Rafaela looked Samus over for wounds. "She'll break out of that eventually and we'll be defeated."

"And what about the other 3? I'm sensing 3 more weird auras. Like hers! Let's pound them!" Dauf clenched his now human fist.

"Don't be silly Dauf! They're way too strong for you! Me though… I'd like to take a run at them." Riful grinned.

"We can't go charging in. The odds are not in our favor. We need some kind of plan," Samus intervened.

"Samus! Samus!"

Samus nearly jumped in the air as a voice rang in her ear.

"Clare? Is that you? What the hell- "

A blast in the rock nearly had them jump. Through the hole, a ship lowered. And out stepped…

"Clare! You naughty girl! Was I that good a teacher?"

"You sure were! Let's get you out now! There's no time!"

"Hold on! Get away momma's girl!"

Samus sighed.

"Ophelia, being a good influence on my girl as always."

"Those two are awakened beings! I can feel it! The little girl and the hideous freak!"

"Hideous! Me? I'll kill you for that, you little bitch!"

"Not now Dauf. We've got bigger things to smash. Besides, I like her spunk." Riful winked at Ophelia, who did not like that.

"Spunk? You've got some nerve to say that! I'm a frigging killing machine! And someday, it could be me who- "

"Someday may not come dear Ophelia." Galatea stepped down from the craft, sniffing at the air and grimacing. "I sense far stronger auras in the area."

"Galatea? What the…" Samus shook her head. "Clare, did you bring every child on board with you?"

"Nah! No one else could handle this! Fear not, lower life forms! Helen is here to save the day!"

Everyone stared unsure if she was being serious. Another girl walked out from behind and pushed Helen forward.

"Deneve! You ruined my moment!"

"And you're embarrassing me. Please don't."

"These children are quite the nuisance. I learned that the hard way." Rafaela frowned.

"Listen Samus! We overheard the men on the ship! They're going to bury the mines!"

"Even if their strongest warriors are stuck down here?"

"Yes! They don't care! They're too scared of whatever's down here!"

Samus stared at Clare for a moment. She pursed her lips.

"That might work to keep them contained. But we need to get everyone out we can."

"Why such concern?" Riful stood near the hunter. "You have a chance to escape! You should take it! Save yourself!"

"No. They are… my friends. I wouldn't be alive if not for them. I thought I could fight alone, but now- "

"Oh please! Don't give me a friendship speech! Momma's girl already gave me one!" Ophelia gagged.

"That's how you make her mad?" Helen grinned. Her mind racing with possibilities.

Riful sighed.

"And here I was so hoping to ask more questions about you, the Chozo and your fascinating armor! Ah well. Can't win them all. Come on Dauf."

"But I wanna fight!"

"Later. I can see this has all been a waste of time. Not that I don't have plenty of that. But I'd like to use it on a more important endeavor. We'll be on our way."

"Hold on! You don't dare go anywhere! Not till I- Mph!"

Rafaela closed her hand over Ophelia's mouth and pulled her out of the way.

"You don't deserve to go free after all you've done here. But we have more important matters than you to handle. Go. Back into exile with you."

Riful's face flushed red from that comment, but she maintained her dignity and moved on.

"You know, somehow I get a good feeling about all of you. It doesn't make sense given what you're up against. But for some reason, I think I'll see you again. So, stay angry for me!"

She bopped Ophelia on the nose and winked at Samus before she and her ugly acquaintance vanished.

"Well that's two less monsters to worry about. Though they could have certainly helped us with this predicament." Rafaela took her hand off Ophelia's mouth.

"I'm afraid I must agree with miss Rafaela." Galatea shivered at the conflicting energies all throughout the cavern. "I don't share that creature's optimism about our survival chances."

Nor did Samus. Teresa would break free soon enough and then…

"Samus, we're here to help." Clare gripped her parent's hand. "Don't tell us to leave. We need a plan."

Samus closed her eyes and felt her second skin form over herself. It felt good to have it back.

"Teresa. She awakened the others. They all have her

"All right. First things first. Let me scan."

….

Below, the massacre had more or less ceased. In that, nearly all the warriors who had come down to provide aid had been slaughtered and deprived of their internal organs by the ravenous blue-veined women. A few had managed to flee only thanks to the 4 highest ranked warriors who were now on their last limbs.

"Wow! You two are loads of fun! Really have to give you credit!"

Noel and Sophia struggled to stay standing. They were bloody and gasping for breath. But still they stood.

"You know, you've got some fancy moves! I got a good look at them! You must be high rankers! No number 1 of course. You might have stood a chance in that case."

"You? Number 1?" Noel laughed. "Maybe do something impressive then!"

Noel's arm was taken off in a blink of an eye. She finally fell to her knees and Sophia was unable to aid given her own condition.

"That impressive enough?" The blue-eyed opponent grinned.

"Well, I guess I've had enough. I'm hungry. Even if you are shit. In another time, I'd try to learn your moves, but honestly, that time has passed." Her eyes glowed.

Sophia gripped Noel's hand. They stared at each other. They nodded.

Ilena/Irene wasn't having any better luck. Her opponent had her by the throat.

"What an ugly technique! Standing there and letting… something else hit me! No finesse! No elegance! Why can't you be more like your friend over there!" She gestured to Noel with her free hand.

Ilena/Irene couldn't speak with her throat closed up. Besides, her mind was trying to contemplate how this of all people could be standing before her.

"Now, let's start over. How do you know me? Who am I? And why do I have this huge urge to kill everyone? Is it their stare? They're staring at me right? It can't be me!"

The final blue-veined woman was just standing over Priscilla during all this. Observing her as she healed herself up.

The new number 1 clenched her teeth in pain. She'd felt pain before. But not like this. A sign of how far she still had to go.

"Damn it! She has to pay! I can't let her get away with this!"

"Who's she?"

Priscilla stared up at the strange woman who had spent the entire time looking around at the bloodshed.

"Who do you think? Teresa!"

The woman kept staring. Priscilla sighed. She was hopeless. She rose to her feet and the woman placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Uh… Excuse me?"

"I… I don't know what to do! Why am I here! Who am I? She called me Cassandra! But I don't remember anything! She just spoke in my mind! It doesn't make sense!"

"Cassandra?" Priscilla's anger soared.

"Cassandra the Dust Eater? The number 1 who killed her fellow warriors in a suicidal fit of madness?"

"Yes! I mean, maybe? Is that what I did?"

"You betrayed the organization… Your own sisters! That is unforgivable!"

"Uh… I don't remember that. Are you sure? Uh… are you ok?"

One would hope that her recent travels would have helped Priscilla to grow up and realize some of the folly of black and white morality.

One would be wrong.

"Huh? Hey look over there!"

Noel and Sophia followed their sadistic opponent's eyes. Priscilla was engaged with her opponent. Her face murderous.

Cassandra herself was simply dodging and not making attempts to fight back.

"I don't understand you. I've done you no harm."

"Silence Dust Eater! You have no chance at prolonging your wasted life!"

"Dust Eater?"

Noel stared at the woman's face so close to her own. A second ago, she had her mouth open to take a bite. Now her eyes were filled with confusion.

"Dust Eater? Where have I heard that? I know I have heard it before. But where?"

She didn't get a chance to think on that before Sophia slugged her in the face and sent her across the room.

"Heh. Guess your brute force paid off for once. Who would've thought?"

"Shut up and get on your feet."

"Don't have to tell me twice. Now let's go help Irene."

"You mean Ilena."

"Irene."

"You must pay! Traitor!"

Priscilla moved to attack again but was held back by Noel and Sophia who had managed to get behind her and hold her back.

"Hold still, brat! She's not attacking you! She's not doing anything!"

"She's a traitor! She must pay!"

Sophia bowed to Cassandra who stared confused.

"Please forgive our friend here! She's very naïve and frankly low on wisdom."

The woman holding Ilena/Irene/s throat had herself also been enthralled by the ferocious fight going on and was disappointed by its sudden end.

"What gives? You were being so entertaining! Why stop like that? Keep fighting!"

She suddenly found her hand missing and her opponent sprinting over to her friend's side.

"Priscilla," Ilena/Irene breathed. "For once in your life, I need you to use reason. This woman (Cassandra is it?) has done nothing to you. She did hand Samus to Teresa, but I think that's more due to confusion than anything."

Priscilla opened her mouth to respond but closed it and lowered her head in shame.

"I'm sorry maam. Really. I clearly have a lot to learn."

"Indeed. You do. Get your head on straight and handle these two. We can't beat them. But you can with your power."

"I… Yes. Maam. As you say. I'm sorry Cassandra. I'm still new at this. Will you help us fight?"

"Uh… Well…"

"Hey wait a minute! You can't leave! Not until you tell me my name!" The dreaded woman snarled and moved closer.

"Your name is Hysteria," explained Ilena/Irene. "You were number 1 of the generation before mine. You awakened and were put down by your fellow sisters."

Hysteria, as Ilena/Irene called her, turned pale. Her hands shook.

"Well now, that's not nice is it?" The curly haired woman came walking back with that same frightening grin. "Are you just going to let her give you shit?"

"No." Hysteria bared her teeth. "I'm not."

"I can take them both. Go." Priscilla moved forward with her sword drawn.

"Thank you number 1. Noel. Sophia. Let's find Samus. I think we'll need her help to stop Teresa."

"Hell yeah!" Noel raised her fist in the air as they took off. "Hang on rookie! Here we come!"

"No! Here I come! Nobody ignores me!" Hysteria charged only to be stopped by Priscilla's sword.

As they engaged in battle, Cassandra stood there.

"I don't understand what's happening. Why were we fighting?"

"Hey Cassandra! What's up girl?"

She turned to the Curly haired woman grinning and walking her way.

"You… You know me?"

"Nobody better." She pointed her sword at Cassandra.

"Shall we catch up?"

….

Teresa rose. She had managed to fend off the beasts and squish them.

She had only herself to blame. The little bastards had caught her by surprise, and she still wasn't used to her new body. The substance running through her veins. It was all such a rush.

She felt auras all around. Two of her infected sisters dueling… Each other? And another dueling with something she couldn't sense. Must have been that unstable number 1.

"That kid's sure something. Never seen one like her. She could grow even more powerful than me with time. Perhaps I shouldn't wait for that to happen."

She was set to take out this future nuisance when she felt another aura. She smiled happily. The kid could wait. She had business to discuss.

She ran down into the depths of the mine. She knew where she was going.

As expected, she found herself in front of her prison. And in front of that, her prize.

"Did you lure me here to trap me?"

"No. No one else is down here though. I figured it would give them a chance to escape. But that's not a problem, right?"

Teresa raised her eyebrow but shrugged and strode closer.

"Yes. I suppose it is. Well then. Where were we?"

….

"There! There it is! In the rock! Samus' scan was right!"

"The bird statue?" Deneve sounded confused, but her face remained passive as ever as she stared at the bird-like humanoid sitting on its throne. Its hands spread out to either side.

"This is your momma's plan?" Ophelia shook her head. "Call on a bunch of bird statues?"

"These aren't just statues. The Chozo… they could… well I'm not sure what Samus really said. But I believe I have the means to figure out."

"I've seen statues like that around the planet," confided Rafaela. "But I never had the means to talk to them."

She felt her eyes change color and purpose. Samus had managed to augment some of her internal biology to more closely match her own Chozo armor. She had only started recently and had not managed to integrate her entire system to produce armor similar to her own. Had enough to scan the environment though.

"Damn! Like the look girl! How do I get my eyes shiny like that?" Helen crowded in close to get a better look.

"Get away from her! Give her some space!" Rafaela pulled her away.

Galatea chuckled at her comrade's outburst and placed her hand on the statue.

"It gives off strange auras. Like it is alive. Incredible."

"Samus told me the Chozo had strange abilities. They understood life better than anyone and could bring it out in anything."

Her comrades stared at her strangely.

"What the hell does that mean," Helen asked. "These statues are alive?"

"Uh… In a manner of speaking. Let's see if we can wake them up. Maybe uh… Stand back?"

Everyone obeyed. Except Ophelia who glared at Clare as if daring her to make her move.

"Figures. All right. Don't blame me if you get hurt."

She used the scan option. Samus had begun integrating a similar biosystem to her own armor into Clare a short time before this whole mess on Tallon IV had started. She hadn't gotten far enough to develop all the weapon systems, but she'd managed to get the scan system in place. She didn't want her little girl running around with an arm cannon just yet!

The statue responded to her scan. It looked up at her. Its eyes glowed.

"Cool!" Helen clapped her hands with glee. "Make it do tricks!"

Galatea twitched in response.

"I don't understand. I thought I could only sense yoki. So, what's this I'm feeling?"

The statue only had eyes for Clare. It leaned in and spoke into her mind. Unfortunately, she didn't have Chozo language down perfect. Tried her best though.

"I…. uh…. seek… closure?"

To the girls, this just sounded like a bunch of bird sounds.

"What is she saying? Why does she sound like a chicken? I'm gonna try! Ca caw! Ca caw!"

"Helen, be quiet!" Deneve placed her hand over her friend's mouth and looked at the others apologetically.

"_You are not known to us. But you use familiar instruments. Familiar blood."_

"Yes. Closure. I seek closure to… monster. I seek to… close…. Monster out?"

The statue remained silent while it tried to ponder those words.

"_Monster out? Your speech makes little sense."_

"I uh…. Shit!"

"Hey I understood that! I think I'm figuring out their language!" Helen grinned.

"_Language child."_

Clare pursed her lips, thinking how to discuss this.

"Woman. Monster. Smiling. Out."

The statue paused.

"_Now we understand. The tormented one. Such power. Such pain behind that smile. She sought salvation."_

"So, you ate her away? Sorry. New at this language. Locked her away?"

"_Her soul was unstable. Her energies unbalanced. We offered sleep. Until we could bring her balance." The statue paused and its voice took on a mournful tone._

"_And we were so close. So sure, we could save her. Death came for us first. The Great Poison. Driven only by hunger. Found its way into our lives. Our world. All our struggles for nothing."_

"She is…. Awake now. Must seal. Killing us." Clare cringed at her poor tongue.

"_Yes. We can sense her rage. Her pain. If it must be done. There are 11 other statues throughout the mines here. Speak to them as you have us. Make sure the tormented one is in her cage when you are done."_

The statue bent forward in prayer.

"_Peace upon you."_

Clare returned the gesture and turned to her "friends."

"We've got work to do. Let's get moving."

"Clare, wait." Galatea frowned. "I sense immense auras out there. At least two of the statues are near where these auras are situated."

"Not a problem. She's got me." Ophelia cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

"No." Clare shook her head. "Galatea's right. We need a plan. Or protection. Or something."

"What the hell? Hey one Eye! What are you doing with these kids?"

Everyone turned in shock. Except Galatea and Rafaela who had sensed the three single digit warriors. Each side stood staring at the other. Until Noel looked in closer.

"Wait. I know you. Pipsqueak?"

The other two warrior's eyes widened in surprise. Clare waved her hand somewhat embarrassed.

"Uh… Hi. Nice to see you again. Listen, can you do us a favor? Only a matter of life and death. So, you know. No pressure."

….

"You are Chozo. Part at least. You all told me to wait. Until you could cure me of my awakening."

"Cure you? They thought they could cure you?"

"They said they had to try. They couldn't let another being suffer." She grinned. "If they only knew."

"So, you were about to awaken, and they locked you away?"

"For safety. Theirs and mine. And then I slept. Slept for so long. And then I awoke. To your lovely face."

Samus blushed.

"You don't look Chozo. But there's no mistaking it. I know that scent. Quite remarkable. Part Chozo, human, and yoma. I wonder. Do you actually have any connection to the Chozo here?"

"Well…"

"Did they… design this for me? To contain me?"

She clenched her fist. She supposed they had developed something to contain her.

"I guess you kept your word huh guys? Or at least you tried. But did you succeed?"

"Succeed? Succeed with what?"

"The cure. The cure. Whatever you call it. Did you make it?"

"A cure? For the uh… blue stuff?"

"Blue stuff? Ha! They called it the great poison. And no, not for that. For my awakening."

Samus was confused.

"I'm confused. Are you saying you are both awakened and infected?"

"Infected. Interesting term. I don't feel that way."

"So what? What do you want a cure for?"

Teresa's wings curled.

"I guess that's all I needed to know. You may be part Chozo. But you're not one of the ones here."

"Wait. Hang on. I am Chozo."

"But not one of the ones who put me here. I don't suppose you know where they are?"

Samus tried to find the words to respond, but Teresa strode closer.

"But that's ok. I'm going to honor them. Their blood."

"What? What do you mean?"

"The Chozo were wrong. But they were wrong for the right reasons. The organization too. They told me to hold back. A mistake. A stupid mistake. This is great. This feeling. And this… Great poison as they call it? It's amazing."

Samus took a step back. She had to keep Teresa here. But she was already losing her.

"I want to thank you. For letting me out. I want to give you a gift. I want to make you like me. You're welcome."

Well shit.

….

"Bitch… Fucking Bitch."

Priscilla stood over her opponent. It was a hard fight. But she was one of a kind.

"You really are amazing. I'll give you that. You were a number 1 before? Did you awaken?"

"Did I awaken? Do I look like I've awakened? Bitch…"

Priscilla kneeled down and placed her hand on the woman's cheek. She felt the woman's aura and gasped.

"You…. You are a curious thing. It's like you've both awakened and haven't."

Hysteria kept her mouth shut for once and let her work.

"It must be the substance within. But I can't sense it. You truly don't remember anything?"

"No… Nothing….. And why would I tell you? You hurt me…"

"Well yes. But out of the goodness of my heart!"

Hysteria laughed weakly.

"Naïve little bitch…"

Meanwhile, another fight was winding down just next to them. Cassandra and her opponent had been fighting for quite some time. Priscilla had heard them talking but hadn't managed to catch word of it since she was so focused on this elegant warrior.

Cassandra was panting but standing on her two feet. Her opponent with the curls was kneeling. But still smiling through all the blood.

"You've still got it. Even death hasn't diminished your horrendous skills. Though I guess being dust would be a comfort for you, eh Dust Eater?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

The woman with the curls laughed.

"You're kidding? You really don't know? I knew you were weird but…"

She paused and clutched her chest. Her eyes turned blue. Cassandra got closer.

"Uh… Are you ok? Whoa. What's wrong with me?"

Her eyes turned blue as well. Hysteria's soon followed, and they stood up. As if in unison.

Hysteria and the curly haired woman suddenly and without warning ran off, leaving her alone with Cassandra. Her eyes didn't suggest she was aware in the slightest of her surroundings.

Priscilla raised her sword to fight as they turned their heads towards her. But something stopped her.

Another aura further down. She recognized it. Her heart beat with joy.

She ran after it. No time to think.

Cassandra blinked a few times as if trying to remember what she should do. Then she remembered and gave chase.

….

"This is Bullshit!" Ophelia fought against Noel's pull. "Why do we have to leave Momma's girl with that old bat? I wanna fight!"

"Heh. I like you kid. You've got guts. More than most."

Sophia looked at her partner with annoyance."

"Noel, please don't encourage her. She looks unstable enough as it is."

"Unstable? Me, unstable?"

"Pfft." Helen laughed. "That's too nice. She's batshit."

"Helen…" Pleaded Deneve.

"Shut your mouth whore! I will break you!"

The other injured Claymores ran as fast as they could behind Noel and Sophia. None could match their speed though. Something they were glad for at the moment, since no one wanted to deal with the angry children.

Galatea shuddered at the feeling of the auras surrounding her.

"Miss Ilena… Irene… Whichever. These warriors are truly afraid. I can feel it. All around. But I feel sadness too. From them. And you."

Ilena/Irene raised her eyebrow.

"You're quite skilled for one so young. Yes. We lost many today. One in particular stands out. Elda. A friend to all."

All the warriors went silent but continued on. Sobbing could be heard from some.

"I liked her. She was good." Noel Finally spoke up. "No matter how big a bitch I was, she still respected me whenever she saw me. I… I wish I'd been nicer to her."

"Noel I…" Sophia was shocked by her friend's display of compassion.

"What? I'm human too. At least part." She looked at Ophelia.

"If you really wanna be one of us as bad as you seem kid, that's something you gotta know. No matter how long you last in this line of work, you're not gonna get a happy ending."

"We'll see. I'm hardly your usual girl. I don't intend to die so weak. Not a chance in hell."

Sophia reached over and slapped Ophelia across the face.

"Don't you dare call Elda weak, you little arrogant bitch. Compared to her, you're nothing. And you'll always be nothing compared to her."

"Damn Soph." Noel whistled. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"I am number 4. Never forget that."

And the slap proved it. So great was such a minor act that it had sent Ophelia reeling to the floor. Helen grinned.

"Bout time. You had it coming bitch."

Ophelia was stubborn though and quickly got back to her feet, ready to chew number 4 out. Until Galatea had to ruin it with two words.

"They're here."

Everyone turned. And indeed "they" were here. And they?

"The blue bitches," Noel whined. "I thought the brat was supposed to deal with them!"

"Is she," Sophia began to fret. "Could she be dead?"

"Who cares?" Ophelia cracked her knuckles. "Let's waste them!"

"No!" Ilena/Irene got into a fighting stance. "Children and wounded retreat! Everyone else- "

She didn't get to say what everyone else should do because the curly haired one leaped over the whole lot of them. They all stared in awe as she twisted in the air and threw her sword at the rock hanging over the tunnel out.

They all collapsed, leaving the survivors, trapped in the lab with the bloodthirsty beasts.

"You're trying to ignore me again?" Hysteria growled. "There's nothing I hate more! Pay attention to me now!"

No one moved. They all just stared at her confused. The curly haired woman grinned.

"Can we just kill them already!

"Remember, this is my show," Hysteria growled to her companion. Said companion rolled her eyes.

….

"We've waited long enough. I'm not giving that creature a chance to escape."

"But think of the potential, Lord Rimuto. What we can learn- "

"It's not worth that. Not worth our destruction. Prepare the ordinance. Wipe it all out. Now!"

Dae's anger was clear. It wasn't often he had a chance to experiment like this. Rubel meanwhile could only sigh in sadness.

"Sorry good hunter. It seems you're part of the past."

….

Samus had hit a dead end in her plan. Granted, it wasn't much of a plan to being with.

All she could come up with was keeping Teresa stationed while her adoptive daughter sealed her away. And if she could keep her going well enough, she could maybe figure out what the hell exactly as wrong with her.

But it appeared her time was running out. Teresa had made up her mind about her fate. She had no chance against her. She was fucked. Or was she? She could scan.

_Morphology: Teresa of the Faint Smile_

_Awakened Being? Uncertain _

_Logbook Entry: Former Number 1. Unknown substance has caused significant mutation to genetic structure and increased already substantial strength of subject. _

_Recommended Strategy: Run. Do not engage if you value your existence._

Nope. Totally fucked.

"Step away from her, traitor! Your business is with me!"

Samus breathed a sigh of relief While Teresa turned Priscilla's way.

"Again? Haven't you had enough? Sit down. The adults are talking."

"Ignore her."

Teresa stared at Samus with a tilted head.

"Such forcefulness. I like it. Though I can't say it's too smart giving someone like me orders."

Samus had to resist the urge to try and bolt.

"Err, right. Of course. How silly of me. I meant no disrespect. But I figure since we're such close compatriots and all…"

"That you should be able to insult me?"

Samus' voice was caught in her throat. She suddenly wished she were back in Federation class where they worked on conversation in stressful situations. Hell, she wished she were anywhere but here!

"Fear not. I jest my dear. But I can't simply allow this brat to disrupt our time together."

Samus doubted Priscilla would be able to disrupt anything. She'd seen how her last attempt went. Nevertheless, the number 1 approached.

"Get out of here, Priscilla! This isn't the place for you!"

"No! I will not abandon my duty! Even if she hadn't killed humans, she's a monster! We fight monsters! That's what we do! That's why we hold these swords!"

Teresa smiled savagely.

"Was I ever that stuck up? Was I ever that blind? Not anymore." She launched herself at her opponent.

This all actually was ending up in Samus' favor for the brawl kept the monstrosity's attention elsewhere.

"Samus…"

Rafaela placed a hand on Clare to stop her in her tracks.

"Remember the duty. All else comes second. She understands that. You must too. For her sake."

Clare reluctantly pressed on towards the statue while Priscilla got her ass handed to her. Fortunately, in her anger, she wasn't bothering to hide her massive aura which took all of Teresa's attention.

"You know, you were fun the first time. Not so much now. You've shown me all you've got, and it's not quite enough."

"Murderer! Abomination! All the lives you've taken today shall be avenged!"

Teresa chuckled. This girl was just too easy to rile up. And in her anger, she'd left an opening!

Before anyone could blink, Teresa ran her hand through her chest and pulled it out, covered in blood.

Priscilla looked down in shock at her wound and Teresa used that moment to slap her across the face, sending her to the ground.

"Enough of this nonsense. They were the enemy. They were weak. They got what they deserved."

"What they deserved? What makes you say that?"

Teresa turned confused to the hunter. Samus' voice sounded much less afraid than before.

"Excuse me? They were against me. Is that not a good enough reason?"

"That's it? That's enough for you?"

"I defended myself. Simple as that."

"Defended yourself? You attacked them!"

Teresa's smile faltered. That had caught her off guard.

"You saw this brat. She attacked me."

"What about our sisters? Those who you attacked after you smelled my blood? They didn't attack. And what about those humans she talks about? Did they attack first?"

Teresa's face turned a darker blue.

"They deserved it."

"So, you admit you killed the humans? And you think they deserved it? The humans and our sisters? Without judgement? Without -"

"Without judgement? They received judgement! My judgement!"

"And your judgement is enough? It's enough to end life?"

"What is this all about? What is this nonsense?"

"This nonsense is the belief of the Chozo."

In that moment, Samus felt Teresa's energy go crazy. The former number 1 let go of Priscilla and strode towards Samus. She now had her full attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the beliefs of the Chozo. The people you claim to respect. The people who raised me."

"I am respecting the Chozo! I did what they asked! I let them lock me away for over a year!"

"And yet now here you are. Denying another her life!"

Both Teresa and Priscilla were staring at her with strange looks of bewilderment. They really couldn't find out what she was going for.

Samus didn't know herself. Just had to keep her distracted and off balance.

"I… I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"I don't think you're respecting my people. I don't think you appreciate that they showed you kindness for the first time in your life. Look at what you've done since you woke up. All your violence. Your senseless slaughter."

"Don't appreciate it? What about you? I'm trying to help you aren't I?"

"How? By making me like you? How does that honor their memory? Is that what they taught you?"

"I…"

Rafaela couldn't help listening in as they snuck through the shadows.

"She sounds so… different. From before."

"You knew her?" Clare whispered.

"Yes. She was so confident. Always certain of herself. Not like now."

They approached the statue while Samus continued to "debate" Teresa.

"Do you recall the ultimate belief of the Chozo? What drove everything they did? What did they value?"

Teresa grumbled.

"They valued life. And I mean all life. No matter how weak or undeserving."

"And what do you think you're doing? Showing respect?"

"I am showing respect for you. I'm making you better!"

"And them? Their lives? How does this help them?"

"Look, this is pointless. They're dead! What does it- "

She paused at that. Even she suddenly looked worried. Confused.

"They're dead? So that means you can forget everything they taught you? Dishonor their beliefs? Show disrespect for their kindness?"

"I'm not showing disrespect!"

"Yes, you are! Their mercy was wasted on you! Priscilla is right about you! You're a monster!"

Teresa knocked Samus in the chest and sent her into the wall. Right against the blue substance growing out of the walls.

"If that's what you believe, then you're no better than any of these pathetic warriors! Perhaps all you're worthy to be is food!"

Samus tried to rise to her feet, but arms suddenly sprang from the substance and grabbed her. They held her still while Teresa strode over and grabbed her throat.

"I… I thought maybe we could… You know… Be more. Maybe I could be more. But perhaps you're right. Maybe mother was right. Maybe I am just a monster."

"_And so, you shall be treated like one."_

Everyone turned to the Chozo statue. Its eyes glowing. Clare and Rafaela stood next to it. Teresa's face turned angry when she saw the one-eyed woman.

"Oh. Of course. Didn't have the courage to finish me before? Thought you'd do the job now? Think again!"

A spirit emerged from the statue. 11 other spirits materialized next to it. They all resembled Chozo.

Teresa's face turned fearful. Samus' turned wonderous.

"I… Wait… This is…"

The ghosts raised their hands and light streamed forth. Teresa fell to the ground and screamed in agony.

Samus ran over and swept Clare up in her arms.

"I. Am. So. Proud. Of. You."

"Really? You're not like… You know… Mad?"

"Heh. I guess not. I guess I've changed a bit from all this. Just like you."

"Good. She's down." Priscilla rose to her feet and walked towards Teresa. "Now for justice!"

"No." Rafaela stepped in front. "If you forget everything else I say, remember this. Never underestimate Teresa."

A wise lesson indeed. Though initially shocked and overwhelmed by the ghost's unexpected assault, Teresa slowly was forcing her way back.

"Well, that's mildly disappointing. Even the dead can't kill me. Guess I'm just that good, huh?"

"Samus? What do we do?" Clare looked up in fear. Her guardian pulled her close.

Samus bit her lip. It wasn't enough. Even the might of the Chozo couldn't keep her down.

"_Child. We sense your blood. That armor is a gift from us."_

The ghosts spoke to her in their language. She smiled. It felt good to use the tongue again with those who understood it.

"_I'm from our tribe on Zebes. I.. I apologize brothers. It's my fault. I woke her up. She recognized my tongue."_

"_Do not blame yourself sister. Blame us. We thought we could save her. But she is beyond our help now. Even if we could contain her strength, it is the poison. It has seeped into her heart. Made her even more powerful. We cannot reach her. Nor contain her for long."_

"_Is there nothing we can do? Are we powerless against fate?"_

"_No. Not you. We think. We are experts in life. In all its forms. The poison whatever it is, is the antithesis of that. It is death. Only death can kill death."_

"_You mean… the poison itself?"_

"_Yes. Our brethren trusted you greatly to grant you that second skin. So, we shall trust you."_

"Samus. I caught some of that. They want you to use the poison? That blue stuff?"

"Don't see another option. Do you remember our procedure for loading hazardous material into the cannon?"

"You mean for use as a projectile? Something you said only to do as a last resort?"

"Yep. And that's where we are right now. Last resort."

"I'll give them a hand. Try to hold her down."

Priscilla ran and launched herself at Teresa. But tentacles emerged from the blue mass and forced her to fight.

"It's all one with me. I am everywhere! I am everything!" Teresa's faint smile turned to a malicious grin as she pushed forward.

"And I am also her!"

Samus turned in fright as the woman (Cassandra was it?) tried to take her head off. Rafaela's sword interrupted her.

"A number 1," Rafaela gritted her teeth. "Shit. Hope you aren't as stuck up as most."

"Stuck up," Cassandra looked confused. "Is that a compliment?"

"Ok, Clare. Let's go over it one more time. And please, be careful. This stuff is not friendly."

"Relax Samus. What am I? A kid?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Priscilla managed to fight her way through the tentacles and reached Teresa just as the ghost's strength faded.

Without looking, Teresa grabbed Priscilla's sword and flung her against the statue. The air around the awakened woman pulsed with energy. Her eyes lit up completely blue.

"Now this is living! I can't believe I ever thought otherwise! Fuck the galaxy! Fuck everything else! I'm finally free!"

"Maybe not."

Samus faced her enemy with her cannon nearly overloaded from the substance begging to burst out. She took aim.

Teresa smiled and prepared to dodge. But the ghosts moved in a blink of an eye and grabbed her.

"What? How can you touch me?"

Samus directed all her energy to the arm cannon and fired the single mightiest shot she'd ever unleashed.

An enormous blue beam fired from her cannon and engulfed Teresa in a flash of blue light.

Samus held Clare close and covered her eyes. The visor protected her own.

When the light cleared, Teresa lay on the ground. Certainly injured. But not at all dead.

"That…. That's impressive… I knew there was… a reason I liked you…. Now I see why."

Her disturbing smile returned as she pulled herself back to her feet. The substance worked to close the wounds. Before long, it was as though nothing had happened. The ghosts moved in front of Samus. This made Teresa frown.

"I… Move aside. Please."

She clenched her fists. She seemed confused again. Unsure how to respond.

"Why… Why couldn't you save me? You promised!"

"_Forgive us."_

"Forgive… Forgive you?"

Teresa's confusion faded, replaced by another terrifying smirk.

"What's to forgive? You think you failed me? Look at me! Look at this! If you'd succeeded, I'd still be a puppet! A loathsome pawn! But now? I've never been more alive!"

"_The corruption has taken hold. The disease of the mind and the disease of the great poison has warped your mind. Warped the beautiful and kind warrior we knew. That is why we ask your forgiveness."_

"There's no need for forgiveness! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me! I'm going to change the galaxy! Make it better! Stronger! One!"

The ghosts remained silent for a moment. They then spoke to Samus.

"_Forgive us too sister. We must ask a major favor of you. One that might be too large for anyone. We need you to carry on our legacy. Our memory. As the last Chozo."_

"What?" Samus reached out to the beings. "What do you mean?"

"_This place will soon perish. And with it, us. Like our brethren at Zebes. Like our brethren everywhere. Please. Remember us. Remember our teachings. So that when we are gone, at least our honor will remain."_

"Wait. Hang on. Let me help you. I can help!"

"_You can help. You can live. Live for us."_

They raised their hands towards Samus, and the hands began to glow. Samus moved towards them.

"Wait, stop!"

It was no use. She, Clare, Priscilla, and Rafaela were engulfed in the light. The last thing she saw was the sad faces of the ghosts, the confusion of Cassandra, and Teresa running at them.

"No! Wait! Don't leave me!"

She didn't make it in time. She stood there with her hand where Samus once stood. She turned back to the ghosts.

"Why would you do that!? What have you done!?"

"_Set the future in motion."_

Teresa stared at the ghosts with anger and confusion. Cassandra merely stared at the walls. Anywhere but the other inhabitants in the room.

"I don't understand. What's going – "

That's when the ceiling came down upon them.

….

"I sense something. Something neither yoma nor human."

"I think that would be the metroids Galatea." Deneve looked about at the creatures in their tanks. They were such horrible things. Even to her who had seen enough horrors to last several lifetimes.

"Gosh, Deneve! It's not often I see any kind of expression on your face!"

"This might be the last time I fear, Helen. There's no way out. It's just us stuck in here. With them."

Pretty much every warrior had been killed and lay on the ground as corpses. A few survivors were huddled up next to the children as they gathered on the far side of the room away from Hysteria fighting with Ilena/Irene.

"Let me see them! I just want to talk!"

"No… Can't… You're not well…"

"I'm perfectly well! The epitome of wellness!"

Noel and Sophia couldn't say the same. Noel was on her knees with Sophia in her arms. The curly haired warrior held her sword above.

"Shame. I feel I could learn a little bit from your moves. Unfortunately, the woman in my head doesn't care for all that. If only I'd met you before I died."

"Noel… Run."

"Hell no! No one beats you but me! I'm staying!"

"Noel I – Thank you."

"So damn touching. You remind me of Cassandra and a certain someone. At least you get to die together." She grinned and swung her sword down… Only for that sword to get interrupted by another.

"Woah! Kid, what the hell are you doing?"

"Revenge!" Ophelia spoke through gritted teeth while holding her sword against the woman's.

Said woman seemed surprised. But a sadistic smirk began to cross her face. Her eyes lit up.

"Well, got some spunk do you? Not going to help against me of course!"

She pushed down causing the girl to fall to her knees. Not heavily of course. She was just messing with the little thing. She just wanted to scare her.

So, she was more than a little surprised when said girl's eyes flashed yellow. And she began to push back!

"What the fuck?"

"I'm going to bury you, you awakened bitch! Nothing will stop me! Nothing!"

Roxanne slowly began to smirk again as she applied more force. Ophelia slowly began to get pushed down.

"Tough little thing! I like you! Really! I do! I love it when they put up a fight! It makes their deaths so much sweeter!"

"I feel the same, bitch. It's going to feel so good to watch you begging for mercy! Covered in blood!"

"It sure doesn't look good for us does it Sophia?"

"No. It does not, Noel."

"You know, for what it's worth, I kind of enjoyed our time together. Even if you are a stuck-up bitch."

"And I enjoyed it too. Even if you are loud and obnoxious."

They gripped each other's hands as the curly haired awakened being kicked Ophelia aside and raised her sword.

"Looks like I win. Again."

Boom!

A torrent of missiles ripped through the ceiling right on top of the woman. She was flung to the side of the room unconscious.

Everyone looked up in awe to see a small ship in the hole. Priscilla stood on top and jumped from it down before Hysteria.

"This is my moment! Don't get in my – "

Faster than the eye could process, Priscilla sliced her across the abdomen and knocked her aside. She picked Ilena/Irene up and held her in her arms.

"Time to go! Get ready to move!"

Samus and Rafaela leaped down to help the survivors up, while Clare kept the ship afloat. When all were aboard, Samus clapped her on the back.

"Time to go, hun. Punch it!"

They made it out just in time. As the bombardment rained from above.

"Wait! Stop!" Hysteria cried out in despair. "Don't leave me here! Take me too!"

"Forget it dreadlocks." The curly haired woman seemed awfully content even with a blue crystal sticking through her chest.

"Forget it? What do you mean forget it! Don't you get it? We're going to die! Again! I don't want to die!"

The curly haired woman grinned.

"And we'll rise again. We'll rise again and kill them all. Every last one. It'll be so much fun."

The blue substance seemed to expand. Reaching out from its place on the walls and touching them. Absorbing them…

And then the ceiling collapsed.

And they were returned to the blue.

….

"So, the hunter. We meet at last. It's quite the honor."

Samus was forced to shake Lord Rimuto's hand. She'd heard rumors about the head of the organization. Few of them good. His appearance did little to dispel them. She was glad she was wearing her armor and didn't have to feel his hand.

"It seems like everyone thinks that. Like I'm some kind of curiosity. Line up! Get a look at the freak in armor!"

Rubel smirked. Rimuto did not.

"You are a unique being. A combination of three species. Human, yoma, and Chozo. In all my years, all the things I have seen, you stand out."

"And how many years would that be sir?"

"More than you think."

Samus raised her eyebrow.

"Could you elaborate?"

"No."

"Uh… Ok. Well then. It's been nice meeting you. Make sure you reward your single digits. I'll just take Clare and the others and – "

"Leave? Is that what you intend to do? Leave? Where will you go?"

"Wherever I'm needed I suppose."

"How fortunate then. I believe you're needed right here."

Samus stared at Rubel's smiling face. Then she turned back to Rimuto's expressionless face.

"On this ship? Oh, you mean as one of your attack dogs? No, I don't think so. I've spent enough time with Priscilla to know how that turns out."

"Really? You still want to turn away? After all you've experienced with us?"

"With us? You mean with you? Forgive me, lord Rimuto. But I have not experienced anything with "you." My experiences have been with them. The women you send to their deaths. The women you left for dead. The women you train from birth as foot soldiers. I have great respect and admiration for those women. Not for you. Not you who sit on this ship and are willing to bury your greatest under miles of rock just to take out one monster. No sir! I do not want to work with you. Now. Or ever. My guardians did not wish that kind of life for me. And I do not wish it for myself. So, if you'll let me and the children I accompanied leave, I will be on my way. Thank you and good day!"

"I see. Well, you may leave by yourself if you wish. But the children stay."

"Wait, hold on. What?"

"You did not mishear me miss Aran. Our forces have suffered serious losses. It's time for a new generation to take their place. To continue their work. These children will be trained as warriors who will go on to protect- "

"No. Absolutely not! These are not your slaves! They are children! Innocent children! They are not going to spend your life as – "

"That is not their decision. And even if it was, they already have chosen. They have no family. Nowhere to go. Nothing waiting for them. With this, they have a chance to make something of those lives. To give back the pain they've experienced. To let the yoma know – "

"Shut up! Stop talking! Where's Clare? Where is she!?"

"We have many children on board. Riful of the west made quite a collection. I can't say for sure which one you mean."

Samus was no longer listening at this point, however. She pushed past him and followed her scan for Clare. She found her with Ophelia.

"Clare! We're leaving! Let's go now!"

"Back off old woman. She's staying with me!"

"Ophelia, I've had enough of your shit! You can stay if you want, but Clare is coming with me!"

"Samus, wait – "

"No! We're leaving! Let's go!"

"You don't understand!"

"I understand enough! Come on!"

She didn't get five steps before Noel and Sophia stepped in front of her. Their swords raised.

"What are you doing?"

"Our…. Duty. Sorry" Noel did indeed sound sorry. Sophia couldn't even look at her.

Samus pulled Clare in another direction, only for Ilena/Irene to stop her.

"We have no choice my friend."

"Bullshit! If you're really our friend, let us through!"

Ilena/Irene showed genuine sorrow in her face. But she still would not move.

"This… This is madness! After all we've been through, how can you betray me like this?"

"How can you betray us?"

Priscilla strode into the room and stood between Samus and the children.

Samus could feel her aura this time. Everyone could. She didn't think it was an accident. The number 1 wanted to remind her what she was capable of. That the bounty hunter stood no chance against her.

"Betray you? What do you mean? I came here to help my friends, and I did. I'm not a member of the organization. I made no further commitments. Now that you're safe, that's all that matters."

"Excuse me! That's not all that matters! What matters is that you're turning away after all you've seen! That you're just walking out and leaving us! You're content to keep to yourself and your selfish ways rather than do what's right!"

"It's not selfishness! I simply refuse to be a slave!"

"It is selfishness! You're turning away from the chance to protect the innocent! If this is slavery, it is slavery for a worthy cause. For the greater good!"

"Slavery is slavery. It is an affrontery to life. An abomination. My guardians saw that. They were wise. They understood that. It's not worth it."

Priscilla's face turned red. A reminder that no matter how strong, she was still a child.

"Your guardians? You mean the Chozo? The same ones whose ruins we rested in? The ones who are now extinct? Killed and eaten by the monsters we hunt? Monsters we could have handled if they'd merely called on us? But they refused, didn't they? And look where it got them. Perhaps your guardians, weren't as wise as you think."

Samus raised her arm cannon in anger. Not quick enough as Priscilla kicked her in the chest before she could fire.

Samus tried to pull herself up. But damn, that bitch was strong! Clare rushed over.

"Samus. Samus, it's ok. I'll do this."

"No, you won't! This is wrong! Wrong on every level!"

"Every level?" Priscilla strode closer. "What about safety? Protection? You've seen what's out there! You've seen what we have to deal with! The galaxy doesn't stand a chance! Normal people don't stand a chance!"

"Then do it! Do it if you're so eager! But leave Clare out of it!"

"Do you really think that's wise good hunter?"

"Rubel. Why couldn't you have gotten eaten?"

"You've witnessed the power of yoma. Of awakened beings. This is a necessary evil. Only the organization truly has the means to repel them. Not the galactic Federation. Not the Chozo. And certainly not you alone. No one but us has the means. No one but us has the power."

"Like good old Teresa? Sure did a great job with her."

Everyone turned silent for a moment. Until Priscilla's face turned red again. She was so easy to rile.

"If you're not with us, you're against us. If you're against us, you're part of the problem. It's that easy."

Samus couldn't think of a way to respond. She was stunned. Priscilla moved closer. The anger had left her eyes and been replaced with desperation.

"Don't leave us. Please don't. After all we've been through together, how can you just leave us?"

"For Clare. That's how. I won't let her be – "

"Samus. It's fine. I'll stay."

"What? What nonsense is this?"

"I can't just leave my friends. Can't just leave them here while I go running across the galaxy. If they have to fight the good fight, it's only fair that I do so to."

"The good fight? Do you have any idea how insane that sounds? This is not up for debate! We're leaving! Move!"

No one did move. She racked her mind for anything. Any way out of this.

None. Nothing her armor could come up with.

That's all she was. A weak warrior surrounded by monsters. All her firepower couldn't help her. She began to shake in anger and desperation.

"Please. She's just a child. We mean the organization no harm. We helped contain Teresa. Please let us go."

Priscilla seemed torn between anger and despair. Like she couldn't make up her mind. That didn't bode well for anyone. Clare interrupted before she did.

"Samus, I've talked it out with the others. I've given it a lot of thought. And honestly, I think this is best for everyone. The galaxy most of all."

"How can you say that!?"

"Because we're monsters Samus. All of us. At some point, we remember that. We lose control. It's nearly happened to us a few times. This way, don't we at least learn how to control it? To keep other people safe?"

"They all awaken or die anyway! What's the goddamn point!?"

"The point is we do something worthwhile with our lives stubborn bitch," Ophelia yelled.

Samus glared at her.

"You know, you've been a pain in the ass ever since I met you. I should have left you to rot you little brat. I'll bet you talked her into this, didn't you? Always looking for blood!"

"And what would you have her do? Fly around the galaxy doing nothing? Just wasting her life away? Don't you realize how lucky you both are!? You've got insane awesome powers! Why not use them!?"

"Enough!" Lord Rimuto finally spoke up

"It doesn't matter what any of you think. Our numbers are low. We need to recruit and train defenders of the galaxy. This is above personal desire. This is for the good of all life. She stays. That's final."

Samus shook with anger. This couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it happen. How could she get out of this?

"The way I see it, you therefore have two options. You can leave and be on your way without her. You can cruise the stars as before. Ever alone. Looking for something that does not exist. Hardly sounds like a worthwhile life to me. Or, if you wish to stay with her, we can offer another path. A path of purpose and responsibility. Two things I think you have sought your entire life."

The hunter clenched her free hand. She stared at Clare She stared back, worried. She looked up to Priscilla's face. With all her anticipation.

Nobody had to say what he meant. They all knew. They were giving her an ultimatum. Break the vow she'd made to herself and her people. Give up her freedom, her independence. And all for Clare.

"Tough decision," Rubel mused out loud. "Take your time. No pressure."

God, how she wanted to shoot him.

….

"_You're leaving?"_

"_It's for the best old bird. No one here wants me."_

"_I want you here."_

"_And only you. I've seen the looks. The whispers. Everyone keeps their distance. No one else wants anything to do with me. And how can they? How can they want anything to do with a monster?"_

"_We've been over this. You are not a monster."_

"_Aren't I? Tell Grey Voice."_

"_He's just scared. He loves you in his own way. He lent you his own DNA for god's sake! In a way he's your own father!"_

"_No. You're my father. The only one who accepted me for what I am. I'll never forget that."_

"_Samus. Please. This is your home."_

"_I know that old bird. But I'm not welcome in my own home. And I can't take it anymore."_

_Old bird opened his mouth to try and persuade her again, but kept it shut. He saw the determination in her eyes. This was happening. She was leaving._

"_Where will you go? Surely not to the organization."_

_She shook her head rapidly._

"_No. I won't be their weapon. I'll just... I guess I haven't figured it out yet. I'll go somewhere where I can fit in I suppose. If that's even possible."_

"_It's your choice my dear. But you know deep down there's nowhere that will accept you like I have."_

"_I know. But they've already made their minds up here. And I've had enough."_

_Without another word,, Old Bird pulled her in close. The closest he would ever have to a daughter and the closest she would ever have to a father._

"_Whatever happens out there Samus, remember this. You are no monster."_

"_Thank you papa."_

...

That was the memory Samus recalled as she stood in the Chozo ruins where she, Priscilla, and the children had taken refuge. The organization had given her this last chance to bid this part of her life farewell. She took records of the surrounding and the necessary lore. If nothing else, at least something to remind her of the past.

In that moment, she realized what she wanted to do with her life. Spread knowledge about the Chozo and their ways. To ensure that they were not forgotten. That all their sacrifices weren't in vain. Too late for that now.

"I'm sorry papa. I tried. But I found someone I loved too much to let go. I'm… I'm grateful for all you did. I hope I made you proud."

"You did." Clare wrapped her arms through Samus'. "If there is an afterlife, they're watching from there and they're totally proud of you."

"I hope so. I just… Never thought I'd ever do this. They didn't want this for me. They said it was wrong. And yet here I am."

"As am I."

Rafaela looked over the ruins herself. Her expression was hard to read.

"You know, I only came to this planet in the last few years. I must have traveled all over it. I never once traveled here. I saw the statues around the globe. But never met the architects themselves. I wish I had."

"They were really something. Even after all my time with them. I don't know if I ever really understood them."

"All my time with the organization, and I feel the same way. After Luciela, I never thought I'd be going back."

"No. I suppose you didn't. I never thought I'd go with them to begin with."

"It seems we're all breaking the rules these days. Strange times we live in. But then, I suppose every generation says that. Believe me, I've lived through a few."

"I've never been more uncertain about my life. I don't know what's going to happen," the hunter mused.

"Well I suppose there's only one way to find out." Rafaela turned to leave but called out over her shoulder.

"I know this much. I won't end up like my sister, or Teresa. I'll die before that. If you're able, I suggest you do the same."

Samus looked at the wall one more time, then followed Rafaela towards the ship. Priscilla stood there. She seemed genuinely happy.

"Hello miss Rafaela. I take it you're – "

"Yes. I'm fine. Let's just go."

"I… Ok. If you say so. Um, Samus?"

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that uh… I'm really proud of you. I enjoyed working with you. For the most part. And I'm really looking forward to it again!"

Samus nodded. Not exactly able to share her enthusiasm.

"I mean it! Really! This is the best for everyone! You won't regret it! I promise!"

Samus couldn't hold it in. She had to say it.

"I already do."


	11. Chapter 11: 3 Years Later

The silver eyed warrior leaped down into the vast chamber just in time to witness the bounty hunters firing upon the structure in the center of the room. She growled in anger.

"For the last time, stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

It was too late. The structure burst and tentacles sprang forth to burst into their chests.

The source of the tentacles turned out to be a floating creature who rose from the structure and pulled its tentacles from the corpses and back into its body. As the corpses fell to the ground, the creature shuddered with delight at the taste of blood.

The warrior didn't wait another second. She launched at the beast with the quick sword.

The creature screeched and flew out of range. She leaped in the air and twirled in the air to catch the creature by surprise.

A tentacle sliced through her shoulder and sent her falling to the ground. She placed a hand on said shoulder and dodged another tentacle by rolling. She cut the tentacle off while rolling.

The creature made a sound akin to annoyance and withdrew its tentacles. Its arms changed shape to resemble guns. And they acted like guns.

The warrior ran along the wall at incredible speed, attempting to outrun the creature's shots. She rarely felt so exhilarated. To run like this made her feel so-

Whack!

Another tentacle had been placed in her way, causing her to trip and get shot off the wall.

She fell onto the ground and shouted out in pain as a tentacle hit her in the stomach. Another tentacle hung in the air above her head. Ready to end her.

Until a massive icicle rose from the ground and ended the tentacle.

Shots from behind caused the beast to stumble and release its grip on the warrior. A purple hand glowing with electricity grabbed the warrior by the scruff of her shirt and hosted her to her feet.

"Nice getup Sammy. Shows of all your curves. I like it."

The warrior grimaced. She recognized that purple childish face all too well.

"Gandrayda. Why aren't you dead?"

"Oh, Sammy. Is that any way to greet an old friend? Especially after she saved your life?"

"Quit flirting you two, and fight!"

A robot in a massive armored mecha fired bolts of energy from the mecha's arms. The creature roared in pain and returned fire.

More giant icicles rose up to take the brunt. Their source was a green figure with icicles for hands.

The warrior's eyes lit up with shock.

"Rundas?"

"Been a while #1 bounty hunter. Not used to seeing you get your ass kicked. And what the hell are you wearing?"

The warrior wore the same uniform as the rest of her sisters. Shin high metal boots. Shoulder pieces. Cape. White shirt with a neck tie bearing her number. 10. She'd worn it for about 3 years now. But she never felt more naked than when wearing it.

"The Samus Aran I knew sported a boss suit. She wore that thing like a pro. Killed monsters with her big arm cannon. She didn't run around in swimsuits wielding oversized metal sticks and trying to be something she's not. You're a hunter, Samus. Act like one."

She simply nodded, removed her shoulder pads along with cape, and closed her eyes while her old acquaintances charged the beast.

When she opened them again, her fellow bounty hunters had the beast pinned down. It screeched in fear.

"Now!" The robot in the mech suit shouted. "Vaporize it!"

She obeyed. The familiar mighty beam erupted from her beam cannon. The other hunters managed to dodge just in time before the creature was blown out of existence.

The instance the creature breathed its last, the warrior felt her eyes close and found herself floating in a white void with three beings of light.

"You must be the alimbic. Gorea is dead. I killed it myself."

"It is true? Our enemy is gone?"

"Yes. It broadcast a signal to trick others into releasing it. But I managed to slay it. With some help."

"We are forever in your debt, child of the Chozo. We sense the blood in you. It is a proud heritage. But we sense something else. The blood of… another race."

"Yes. I am a member of three species. But my heart belongs to the Chozo."

The three beings looked at each other then back at the warrior.

"Does it? We sense distress in your system. Your aura. It does not feel like your heart belongs to the Chozo. Nor does it belong to you."

"Maybe not. But it belongs to a noble cause. And that's all that matters."

"Then why do we feel doubt? Why do you not believe your own words?"

The warrior paused. They may not be Chozo, but they shared their ability to read people. Truly amazing.

"You need not speak child of the Chozo. You have avenged us. And that is enough. We simply ask out of concern for our savior." They all bowed.

"We simply offer this warning, child of the Chozo. You must overcome this doubt. Right now, you are caught between two identities. Your former, and your current. If you do not address this doubt and fully embrace your true identity, you will bring destruction upon yourself and those you care about."

The warrior's aura went crazy. She almost couldn't believe they said that.

"Hey, wait- "

But they disappeared in a flash of light. And she opened her eyes to Gandrayda's face leaning over hers.

"Napping on the job, eh Sammy? Tell me again why anyone ever thought you were number 1?"

….

"So it's true, huh?" Rundas tapped his icicle hands together in contemplation. "You're now officially a silver-eyed witch. Gotta say. I never saw that coming."

Samus sipped from her cup while staring at Rundas' hands and wondering how he could hold anything with them.

"Idiot! She already was a silver-eyed witch! She had the eyes as a bounty hunter before! Are you blind!"

"Ghor, hon," Gandrayda said. "Maybe it's time to get out of that suit. It makes you aggressive which is so not you."

The robot man made an angry voice but nodded and climbed down out of his vehicle. His voice was now much softer.

"Apologies Rundas. I only meant that she was biologically a half breed to begin with."

Samus raised her eyebrows. Half breed? She'd been called that before of course but she always thought Ghor was too nice for that. Unless he was in his suit of course.

"I knew that," Rundas waved his hand in dismissal. "But she never wore the suit. Used the sword. Or took their orders." He stared at Samus intently. At least, she thought he did. She wondered how he could see without eyes.

"So I gotta ask. Why in the name of reason and justice would Samus Aran, best bounty hunter in the galaxy- "

"Second best," Gandrayda interrupted.

"Shut it. Why would you, someone who doesn't take orders or shit from anyone, stoop to being the stooge of some wackos in black suits?"

Samus set her drink down. Tasted like shit anyway. Never understood why anyone liked it.

"I did it for a girl."

"A girl? Oh! You're a lesbian!" Gandrayda giggled.

"What? No! Not that kind of girl! She's a child. Or was a child. She lost her family. Everything. She had nothing but me. And she was half yoma."

"So you joined the organization to stay with her? Aw, Sammy! That's so sweet!"

"Eat shit Gandrayda."

"No seriously! I think that's the most beautiful thing in the world! Such a noble sacrifice for both me and the girl! I'm so proud!"

"For you? I didn't do it for you."

"Not knowingly! But since you're no longer a bounty hunter, that officially makes me the best! Oh I'm so happy!"

Ghor made an annoyed grunt in his throat. Or what was left of it and refocused on Samus.

"And where is this girl right now?"

"She's… somewhere. The organization keeps us separate and on the move. We all have our own territory of space and handle any assignments within them."

"So you don't see her that often."

"Well, no. Actually, it's been… a year since I saw her."

"In other words, you don't see her at all. You don't get to spend any time imparting your values upon her. It's no different than if you hadn't joined at all."

Samus remained silent, letting Ghor's words and their meaning seep in.

"Sounds like you got played Samus." Rundas sounded uncharacteristically sympathetic.

True or not, Samus couldn't outwardly admit her agreement. Stubbornness was in her nature.

"It's… it's more than that. The organization is the only group with any real plan to defeat the yoma. They have the training and resources to- "

"How long have we had yoma in the galaxy? It's been centuries now, right? If they had a plan, don't you think we'd be rid of them by now?"

Samus opened her mouth to respond. Now really sure how. But she was saved by a beeping from her communicator. Another assignment from Rubel apparently.

"I have to go. Another assignment."

"What," Rundas exclaimed surprised. "Just like that? You're running off to your master's beck and call? You've fallen far."

"No. I've gained importance. Before this, I was nobody. Just some shmuck running about hunting monsters with no goal in mind. Now though, I'm part of something. Something important. Now I can make a difference. Now I can- "

"Stop," Rundas held up his hands. "You don't believe what you're saying. That bullshit didn't sway you before and it sure as hell doesn't sway you now. Even if you have given in." He stood up, followed by the other two.

"You're a bounty hunter. A free spirit. Not a stooge to some creepy old men. When you're ready to admit that, come find me." He wandered off.

Ghor looked like he wanted to give Samus his own speech. But simply ended up saying. "Good to see you again, old friend. Take care of yourself." He followed Rundas.

Gandrayda blew Samus a kiss and winked. "Nice to see you again Sammy! Have fun traveling with your girl! Oh wait! You can't! Bye bye!" She skipped away.

Samus growled under her throat. "Bitch."

Bounty hunting might have been a solo act. But it was also a tight knit community in some ways. The other bounty hunters knew each other and would occasionally talk, offer help in bounties, or fight one another for the money. She even knew a few of the ones Gorea had fed upon. If only she had gotten there in time…

Those three though were the only ones she'd known on a semi personal level. Gandrayda kept popping in and out of her life due to a non-existent rivalry Gandrayda herself had created. Not that Samus liked the purple shapeshifter. But she had more important things to focus on.

Ghor was a cyborg, and survivor of a terrible attack who only survived due to remarkable engineering. Less than 10% of his original body remained, but he retained his altruistic personality despite his loss. He'd extended that kindness to Samus on a few occasions and she appreciated it.

Rundas however, was one of the few creatures Samus could consider a true friend. Even with her lonesome lifestyle, he was someone she had no issue traveling with for extended periods of time. He was one of a small number who truly knew her. She couldn't say that about many.

And now she might have jeopardized that friendship. 3 years, and this was how she said hello.

She hit the rock she sat upon in anger and sat still for a few minutes. Trying to work through her conflicting feelings. Feelings she'd kept at bay more or less for some time.

Finally, she got up and made for the ship. The next hunt's coordinates would have been sent to her. It was time to get back to work.

….

Or at least she thought. She'd received the coordinates of the colony under attack. But by the time she arrived, the yoma were all dead and lying upon the ground. She was supposed to meet with 2 more of her sisters here. She didn't usually enjoy these types of missions. She was a loner before she bore her rank. She was one now. But this turned out to be different when she saw the face of one of the warriors.

"Clare! Oh bless the goddesses, Clare!" She rushed forward and gripped the short-haired warrior into a deep hug. The warrior took a moment in shock, but quickly hugged her back. She pulled herself back and grinned down at her adopted daughter.

"Your hair! When did you have time for a cut?"

"I didn't. I cut some off and used it as bait to lure a yoma out."

"That's my girl! Clever! For what it's worth, I think you look good with it short."

"I thought the same."

Samus turned to the other warrior, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Ophelia. Long time no see."

The young woman grinned. Unlike Clare, she'd managed to keep the same hairstyle after all this time. The same braid. The same confident smirk. The same dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Indeed! Too long! As you can see little Clare has grown up quite a bit. No longer momma's girl!"

Since the two had done the heavy lifting before Samus had arrived, she bought them dinner. It was an awkward situation to say the least. The whole diner kept their distance, staring at them and muttering under their breath. Ophelia seemed to revel in it.

"Let them stare. I love to see their jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Samus questioned. "Looks like fear."

"There's that too. But trust me. The jealousy is stronger. The things we can do. You don't think they wish they could do that? Trust me. It's primal. Human nature to envy. They can't stand that someone else is better than them. They don't hate us. They want to be us." She grinned and downed her fourth bottle. Hard to get a Claymore drunk.

"And what are we exactly?"

Ophelia put down her next bottle and stared at Samus with raised eyebrows.

"You're asking that? Really? We're warriors. Champions. The future."

"Funny. Not many share that sentiment."

Ophelia frowned. Clare continued to stare at the wall. Samus wondered what was wrong with her.

"You didn't just think this up on the spot. Where'd you hear that?"

Samus paused.

"I just ran into some old… friends. Bounty hunters. They weren't too pleased to see what I've become. They think I've become a tool. A pawn."

Ophelia chuckled.

"Of course we are! Everyone's a pawn of someone else. But we're pawns for a greater cause. The only cause that matters. Fighting giant monsters!"

"They've done that too you know. Hell, I did it before I joined the organization."

"Yeah? And how'd that work out? It didn't, did it.? You realized the pointlessness of it all and took up the sword. And it worked out I heard. Number 10! We've all wondered what it is keeping you out of the single digits?"

Samus had wondered that herself. In truth, she figured it was her part time reliance on her armor. 3 years in and she still wasn't entirely sure how the ranking system worked. Except for Priscilla. No question how she was ranked number 1.

"Let's talk about you. I hear you've done rather well for yourself. Number 5 is it? That puts you above Noel, Sophia, and even Rafaela!"

Ophelia's smirk returned. "Sure was fun to see old Stormwind lose her shit. After 3 years, I can already kick her ass. Easily."

"Easily? Surely it's a close match. Whatever else you think of Noel, she's a helluva fighter."

"To most sure. But there's actually a huge gap between 6 and 5." She held up her hand with all fingers on display. "We're the elite of the elite! Me! That one whose name nobody can agree on. The twins. And your girlfriend."

Samus blushed.

"Priscilla is not my girlfriend! We're just… close."

"Close? Girlfriends are close. Why else does she demand you travel with her so often?"

"Where are you hearing all this?"

Both Ophelia and Clare giggled.

"There are no secrets among sisters. Everyone talks about it. Every time number 1 gets called out on whatever it is they call a "special assignment," she demands you tag along."

"It's common for warriors to get help during dangerous assignments. Sometimes, higher rankers bring along lower ranked to give them pointers or improve their skills."

"Right. Not uncommon. Except A. That nutjob doesn't need help to kill anything."

"Watch the language."

That only made Ophelia smile more.

"And B. She only ever calls you as I hear it. Not any other warriors. In fact, I hear she demands you and you alone. Do you deny it?"

"I… I don't. Look, Priscilla…" How to answer this?

"Yes," Ophelia asked.

God how Samus wanted to punch her right now.

"Priscilla is unstable. I don't know what happened to her as a child, but it clearly left a lasting impact. There are times when she… Well she loses control. The organization decided it was beneficial to have someone to help calm her down when that happened."

"So you're saying they picked you? Not her?"

"Uh… No I admit she picked me. But there's no romance going on. I just need to hold her close when she gets upset and- "

"Hold her close?" Ophelia couldn't sound more delighted.

"Enough about me. What about the rumors concerning you? You and Clare?"

Clare was now finally paying attention. Ophelia stopped smiling for a moment to think. Then she smiled and kissed Clare on the cheek.

"All of it true."

"Ophelia!"

"What? Thought you weren't a momma's girl anymore. Doesn't matter what she thinks, right?"

"You and Ophelia? When did this start?"

"Oh about a year ago. She took some persuasion. But we make a great team! I gave her the skills necessary to move her from number 47 to number 30. And she gave me something she can't take back."

Clare's face went bright red. Thankfully, Samus didn't catch on what she meant.

"Is this why you haven't called me in so long? You've been too busy with her?"

"Nobody gets to call anyone, old woman. Or have you forgotten the rules? We wander alone, except for the rare moments we get lucky enough to work with another group. She just ends up with me more than you. You need something to look forward to you know? Gotta get exercise more way than one. Strengthen those other muscle groups!"

Samus spit her drink out over Ophelia's face.

"Clare! How could you!"

"Samus I- "

"She doesn't have to explain herself to you. She's not momma's girl anymore. She can make her own decisions."

Samus' face turned angry.

"Of course she can make her own decisions. But how could she decide to consort with you?"

That finally wiped the smirk off Ophelia's face.

"Why wouldn't she? After all we've been through together?"

"Because there are even more disturbing rumors about you number 5."

"What disturbing rumors?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I've heard you described as a psychopath who attacks settlers. The way I hear it, you've even killed a few. Do you know anything about this Clare?"

"I've heard the rumors, sure. But I've seen no evidence that Ophi has- "

"Ophi?"

Clare blushed again.

"I think it's bullshit. Ophelia can get out of control and yes she has sometimes caused trouble with settlers. But I've never seen her kill anyone."

"You've never seen it. That doesn't mean it hasn't happened." She turned to Ophelia.

"I have to say Ophelia. I'm not too happy with how you've turned out. There aren't many people I'd trust with kind of power. And you're not one of them."

Number 5 finally stood up.

"I guess there's nothing more for us to say then. I'm gonna go stretch my legs outside town. Coming Clare?"

"I… Actually I'd like some time alone with Samus."

"Oh. Momma's girl after all."

They both watched her walk out then looked at each other for a bit. Samus took notice of how much harder Clare had become to read. She didn't wear her emotions on her sleeve anymore. She looked more like Ilena/Irene. She didn't think that was a good thing.

"Clare. You know everything I do is out of concern for you."

"I know Samus. I've never forgotten that."

"So when I say I've got issues with you hanging around that woman, I hope you consider it."

"I don't exactly get to choose who I work with. I just wind up with her more often than not. And after everything that happened on Tallon IV, we just sort of worked together."

"How could you? You don't have anything in common!"

"Neither do you or Priscilla. Maybe that's why it works. Opposites attract."

Samus flushed red.

"I'm telling you. There's nothing between me and Priscilla! I'm just there to… I don't know. Keep her under control."

"I guess that's why I'm there for Ophelia. To help bring out her better side."

"Clare, forgive me. But it sounds like that's failed."

Clare appeared annoyed.

"Oh, so I'm a failure? Starting to wish you'd left me with Rosemary?"

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous! I just…"

"Just what?"

"Clare, I'm going to be honest. You're kind of reminding me of…. Well me."

"…And that's a bad thing?"

"It is kind of. I made some similar mistakes when I young. And I ended up like this. Disillusioned. Stoic. Focused only on work and not myself. You changed that. Made me upon up more. Live for something. Not lose myself to the line of duty. When I look at you right now, I fear you're doing the exact opposite."

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't live up to your expectations. I admit I find this difficult. Truth be told, I actually asked myself what I figured you'd do with this situation. Turns out it worked and kept me alive. So, doesn't that matter more than anything else?"

"I used to think that. But should you lose yourself along the way?"

"What? What are you saying? Is this because of the bounty hunters?"

"Partially yes. But I was wondering this even before I met them. Wondering if I made the right choice or not."

Clare starred. Her face was once again blank.

"Didn't you? You said it yourself. We're part of something now. And look how far we've come since we joined. I think overall it was the right choice."

"I… I hope you're right. Because for whatever reason, I can't convince myself."

A tense silence settled over them both. Samus moved first and put her arms around Clare. Clare followed soon after.

"I love you Clare. Sometimes that means saying things you don't want to hear."

"I know. I love you too… Mom."

"Careful. Don't want Ophelia to think you're still a momma's girl."

"I am a momma's girl. Always will be. And proud of it."

She hadn't realized how much she'd missed hearing that.

….

"Strange. I expected to see you happier. Didn't enjoy the reunion with your girl?"

"Drop it Rubel. Just give me the next assignment."

The hologram of the man seemed genuinely surprised by Samus' apparent anger. She supposed that was one upside of today. It wasn't often she could wipe the smirk off the bastard's face.

"Yes, well in any case, it's time for another mission. And by mission, I mean large scale fight. I reckon it'll be your hardest mission since Tallon IV."

Samus folded her arms. It was all she could do not to shudder at the mention of that planet's name. 3 years later, and still no one was willing to resettle there. Too many bad memories. But that wasn't what kept her up at night. It was what they hadn't found.

"Still listening? This might hit close to home again. The planet under siege this time is Aether. Home to the luminoth. Know anything about them?"

"Former allies of the Chozo. Former being the key word. Never found out what caused their rift. Don't know much beyond that. Did study some of their lore and language however."

"Then that makes you the perfect representative for the organization."

"Representative? What does that mean?"

"Only that this is more than just another clean up job. The organization thinks this would be a good time to work on our image."

"Your image? When have you ever gave a damn about that? If you really cared about that, you'd change your outfit. No offense Rubel, but you don't exactly appear trustworthy."

The man laughed.

"You'll learn more when you arrive. In the meantime, you can wait where you are. Your team will meet you there and you can go on together."

"Who am I traveling with?"

"There will be three. I think you know one of them already."

Samus sighed.

"Let me guess. Priscilla?"

"How did you ever guess? Telepathy? You'll need her strength. And of course she'll need you to keep her on a short leash. We're actually quite impressed how well you've tamed her."

"Tame her? She's a woman, not a pet!"

"You know what I mean. She'll be accompanied by number 15 Cynthia. She's our medic and was sent originally to help Priscilla from a particularly nasty injury. It almost cost her her life."

Samus sat up. Rubel took notice.

"She's fine. Believe me. Cynthia is our best medic. And there are special injuries on the planet we'd like her to take a look at."

"Right. Ok, good. And who's the last?"

"Number 40 Yuma. She happened to be with Cynthia when she found Priscilla. We were going to send her off to another mission. But then we figured, why not give her some real combat experience? A chance to rise higher in the ranks."

Samus blanched.

"You're sending number 40 with us? That's insane! Insane and cruel! Even for you!"

"Cruelty can be beneficial. Look at dear Clare. She used to be the lowest ranked. Enough training with Ophelia, and she managed to rise to number 30. Maybe Yuma will get the same benefit."

Samus shook her head. She knew Rubel was a cold bastard, but this was another level.

"They're on their way to you right now. You should see them in two days' time. Take some time off until then. You won't get much of a chance when this operation starts. Any questions?"

Actually she did. She'd asked it before, but she still couldn't believe it.

"Did we really find nothing in the mines?"

Rubel rubbed his nose. He didn't like this topic.

"On Tallon IV. I told you. We found no sign of Teresa or any of the others. The past is the past. Focus on the future."

They cancelled their connection and Samus went outside with a pad and blanket. She didn't enjoy the typical claymore sleeping posture. Her back hurt like hell from it.

She stared at the stars. So strange to think that most of them were long dead and she was merely staring at their remnants.

Many enjoyed staring at them. Samus didn't. It made her feel even more alone. It wasn't always that way. Not when she looked at them with Old Bird.

"Father. Can you see me now? Did I do the right thing?"


	12. Chapter 12: The Phantom

Her aura was suppressed. The darkness of the tunnels surrounded her. And she was hidden behind rocks in the corner. She should be safe by all rules of reason.

So why was she so nervous?

She knew why. She shouldn't kid herself. She was nervous because the woman she was hiding from wasn't the kind to be fooled this easily.

She heard nothing. No indication of movement. She suddenly wondered if it had been a mistake to hide here. No one could see her here to be sure. But neither could she see anyone herself.

Should she release a little aura? Just enough so she could sense her pursuer? No that would give her away, and she'd be screwed. Maybe she should wait her a moment more. Let her come to her on her own turf.

Someone must have been reading her mind because a hand punched through the wall behind her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

Before she could react the hand pulled her through the wall and threw her across to the other side.

She gasped for breath and looked up. Her captain. Her only friend stood over her with something resembling a smirk. As much as she loved that expression, it rarely meant something good.

"Care to guess where you failed this time?"

"Mi- "

That smirk was replaced by annoyance. Right. No first name basis.

"Captain. I'm not sure. Was my aura not fully hidden?"

"That's not it. It's near perfect now I'd say. The real problem was this."

The commander held up what looked like a hair tie.

Her eyes widened as she felt her hair. It wasn't in a bun! In all the excitement…

"This is one of the great dangers of being in any line of work long enough," the captain explained. "Complacency. You start to ignore and take for granted things you would not when you were starting out. Physical strength alone doesn't determine battles."

The captain tossed the tie her way and she quickly redid her hair embarrassed.

"You've certainly improved. Make no mistake. I couldn't sense you anywhere. You've truly perfected that."

"Does this mean I get to come with you on assignments?"

The captain actually chuckled. God how she loved that sound. The captain's laugh was like an angel. At least what she imagined an angel sounded like. The captain interrupted those thoughts.

"That's up to our…. King. As it turns out however, you do get to come on an assignment with me. To the outskirts of the temple to await our visitor."

"Visitor?"

"The sole chance for our sister's freedom. The outcast who like us refused to be bound by shackles until love manipulated her into servitude."

"Wait. You mean…. She's coming here?"

"Yes. The Kings' spies have confirmed it. The hunter is coming to Aether.

….

She'd undone her ponytail. She'd used to dream of it blowing in the wind. Wasn't possible on this world with no wind. But she could always dream pretend.

While staring in the sky, she could see the organization ship. She sighed and tied her ship up. Had to look professional. She also stood up. Had to be ready for the inevitable bear hug.

Actually bear could be insulting considering the hugger's strength.

The door of the ship opened in goddamn flight! A familiar warrior leaned out and leaped from it.

"From that high up? I'd say she has balls, but well…"

Said warrior fell on top of Samus, pinning her to the ground and rubbing her forehead against hers.

"You'reok. I'msoglad. Soglad. IthoughtwhenIheardthat- "

"Slow down Pris. What are you saying?"

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I told them not to send you alone! I told them it was too dangerous! I said- "

"It's fine. It's fine. I'm here now aren't I?"

Priscilla nodded and squeezed her even harder.

"Ow. Please, Pris. Be a little more gentle, ok? I didn't get out of it without a few scars of course."

"Scars? You have scars? Cynthia! Come quickly! She needs help!"

"No. No, Pris. I'm fine. They're mostly healed."

"Mostly doesn't mean fully! Hurry!"

The ship touched down at that moment. Out stepped another warrior with two ponytails on either side of her face.

"Priscilla! What were you thinking jumping like that? You could have been injured!"

"I'm fine! But she's not! She's got scars!"

"What?"

"No, really. They're nothing. I'm fine."

"Oh, please. Don't say that. You're our second highest ranker! We need you at peak efficiency if we're to succeed in this mission!"

She paused and tapped her chin as if contemplating her statement.

"Also, I really hate to see anyone suffer. So please. Let me look?"

One look at Priscilla's pleading face made Samus relent. She pulled her shirt up and turned her head away.

"There we go," Cynthia cooed. "No need to be nervous. We're all sisters here, right?"

"I told you. It's fine."

"These don't look fine to me. Goddess! It must hurt to walk with this! You should listen to your body more! Don't listen to what others say! If its hurts, deal with it!"

"I did. I healed them to the best of my ability."

Cynthia snorted.

"No offense, but if this is the best of your ability, how are you number 10?"

Samus and Priscilla's eyes widened while Cynthia's face reddened.

"Damn. That hurt."

"Sorry. I only said that because I care."

Samus grimaced as the wounds healed up. She couldn't help being amazed by the speed they disappeared.

"Wow. Number 15, right? This is some damn fine work."

"Thank you. I take great pride in it." She smiled then called over her shoulder.

"You can come out Yuma! Don't be shy!"

The last member of their team came out from the ship. A nervous-looking woman with waist length blonde hair wearing power armor.

Samus' jaw dropped

….

"No way. They're sending someone out in that? What is this? A field test?"

Yuma sat on her rock, looking anywhere but at Samus. Priscilla seemed a little peeved. That left Cynthia to explain.

"Yes, you could say that. Not just for a low ranker, but also for the armor."

"I'd heard they had a test subject for the damn thing. Is this the only one?"

"I doubt it. But depending on the success of Yuma here, we might see more in the field. That said…"

"What?" Samus didn't like it when voices trailed off. She'd done it plenty of times herself and knew it rarely meant something she'd like.

"Well, the organization figured you were the right candidate for this assignment for a number of reasons. One of course being your closeness with Priscilla here."

Priscilla smiled at that. The girl could be pretty damn cute when she wasn't unstably violent.

"Yes I heard," Samus retorted. "I also hear they want me to be a representative for their image. What the hell does that mean?"

Cynthia shrugged.

"On that, I don't know any more than you. Their image with the planet locals maybe? But in any case, there's one other reason they want you here. Besides your obvious skill of course," She quickly interjected.

Samus chuckled.

"The other reason is that as the source of this power armor, they were hoping you could help Yuma. She's gone over the um… Well the information you provided- "

"The manual? I believe that's what Rubel called it."

"Manual? That's insulting! That thing's too impressive to be a manual! Anyway, she's looked it over but it's not quite the same as watching Samus Aran herself doing it."

Samus stared at Yuma. She took notice of her hesitancy to gaze in her eyes. Didn't look like her first pick to wear the armor. That would be Ilena/Irene.

But hadn't she been like that once? It seemed cruel to cast doubt on her so early. Besides, it wasn't like she had a choice.

"This is a waste of time," Priscilla grumbled. "She should be learning sword work. Like every warrior ever."

"Yuma is taking her sword training seriously. But the organization wants to consider all methods of combat available to us. This provides us with new possibilities. It also might reduce casualties in the field."

"What's the point of that? All that matters is killing yoma! Not personal safety!"

Cynthia and Yuma stared alarmed. Samus responded differently.

"Both are important Priscilla. How can you fight Yoma if you're dead?"

"We're warriors! When we choose to fight, we say that we are willing to die for the cause! For humanity!"

"Nobody chooses to fight. Nobody chooses this."

"You did."

Samus stared at Priscilla. Cynthia took this time to intervene.

"So, anyway. That's why you're here! I've heard great things about you Ms. Aran! I'm always fond of working with others, but there's a handful I've really hoped to help for some time. And I'd say you're top of that list! Especially after you rescued us from Tallon IV! We look forward to working with you Ms. Aran!"

"Likewise. Please. Call me Samus. So what about the actual mission itself? Who's attacking Aether?'

"Rubel didn't tell you? Sounds just like him. Such a gentleman."

Samus and Cynthia both laughed while Priscilla watched horrified.

"How can you say that? Rubel is one of the greatest leaders of the organization!"

That did nothing to abate their laughter. Fortunately, Priscilla was too fond of Samus to do more than just glare at her.

"No, he didn't tell me. Just that the planet's being attacked. More awakened beings?"

"Yes, it appears so. Awakened beings… With blue veins."

Samus face turned white. Her heart began pounding. The past came rushing back

"Samus? Samus!"

Priscilla caught Samus as she fell to the ground trembling. She held her close and the hunter gripped her in return.

Blue veins. Blue veins. Memories rushing back. Nightmares

"_Your flesh does look… exquisite."_

Those eyes. That smile.

….

"Feeling better," Priscilla inquired while leaning in closer.

Samus nodded. Alcohol seemed to wash away her sorrows like nothing else. Probably why it was a sin humanity had never gotten over.

"I just remembered the mines. Cassandra. Roxanne. Hysteria."

"Teresa?"

Samus nodded again. She sweated a bit when she felt Priscilla's aura spike. For years after the event, any mention of the former number 1 had been a berserk button for her replacement. It took Samus years to calm her down to the point where she didn't lose her shit over Teresa's name.

"Nightmares are an old friend to our kind. But some truly stand out."

Samus didn't respond for a moment. She stared at the nearby rocks.

"Samus?"

"Hmm? Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"You're thinking about something. Something besides Teresa."

Samus' eyebrows widened.

"You picked that up just by looking at me?"

"We've been a thing for three years. You're not the only one who can learn to read someone."

Samus smiled. Everyone knew Priscilla for her strength. Many overlooked that her intelligence helped contribute to her number 1 status. That said, she wished she didn't call them a thing. It made them sound like a…. Well, you know.

"Fine. You caught me. I actually had some help on that last mission from some old friends."

"Friends?" Priscilla didn't sound happy. So Samus quickly explained.

"Fellow Bounty Hunters. Knew them before I joined the organization. Though I suppose only 2 could be considered friends. Not the third."

"Who is this third? I'll make her learn respect!"

"No! It's fine! Really!"

"If it's fine, then why talk about them? People don't usually talk about things that worked out."

"Well bottom line, they weren't pleased with my current profession. They think it was a mistake."

Priscilla frowned at that. Samus hoped she didn't explode again. Fortunately, she'd learned some control over the years.

"Forget about them. They're not important."

"Not important? They're the very people we're trying to protect!"

"The organization knows what's best for the galaxy. They've been doing it for years. If your friends can't see that, then they're part of the problem."

"How can you say that? That's just cruel…"

"Is it? This is an unstable galaxy in need of direction. They can't protect themselves. They're like children. They need us. Without us, they are dead. Without us, they are nothing."

Samus stared, jaws open. She probably shouldn't have been surprised. Priscilla made her views well known. But this was something else.

"Why are you looking like that? Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't…. I think I need to- "

"Don't leave!"

Priscilla grabbed her arm. Her eyes showed concern.

"I'm not leaving. I just need to…"

"You want to leave because you don't believe," Priscilla said sadly.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"You don't believe in us, do you? Don't believe in our cause."

"It's my cause too!"

"Then why the doubt?"

"It's not doubt! I'm just concerned with other's opinion!"

"And you'll get the chance to fix that during this mission, won't you? Representative for the image and all that?"

"Yes, but…."

"Samus!" Priscilla gripped her shoulders.

"This is a test of faith. You mustn't let doubt claim you. It comes to us all at one point or another. You need to stay true to the organization. To your duty."

"I've always been true to my duty."

"You've done the work, indeed. And marvelously. But your heart isn't in it. It's never truly been."

"I…"

"Samus please. Don't leave."

"Leave? I'm not leaving!"

"You've thought about it. You've told me before. Please. Stay with me. Do I mean so little to you?"

Well that wasn't manipulative or anything!

"Priscilla… You mean everything to me. You're practically my sister."

Priscilla smiled at the first half of that. That smile faded after the second sentence.

"Really? That's all I am? Just another sister?"

"Not just another sister. My closest sister. Why?"

Samus didn't like Priscilla's sad look. She didn't like the direction this conversation had taken. Time to call it quits.

"Listen, Priscilla. We've got a lot of work starting tomorrow. We should get some rest. We can discuss… whatever we're discussing after some good rest. I'll see you back at camp."

She began walking then looked back. Priscilla still seemed upset.

"Pris, relax. We're sisters. The best of friends. A little disagreement isn't going to change that."

She walked off while her friend felt the tears flow.

"Just friends? Nothing more?"

….

"Nice flying Yuma. Keep it like that. We should be there soon."

The lowest-ranked warrior still hadn't spoken. She kept glancing over at Samus even when she should have been focused on the road. Priscilla was staring out into space, leaving just Cynthia and Samus free to talk. Not that Samus wanted to. Cynthia on the other hand…

"Is Priscilla ok? She's been even less talkative than normal."

"She'll be fine. Don't worry about her."

"Well, if you say so. She does seem rather fond of you, you know. You're one of the few things that can make her really talk our ears off."

Samus could believe that. She wasn't sure that was good.

"So you were one of the kids at Tallon IV?"

Cynthia smiled.

"Both Yuma and I. It's understandable that you wouldn't recognize us. There was so much chaos that day! The last time I saw you was when we were getting dragged off to the ship, and you were talking with Clare. You might remember Yuma though. She clung to Sophia the whole way!"

Samus' face scrunched up in confusion. If Cynthia noticed, she didn't say.

"I'm sure it can't compare to what you endured down below. But we had our own problems on the ship. I don't know if you ever heard but one of the children awoke!"

Samus' eyes widened.

"Really? You're right. I did not hear that."

"She was a friend of mine too. I had to put her down in the end. We got some of the girls to distract her while I went behind and…"

She stopped and took a deep breath.

"Ah well. That's the past, isn't it? I'm just glad her sacrifice wasn't in vain. She died so we could do the right thing. Keeping the people safe!"

Samus blinked.

"That's… unusual. Most of the warriors I meet say their job is to fight the yoma."

"We fight the yoma to keep the people safe. Isn't that the whole point of our existence?"

"Well, yes. It's just not the way I usually hear it worded."

"Wordings not important. We protect those who can't protect themselves. Eaten alive by yoma is a horrible fate. No one deserves to die like that. No matter their crimes. Whether or not they can pay their fees. We protect them no matter what!"

"Whether or not they can pay their fees? I thought we didn't help them if they didn't pay."

"Not me! I have no problem extorting the more affluent towns. But if a poorer neighborhood doesn't have enough to meet the payment, that's no reason to let them die."

Samus stared.

"Wow. You're some kind of saint. You're too good for the organization. Maybe you should be head of the federation or something."

"Thank you. You're too kind. Now if you don't mind me asking. How are you? Your aura feels uneven."

Damn. She really was number 15.

"Please, Samus. This is a team assignment. We need complete coordination to succeed. Coordination requires openness. Any problem that affects you hurts us all. Plus, I hate to see anyone suffer."

Samus grumbled. Somehow, the organization had made her soft. She never would have confided in anyone while solo.

"Tell me. Are you happy with your life? The work you do?"

"Hmm. It's certainly not what I think my parents would have wanted. But it's important work. And we're giving our lives for a worthy cause."

"Are we? Are we giving our lives for a worthy cause? You ask most people and they seem to think differently."

Cynthia pursed her lips in contemplation.

"True. But they don't understand things the way we do. They don't understand the need for us until a yoma enters their lives."

"You sound like Priscilla."

"Maybe. But isn't that the way it works? What would they do without us? Whatever they think of us, we really are the best hope against the yoma. Whatever else the organization may do, isn't their quest a worthy one?"

Samus thought that over.

"That doesn't mean I trust them. Nor do I think I ever will."

"I suppose that's an understandable decision. Skepticism can be a good friend."

Before they could talk anymore, a blinking light on the ship announced them of their arrival.

"Good." Priscilla sat up. "Let the work begin."

"Easy there Priscilla," Cynthia said. "Let's touch down first. No need for battle yet.

"Wait. What's that?"

Samus pointed to a large blue object flying towards them. Too fast to dodge.

Everyone stared at each other with the same expression.

Shit.

….

"Everyone ok? Yuma? Samus?"

They were both sore. But more or less fine. That would be due to their number 1 who was very much not fine.

"Priscilla!" Cynthia crawled over and laid her hand on her comrade.

"Her aura's unsteady." She looked up into the sky where they had just fallen from.

"I can't believe we survived that. We must've fallen all the way from the atmosphere!"

"We wouldn't have without Priscilla," Samus explained. "She held up that piece of ship with us on it."

"She took the whole fall? And she's still breathing? She really is number 1!"

Samus scanned her friend. She was in bad condition.

"Can you heal her?"

"I can pull her back from the brink. Let me look." Cynthia leaned over her.

"Uh… Cynthia," Yuma called out meekly. "Ms. Aran?"

"Goddess! That's the first time I've heard you talk! I thought you were mute!"

"Uh.. Well I'm getting this uh… feeling from the armor. I think I feel it constricting. All on its own!"

"Constricting by itself? What does the visor show?"

"The… Visor?"

"You know. The visor? I thought you read the manual. You get it from the helmet? "

"The helmet. Right. Uh…. I didn't catch how to get that on."

"Oh for the love of Clare! Hold on."

She willed her helmet on and scanned the area. Yuma stared in shock.

"Wow. You didn't… you didn't even put it on. How did you do that?"

"Never mind. I'm detecting movement. Lots of it."

"Me too," Cynthia said. "I'm detecting something… Big. Very big. Without Priscilla- "

"We don't stand a chance. Right. Let's go. Yuma, you carry her and use the armor to hide you're aura."

"Right. Ok. I think I remember how to do that. What about Priscilla? Won't her aura attract them?"

"No," Cynthia checked. "Even this weak she's still managing to keep it hidden. Impressive. I'm afraid I can't do the same. I can lower it, but not entirely."

"It'll have to do. Let's head for those caves. Move!"

They ran for a time through the caves. It was hard to move at first with no lighting. But eventually, they encountered lights hanging from the ceiling. Said lights revealed this part to be filled with crates, computers… and human corpses.

"Federation," Samus commented. "I recognize the suits. I wore them."

She leaned down and looked over the corpses. When she found the name tags, she sighed in relief.

"No one I know. At least no one I remember. I mean…. It was so long ago. Maybe I did know them, and I just can't remember…."

"I'm sorry Samus. Whether or not you knew them personally."

Samus didn't respond and examined her surroundings.

"They must have set up a command center here. But why were they on this planet?"

"Uh, Samus," Yuma called out. I think they're here for the same reason we are."

"What do you mean? Oh."

The answer was in transparent tubes. A blue substance. High radiation content.

"So it is here. They found it on this planet. And if it's here- "

"Samus," Cynthia interrupted. "I feel them. All around."

The hunter felt them too. Most were weak. Or at least not strong enough to be a huge threat.

"Get Priscilla behind the crates in the corner there. Yuma will provide cover fire from the corner there. You know how to use weaponry? Or did I forget to include that in the manual?"

"No. I think I've got it."

Samus reached for her sword, but they did want her to show this low ranker a trial run of her second skin. She allowed it to cover her entire body. Her right arm bearing a cannon. Her left bearing a sword.

Cynthia whistled impressed. Yuma's jaw dropped.

"Ready yourselves. They're here. A lot of them."

"Maybe too many," Yuma fretted.

Shadows appeared in the nearby corridors. Hands reached through. Blue veins on them.

Priscilla opened one eye. She had enough focus to hear what was happening. She couldn't risk their team losing this early. Especially with Samus involved. She released her aura.

Everyone in the room was hit by the energy wave. The creatures in the shadow paused and suddenly ran. Screams followed them as they ran away.

"Goddess." Yuma fell to the ground, clutching her chest. "That's a helluva feeling."

"It's like I just had the biggest hangover." Cynthia leaned against one of the crates to steady herself.

Priscilla hid her aura again. Samus walked over and patted her on the head.

"Thank you."

Priscilla's aura spiked again in joy. They felt it wash over them again.

"Priscilla, please! Easy!"

She muttered sorry and hid it again. Samus looked her over. Cringed at her arms and their bent positions.

"They came for minnows. They found bigger fish. The biggest fish. Cynthia, try healing her again. We scared them off for now, but they may come back with braver beasts."

Speaking of the devil, Samus' arm cannon came off in the blink of an eye. She blinked. The pain hadn't fully registered.

"What the- "

Her other arm came off just as quickly and she was kicked to the side.

The other two stared wide-eyed at their attacker. A massive humanoid lion with blue veins. And Samus' blood on his claws.

"I bear you no ill will. But life feeds on life. It is the way of things."

Cynthia instantly stood up but too late. The monster slashed her against the chest.

Yuma panicked. Her mind went into panic mode. What do I do. What do I-

The lion decided that for her and ripped both her arms off leaving her screaming. He then turned his attention to Priscilla.

"So this is the source of the aura? Quite clever to scare them off with it. Of course I had to come see it myself. I haven't had a real challenge in centuries. Imagine my disappointment right now!" The lion sighed.

"Ah well. One less challenge to our harmony." He leaned in for the kill then paused and turned around just in time to stop the sword from taking his head off.

Despite the immense pain, Yuma sat up and stared wide-eyed as the lion held back a claymore with one hand. The claymore belonged to a woman with spiky hair and silver eyes. She lacked the standard claymore uniform, however. Instead she wore a black leathery outfit with similar colored boots. Despite the threat level of her opponent, she didn't show any fear.

"Wow. Who is she? I don't see any number. Did the organization send her as backup?"

"We don't work for the organization. And we never will."

Before Yuma could speak, a hand was placed over her mouth. A woman with her hair in a bun and the same kind of outfit as the woman fighting the lion smiled at her. She held Yuma's hands over her shoulder.

"I'd love to explain. But for now, follow me. Quietly."

Yuma couldn't sense any aura from this woman. And neither could the lion. Though that might have been due to his preoccupation with his opponent.

"So, the old man couldn't come himself? He sends his pet instead? I'm offended."

"He has more important matters than you Rigardo," the woman responded. "You were only ever useful as a servant. And he already has plenty of those."

"Like you? Such a tragedy. Spared a lifetime of servitude to the organization only for a lifetime of servitude to the Silver King."

The woman's eyes flashed yellow in response. She pushed further back against him. That made him smile.

"She can't hope to beat him in strength."

"No. She's distracting him for us."

The other woman came from behind and lifted Samus to her feet. Samus looked back at Priscilla, still on the ground at the fighter's feet.

"We can't leave her."

"We won't. Don't worry. But let's get you to safety first."

Easier said than done. But this woman was skilled. Even able to get her out with Samus' missing arms.

"You think I don't notice those bitches' auras fading? They're not getting anywhere. After you, I'll kill them all. Starting with the armored ones."

Priscilla's aura fluctuated again. She looked up in anger at the bastard who'd threatened Samus. She unleashed 10% of her yoki. Enough to give her the boost to rise up and put her hand through his chest.

The creature's eyes widened. The spiky haired woman took this opportunity to slice through his neck.

"Let's go." The woman carried both Cynthia and Priscilla under her arms.

"Is he dead," asked Cynthia.

"No. It takes more than that to kill a former number 2. This one just caught him off guard."

"Number 2? Him?"

The spiky haired woman carried them through the tunnels until she ran into the other three. Her partner was waiting for her near the exit. She'd already healed the two armored claymores. Feeling the aura, she turned and smiled.

"Miria! You- "

The spiky haired woman gave her a bad look which made her stop.

"Sorry. Captain, you made it! I was just about to go back for you! Glad I didn't have to, to be honest."

"We're not out of this yet. This one helped take him by surprise, but he'll be right behind us. He's got the thrill in him."

"Is this the one who's aura we felt? What a rush! I've never felt anything like it!"

"Indeed. Incredible. She could be a force for true freedom. But if our sources are correct, her heart belongs to the organization completely."

"Look," Samus interrupted. "not that we don't appreciate you saving our lives. But who the hell are you?"

"Samus," Cynthia chided. "Were you sent before us? Did the organization decide we'd need the help? If so, good thinking!"

Both woman seemed offended by that accusation.

"We don't serve the organization," the captain said. "We are as you were once hunter. Free. No. That's not the word. Not free. But we see through their deceptions."

"Deceptions," Samus repeated. Not as a question. More as a statement.

"Yes. Deceptions." The captain raised her sword. "And if we survive this, I will let you know more."

The lion, Rigaldo stepped forward out of the darkness of the tunnels. He grinned, eager for a fight.

"That bitch isn't going to save you this time little phantom. None of you. Hope the old man taught you a few skills. I want a decent fight."

"He didn't actually. I taught myself. And I think you'll find that sufficient."

The bastard grinned and swiped at captain Miria, only to hit empty air.

"Wait," Samus asked. "Where the hell did she go?"

The lion jumped in the air as Miria appeared behind him and attempted to cut him.

He retaliated with a kick and hit air himself as the woman once again seemingly faded out of existence, leaving only an image of herself.

Samus and her friends stared in awe.

"Wow. What a technique," Cynthia said. Not sure whether to be impressed or jealous. Probably both.

The captain's teammate grinned.

"Yes. It's called the phantom mirage. She doesn't actually disappear. She just moves so fast, you can't tell. The image is a result of the yoki enhanced speed. It remains a moment after she moves to confuse her opponents."

The captain moved fast enough to create three separate images of herself. The lion in rapid succession hit them all. All were fake.

"Incredible," Yuma muttered. "With a skill like that, there's no way she can lose. Right?"

"No," her teammate said worried. "She's struggling to keep up. She needs help."

As if reading her thoughts, the lion looked their way and extended his claws out towards Samus and her team.

The captain's teammate cut them off with a swing of her sword.

"Focus on healing yourselves," the woman said to Samus. "After that, maybe…. You know. A hand?"

The lion growled.

"Better stay back. I don't like wasting my time with weaklings."

By this point, Samus and her team more or less healed enough to fight with the major exception of Priscilla. Which was at this point very inconvenient, because without her, none of them believed they stood a genuine chance against this creature.

"Cynthia. Yuma. Look around. What do you see around us?"

"Uh…." Yuma looked all around in desperation then outside.

"I think I see some kind of land-based vehicle. I think I rode one of those before to get away. We could use that to high tail it out of here. At top speed, I doubt even this bastard could catch us. What about them? Do we leave them?"

"Of course not," Cynthia said sounding offended. "What are we, monsters?"

"Exactly," Said Samus. "Cynthia, help me place Priscilla on that thing. Yuma make sure that thing's filled with fuel. When the moment comes, we're going to need to bolt quite fast."

"You want me to drive that? Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You know, you're right. Why don't we have you fight that big cuddly cat instead?"

Yuma's face whitened and she shook her head.

"Smart. Keep that sense and you'll rise in the ranks in no time."

"Samus," Cynthia said disappointed.

They placed Priscilla down and left Yuma with the machine.

Miria's comrade was lying down, covered in blood. The captain herself was struggling to keep up. Her opponent had survived the element of surprise and caught on to her.

"Get that woman over here. The injured one. I've got a plan."

"Oh? Do I have a role besides saving the damsel in distress?"

"Yes. It's time you learn how I became number 10."

The lion growled. He was starting to get bored.

"That's a cute trick. Really. But a true warrior doesn't rely on one trick alone. Makes them too predictable."

He slashed another image. He breathed and extended his hands out to both sides.

His fingers extended behind him and hit the captain. Judging by the blood, it appeared this was the real deal.

"Hey," Samus shook the injured one with the bun. "Hang in there. If you want to save her, I'm going to need to stick something into you. I know it sounds crazy, but just trust me ok?"

One look at Miria and the woman instantly complied.

Samus extended something resembling a cable into both the woman and Cynthia's arms. The cables connected to Samus' arm cannon.

"Now, if I've got this working right, you should be able to direct your yoki energy to the spot where the cable connects. I know you're injured but if you can, please do so. It's your captain's only chance."

It took some struggle, but they managed to do it. Samus could feel the power flowing to her arm.

The lion released the claws from his prey. His veins glowed even more blue.

"A pity. The old man took a liking to you. I did too, truth be told. Don't worry. I'll make it quick."

He raised his claw to deliver the final blow. Samus got there first.

The combined yoki auras from the two women unleashed a bolt of light that hit the beast too fast for him to react.

He got launched against the back of the cave wall. At that moment, Samus purposefully raised her arm towards the ceiling causing it collapse.

"Miria," the injured woman called out.

Luckily, Cynthia picked her up and ran with her to speeder. Samus did the same with the injured one.

"Move it Yuma! Now!"

"Uh… which one was it again?"

"Yuma!"

"Oh right! This one!"

The speeder took off across the valley towards the setting sun and the remnants of the collapsed cave fell behind them.

"Miria." The injured woman held her friend's head in her lap.

"Here, let me help her. I should be able to heal her."

The woman nodded and allowed Cynthia to take her place.

"Wow," Yuma said. "That thing with the cannon was amazing! You uh… You gonna teach me how to do that?"

"Not if you drive us into a cliff! Stay focused!"

"Right! Sorry!"

Samus stared back where they'd come from.

"He was infected with phazon. So it is here."

"The great poison," the captain's teammate agreed.

"I don't suppose there's any chance he's dead."

"None. Even without phazon, he was number 2. The first number 2. When men were still allowed into the ranks."

Samus sighed.

"I'm so good at making enemies. I wish I could do the same with friends."

Miria's teammate smiled.

"That is the burden of our kind. We're made for war. Not comradery."

"Sure nice to have some though," Samus said looking at Priscilla.

"Indeed," the woman agreed while looking at Miria.

Far back, the lion erupted from the rubble and stared off into the horizon.

His blood boiled. Not with rage or pain. But joy. No one had gotten the jump on him like that. Not since the old man. All he'd fought since then were weaklings. But that hunter…

He smiled sadistically. He'd gotten a taste. Now he wanted the rest.

….

"Phazon," Samus muttered. "Priscilla's been infected."

Everyone looked horrified. Samus remained committed and remembering her last encounter with the substance inserted her cannon in to try and extract it.

"It's… resisting. Didn't do this before. This time, it's actively pulling against the flow."

Miria observed Priscilla's veins.

"It's laughing," she commented. "It finds your attempts amusing."

"What? It's a poison, not an organism!"

"There's more to it than that. Much more. There's nothing else like it in the whole universe. Not that we know of anyway." The captain reached into her pouch and pulled out a vial with blue pellets.

"These should help slow the spread. Each time you do it, it causes the poison to recede a bit and make it vulnerable to yoki manipulation. The quicker you act, the better her chances of survival."

"Goddess," Samus replied. "How did you get this?"

"It's been in development by certain… groups for some time. They've studied this plague and come up with countermeasures. They still haven't found a way to save someone once the poison goes to their head, however. Like Teresa."

"How the hell do you know about that if you're not with the organization? Better question. Who are you with?"

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that. I would have at an earlier time. But you succumbed to the organization."

"Succumbed?"

"Look at Rigardo."

Cynthia took the pills and gave one to Priscilla. The blue tint of her veins seemed to fade somewhat.

"One of those a day. Anymore and you might do damage to her system."

"And what do we say if the organization asks for the source of these pills? I don't suppose you're ok with us just confessing."

Miria pursed her lips in contemplation then shrugged.

"Tell them whatever you want. Let them know there are those who don't fall their deceit."

"Their deceit," Samus questioned. "You sure give us a lot of shit for doing our job."

Miria stared at Samus with eyes that actually looked sad.

"I mean you no disrespect hunter. We only want you to trust your instincts again."

Everyone looked like they were listening to a crazy person. The woman actually smiled at that.

"Sorry. That doesn't make much sense does it? I'm referring to your instincts about the organization. The instincts that tell you that you can't trust them. That they aren't really the saviors of the galaxy they claim. The Chozo knew this. You knew this. You still know this, even as you do their bidding."

"Now hang on a second," Cynthia intervened. "The organization gives us the tools to battle the yoma. Without them, we would be overrun. There wouldn't be any intelligent organisms left in the galaxy!"

Miria continued as if Cynthia hadn't spoken.

"There is more to this than most think. You must continue believing in your instincts. Don't let them plant doubt in your mind. Instinct is there for a reason. Listen when it talks to you."

Everyone went silent for a moment. Cynthia broke that silence.

"So the organization is in the wrong? Do you have any proof?"

"None I can show now. If you were willing to come with us though…"

Samus' team looked at her. How were they to respond to that? These two might have saved their lives, but that didn't make them entirely trustworthy. What the hell was she supposed to say?

"N.. No…"

Priscilla had one eye barely open. But apparently she could hear well enough. She reached her hand out and Samus instinctively reach back. However, fear of the poison within her made her stop. But she did agree with Priscilla's decision.

"Apologies. But we don't know you well enough. Whatever else its flaws, the organization has the resources to fight the yoma and phazon."

"You want to know how they got those resources? Do you?"

"Tabitha." Miria gave Tabitha a look which shut her up. Miria continued talking.

"I can't force you against your will. I only ask this. Trust your instincts. Trust your doubt. You are right to doubt. You are right to question."

Samus nodded at that. She couldn't argue there.

"Thank you for your aid. We never would have gotten out of there, captain."

"Please. Miria. Phantom Miria May we meet again, Samus Aran." She turned to walk away. Her teammate, Tabitha, lingered a moment as if struggling to say something.

"So uh….. Nice to meet you. Not a lot of people I've really hoped to meet for some time. But you're definitely one of them."

"Right. Nice to meet you too. Watch your back."

"Thank you. Nice to meet the rest of you as well!"

Cynthia smiled and waved back. Yuma did so with much less enthusiasm.

"Stop… Them…" Priscilla reached her hand out but then grimaced and pulled it back, causing Samus to run to her side.

"Easy Pris. Conserve your strength. We need you. I need you."

That made her smile and close her eyes. Samus looked up from her to Cynthia.

"How far to the meeting point?"

"I'd say about another 8 hours. Perhaps we should make camp here. We don't want to drive in the dark."

"No. We go on. Priscilla can't afford to wait. Yuma get the speeder ready. We're moving out again."

Yuma nodded and checked the device. Samus squeezed Priscilla's hand again.

"I'm not going anywhere Pris. Just hold on."

The number 1 muttered through her pain.

"Damn you Teresa…. Go to hell…"


	13. Chapter 13: New Mission: Aether

**I've managed to release the last couple of chapters in relatively short time. That's probably going to change soon since I've finally found something close to work. **

**Stay safe out there. Weird times. **

"Well. well. Is that who I think it is?"

Samus froze with Priscilla's arm over her shoulder. Please no. Not him.

"It is! Hey there, princess! Look at you! Always getting into trouble!"

She made a sound in the back of her throat. Cynthia stared with Priscilla's other arm over her own shoulder.

"A friend of yours," she asked.

"Anthony Higgs."

The black skinned man in the blue federation suit raised his visor, displaying his grinning mug. The same mug that riled her up in federation school. The face she'd punched more than once.

"Well, look at you! At least a decade, and here you are! You don't look like you've aged a day!"

Samus kept staring. Anthony stared back. But he could never beat her at staring contests.

"So uh… Hunter and silver eyed witch huh? You've been around. Guess all that training paid off."

Samus and her comrades raised eyebrows. One of Anthony's fellow federation soldiers elbowed him.

"Nice moves there Higgs. Remind me to try that on the next girl I meet. I'm sure to get popular with shit like that." The soldier raised his own visor.

"Name's Sid. This is Galk," he gestured to the big soldier next to him. "Guess the federation doesn't think too highly of us."

"Not at all!"

Everyone turned with surprise to find Yuma say something.

"I mean this is a huge important mission we're doing right? They wouldn't send you here otherwise."

Everyone kept staring. Yuma eventually caved.

"What did I say? Something wrong?"

"Not really. You just went a really long time without saying anything."

"Huh? I guess I did didn't I? I just thought it inappropriate since… Well there was all that stuff going on and- "

"Hey, princess! Don't apologize! Speak your mind! Let them know how you feel! Be assertive!"

Now everyone stared at Anthony. Yuma herself blushed.

"Well uh… Thank you. I mean I- "

"Whoops," Sid interrupted. "Hey sorry to interrupt you lady. But we've got company."

Everyone turned. The men simply grimaced. The women's hearts stopped.

A pair of blonde-haired twins in Samus' armor strode forward. No emotion. No surprise. Perfect weapons of the organization.

"Wwww.. What's that…" Priscilla roused and opened her eyes. "Aura…."

"Twins," Cynthia said in awe. "Who- "

"Alicia and Beth. Number 10. You and your team are behind schedule. Lord Rimuto and the Luminoth both expect you."

Samus shook her head as if she needed to hear that again.

Alicia and Beth were number 2 and 3. No one Samus knew could claim they'd seen them in person. Not even Priscilla. No one could have imagined they'd be twins.

"Sheesh," Sid muttered. "And I thought my teammates were odd."

Galk glared at him to make him shut up.

"Number 10. Did you hear me? It's time. Please follow us."

Samus looked at Anthony who merely smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead princess. We'll catch up later. Nice to see you again!"

She grunted and followed the twins while transporting Priscilla.

"Bitches. Couldn't they even help carry her?"

….

"Nice kill."

Clare whipped around.

"Ophelia! Were you watching the whole time? Why didn't you help?"

Number 5 kicked away the remnants of the yoma and looked about at number 30's work.

"I wanted you to get in the experience. If you don't do it yourself, you'll never get any better."

"What if I'd they'd gotten me? Had me at their mercy!"

Ophelia shrugged.

"Happens all the time. Shame when it does, but it's part of the job."

"What?"

Number 5 laughed.

"Kidding, girl! If you'd been in real danger, I would totally have helped you!"

Clare made an annoyed sound. Ophelia pulled her close and hugged her.

"Now there. Come on. Give me some credit. After all this time, you really think I'd leave you like that?"

Clare sighed and deepened into the embrace.

"No. I don't think you'd let me die. I wish I could say that for anyone else. Or at least Samus."

Ophelia laughed. Another thing Clare wished she would stop. It was her way of saying she didn't take you seriously.

"Oh come on, babe! You're still hung up about that?"

"I am. I hadn't seen Samus in a long time and I think we left a bad impression."

"Please! What we do is our own business. Let her pout. She has no say."

"But she did say a lot. Especially about those rumors. I've heard them too, by the way."

Ophelia's grin faded. That did not reassure Clare.

"Are they true? Have you killed sisters?"

"Sure. When they awoke."

"I mean when they haven't awoken."

No response.

"Well?"

Ophelia vanished. Clare looked all around in panic until she felt her grab her from behind and pin her.

"Sshh. Don't struggle. You smell good. The smell of blood."

"What the hell are you- Oh!"

Ophelia shoved her hand down Clare's shirt. Clare lost her breath. Her mouth went dry.

"Yes. That's it. Lean into it. Just like an animal. That's what we are. We're animals. We fight. We kill. We fuck."

She leaned in and licked Clare's ear while she gripped her breast. Clare didn't even bother resisting. She was too weak. Nothing compared to Ophelia.

"Forget it all. Forget everything. Forget those assholes in black. Our sisters. Even Samus. It's just us. You and me against the world."

She leaned in. Felt her senses take over.

Until the beeping stopped them.

Ophelia's free hand reached for the communicator to check the caller. She growled when she saw the ID.

"Fucking Ermita. Always the worst times. Someday, I'm going to skin him."

….

"Samus Aran. Daughter of the Chozo. A woman of three different worlds. I am U-mos. Fifth sentinel of the Luminoth. Welcome to Aether."

The creature speaking to her was an extremely tall humanoid with moth like wings and red eyes. He hovered slightly above the ground and floated towards her while bowing. It was a very specific kind of bow. The same kind given to her by the Chozo and the alimbic.

She got Yuma to take her place with Priscilla and returned the bow.

"Ah, they taught you well. They do not teach that to just anyone."

"No. No they don't. I've always wondered why you shared so much in common. Were you a single people once?"

The moth man gave what Samus took for a smile. Hard to tell.

"That is not too far from the truth. In times of desperation and loss, our people came together. What was left of them. We learned from each other. Shared our ways with the other. When we gained the strength to take our homes back, we separated once again. But we maintained connection with each other. Until their passing that is. Such a tragedy. Our mourning has never ended. Only now- "

"Only now your race once again faces extinction. So now you must mourn for all creation, correct?"

U-mos seemed appropriately annoyed to have been interrupted so disrespectfully. But he merely bowed to the disturbing man in agreement. Samus and her comrades likewise bowed. Not out of enjoyment.

"Lord Rimuto. Too long."

The head of the organization ignored that and focused on Priscilla with genuine shock.

"What happened? How did you let her wind up like this? She was your responsibility."

Samus was actually impressed by how well the old coot kept his tone. In all her years, she'd never seen him lose his cool.

"Beth. Help Cynthia escort her to the Medical ship. Tell the Federation soldiers- "

"To provide whatever help they can. Is that what you were going to say Lord Rimuto?"

Samus' breath caught in her throat. Another familiar face. One she'd never intended to see again.

"Correct Admiral Dane. I didn't mean to overstep myself. I simply thought that your soldiers would be open to assistance."

"You're correct about that. And that's why I won't question your decision to tell them to go onboard our ship without my permission."

Admiral Castor Dane nodded at the claymores carrying Priscilla it was fine for them to proceed and then turned to Samus.

"Well, well. I almost can't believe it. Sure, I've heard the stories. It's another to see it firsthand."

"I've heard many stories about you as well Admiral Dane."

"I'm sure you have. But unlike yours, mine don't strain belief."

"Yes. I'm sure. I've lived them and even I have a hard time believing they really happened. Though not as hard believing that I'm working with the federation again."

"Yes. That is surprising. I'm glad we were both proven wrong though."

"As am I," Rimuto interrupted. "We have so much work to do. This world needs our assistance."

"Indeed," U-mos agreed. "And who better than a child of the Chozo to bring comradery?"

"I'm not sure that's the word I'd go with," Admiral Dane muttered.

Rimuto shockingly smiled.

"Nonsense. I believe that's exactly the word we should go with. Three groups who have never worked in coordination with one another, now face a common enemy. Because for the first time, we have a warrior who has set foot in all our worlds. That is the real reason we brought you here number 10. Everyone here has heard of you in some form or another. But they know your name. They know the legends surrounding you. They've built connection with that legend. And now we need you to build connection between all the groups here. To form an alliance. And to that end…"

Rimuto produced a digital book and handed it to Samus. She looked it over.

"This looks like a speech. I'm not really an expert at that. I figured you'd know."

"I do know. I know quite a lot to be honest. We've collected our fair share of information on you over the years."

He wasn't kidding. Samus read with increasing alarm details she'd never told anyone.

"You want me to talk about all this in front of hundreds of soldiers?"

"And sisters. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Not ashamed? I didn't come here to put my life story on display! If I wanted that, I'd write a book!"

Rimuto didn't appear to like that. Hard to tell with him.

"You may not like being in this position. I don't myself. But for the survival of this world and every world beyond, we must do things we may not enjoy."

"OK, but if the whole point of this is to inspire both sides to work together, do I really need to talk about myself so much?"

"Yes."

Samus raised her eyebrows.

"Don't follow."

"You don't? If you are the inspiration for this gathering, people need to connect with you. They need to know your story. Too many out there focus on the bad of both the federation and organization. You can provide the good. The reason both groups should work together. But for people to trust you, they need to understand why. They need to sympathize. So yes. You do need to talk about yourself."

Samus stared at Admiral Dane as if asking for some way out of this. She saw none. She saw none from U-mos either.

"Ah cheer up Ms. Aran," Yuma said. "With all you can do, I'm sure giving a speech should be easy!"

And that was how she found herself in her claymore outfit standing before the scariest thing in the galaxy. A live audience of federation soldiers, and her fellow sisters. An opponent like no other.

Still, she was a solider and she had her duty. So she took a deep breath and did her duty.

And failed spectacularly.

….

"Your aura is unstable. Both of you."

"Mind your own business, blind girl."

Galatea smiled.

"I can't help it. It's all I can see. It's why they kept me on."

Clare shook Galatea's hand and looked her over. It still bothered her even after all these years to stare at her eyes. It was a shame, really. She had the skill for a higher rank. But the loss of sight had proved too great a disadvantage.

"So you're coming on this special assignment too?"

"Actually, no. I'm helping Rafaela."

"Rafaela? She's here?"

Ophelia nudged Clare and gestured off in another direction.

Rafaela walked by, focused on something else. She stopped all of a sudden and turned in their direction.

"Hey old one eye," Ophelia waved. "My offer to hunt together still stands! I could teach you a thing or two!"

Rafaela merely nodded in recognition and continued walking.

"God she's so boring! Never wants to talk! It's her sister, right? That's why she's here right? Doesn't care about anything else."

"Can you blame her? They're family. What else should she care about?"

"Fighting! Killing! Defeating awakened beings! That's why we're here, right?"

"Not her," Galatea intervened. "She only joined to see her sister again."

"Did she tell you that herself?"

"We've… connected."

"I'll bet. You're both missing at least one eye."

Galatea actually chuckled at that. She'd heard worse from Ophelia.

"Oh blow it up your own ass! You're just jealous she's got actual friends! Unlike you!"

All three grumbled. Ophelia outwardly. The other two under their breath.

"I don't need friends, apple girl. Clare's enough for me."

True to her nickname, Helen was eating an apple with one hand while her other rested around Deneve's shoulder. They really couldn't be more different standing next to each other. After all these years, Clare still had no idea what they saw in each other.

"Well we'll have to be enough for you number 5," Deneve said. "Because if we've all been summoned here, that means we're going on an assignment together."

Ophelia snorted.

"Ridiculous. I told them. I only work with Clare. I don't need anyone else."

"Get used to it number 5. You're going with them."

Ermita walked out as if from nowhere. Everyone was always curious about his true appearance which he kept hidden under that robe.

"Where am I going with them and why am I going with them?"

"To answer the first question, you're going to an out of commission federation ship. We've received a distress call from federation troopers."

Everyone was very confused. No one showed this better than Helen. She never did get the whole stoic face.

"We're helping the federation? What gives? That's not how we do things!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Ophelia said. "But I agree with apple girl. We're here to kill awakened beings. Let the soldier boys handle themselves."

Ermita chuckled at that. Maybe. Hard to tell with that robe.

"I would like that very much. But times are changing. We need to change with it. The first step to doing that is to change our public perception from frightening monster hunters to loyal allies to the common folk."

"That sounded so wrong coming from you," Ophelia noted.

"Shut it. The galaxy is becoming a more and more dangerous place. Since it concerns the galaxy as a whole, we need the rest of the galaxy on our side. We need them at the very least to recognize us as enemies of the evil that roams the stars."

"Don't they already know we do that," asked Clare.

"Less than you'd think. There are many misconceptions out there surrounding us. We need to prove those misconceptions wrong. And the best method for that is collaboration."

"What kind of misconceptions," Helen asked grinning. "Come on. Tell me!"

"If you don't know, it's probably because you were too focused on apples and not enough on anything else," mused Deneve.

"This is part of our plans to build an alliance with the federation. Every warrior is at the moment engaged in one way or another with the federation. Including our number 1 and your dear hunter."

Clare sat up in response to that.

"Where is she?"

"On Aether to repel another invasion of sorts. As a former federation soldier a current warrior, and a child of a species with close ties to the inhabitants of Aether, she's the perfect conduit through which we can understand and cooperate with one another. You too must set an example of the organization's decency."

Helen snickered until Deneve elbowed her to stay quiet. Of course the others wanted to laugh at that too.

"That's why you're going to be sent to this ship. Except for you Galatea. Your skill lies with tracking yoma aura. And initial reconnaissance did not reveal yoma energy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're actually our second wave. Another group went before you and failed. Only one came back. She doesn't think it's an awakened being, however. She think it's something else."

"Not an awakened? Then what's the fucking point? Wait. What's her rank? Is she two, three, or four? If not, shouldn't I be leading?"

"Sadly, no. She has a better understanding of the situation and frankly a clearer head. Beyond Clare, I wouldn't trust you to lead anyone Ophelia. Not even a puppy."

Helen couldn't hold back her laugh this time. Nor did Deneve try to stop her. Ophelia's expression was too good.

Ermita turned about to leave.

"I'd make your typical preparations. And bring your A game. It's going to be rough."

And so he left them alone in the meeting room of the ship with the windows either side leaving them staring out into space.

Of course Helen broke the silence.

"So have any of you heard about this apple drink? Apparently you can serve it hot with alcohol! Did you know that?"

"Helen please," Deneve asked.

"Pardon. Is this my team?"

Another woman with wavy hair stepped forward. She looked shy and out of place until Galatea stepped forward.

"Jean. Glad you made it back. Sorry I can't be there to help you."

"I'm glad you're not. I don't want anyone getting hurt on any missions. But if they have to, I'd rather it not be a friend." She turned to the rest of the team.

"I'm number 9. Jean. Pleased to meet you. Of course I've heard about you in one way or another. Helen and Deneve and Clare and Ophelia. One of you known as the oddest pair in the organization."

That would probably have made most mad. Not Helen though. She and Deneve fist bumped that. Ophelia had a different reaction.

"I don't think we're odd pretty face. There's no one who work better together than us."

"Pretty face," questioned Clare. "Is that your idea of an insult? If so it's stupid."

Helen laughed at Ophelia's expense while Clare apologized to Jean.

"It's not you who needs to apologize number 30. But since I know number 5 won't, I'll turn to you to speak for her."

Now all of them laughed at Ophelia's expense while she did all she could not to strangle them.

Do it for Clare, she told herself. Do it for Clare. At least until they're alone. Then gut them.

….

"Well…. That was… Interesting…."

"It was shit all right? It was shit! Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying. It was interesting. Sometimes bad things are interesting."

"But you admit it was bad?"

"It wasn't the best speech I've ever heard. But we're here to fight. Not talk."

"Well apparently I was. And judging by the response, I'm lucky to be alive. I was supposed to inspire everyone to work together. Doubt that's the effect I'm going to get from this."

"Well that's the fault of the organization. They should have prepared you better. If they made anyone look bad, it's themselves."

"But I'm the one who's going to pay the price for it."

"The federation already respects you. You don't need to prove yourself to them. The organization needs to prove themselves. Besides, you're the only one who can keep Priscilla under control! You're too valuable to dispose."

"Well, maybe they're counting on me to die out there and spare them further embarrassment. They're sending me out to the agon wastes to investigate an abandoned base."

"Just you?"

"No. Yuma's coming with me so I can teach her the basics of that suit. And as representative for the federation I get…. Anthony."

"Oh! Your friend!"

"Not sure that's the word I would use."

"I presume that means I'm stuck here with Priscilla?"

"Sorry. You're the best healer. And we need you here to keep her steady. Sorry."

"Not at all. I'd much prefer to heal the wounded then go traipsing off through some unknown country."

Samus walked over to Priscilla's bedside and placed her hand on her head.

"Take care of her. Please. Whatever you can. Not just for the organization. For me."

"Of course. Just take care of Yuma, will you? She doesn't deserve this. But she might as well take advantage of your presence."

Samus nodded and walked out while Yuma walked in to talk with Cynthia.

Outside the tent, she found Admiral Dane and U-mos waiting. Neither spoke for a moment. Dane finally broke the silence.

"Look, you're a hunter. Not a talker. It's not what you say up there on a podium that defines you. It's what you do out there. Shame you couldn't stick with the federation. Still, I believe in you. I've heard the reports. You don't have to prove anything to the troops who heard you."

"What about the organization? Can you work with them?"

Dane frowned a bit at that.

"They know more about yoma than we do. It's our job to fight them, so we'll help them however we can. Whether anything long term comes from that…" He shrugged.

"In any case, mice to see you again Ms. Aran. Do us proud out there. And uh… If you ever get fed up with those weirdos in black, the federation's always open."

He walked off leaving her with U-mos.

"You travel to the Agon Wastes, correct?"

"Yes. Me, Yuma and…. Higgs." She made an annoyed sound in her throat.

"The wastes are hot, but there remain some of our own stationed there who may provide you aid and supplies. There is particularly heavy concentration around the temple. Please do what you can to bring it back to full glory, child of the Chozo."

"Child of the Chozo? Hmph. Not sure I can have that distinction anymore. I've done the exact opposite of what they would want from me."

"And yet here you are, defending life. You are Chozo through and through. Never let anyone else say otherwise."

He raised his hands in the air and light shone from his fingers.

"May the light of Aether shine upon you!"

He floated away, leaving Samus some breathing space. Some time to collect her thoughts. Or at least she thought.

She turned to her left to see the twins Alicia and Beth. One of them was urging the other forward. She finally relented and stepped forward.

"Hunter. Apologies number 10. Is there a preference?"

Samus shook her head. 3 years in and she still wasn't sure which she was.

"I uh…" She looked embarrassed.

"I have had some chance to experiment with the armor. Quite impressive technology for a race of birds."

Her twin shook her head and the other apologized. Samus had to hide her amusement. What was it with single digits and their phobia of small talk?

"I've had trouble with the morph ball. In that, I find it impossible to believe how such a thing can operate. Can you… Instruct me in that?"

Samus chuckled.

"Ok. Ready yourself for some back pain."


End file.
